


Daybreak

by that_creative_girl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: #Drama, #Lies, #Pilot, #Trust, #Truth, #abuse, #astrid, #dreams, #emotions, #father, #flight, #freedom, #friendship, #hiccstrid, #hicctooth, #hiccup, #hope, #howtotrainyourdragon, #howtotrainyourdragonthehiddenworld, #httyd, #httyd2, #love, #marriage, #racetotheedge, #relationships, #riders of berk, #romance, #rtte, #son, #strippers, #toothless, #violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 136,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_creative_girl/pseuds/that_creative_girl
Summary: Both were bound by expectations and limitations, yearning for freedom. An Internship program brings the light to their dark pasts and one dream changes everything. How to train your dragon modern AU...set in Kalamazoo, Michigan.





	1. The intern.

* * *

Life was perfect. Hakuna Matata. That dream job. His inventions on the charts. The media buzzing, the famous CEO of Haddock Aviation Service, HENRY in a large spaced office on the last floor of the aviation building where his imaginations became trending inventions. Dressed in an expensive Blazer...no..Leather jacket, with his favorite green T-shirt. A gorgeous brunette...no...blonde's are perfect. A gorgeous blonde as his assistant to get him his favorite hot chocolate every morning.

**HENRY HADDOCK.**

The most eligible bachelor in...Yeah right! that was about to change anyway.

 **HENRY HADDOCK** , the...

**THAT DAMN ALARM CLOCK!**

"Henry! get the hell outta bed if you want to catch up with the other interns!"

"Oh come on Dad! is that today?" Henry sighed with his eyes shut gripping on to that endless dream.

"This is all your fault you know? you had a perfect job at the board because you're the brains to most of our inventions, but you choose to be an intern."

Henry sat up crossing that bridge between fantasy and reality, He was Henry Haddock, son of the CEO of Haddock Aviation services and, just a regular intern. Success felt good, but would be better if he had earned it and not because he inherited it. Being the valedictorian of Western Michigan University in Kalamazoo was a stepping stone to achieving that dream and the climb had just begun. This post-graduate internship would be a chance to prove himself not just to the board, but to his Dad.

"We've been over this Dad, thanks for your offer but.."

"I know, I know, You want it to be your effort."

"Exactly."

"Just get dressed!"

"Okay! A little privacy please?"

"Yeah...right...meet you downstairs." Gerald Haddock walked away.

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed.

His cellphone buzzed.

Heather.

**Hi sweetheart!**

**Just wanted to check up on you.**

**Happy first work day! I can already picture your dreams taking place without you trying!**

**Yup! that's how amazing you are.**

**Love you.**

Heather was his ray of sunshine every morning and source of courage and confidence. From the very start, she had always being there. Loosing his mum in the third grade to his constant misunderstandings with his Dad in High School. She was there through his worst nightmares and suicide attempt as a Sophomore. She always saw him as a hero,unique,perfect, when everyone else took one glance at his weaknesses and threw condemnations and judgments. Heather was somehow able to fill that void that his mother left. She saw so much in him that he often doubts he would ever amount to. Most times he often thought she deserved so much more than being with him. she would always remind him of how lucky she was to have him. Life was worth living with Heather and he would always have this huge sense of gratitude towards her. Henry stared at the text, she sent one every morning and somehow each one lifted his spirits and made his day before it started. He smiled and hit the buttons on the screen.

**First day in Law School?**

**You'll be a judge in no time and without trying because you'll stand out in the first glance.**

**Yup! that's how exceptional you are.**

**I love you too.**

Henry smiled at the little kisses emoji sent from Heather. He loved her so much and she had a special spot in his heart that no one could replace.

* * *

"Eric, my internship starts today. I have to be early for a good first impression."

"What did you say? You're still pushing on with that crap?!"

"This is my future Eric! You know it has always been my dream to...''

"I couldn't care less about your dream or mine! People like us dream and always get crushed!"

"People like us?"

"Worthless, Unlucky and Unloved!"

"I don't have time for this."

"Astrid!" Eric grabbed her collar slamming her shoulders hard to the wall behind her. "What did we say about walking out on me?"

"Eric stop it! you're hurting me!" Astrid struggled pushing away from his tight grip on her.

"I see how it is, You want to prove your'e better than me huh?!"

"No! that's not my intention! Stop it!"

"Have you forgotten what you are? Where I picked you from?!"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to earn money for us, for you. Eric please just let me go for this."

"You're sure you're going to earn money from this?"

"It's a job, Isn't it?"

Eric released his grip from Astrid."Don't you dare forget who you are, You can't be those people Astrid. You're mine! The world rejected you then, they would reject you now and as usual, you would come running back to me. They would always see us as nothing!"

Tears rolled down Astrid's eyes and once Eric left the room, she broke into a sob. Eric was right. What was she doing trying to be something she wouldn't never become? She tried and graduated college as the valedictorian of the university of Michigan in Ann Arbor before moving to Kalamazoo. It strengthened her decision to be a pilot in the Haddock Airlines. It was one of the biggest and most succestful airlines and Aviation sector. Astrid had never been in control of anything, she was always being controlled, personal decisions were made for her. She was defined and judged by everyone around her.

Being a pilot to Astrid was taking control with the complete trust of every single boarder. They believe in you so much to put their lives in your hands and you are given the chance to make decisions, to take control, to be free. As a kid, she would fold the edges of a single paper into a plane and pretend to be the pilot, giving orders about safety and the weather. Just flying, away from her broken family, away from her traumatic childhood, above her limitations and most of all, away from Eric.

**Your'e worthless!**

Maybe because the world never cared to see her worth. She was so much more than that slut who would give her dignity to pay her debts. She was better than the rich kids who leeched off their parent's wealth while she stripped every last inch of her dignity to get through each course. Eric wasn't going to bring her down, She is Astrid Hofferson and would prove Eric wrong. She isn't worthless. She falls and gets up each time. She has a dream, to be the pilot her Dad wanted to be but failed to achieve. She is Astrid Hofferson, She wont back down without a fight. She had always been a fighter and each fight made her even stronger.

Astrid pulled the hair band off her loose ponytail and twirled her hair into a braid with her headband above the thick bangs that swept across her forehead. She wiped off the running mascara that came from her tears. Crying made her feel weak and helpless. Crying was for failures. It was surrendering to her pain and she never gives into pain. She looked into the mirror revealing the black eye from Eric's blows a week ago.

**Conceal it, Astrid. No one needs to know.**

She found refuge in her Concealer, it covered her pain, insecurities, Helpl...No! She wasn't helpless. She was perfectly fine. She needed no one!

9:30am..

She was going to be late, that marks down the good first impression. Astrid grabbed her purse and files containing her school records and headed out of the room she shared with her husband, Eric. Getting married to Eric would be the worst decision of her life, only that it wasn't her decision, It was a debt she had to pay. She owed her life to him when he bought her from prostitution. Where she was sold into by her mother...Her fuckin' mother who was her worst nightmare. Her past was like a cage, being in that bedroom waiting for the next client to rip her of her dignity. Being a virgin was impossible as she lost her's at 14.

It took away fear because she lost everything, there was nothing more to loose. There was nothing more to be afraid of. Eric was gone. She hadn't noticed when he left but it meant she had to use the bus and he knew she was running late. She had no right to complain. Eric was he reason she wasn't in that cold, dark bedroom screaming and begging for freedom.

Without Eric, she'll be back to that life she was running from.

* * *

"Dude. What are you even doing here? Your Dad is Gerald Haddock, shouldn't you be a part of the board or something?"

"Henry's just a show off, we all know some of the designs are your ideas and we get it, you're better than us."

"Wow...Jealous much?"

Seth Lout rolled his eyes. With Henry as an intern, he'll never have the chance of making it as the best. Henry was always in the way of being the High school valedictorian to being the College valedictorian. It was always Henry Haddock with the brains and talent he couldn't match up to. Being the most loved Jock in High school was his only edge over Henry. Building Insecurities into that scrawny little green-eyed nerd with the strangest sense of humor was his source of strength and confidence and it even led to a suicide attempt by Henry back in Sophomore year. Why would that dork even want to take his own life? He had the perfect life.

His father was the Gerald Haddock, his biggest Idol and obviously was the heir to the Haddock Aviation and Airlines. Henry was everything he dreamed of being, but it was shocking that Henry was never content with who he was and always tried 'prove himself" to everyone.

Show off! what more was there to prove?

"So how's Heather?" Freddie, Henry's high school and college buddy asked.

"Law school. She was really nervous but she's gonna nail it"

"We all know that."

"Well, she doesn't."

"So when are you going to propose Henry, I feel like you guys have been dating in like forever."

"Oh come on, not you too? I thought that was just Dad talk."

"Well it's obvious that she is waiting for you to propose, She loves you that much."

"Only Henry can't see that." Terence growled and moved the files on his desk.

"What is your problem?" Henry glared at Terence who had been on his case all day. "I'm an intern, so what?"

"That's not my problem! My problem is the fact that Heather ignored a muscular jock like Seth and a buff room of awesomeness like me to be with...this"

"You just gestured to all of me?!"

"My point is Heather being with you is a sacrifice on her part and you need to treasure her or else you could loose her in a flash."

Henry rolled his eyes. ''You know if you have a crush on my girlfriend, Just admit it, I get it."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to, I've always known that."

"Dude I have a girlfriend too you know."

"Great. then stay out of my private life, Terence"

"Can't wait till Heather gets snapped back to her senses and dumps you in a snap."

"Yea we can't all wait for that... Keep hoping, it just might happen." Henry snapped in a sarcastic tone "Maybe I should have accepted my Dad's job offer"

"I totally agree...you should have." Terence stirred his chamomile tea and took a sip.

"And be the boss of me? No way!'' Seth Lout chirped in.

Freddie groaned "He's going to be your boss anyway. He's Henry Haddock"

"At least he wants me here, for some self known reasons."

"It doesn't mean I want you here, Haddock. I still cant stand you."

"And that's supposed to be news to me?"

"Interns! Quiet. First day of Post Internship program for the Haddock Airlines. We are going to go through the background story and heritage of this company. You need to be aware of the motto, mission and vision of the company and strive to achieving the goals as an employee. We would have a week tour of all the buildings where you would be given information on every floor, every wing and the job positions available in the company. The following week would be a tour around the Airline Hangers. We would study each Aircraft in the Airline and Aviation sector. This year, a few made it into the program due to the increase in the Academic Standard and requirements of the company. Punctuality not just attendance earns you points on the personality requirements from an employee. Lets see...I have...Henry Haddock, Seth Lout, Freddie Lester, Terence Norman, Regina Norman, Gus Newton, Daniel Peters...Astrid Hofferson...Astrid?"

"Present sir!"

Henry's gaze followed the eyes of the group to the blonde who rushed into the room. She was dressed in a dark high waist skirt that revealed her curves and a white collar shirt soaked and glued to her body revealing the black camisole she wore under the shirt. Every inch of her body was drenched in the rain and her long golden hair loose and spread across her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue with her little pointed nose which carved her thin lips. Through the running mascara, messy hair and lip stains on her shirt, one thing was for sure...

She was Beautiful.

"Your'e Astrid Hofferson?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Punctuality is a major requirement if you're looking forward to secure your job here."

"I'm really sorry sir. there wont be a repeat of this, I promise."

Henry watched Astrid walk timidly to the desk compartment across from his and beside Regina. Why was she drenched? It was raining heavily when he left this morning. Didn't she own a car? Appearance was also a criteria for personality requirements so she couldn't show up soaked everyday of the internship.

"You've got your files, Astrid?"

"They're all here, Sir."

Astrid. A pretty and unique name. She must have missed the first Orientation because, he definitely hadn't seen her around. Henry looked away from Astrid. He obviously wasn't the only guy who couldn't keep his gaze off her. Terence stared, but Seth was wide-eyed and almost drooling. Henry couldn't judge, She was that gorgeous.

**Heather.**

Right. He shouldn't be worrying or thinking about a pretty blonde in his post-internship class or even staring at her. He had a girlfriend and she should be the only gorgeous girl on his mind and taking their relationship to the next level. His gaze moved back to the blonde, she was trying wipe off her running mascara, a little self conscious and embarrassed. She probably didn't notice that before she came in. Regina turned to give her a face towel and she smiled grateful.

That smile. Beautiful.

"Henry?!"

"Yes, Mr. Gobber" Henry said tensed and quickly blinked away from Astrid before she could notice he was staring. "You said what?"

"Your files?"

"Here Sir" Henry stacked up the green files and handed them to Gobber.

"I just don't need your presence you know? I need your attention."

"I..uh..I'm really sorry." Henry stuttered. He noticed all eyes were fixed on him, even Astrid's. He hoped to the Gods she didn't catch him had to stop this and focus, he had a goal of being the best after this program and here he was loosing concentration to a girl that wasn't his girlfriend?

**Focus Henry...Focus!**

"Alright Interns, I got all the files. Let's begin, everyone follow quietly." Gobber said as everyone stood up packing their notes and bags and followed Gobber out of the room. Henry glanced at Astrid who struggled with her purse. Seth walked up to her and helped her out starting a conversation with her. Well of course he would be the first to...

**Focus Henry!**

Without anymore glances towards Astrid's direction, Henry followed the group away from the room. No more glances. No more distractions.


	2. "Hiccup"

Astrid was so embarrassed and frustrated when she got to work 30 minutes into her time. So much for first impressions. She wasn't just late , she was a complete mess. She had to wait for a delayed bus and then it started raining heavily. The day must have been cursed and thanks to Eric, she gave bad impressions to every intern in the room. She had to wait in the freezing cold and rain and was almost convinced that this was totally not meant for her. She could just turn around now, before things got worse but she couldn't give up now, she was going to do this, no matter what life threw at her.

Luckily she was able to get to work without missing any important lessons for the internship program and had to make up for her lateness to prove she would remain punctual as an employee. The internship program was great. She had always dreamed of being a part of this company and being in the building for the first time was totally overwhelming. A group of pilots walked by her direction in the hallway. They were smartly dressed in their uniforms ready to move to their designated airports for their assigned flights.

She stared in admiration, she was going to get there...soon. The Interns were regular college graduates who met all the academic requirements. A dark haired muscular guy, a tall blonde guy and girl who were replicas of each other, probably twins. Another blonde huge guy, a muscular red haired guy, next to him was a skinny wild brunette with fierce green eyes. The guy the administrator called ...Henry. He was in a green t-shirt that matched his eyes and a dark leather jacket. She caught him a few times glancing towards her direction and it made her self conscious. She had been used to stares from guys from her performances at the strip clubs and high end bars but she wished all the guys in the room would drop their stares and make her feel... normal.

She was completely soaked, messy hair and her make up was probably ruined.

Her make up! She had bruises that needed to be concealed.

Astrid searched her purse for a pocket mirror and saw her running ! No wonder she got stares from girl next to her noticed and passed her a face towel and soft wipes.

"Thank you" Astrid mouthed with a smile.

She gently took off the dark stains under her eyes, she looked terrible and could feel the brown haired boy watching her closely.

"Henry!"

She followed the stares of everyone to the face of the brunette. He was so skinny that she wondered just how much he skipped his meals. His wild Auburn mane fell across his forehead but he pushed them away from his face revealing his green eyes.

Those green eyes...

It was probably his genes from his mother because they were...perfection. She blinked away when he caught her stare and turned forward to face her files. She took another glance and caught the gaze of the dark-haired guy who gave her a wink. Astrid raised an eyebrow, a little irritated by his gesture. The group stood up heading for the door and Astrid grabbed her purse struggling to pull the zipper when it fell from her grip spilling its contents to the floor. She knelt to pick up her belongings when someone joined her, helping her pick up the contents of the purse. She looked up, It was the dark-haired muscular guy with the creepy wink.

"I'll do it" The guy said placing the items gently in her bag.

Astrid picked up her bag and pushed her bangs away from her face "Thank you."

"It's nothing...It's Astrid right?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

"I'm Seth. Seth Lout."

"Hi.."

"I haven't seen you around, didn't see you at the orientation either."

"Oh, I just moved to Kalamazoo, I graduated from the university of Michigan in Ann Arbor, I'm still kinda new here."

"Oh wow, you were one of the top nerds?"

"Valedictorian."

"Amazing...me too."

Astrid chuckled mockingly, ''Really?"

"Fine, I wasn't. Henry was the Valedictorian. Western Michigan University."

"Henry? the auburn haired guy right?"

''Yea, the helpless skinny one."

"You don't seem to like him that much huh?"

" I don't. He's a show off! his Dad is Gerald Haddock but he decided to be an Intern? what to prove he's better than the rest of us?"

"Wait, he's Gerald Haddock's son?!" Astrid asked, completely shocked. Henry was the son of Gerald? Wasn't he offered a job? Being the valedictorian should make him a professional pilot and a member of the board so what was he doing in a post-Internship program

"He wants to work for it, not because his Dad owns the company, so he asked to be treated like a regular intern."

"Well you have to admire his humility. He doesn't even act like it."

"Well, getting to see him everyday is the worst part of this program"

"Jealous much?"

"Me? Jealous of him? I'm more of a man than he'll ever be."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I can see that."

"So...If you aren't busy maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"I'm sorry...I'm married." Astrid said and raised the back of her palm to show her wedding ring. Married into a physically, emotionally and sexually abusive relationship. It was definitely not something to be proud of.

''Okay...I'm sorry about that...I didn't see.."

"It's fine, but we could be friends tho."

"Yeah, sure. Friends."

"Hi honey!" Henry said cicking the shut down option on his mac-book. He was done with his work and was exhausted.

"I'm waiting for you dear..I made your favorite grilled salmon." Heather said from the other side of the phone.

"Just what I need right now."

"Hope your'e not stressed out."

"I am...You have no idea." Henry placed his gadgets in his leather bag and locked the drawers.

"Aww..I'm so sorry. Just come home, I'll make you feel better."

Henry smiled, " Definitely looking forward to that. I'll be home in 30 minutes."

''And I'll be waiting...Love you hon."

"Love you too."

* * *

 

Henry zipped up his bag and left the building. Walking into the large car pack,he hit the buttons of the key to his bmw m3 sports car. It was a gift from his Dad for being the "perfect" son. His life was always centered on making his Dad proud of him or proving himself to his father, and with all his achievements, nothing ever seemed to be enough. There was always something more to prove. Right now, his head was a mess and he needed to get rest, lots and lots of it.

Henry turned the car on and drove away from the parking lot. It was still raining heavily and there was definitely going to be traffic, lots of it. Cursing the weather, he drove into a puddle accidentally splashing water on someone who stood under the rain by the bus stop. He slammed the brakes and pulled out of the road. He had to apologies, the pedestrian was already having the worst day standing under the rain. Henry pulled his keys from the ignition and came out of the car with an umbrella.

"Gosh, what the hell?!" A voice yelled. It was a feminine voice that increased the guilt.

Henry looked up to the lady with a dark high waist skirt, white collar shirt and messy blonde hair.

Astrid.

She looked at him, a little shocked too. "Henry?"

She knew his name. Well of course she knew his name, Gobber couldn't stop scolding him and yelling out his name drawing the attention of other interns towards him. The result of asking for no special treatments as the son of the CEO. She was out in the rain again? She'd be a warrior if she doesn't fall ill tonight. Didn't she at least have an umbrella? A raincoat? a car? He moved the umbrella to shield her from the rain as he watched her shiver, she was completely soaked.

"Thank you." She said and looked away avoiding his eyes.

"I am so sorry about that. Why are you out here? Your'e gonna get sick."

"The bus got delayed...again."

"Come on, my car is over there, I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh no, you don't have to and besides the bus would be here any minute."

"Astrid I can't leave you out here. You really need to get warm, I'll give you a ride."

Astrid put her arms around her chest gripping her shoulders, "Thanks."

Henry led her onto the front seat of his car and pulled the seat belt across her. He fell into the drivers seat and plugged the key into the ignition. He turned on the heater and took off his jacket, placing it around Astrid shoulders. "You need it more."

Astrid looked up at him and gripped the jacket pulling it closer. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help."Henry said increasing the heater and hoped she would feel better.

They both sat in silence as Henry came to a halt on a traffic jam. He looked into his rear mirror and caught her stare, this time, she didn't blink away. He held her gaze for a while feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know how Heather would feel about him staring at a drenched gorgeous girl in his car.

She'd be jealous for sure.

"Uh..is there a problem?" Henry asked.

Astrid smiled. Darn it. that smile was the reason why he couldn't keep his gaze off her this morning."Your eyes."

"Is there... something in my eye?" Henry stuttered slightly embarrassed.

"No, I mean... you have your mum's eyes right?" Astrid asked with her eyes locked on his

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I've seen Gerald Haddock on the news and he does not have those eyes."

"You know about that?"

"Seth told me."

"Well, I look nothing like my dad but I got more of the mum genes."

"That's a good thing...you've got pretty eyes."

Henry turned to stare at her, a bit puzzled. Astrid laughed."What? It's a compliment."

"I don't... usually get compliments...people just think I'm a..."

"A hiccup? Yeah, you sure are a hiccup but with pretty eyes. A pretty eyed hiccup"

Henry smiled, " Thanks."

Astrid looked away towards the window. Henry's reaction made her embarrassed. He looked so uncomfortable with the way she stared at him. He probably had a girlfriend and she shouldn't have said that. She had to make him know somehow that it was a friendly compliment.

Her wedding ring!

Maybe if he saw her wedding ring, he would feel more comfortable around her and maybe stop staring during internship classes. She brought out her arm from his jacket across her shoulders and curled it into a fist showing the golden ring on her finger and placed it on her lap. Henry noticed it and held his gaze for a while.

"You're married?"

Yes! That went well.

"Yea. Happily married." Astrid wiggled her palm.

Lies. The last way she would describe her marriage to Eric is happy. That was one thing she wasn't destined to ever have. Happiness.

"Aren't you married?" Astrid asked. He obviously had some kind of relationship with a girl, probably some girl in love with his brains, his wealth or those green eyes.

"Oh no no, I'm not. I have a girlfriend and I'm thinking about taking the next step." Henry said focused on the road like he was still avoiding her eyes.

"So, what's taking you so long?"

"I don't feel like I'm ready for that you know, a promise of forever? She has dreams she would have to sacrifice to be with me."

Astrid laughed. This guy was clearly a hiccup and his boyish innocence made him look endearing."You're scared aren't you?"

"Me? scared? of proposing to my girlfriend? She loves me. I know that."

"Then do it, before you loose her."

"I know I've heard that five times today."

"Propose to her already! You're such a panzi."

"Okay! I would." Henry said and finally looked at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Don't worry about me." Astrid said and looked down at her wedding ring."I'm much stronger than you think."

"So you said Nottingham place apartments?" Henry asked hitting the buttons of the GPS when the traffic was cleared.

"Yea.'' Astrid said in a sad soft tone. Since she left home this morning, she felt...free. The thought of going back there broke down her feeling of happiness. It was 9:30pm. Eric was going to be furious and probably give her more bruises and scars. She just hoped he would let her go on with this job and when she reaches her goals, she would be free of him...soon.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked.

Astrid snapped out of her thoughts and shifted her gaze to him. Was he always this caring and thoughtful? Even her own mother never really cared about her health or feelings. Guys aren't supposed to be soft, they are dominant and heartless creatures, her mother would always tell her. They do you a favour, and take everything you own in return. They are not to be trusted.

"I just don't want to be home late..my husband would...would...would be worried."

"If you want, I could explain..."

"No!" Astrid exclaimed in fear.

Henry raised an eyebrow. ''Um...okay."

"I'm sorry. It would be kind of weird if i came by home late with a guy, you know, it's the thing with being married."

"Sounds scary." Henry said stopping to the traffic light.

"Well if your girlfriend came home late with a guy, wouldn't you be a bit jealous?" Astrid asked furious.

"Not really. we've been dating since high school, so there's this trust."

Are you saying my husband doesn't trust me?" Astrid shot him a glare. His sarcasm was infuriating.

"Err...no, no I didn't mean...I'm sorry, I'll just take you home." Henry stuttered.

That glare was terrifying. she definitely wasn't a weak girl or someone he could mess with.

Astrid couldn't be mad at him as much as she wanted to. He had a perfect relationship based on mutual trust and loyalty and he rubbed it in. It was something she would never find, but he was right, Eric didn't trust her. He wasn't faithful to her and she knew that, what right did she have to confront him? He bought her freedom. Eric was over protective towards her. He wouldn't let her go out or let guys look at her. He would beat her up if she came home late or if she had guy friends. She was more like a slave and wondered what it would feel like to be a real girlfriend, with someone who trust her and loves...no! She didn't need to be loved, she didn't need to be indebted to someone like she was to Eric...she needed no one!

"I'm sorry too...what you and your girlfriend have? Not everyone has that"

"Oh I'm sorry." Henry repeated. ''I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine."

The car was silent the rest of the way. After left turns and right turns, Henry pulled up to the driveway of Nottingham apartments and pulled the gear to a stop

"Here we are"

Astrid took his jacket off his shoulder and gave it to him.

"No you can have that.''

"It's alright, I don't need it anymore"

"Take it...I don't want you getting cold."

Astrid stared at Henry, his green eyes piercing through her heart. She had never seen anyone who cared so much and she felt like she was worth something.

She smiled, "Thanks."

''Anytime you need a ride, you can just call me."

She didn't need him to get caught up in her mess up life and if Eric found out that she was spending time with him, Eric would hurt him and she really didn't want that

"Really, I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Bye hiccup." Astrid said and opened the door of the car.

"What did you call me?"

"Hiccup, that's what I'll call you now...Bye Hiccup."

Henry smiled. ''Bye Astrid."

Henry watched Astrid go in with his jacket in her hand.

'Hiccup.' He would always get mad when Seth Lout or Terence Norman called him that but hearing it from her, It sounded...perfect. Even if it was embarrassing that a girl saw him as a hiccup and not a real man, for some reason he loved the name and he didn't feel judged for who he was.

His phone rang.

Heather.

Darn it! He was so late and he would have to explain it to her but telling her he offered a ride to a pretty blonde in his internship class would not make her happy. She'd be jealous for sure, but he had never lied to Heather and he wasn't going to do it now. He had to tell her about Astrid, but maybe leave out the part where she tells him he has pretty eyes. She said she was happily married right? He could include that.

"Hi hon."

"Henry, aren't you coming home? It's really late"

"I'm sorry, got held up, I'll be there soon."

Henry hung up. He hoped Heather would believe his story because lying wasn't an option. Hiccup. Hiccups don't lie. They are afraid to hurt people around them so they say the truth even if they don't want to. Henry wondered why he couldn't be a real man, always scared of making his decisions, always worrying about how they will hurt other people.

Always being a...Hiccup.

* * *

 

Astrid felt Henry staring at her as she walked down the corner towards the lobby. She couldn't understand the starring game he was pulling. Her hair was a mess, her make up was running and her clothes were ruined, but somehow, he always glanced towards her direction.

His jacket!

Eric would kill her if he saw Henry's jacket in her arms and pass it off to the neighbors that she was being unfaithful. She stopped and folded the jacket, placing it under the papers in her bag and zipped it. She had to avoid anything that would get her in trouble with Eric. Eric was home, she saw her car parked outside and bit her lower lip, unsure of her fate when she opens the door to her apartment. Taking a few breaths, she opened the door and waked in. Eric was on the couch with his friends and empty bottles of beer lying on the floor. They were all completely drunk.

Astrid closed the door behind her.

"Hey! Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry Eric. The bus was late and there was traffic." Astrid said shaking. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Eric rolled his eyes and took another glass of beer. Astrid walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She was lucky Eric wasn't concerned about her lateness or it'd be another bloody duel between them. She took off her soaked clothes and had a quick shower. She was so tired and had to get up early for another horrible internship day. It wasn't that bad, She got to meet Henry Haddock, Gerald Haddock's son and even if he was nothing like his father, he made her feel...accepted. The door opened after Astrid put on her sleeveless night gown. Eric walked in and towards her. She stepped back shaking in fear. She knew he was drunk and could do anything to her without thinking twice.

"Eric...do you need me to prepare something for you?"

Eric came closer and pulled Astrid towards him kissing her roughly. Astrid pulled away. She wasn't in the mood for this, she had to get rest for the next day and wasn't going to let Eric ruin her day...again.

"Eric, I need to get some sleep."

Eric pulled her towards him, but she pushed him away. "I don't want to."

"And since when do you decide things in my house?"

"I'm just tired Eric. You took the car when you knew I was going to work. I had to stand under the rain waiting for the bus and I was late for work.''

Eric held Astrid by her throat and she choked screaming.

"Eric!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you hear me?!"

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"When I want sex, you give it to me! It's the reason I brought you! You want to go back to that strip club?!"

Tears rolled down Astrid's eyes. "No..please...I'm sorry."

Eric released his grip and Astrid fell coughing. "Good girl."

Eric grabbed her and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. Astrid sobbed as Eric explored all parts of her body. She should be used to this, the clients who tore through her dignity with greed in that cold dark bedroom but she wasn't. She felt like a slut again, she felt worthless. This was her fault, a few minutes with Henry Haddock and she felt highly of herself. She even raised her voice at Eric. She shouldn't have done that, he bought her, he owned her.

After a few minutes of pain and constant sobbing. Eric was knocked out. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Astrid climbed out of the bed in tears.

That's all you'll ever be Astrid, a slave, a sex toy.

She sat down and hugged her knees sobbing.

No one cared.

She opened her purse to dry the soaked contents and Henry's jacket fell out.

Take it...I dont want you getting cold.

Astrid stared at the jacket.

Someone actually cared about how she felt, for the first time since her Dad died. Henry helped her and without asking for anything in return.

Astrid hugged the black leather jacket with soft sobs.

Someone cared.

That's all that mattered.


	3. Trust

Henry pulled up the driveway of the Haddock mansion. Heather's black SUV was parked in front of the first garage door and he parked beside her car in front of the second garage and pulled the gear to a stop. Henry grabbed the black leather bag containing his mac book and files and pulled the key from the ignition. He had some serious explaining to do and didn't know how to start. He lectured Astrid about trust but the truth was, he trusted Heather, but she didn't trust him. She sometimes watched his every move and questioned him when there was a mis-step in his actions. Privacy,that was something he lost the day he and Heather became a couple. He couldn't understand why she felt jealous, he wasn't attractive or muscular so girls were never in his path. In high school, he hardly spoke to any girls as they avoided the school's freaky nerd and went for the muscular cool jocks like Seth Lout. Heather would get jealous over his study buddies and girls who followed him to get their homework done.

'That's how much she loves you, Henry' his dad would always tell him but shouldn't love involve trust? Astrid's husband probably didn't trust her, the same way Heather didn't trust him.

Henry entered the mansion and closed the door behind him.

"Henry is that you?"

"No,It's a bugler who happened to have the code to the front door." Henry said pulling off his black leather shoes.

"Very funny." Heather said setting the wine glasses on the table.

Henry walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Hi hon."

"You know that doesn't work on me right?''

Henry hugged her tighter, "I know''

"You're late, dinner is already cold."

"It's alright, it can be microwaved. Hot or cold, you're an amazing cook."

"Henry...why were you late?"

Here we go. Henry always had to explain why he came home late whenever he did. He couldn't start talking about Astrid, one question would lead to another till it becomes and argument. He was sick of being a hiccup and had the right to keep things to himself, "Traffic and rain? It was a mess out there."

"Oh...why did you have to work overtime today? It's the first day, you have a lifetime of that, don't kill yourself on your first day. Your Dad knows you're good."

"I'm sorry. Are we gonna keep arguing or are you gonna make me feel better?" Henry winked at Heather and she frowned.

"I'm still mad at you."

"That wouldn't last long, you know you love me."

"Oh really? You're so full of it aren't you, Mr Haddock?"

Henry rubbed his fingers on the side of her ribs and she laughed out.

"See, it's working."

"Henry stop it,'' Heather said laughing, "Henry! you'll make me break the glass cups...Henry!"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, no, come on, stop it!" Heather laughed out of breath and Henry stopped with his arms still around her. She turned to face him.

"There's that smile I haven't seen in a while, thanks to law school."

"I'm sorry, I've been too serious all this while."

"Wanna make it up to me?"

"Yea I would." Heather said and kissed him softly. Henry ran his hand through her dark wavy hair and deepened the kiss. His hand found its way down her shoulders

to her waist. Heather pulled away. ''After dinner"

Henry ran his hand through his Auburn hair and groaned, "But I like this more than food."

"That explains why you're so skinny." Heather said and touched the tips of nose."Everything comes before food."

"Alright." Henry said and sat at the table.

"It was raining today. Where's your jacket?"

Henry choked on the glass of wine he was drinking. Crap. His jacket. Avoiding Astrid conversation wasn't that easy. Heather knew him more than he knew himself.

"Oh...my jacket? I just probably didnt take it."

"Yea you did. your dad said you did."

"Um...yeah? I probably lost it. I couldn't find it."

"But you never loose your jacket. you never loose anything."

"Come on, I have tons of jackets right? One doesn't make a difference."

"I guess, I'm just suprised that you lost something."

"There's a first time for everything right?"

This was stupid. Lying to Heather was stupid. There was nothing to hide, he gave a fellow intern a ride home and lent her his jacket to keep her warm. Why couldn't he just say that? He was just being nice right? Only that the Intern was a gorgeous Blondie with a captivating smile. He could just tell her it was a guy he helped in the rain right? If only Heather was more understanding when it came to having female friends, he wouldn't have to hide things from her.

"Henry? you're quiet, are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm totally fine."

''So, how was your first day?"

''Was bad at first, everyone complaining about how I chose to be an Intern? I don't know how why it suddenly became a problem."

Heather laughed, "They're just intimidated. You're that good."

Henry smiled, "I guess."

"Any new faces?'' Heather asked.

Henry just had to mention Astrid, if he didn't, she was going to find out anyway. She sometimes came to the Haddock building and she was definitely going to see Astrid one way or another. "Well there was this new girl."

"New girl? It's great that girls aspire to be pilots, it means, a woman can do anything a man can do."

"Do we have to have to argue about gender equality again?"

''I'd love to meet her, what's her name?"

Henry smiled at the piece of grilled salmon on his spoon. "Astrid...Astrid Hofferson"

"Astrid, pretty name."

"For a pretty girl." Henry mumbled unconsciously.

Rats. Henry smacked his forehead. Stupid...stupid...stupid!

"So you think she's pretty huh?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she is...pretty and she's married, Heather."

Heather laughed,"What is your problem Henry? I don't have a problem with you finding her pretty."

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't, we've been through so much together to argue over some pretty girl in your post-internship class."

"That sounds great."

"And I really didn't need to know that she was married.'' Heather said and frowned.

Henry laughed, "I'm sorry."

The front door opened, 'Henry!"

"He always needs to make an entrance." Henry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hi dad"

"First day and you came home late? You know how long Heather had to wait for you?" Gerald Haddock said and closed the door behind him.

"That's between me and Heather and we've sorted that out."

"That easy, Heather?"

"It's alright Mr Haddock, I love him that much."

''You shouldn't let him treat you like that."

"It's fine, he was stuck in traffic."

"Um...you two know I'm standing here right?"

"How was work son?"

"You finally noticed."

"Soon you'll be asking me for that job offer."

"Keep telling yourself that Dad, you'll be sick of it."

"The company would be yours anyway so what's the point?"

"Are we gonna start talking about that again Dad?!"

'Henry...stop." Heather said with a glare of disapproval.

"You're so stubborn."

"I know that. you say it everyday."

''Um...Mr Haddock, I prepared dinner. Lobster and a bowl of chili, It was really cold today. you'll love it."

"I'll see you upstairs Heather" Henry said and planted a kiss on Heather's forehead."Good night Dad"

Henry walked up the large spiral staircase with his leather bag in his hand.

"Henry, you're not done with dinner." Heather called.

"Not hungry!" Henry said and stepped into the hallway. He turned into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. His Dad was so frustrating. The whole plan of this internship program was for his father to see his achievements starting from the bottom but yet, he was still the stubborn hiccup he was in high school to his father. Being the son of the legendary Gerald Haddock was a huge pressure, so many expectations around him and he had to be nothing but the best. He had always been the best, in elementary school, high school, in college! but most times, being the best, just wasn't enough. what more did his father want? Henry knew his father wanted him to be exactly like him, strong, courageous, wise and at the top but Henry couldn't be that person, he was weak, a coward and sometimes foolish. Henry tried to make up for all his inefficiencies and weakness with brains. In elementary school, he won so many awards and a scholarship that covered him through high school.

In High school, he had many gold medals and was the school valedictorian, but his father wasn't at his graduation. Henry remembered looking into the crowd during his speech but couldn't find his Dad. He started stuttering until he saw Heather who encouraged him to go on. Ever since his mum died, he was all alone struggling to get his father's attention, struggling to be the man his father wanted him to be. He stared at the ceiling staring at the beautiful night lights that stood like little stars in his room.

Astrid Hofferson.

He had competition in this internship because he went through her files and saw her GPA, she was really smart and was also a valedictorian from Ann Arbor. She was really competitive and he didn't know how his father would feel if he lost the first place to a girl. It would ruin his entire plan of proving himself to his father so he had to be cautious, he couldn't loose this. He would be weak son his father always saw him as.

"Henry?" Heather called and walked in with a tray of Henry's food and a glass of wine.

"I said I wasn't hungry." `

"You're never hungry, but you have to eat Henry."

Henry looked at Heather who sat beside him and kissed his cheek, "Well I see nothing has changed."

"I'm still stubborn and irresponsible to him."

"He doesn't see you that way, Henry" Heather said stroking his auburn hair, "You know, when you left, he looked hurt. I could see it."

"I'm the most affected in this. I can't stand the pressure."

"But he's so proud of you, Henry. Everyone sees that, why can't you?"

"He's not. you know, when i was at work today, I looked at the success of the company, his success. Everyone expects me to be as legendary as he was but I don't think I'll be half the man he was." Henry said, ''I'm just me"

"And that's exactly who your dad wants you to be, Henry. He wants you to be you. Stop trying to prove yourself, stop overworking yourself, just be you."

Henry kissed Heather, "I'm sorry. you're always stuck in the middle of my fight with my dad."

"It's one of the things that a girlfriend has to do"

"I love you"

"I love you more."

Henry kissed Heather. She ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her, "Henry, your dinner."

"Are you sure you want me choosing dinner over you?" Henry said nibbing at her neck.

Heather smiled, moaning softly. "Of course not."

"That's more like it."

* * *

 

"So if you get home before me, I prepared Lasagna in the fridge, heat it up, not more than 300 degrees and please actually have dinner this time,okay?"

"Yes ma'am, you're my girlfriend but you sound like my mum."

"Why can't I be both?"

''I promise to come home early this time."

"Oh you better" Heather said and kissed Henry, ''Bye hon."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more...hey, don't make a mess in the kitchen."

"Can't I just order in pizza?''

"No way, you need food Henry, I'll see you when I get home."

"And how would you know if I order in pizza?'

"You'll be surprised." Heather said and opened the door stepping out with her coat in her arm.

"Love you!" Henry called out watching her. She turned and blew him a kiss and walked into the building. Henry smiled, Heather was his main source of happiness and each moment he spent with her, he was more convinced and willing to spend the rest of his life with her. He just had to buckle up and gather courage to propose to Heather.

He was going to do it...soon.

Henry drove out of the driveway of the building and turned into the highway, Heather had to drag him out two hours before his internship class started. She had always been the early bird, but running late was his cardio, he was always on time because of that damn alarm clock but never went earlier than he was supposed to. What was he going to do with his time? Spend it with Seth Lout? or Terence Norman? and listen to them ramble about how much they disliked him. He could be in bed dreaming about the ideal Henry Haddock.

Astrid.

She would probably be at the bus stop waiting for the bus route that was never on time. He could wait for her at the bus stop to give her a ride to work before it started raining again. It would be nice right? But she was his rival in the program and if she earned punctuality points, she would have an edge over...Ugh! What was he thinking? Was he intimidated by this girl? Punctuality points or not, he had to be the best in this program. He was never second best in anything. He had to give her a ride to work, she couldn't show up looking like she did yesterday. Henry drove to the bus stop close to Nottingham apartments and looked around for Astrid. What was he doing? Astrid never asked for help or for a ride and she probably was on her way to work already. Why was he so concerned? She had a husband who could drive her to work, the same way he drove Heather to work and he was here?

This was stupid and Heather wouldn't approve of this and neither would his father, knowing the time he left home, Gerald Haddock would expect him to be the first intern today but here he was waiting for some new girl who didn't ask for a ride to work. Henry turned his key in the ignition and pulled the gear to drive. He was about to release the brakes when he spotted a figure walking out of the building and stopped. He turned to a female figure in a sleeveless black dress and gorgeous blond hair up in a ponytail.

Astrid.

Henry watched her from his side mirror walk up to the bus stop. She spotted his car and recognized it. Henry stepped out of the car and closed it behind him, he looked up at Astrid as she walked towards him. She looked elegant in the black sleeveless dress just above her knees. He was definitely going to have a problem concentrating in class today.

"Hiccup?" She said in shock.

"Hey Astrid."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, his leather jacket was folded on her right arm.

"Um...I kinda got up early so I thought you'd need a ride, It's gonna rain today."

"You mean, you got up early to give me a ride to work?" She looked shocked.

"Um, actually, my girlfriend got up early and since I had a lot of time left, I just thought I'd give you a ride...it...was kinda a...last minute...decision."

Stuttering! Again with the stuttering! Henry couldn't understand why she had this stuttering effect on him. Astrid just stared at him.

"Um...are you okay?"

"You didn't have to, you know?"

"I know, but I wanted to.''

"Thanks a lot." Astrid said and looked away from his eyes.

Henry wondered if she still found his eyes pretty and probably did want to have to say it again. At least he wished she said it one more time. They both got into the car and put their seat belts on. Astrid looked like she was still in shock and Henry wondered why. Offering her a ride wasn't that much of a big deal but her reaction was startling. She kept staring at him each time he looked into the rear mirror and blinked away when he caught her gaze.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Henry looked at her, ''You look startled.''

"Oh...I'm fine.I just...are you always this nice to people?" Astrid finally spoke up.

"Uh...I guess."

"It's just that, no one has been this kind, since...I got here."

"That's why I'm a hiccup remember? I'm different."

Astrid smiled, "You're funny."

"So, how was your night? Hope your husband wasn't too worried."

"Uh... no he wasn't worried. What about you?"

"My girlfriend was pissed. She's like my mum, always worried."

"Oh...I'm sorry about..."

"No, no, no, it's okay,I offered to give you a ride so it's fine."

"So have you decided?"

"Decided what?" Henry asked.

"To propose to her."

"Yeah, you were right, I just don't know when"

Astrid rolled her eyes, ''Here we go again, hiccup."

"But I would. I definitely would."

"So, how's life being Gerald Haddock's son?"

"Well...I can't complain, because I have a lot of opportunities people dream of but there's more to life than all that, you know?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like...being free, no expectations, no limitations, no pressure, just free."

"Yeah...I know what you mean."

"Is that why you want to be a pilot?"

"Huh?"

''Why do you want to be a pilot? It's kinda unusual."

"What's unusual? A pretty girl being a pilot."

"No, no, no, I was definitely not going there."

"Then what do you mean it's unusual, Mr Haddock. I can fly a plane better than you can." Astrid said staring into his eyes.

"Oh really? Mrs Hofferson, planes are my life, my childhood and education was dedicated into preparing me for this."

"So why are you an Intern? Huh Mr. Haddock?"

"Because I wanted to be, so you see?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll still beat you in this."

"Is that a challenge."

"Yeah it is, Hiccup Haddock."

"Well it's on."

Astrid laughed, "We sound like pre-preschoolers."

"I know right?" Henry said and joined in laughing.

"I can't believe we are actually arguing on who's the better pilot."

"You know, I can drive you to work through the program. It's fun having someone to talk to."

"I have a car, you know?"

"Really?"

"I'm not exactly poor, Mr rich.''

"Why do you use the bus?"

"My husband...needs it more."

''Then let him have it, I could ride you to work."

"Hiccup, really, I'm fine."

"You know, I hated that name so much in High school, I attempted suicide."

Astrid looked up at him wide eyed, "you attempted suicide?!"

"Yeah, funny huh?"

"You're Henry Haddock, every guy would want to be you, why would you want to take your own life?"

"What did I know? I was in high school."

Astrid laughed, "Who did you expect to take over your dad's company if you took your life?"

"Wow, I can see just how much you care about me, Astrid Hofferson"

"I'm just kidding, but seriously, rich kids have problems too?"

"Lots of problems, not physical problems but...I just wasn't happy with who I was, I mean...look at my Dad, then look at me, I'm just...I don't know."

"You don't even know how awesome you are...I think they were all right, you're really a hiccup."

"Wow...helpful...really helpful."

"People look down on you when they see you have something they want to have but can't get, so they crush you to feel better about themselves."

Henry smiled, "I know that now, but i didn't know that then, I was a kid."

''Don't ever try doing that again, the death of Henry Haddock would be an unrecoverable loss to the world."

Henry paused at the traffic light and stared at Astrid. The death of Henry Haddock would be a big unrecoverable loss to the world? That was deep. No one had made him feel that important and that great about himself. Somehow all those medals, certificates, scholarships and achievements in high school were worth it. Someone saw him the way he wanted his Dad to look at him all his life. He smiled at Astrid and she held her gaze.

"I know, I know, It's just a compliment but...thanks Astrid...That means a lot to me."

"And it means a lot to me that you came to pick me up today...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And Henry...you're gonna be a great CEO, you don't have to be your Dad to be that successful."

"Thank you...and please, just call me Hiccup."

"Oh you like the name now? You said you didn't like it in high school."

"Well...It...sounds...better...when you say it."

Astrid smiled, "Alright, Hiccup."

Henry returned the smile, "So...have you had breakfast because we have like, an hour and twenty minutes."

"Oh no, It's fine. I can go a while without breakfast."

"We could just grab a coffee. Just to pass time and.."

"Um...Hiccup, I'm married and that would be a little awkward."

"Would it? we are just friends right?''

Astrid was scared. If anyone who knew Eric saw her with Henry, she would be beaten to pulp or Eric could send her back to that strip club he saved her from. She couldn't do this, she couldn't involve Henry in her messed up life, he was just trying to help but helping her would probably ruin his life.

"Umm...Astrid?"

"Hiccup, let's just go to work, please?" Astrid asked tensed. "I could have breakfast at work. The coffee is great there."

"Are you tensed? Its just coffee."

"I know, but I don't want to, okay?"

"Fine."

The car remained silent till Henry drove into the driveway of the Haddock building and parked in the parking lot. They both walked into the building side by side still in silence. Astrid felt really bad, she wanted him to say something, but Henry remained silent as they got into the large office for the interns. Henry just walked to his compartment and sat down, he was right, they were really early and were the only interns in the room. Astrid wished she had coffee with Henry instead of overreacting like he was asking her on a date. Eric wouldn't be in some random coffee shop so why was she just so frightened? He was nice to her. He gave her a ride home yesterday and got up early to give her a ride today so she had to make it up to him in some way.

Astrid stood up and left the room to the lobby, she saw the table with a coffee brewer, coffee, tea cups, and a tray filled with biscuits, English muffins and bagels. On the left was the machine with Hot chocolate, French vanilla, White hot chocolate and Caramel french vanilla. There were also tea boxes beside the tray. She prepared two mugs of hot chocolate with a peppermint tea bag in each cup. It was her favorite drink and she hoped Henry would love it. What if he didn't like hot chocolate? She just had to try. Astrid took out two saucers and placed an English muffin in each saucer. It was her turn to be nice to Henry, she just had to. Henry deserved this.

Henry watched Astrid leave the room and wondered why she was so tensed and uncomfortable when he offered to get breakfast. It was just like high school, when hot girls only came to him to get their homework done, but got tensed when he wanted to hang out further with them. They were ashamed of being seen with the skinny nerdy hiccup, not wanting to ruin their reputations in school, but Astrid was different right? A few minutes ago, she made him feel so good about himself and then suddenly refused to grab coffee with him?

Was he that unattractive that she didn't want to be seen in public with him? Or why she didn't want him to explain to her husband why she came home late? Ugh! why was he even thinking about this? He had definitely not grown up since high school, Astrid had the right to say no if she didn't want to hang out with him and he was acting like that insecure teenager so worried about how people saw him.

**'The death of Henry Haddock would be a big unrecoverable loss to the world.'**

She obviously didn't see him like others, did she? She wouldn't have said that if all she saw was a green eyed unattractive nerd. She would...

"Hey Hiccup...ready for breakfast?"

Henry looked up. Astrid stood in front of him with a tray holding two mugs of Hot chocolate with peppermint and English muffins. She actually wanted to have breakfast with him and definitely didn't see him as an unattractive nerd. He was so ashamed he even thought of that.

"How did you know I loved hot chocolate?"

"You do? Well I didn't know that...it's just my favorite."

"Well something we do have in common." Henry said and pushed his files as Astrid placed the tray down on his table.

"Hungry? You don't look like you eat all."

Henry smiled, ''I do eat, but just when someone reminds me to."

Astrid pulled a chair and sat beside him, "Well I'm reminding you, right now."

"Yes ma'am...and by the way...thank you."

"Hey you gave me a ride this morning, I wanted to do something for you too."

Henry took a sip of the hot drink and smiled."Wow, this is really good."

"The combination is perfection."

"Yeah" Henry took another sip.

"Were you sad that I didn't want to go out for coffee?"

"Um...kinda, but I think this is better than any Starbucks coffee we would have gotten."

"I'm married and I can't hang out with guys like I used to, even as friends, so enjoy your bachelor days hiccup because soon, you'll be like me."

Henry laughed, "I've been dating my girlfriend since high school so I would say I'm married to her, we haven't made it official yet."

"It's about to be worse."

"I want to propose to her but...i just don't know how."

"You're not romantic? What a hiccup!"

"That's why I need help Astrid...would you help me?"

"Sure, I could make it up to you this way. I would help you arrange one of the most romantic proposals ever."

"Love expert?"

"You could say that.'' Astrid said and looked at him, "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

Henry smiled at Astrid.

For once, he was okay with being a nerdy unattractive hiccup.

And if his Dad couldn't accept him that way, someone did.

"I'm the lucky one."


	4. Friendship

"I'll just take these to the lobby, I'll be back." Astrid said and lifted the tray with the empty mugs and saucers.

"Thanks again." Henry said smiling.

"You're welcome."

She walked out of the room with careful slow steps to avoid tripping and as usual, Henry stared, this time she didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, she felt noticed and confident.

"Hey...Astrid!"

Astrid turned backwards to the muscular guy with dark wavy hair in a dark t-shirt and jeans. His brown leather bag hung across his neck.

"Seth? Hi!"

"Good to see you aren't drenched today."

"Oh...Henry offered me a ride."

"Well I could give you a ride too, if you want me to."

Astrid laughed, "Really, I'm fine."

"Wow...you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you." Astrid smiled and raised her palm.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, you're married, it doesn't mean you can't receive compliments."

"So where's everyone?" Astrid said as they walked side by side to the office.

"Oh, it just started raining and there's traffic so people would probably come in late today."

"And you got up early."

"I wanted to beat Henry to work today but I see he's here first. Thanks to his girlfriend. she's such a morning person."

"Why does everything have to be a competition between you and Henry."

"It just does."

"Jealousy speaking." Astrid teased as he pushed the door open.

"Hiccup! I see you're offering rides now, does Heather know about this?" Seth exclaimed and plopped on the seat of the compartment beside Henry's.

"What, are you gonna tell her?" Henry said in an irritated tone.

"I just might. wouldn't that be fun?"

Astrid punched Seth in the arm and he screamed in pain, "Shut up."

"Oh my gosh! oww! she punches like a man."

"So who's the hiccup now?" Henry asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You still are, her punch would knock you out completely." Seth snapped, "What if Heather finds out you're offering rides now?"

"What's so bad about offering rides?"

"His girlfriend is...she's a jealous one isn't she?"

"Oh really? What's that you said about trust, huh Hiccup?" Astrid said and folded her arm across her chest.

"Trust?" Seth laughed. "Did I also mention Henry is such a terrible liar?"

"Ugh! cut it out Seth, I've got no time for this."

"Hey homies! The rain is terrible outside and Seth you have to stop parking in my space, it's becoming annoying!" Terence exclaimed as he walked into the office.

"Um...as far as I can remember, we don't have permanent parking spaces!" Seth shot back.

"Hey look, it's the pretty Blondie, Regina I renounce you from being the prettiest blonde intern. It's Astrid now."

"Shut up Terence!" Regina yelled irritated as she stomped in with anger and fell into the seat beside Astrid, "Finally, another female intern because you guys are disgusting!"

"Hey, Regina."

"What took you so long to get here? being with these guys has been hell for me."

Astrid laughed, "I can tell."

"Did you and Henry come together?" Regina asked and opened her purse pulling out her files.

"Um...yeah , he picked me up."

"He's taken alright, go for someone like Seth, even if he's an idiot."

"Huh? I'm married." Astrid raised her palm and showed her ring.

"Girl? You're pretty! why would you get married so early? It's fun having guys chasing you all the time."

Astrid smiled, "so guys chase you all the time?"

Regina laughed, "Yeah, but my point is, you didn't give yourself time to chill, you know? as a single lady."

"Well...I fell in love early so I didn't mind getting married."

Lies. Astrid wished Regina would end this topic about marriage and finding true love because lying wasn't that easy for her. She couldn't start talking about how she was forced to marry Eric as it was the only way out of prostitution and if anyone found out about her past, it could ruin her career.

"Sticking to one guy for the rest of your life? I don't think I can be ready for that."

"Oh come on, you just have to find the right guy, you just get screwed when you marry the wrong guy."

Yea. She married the wrong guy and her life was completely screwed. One ring on the weak finger and a life of pain, insecurities and without love. Who needed love anyway? If her own mother couldn't love her, who else could? Love leads to trust which leads to fear that causes heart ache because loving someone develops constant fear of loosing the person and she was over that fear after her father died so maybe Regina was right, sticking to one guy wasn't a good idea but what choice did she have? Eric could take her back to that strip club at anytime and she had to constantly be on his good side till she pays her debt.

"And girl you need a car, you looked terrible yesterday."

"I know, I'm working on getting one."

"You better do, guys would not find you attractive if your mascara keeps running." Regina said and smeared the dark red matte lip stick on her lips.

"I can see you're really into guys huh?"

"I'm young, I'm living it up."

"I see" Astrid said looked backwards to glance at Henry. He was focused on his mac book a little annoyed by the coversation Seth and Terence had about him. It was funny how the little things they say always got to him and pissed him off. She knew they were being insulting but it was the only way they could cover up the fact that they were intimidated by him. Henry looked up from the mac book and caught her stare, she giggled gesturing to Seth and Terence and he smiled, his eyes...just as perfect as they were yesterday.

"Seriously? Henry Haddock?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

Astrid turned to look at her, "What?"

"He has the world's most over protective girlfriend."

"Why do you keep saying that? We are just friends and I just told you I'm married, didn't I?"

"Alright. alright. You're married, I get it."

"Besides, he's in love with the world's most over protective girlfriend."

"You haven't met her? She feels she's better than anyone else just because she's in law school and it's sickening."

"I'm sure that's not true."'

"Heather? You should meet her sometime." Regina said and closed her purse turning to Astrid, "I really don't like her."

"No one likes anyone here, what's going on?"

"Well, I like you and think we're gonna be great friends."

Friends. Something Astrid hasn't had in her lifetime. She spent her life struggling to fit into society and turn her life around and never really had any friends. Back in Anne Abour, the only people she could talk to were her fellow dancers in the strip club. After each night of terror, they would drink and toast to their miserable lives trying to forget the feeling of pain and helplessness. For those few minutes, they could be happy. The internship program was different, everyone was so nice to her and somehow she felt...accepted.

That's because they don't know who you really are Astrid!

Who was she? Everyone saw her as that gorgeous blonde and smart intern that unfortunately can't be dated because she's married, but what if people find out about her past? who she was? who she's running away from? would they accept her then? or was Eric right about the world crushing her dreams when they see who she really is?

Henry wouldn't.

Or would he? He was probably into respectable law students with dignity. She didn't have any of that and would finding out about her past change the way he saw her now? It could ruin her entire reputation...Her fake reputation. Astrid didn't know who she really was. The dancer at that strip club was who she was forced to be, it shouldn't define who she is right? But people don't think about that, everyone took a look at her and judged her based on her past. They would leave her without a chance to prove that she is different from that girl and she would loose everyone who cared about her.

She would loose...Henry.

No! She couldn't let anyone find out.

Past is past.

Conceal it...no one needs to know.

"Hey Astrid! can I give you a ride? Henry gave you a ride, now it's my turn."

"So does everything have to be a competition with you?" Henry shot with a sarcastic tone, "I can feel the level of maturity."

"Shut up Hiccup! you have a girlfriend give her a ride to work!" Seth shot back. "So Astrid what about tomorrow?"

"Can I ride you to work too? on Thursday?" Terence chirped in.

"Err...you two knuckleheads know she's married right?" Regina asked.

"But she let Henry ride her to work, so why can't we?"

"Because I'm driving myself to work tomorrow" Astrid snapped. "I have a car."

"You do?"

"Yeah...and just because I showed up to work drenched on the first day, doesn't mean I don't."

Regina laughed, ''Boy, that was Epic."

''Interns!" Gobber exclaimed and walked in as the office grew silent. "We had an eventful day yesterday and started the tour on the Haddock aviation building

Um...Is Astrid Hofferson here early today?'

"Present Sir." Astrid exclaimed catching Gobber's attention towards her direction.

"What do you know? She's early today...and dry."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "I promised that wouldn't happen again."

"Great. I'll take your word for it." Gobber added. "So today, we would pick up from where we stopped yesterday. We had toured the first five floors of the first building containing twenty offices and ranks in the company. We met the employees and discovered their duties, obligation and personal qualities to posses as an employee of this company and that includes your full focus on your job. Henry, I didn't get your full focus yesterday, I hope I get it today."

Henry looked up at Gobber. What was wrong with Gobber? Picking on him in every lesson. Was this the plan with his dad to make him quit this internship and accept the job his dad offered? Ugh! Those two can be really frustrating at times! Gobber wasn't just his Internship tutor, he had also been his math tutor in middle school and physics tutor in High school. He also worked at the aviation sector and Henry had been his apprentice ever since and besides all that, Gobber was his father's best friend and a part of the family. He had been there before Henry was born and had been like a second father to him, more of a father than his dad ever was. Gobber took care of him and his mum whenever his dad would leave for months on business trips and kept blaming himself when his mother died.

Whenever he would get into disagreement with his dad, Gobber would always stand in as a sense of reasoning to his father to see things from his point of view. Most times, he would tell stories about how stubborn and strong minded his father was at his age and hearing those stories made Henry feel better about himself because if his father had faults as a child, it was okay to have faults too. Gobber knew a lot about him than he would ever discover and Henry hoped he wouldn't tell Heather about him loosing focus over the gorgeous new intern that showed up late and drenched on her first day. The last thing Gobber knew was how to keep his mouth shut and Henry would be toast if he ever had a conversation with Heather and his father.

"Sorry." Henry mumbled and looked down at the keypad of his mac book. He looked back at Gobber and shook his head. He had to talk to Gobber before family dinner tonight. The class stood up moving out of the door towards the sixth floor. Walking around the building became tiring when Gobber made them use the stairs. He said it was a way to test your perseverance.

**Yeah, right! a way to kill you before you become an employee.**

Henry glanced at Astrid. She was still talking with Regina and he was really ashamed of being pissed when she refused to have coffee with him. It was one of the qualities of a hiccup. She looked so happy today and he was glad that picking her up totally brightened her day.

"Still staring? Huh Hiccup?"

Henry turned to look at Seth and gave him the most terrifying glare. "Staring? What are you talking about?"

"Astrid. You've been staring at her and you don't even realize it."

"Was looking, not staring and dude, I saw someone drooling over her yesterday."

"Can you blame me? She's so gorgeous." Seth said in defense. "But seriously, does Heather know you give rides now?''

Henry sighed, "No she doesn't and she wouldn't so don't you dare say anything to her about that."

"Oh you keep secrets now? Aw...my baby boy is growing up. You're officially a man now, Hiccup."

"Does that mean you wouldn't tell her?"

"I'm not exactly the loud mouth of the group. That is Terence job so tell him, not me."

"Whatever."

"And hiccup, If she ever ditches her husband, I'm first in line okay? You wouldn't want to do that to Heather would you?"

"Ugh! I loose brain cells talking to you, she's not gonna ditch her husband Seth! once you're in it, there's no way out."

"Is that why you haven't proposed to Heather?"

"That is my business not yours.''

"Okay, but Astrid is mine."

"Please...by all means." Henry rolled his eyes and walked ahead to disclose this aggravating conversation. If Seth was going to hit on a married lady, that wasn't his problem, he was in love with Heather and was going to marry her...It was the right thing to do.

* * *

 

"So, you want ride home?"

"Oh no, no, It's fine, I'm fine."

"Because I'm not Henry Haddock?"

Astrid laughed, "Fine. You didn't have to say that though. I just don't want you guys stressing over me."

"Girl do I look stressed to you?" Regina said and opened her umbrella inviting Astrid to join her, shielding her from the rain.

"Spring. Worst season ever." Astrid said as they walked side by side under the umbrella towards the car park.

"I don't know how you stood under this yesterday and you're not sick."

Astrid pulled Henry's jacket tight around her. For some reason, no one including Henry realized she had his jacket on and somehow, It became a source of comfort for her. "I guess I'm just immune to cold?"

"Is that Henry's jacket? Regina asked, "He wore that yesterday.''

"Yeah, he lent me his jacket, I kinda like it."

"Well lets hope miss Law school doesn't get you wearing it."

"I'm sure Heather isn't that bad."

"You have no Idea."

Astrid sat down in the front seat next to Regina in the red Honda civic car and closed the door beside her."Besides, she has nothing to worry about, Henry has decided to propose to her and I'm helping him to make plans."

"He's gonna propose?! Finally! It's about time."

"Well I actually talked him into proposing to her because he said they've been dating since High school and man, he hasn't proposed?"

"Not everyone is into married life like you Astrid."

Astrid looked down at her ring. She never had the chance to fall in love with someone, date someone and be engaged to someone. She never had the chance to be loved and chosen by someone to be his forever companion. All those wear for girly weaklings like Heather and not her. She didn't need to have a diamond ring on her finger or a forever pendant on her neck. She didn't need to try out gorgeous wedding gowns or try delicious bakeries to make her choice. She didn't need someone going down on his knees and proudly professing his love for her. Those were distractions. Those were fantasies.

'Men pull you in with kindness and sweet words till they have a leash on you and make you a slave, living under their shadow.' Her mother would always tell her. 'I'm the only one who really loves you, Astrid.'

The only thing important to Astrid was this internship. It was the only way to be free from Eric. She would pay the money she owed and leave, just her and her dream. It was all she needed. It was all she cared about.

"Astrid Hofferson!" Regina exclaimed snapping Astrid out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I don't like silent road trips."

Astrid laughed, "This isn't even a road trip."

"What were you thinking about? Henry and Heather's wedding?"

"Of course not! That's not my problem."

"Really? You and Henry make quite a cute couple."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding! Yeesh, I know, you love your husband."

"Yeah, I love my husband and Henry loves his girlfriend so..he should definitely marry her, It's not my problem."

"If you say so."

"What about you? I know you're into Freddie."

Regina chuckled, "I'm into any guy with huge muscles."

'It makes sense now, Freddie is probably into Heather and that's why you hate her so much." Astrid stated amused by the love triangle, "So, does Henry know that Freddie is into his girlfriend?"

"Christ! You know too much already and point of correction, I'm not into Freddie. I just find him attractive." Regina said stopping at the traffic light. "Henry knows that all the guys are into his girlfriend but I think he's over confident because Heather is obsessed with him."

"Talk about the drama."

"Yea, what about Seth? What are you gonna do about him?"

"Give it time. He'll give up." Astrid said as Regina laughed, "Thanks Regina...for everything."

"Well someone had to save you from those guys. They can be really sick at times."

"Including Freddie?"

"What so special about that dark haired girl anyway?"

"Give it time, my husband and I were like that in High school, but look now, we are happily married so it could happen for you and Freddie." Astrid lied. She couldn't believe how she made that up so quickly and said it so easily. Eric didn't deserve all that credit and neither did her marriage to him.

"Well, not everyone has a happy ending."

"True." Astrid said taking one more glance at the ring on her finger, "But you can be sure that you do."

* * *

 

"Henry? You're still here? Your dad is gonna be pissed... again."

"Well someone gave us huge projects I have to complete." Henry said and closed the files.

"Well I wouldn't be giving projects if I had your attention in class Henry."

"I am focused and besides, I know all that stuff."

"But yet you decided to be an Intern, so you have to hear them again."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Did my dad send you to talk to me about that again?"

"What?"

"So that's what this is about, making me frustrated as an intern so I'll choose that job offer? Well try harder because it's not working!"

"Henry! This isn't about your Dad, It's about you! I loose your attention in class to that blonde intern. Don't think I don't notice."

"Uh...about that...you're not gonna...say anything to my dad or to Heather are you?"

"I can't promise you that."

"Come on Gobber, do you really want another fight between me and my dad? or a fight between me and Heather?"

"Then why do you keep staring at that girl...Astrid? I mean she's pretty and all but...you really wanna choose her over Heather?"

"Woaa...hold it there Gobber! No one is choosing anyone over Heather. I love Heather and I'm gonna marry her soon so would you please refrain from this topic during dinner tonight?"

"So you're in love with Heather, but attracted to Astrid."

"Attracted to...Gobber this is my life and I'm not a kid anymore! I can't explain why I loose my attention over her but I'm not attracted to her. I love Heather and nothing is gonna change that and besides, I don't know anything about Astrid so why should I be attracted her?"

"Because you're a guy? And guys get attracted to girls, It's not a problem Henry. Just stop loosing your complete focus over her, that's my problem with you."

"Okay, okay I'll try my best. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You'll figure it out."

"Can you stop the excess projects? It's really not working."

"Can't promise you that. Come on, I'll join you home. You're dad is there already."

"He is?!" Henry jumped up and pushed his files and mac book into his bag. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just did. I think Heather gave him a delicious appetizer so he didn't sound pissed, but you need to get home now."

Henry flung his bag over his shoulders, "Well, let's go."

"Right behind ya."


	5. Jealousy

"Stoic!" Gobber exclaimed and walked to the dinning giving Gerald a thud on the shoulder. "Where have ya been?"

"The big office, where you should be too. Are those kids stressing you out?"

"Not really. I'm happy to be doing that."

"How's Henry doing in class?"

"He's very focused and has high grades so far." Henry chirped in, "Hi dad."

"Hi hon." Heather said and hugged him planting a kiss on his lips. Henry slipped his hand around her waist. "How was work today?"

"Great. wait, you're not stressing about me coming home late today?"

"Well Gobber admitted to stressing you guys."

"He did, huh?"

Heather kissed Henry again, "You're so happy. what happened?"

"Guess who won the practice case today."

"That's amazing!" Henry exclaimed and hugged her spinning her round. "But I'm not surprised because I knew you could do it."

"I'm so happy! The judge said if I keep it up, I'll be a judge in no time."

"Nice. so I'm really going to enjoy my meal today."

"You betcha." Heather said and kissed his cheek, "Come on."

"You lovebirds can join us when you're ready." Gobber snapped as Henry and Heather walked hand in hand to the dinning table.

"How was your day, Henry?" Gerald Haddock asked as Henry fell into the chair beside Heather.

"Good." Henry said making no eye contact with his father, "And yours?'

"Same."

Heather pulled out a large ceramic plate for Henry and put a large spoon of spaghetti and meat balls and Henry stared at the dish. Each time she was in a good mood, he had to go through overfeeding and he wasn't really prepared for that.

"So, I have to eat all that?"

"Yeah, you have to."

"You need to build in those muscles Henry." Gobber said and feasted on a piece of turkey, "So that Heather can show you off to her friends."

Henry raised his brow. "Meaning?"

"I love Henry this way and I do show him off to my friends." Heather said pushing the Auburn locks that fell into his face.

"Hear that Gobber? I don't need to be muscular." Henry snapped and angrily punched a fork into his spaghetti spilling the sauce on his shirt.

"He was just kidding Henry, you don't have to react like a child." Gerald said glaring at Henry. Henry glared back.

"Why? Wouldn't you have preferred me to muscular? You know, like the sons of your friends you compare me to?"

"Henry!" Gerald exclaimed.

"I'm going upstairs."

"No! not today! You are having dinner with us and that's an order!"

"Henry please just have dinner here...just for today...please" Heather said holding his hand tight to stop him from walking out on his father. "I made this for you, don't you wanna try it?"

Henry looked at Heather and at the meal, then back at Heather. He could tolerate his dad for a few minutes, he could do it for Heather. Henry sat down and squeezed her hands giving her a warm smile. "Sorry."

Heather returned the smile and poured a glass of wine for him.

"Just ignore them." She mouthed wiping the spilled sauce on his t-shirt.

Henry looked at his dad who was still glaring at him and he looked back at Heather. Maybe if he focused on Heather, these two old hags wouldn't ruin his entire night.

"So, how's Astrid?"

Henry stared at Heather. How's Astrid? Why would she even ask him that? Did Gobber say something already? He looked at Gobber who made an expression of sealing his lips.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah, the new intern. Was she at work today?"

"She was. She's an intern right?"

"Astrid?" Gerald Haddock asked and turned to Gobber.

"Oh she's this transfer student from Anne Arbor and her GPA is really astounding. She's focused and would be a perfect employee." Gobber said stuffing in a plate of turkey.

"So she's a competition to Henry?"

"I would say yes...but trust me, Henry wouldn't let that happen."

Heather studied Henry's face for any reactions to the topic of Astrid and Henry wished she would stop doing that. Ignoring her stare, he looked at Gobber who looked at Heather and blinked away from their direction. Henry stared at his meal. Did Heather know about him giving Astrid a ride this morning? Did Terence or Seth say something already? This was really uncomfortable and her stare was becoming annoying.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way?" Heather asked.

"You asked me about Astrid when it's none of my business and you're staring at me in an irritable manner."

Ugh! His tone. He didn't have to be so blunt and sarcastic to his girlfriend. She looked so happy and one night fight could ruin that for days.

"Irritable manner?" Heather blinked in disbelief. "Seriously?!"

"I'm sorry...I meant..."

"I don't even want to hear it!" Heather threw the napkin on the table and pulled away from Henry. "Excuse me Gobber, excuse me dad, I'll just go to bed."

"But you haven't eaten yet, Heather." Gerald said a little confused and shocked.

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine, I'l just go to the guest room." Heather walked out of the dinning, upstairs and into the hallway. Henry could hear the loud thud of the guest room door, he really did it this time.

Stupid...Stupid...Stupid!

Why did he say that? He didn't even know if she was actually looking for a reaction to the Astrid topic, he just went ahead and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. He had to apologize to Heather and fix this somehow, but one thing was for sure, it was gonna take a lot to make it up to her.

"What just happened?" Gerald asked. He still looked confused and stared at Henry, waiting for an explanation. "One moment you two are sweet to each other and the next moment you're fighting?"

"It's none of your business dad, It's between me and Heather. I'll fix it."

Henry stood up and left the time dinning climbing the stairs into the hallway. He stared at the door of the guest room and walked towards it.

"Heather?"

Silence. She wasn't speaking to him today and probably the rest of her life. His sarcasm! He never had control over blurting things out without considering people's feelings. That's the reason why Henry hardly spoke to people or joined group conversations in high school. His weird sense of humor and sarcastic comments always drove people away from him...well all except his fellow like minded science geeks and...Heather. They had so many differences but Heather understood him more than his father ever did. She laughed at his jokes even if they weren't funny and brushed off his sarcastic comments. This time, a girl was involved and even if she let jealousy run her mind, Henry knew he was wrong and had to make it up to her.

"Come on Heather, you know, I didn't mean it that way." Henry explained. "I just thought you...I'm sorry Heather, please talk to me."

Silence.

"Heather?"

Silence.

Henry sighed and turned towards his bedroom door and opened the sliding glass closing it behind him. He had ruined the entire evening and had to do something soon to make things right.

* * *

 

Henry pulled Astrid towards him and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled drawing closer...closer...clo..

Ugh! That alarm clock again!

Henry's eyes flashed open to the loud annoying beep of his alarm clock. He was dreaming about Astrid again! Ever since he saw her walk into internship class, he couldn't get her off his mind even in his sleep. Pushing his hair from his face, he looked at the clock.

10:00am

Shit!

He slept in Gobber would certainly not let this go. Where was Heather? Why didn't she wake him up? Ugh! Right! she was still mad at him and couldn't let things go that easily. Henry rushed into the washroom grabbing his brush and paste. His attendance was definitely going down and Astrid now had an edge over him, his dad would be furious if he let her cross his mark in the program. He rushed into the washroom grabbing his brush and paste. He washed his face and pulled his closet door open changing his t-shirt and jacket.

"Oww." He yelped when he hit his leg on the glass center table. He didn't appreciate Heather and now he has to go through a terrible morning without her. Henry limped as he pulled on a new pair of socks and picked a pair of leather shoes from his large shoe rack.

"Heather?" He called and slipped his wristwatch on, grabbing his bag and dashing out of the room. "Heather, you didn't wake me up?"

She was gone. She actually left to work without him. Henry shook his head and ran downstairs . Where was his dad? His dad couldn't wake him up too? Was he really that mean to everyone that they all left him to sleep in?

This day was so messed up and he doubted that he was right about not accepting his dad's offer.

* * *

 

Astrid pulled up into the driveway in her small black Toyota corolla and parked on a free spot in the parking lot. She looked around for a black BMW M3 but she couldn't spot one. Henry wasn't here yet? He was always early or was he at her house to offer her a ride again? She waited in front of the bus stop to see if he would come to give her a ride to work but he never came so she decided to drive to work. Eric left without her car and she was able to drive to work early hoping to have a little tea time with him like before, but she couldn't find his car in the parking lot.

Maybe his girlfriend dropped him off or he rode with his dad. He could still be in the building waiting for her with a cup of hot chocolate and a peppermint tea bag, at least she hoped he'd be there. Astrid took one more glance into the mirror applying more lip gloss to her thin lips. She checked her black eye that was healing up. She had been able to avoid Eric for the past few days and had been on his good side, so she hadn't gotten any new bruises or death blows from him...at least not yet.

She took off her gold stud earrings and put in the long dangling ones. She had been so self conscious lately and she couldn't understand why.

**It's Henry Astrid! He's not even into you!**

Astrid wiped the lip gloss off her lips, she couldn't develop any feelings or attractions to Henry. He was going to be engaged to his girlfriend and she shouldn't come between their happiness. Maybe after she leaves Eric, she would find hers...maybe. Astrid pulled the hairband from her hair and packed her hair in a loose bun using bobby pins to hold the extended length. It didn't matter if Henry thought she was pretty or not, she shouldn't make someone that important to control her dressing and life style. She stepped out of the car with her black purse pulling her polka dot gown down. If Henry wasn't there, she could just make a hot drink, this time she'll make it white hot chocolate with peppermint tea bag. He'll love it for sure. Astrid walked into the building, walking down three hallways into the internship office and opened the door. She turned on the lights, she was the first intern today.

Astrid dropped down her purse on her desk and walked back into the hallway. Henry would be here in any minute and she had to prepare breakfast, she probably won't be able to speak to him the entire day. She filled two mugs with white hot chocolate and placed two peppermint tea bags on the side. She placed two cheese bagel sandwiches and croissants on the larger saucer and lifted the tray gently, walking slowly to the office. Astrid dropped the tray on the desk of her compartment and slipped out a mirror from her purse. One more look shouldn't hurt right? She dabbed a little more concealer under her eyes with a soft brush and put the lip gloss back on. A little eyeliner and eye shadow should work right?

What was she doing?

Making up because of some random intern who had been nice to her?

**He sees it as charity Astrid! because he thinks you're weak.**

**Besides, don't you think he has seen prettier girls? He's Gerald Haddock's son!**

Astrid put down the eye shadow and eyeliner. She was letting her guard down and letting him control her actions. She pushed her makeup kit back into her purse. She was being like those weak girls who makeup to get the attention of guys, to feel accepted and loved. She didn't need acceptance and most of all, she didn't need to be loved. Henry was just a friend and shouldn't be more than that to her.

The door knob shook and Astrid sat up alert.

Henry!

She pushed the tray in place and pushed strands of her hair backwards. He'd be suprised to see her here first and...

"Astrid! Wait, is Henry here?" The dark-haired guy exclaimed closing the door behind him.

Astrid blinked in disappointment when she saw Seth lout walk into the office and towards her compartment. "No. I drove here today."

"So I beat Henry? That's amazing! I'm so tweeting this."

Astrid rolled her eyes and looked down at the tray. This was unbelievable. Where was Henry? He was never late and his dad was here already so where was here? There goes the little tea time they had together, Seth was here now and even if Henry came here now, it wouldn't be the same.

"Hey you made breakfast...for who? Henry?" Seth asked looking down at the tray in front of her, then back at Astrid. "Because last time, I saw you take a tray outside and Henry was here."

"No...today, It's for you. You've been a good friend and I just wanna say thanks. Here, let's have breakfast."

Seth smiled and pulled his seat closer to her table and sat on it, "Thanks."

"But you still can't flirt with me, I'm married."

"I know, I know, It hurts you know?"

Astrid laughed, "Just eat."

"So you actually drove here?"

"Um...what's that supposed to mean? I can drive."

"Yeah, but you don't have to, I'm here."

"I can do it. I want to do it."

"So, Henry isn't here yet? That's a record breaker. Heather probably wasn't around ." Seth said taking a sip of the drink.

Astrid pushed her bangs backwards. "So, Heather...what does she look like?"

"Oh she's pretty. Too pretty for that skinny hiccup."

"How long have they been together?"

"Can't remember. Seems like forever. Probably high-school"

"They lasted that long?"

"Well mostly because Henry worships her...you know, never does what he really wants and let's her control all his decisions. That's why he's a hiccup, he's easily manipulated by anyone."

"It's called selflessness."

"Whatever. He should man up, he's Gerald Haddock's son. That is a whole lot of responsibility and he's not good enough for it."

"It's not about strength Seth, it's about passion. If it's what he really wants, he'll be better than Gerald Haddock ever was."

"Doubt it."

"Of course you do."

"I could do better than he'll ever achieve."

"You don't have to compete with Henry Seth. The world doesn't need two Legendary Henry Haddocks. It needs a Legendary Henry and a Lengendary Seth lout."

"You know, I would date you, If you weren't married."

"Well...too bad."

* * *

 

"No no no...come on!" Henry said turning the key in the ignition. His car stopped in the middle of the highway and cars honked loudly behind him, "Ugh! great! this day just can't get worse!" He pulled off his seat belt and came out of the car. He wasn't just messy looking, his car broke down just to delay him more. Henry slipped his phone out of his pocket and called the car mechanic experts and he needed to call his driver to pick him up, he couldn't spend any more time here.

Crap! Right! He didn't have a driver! His dad wanted him to have one but he was completely against the idea and couldn't call his dad's driver, his dad was going to find out. He'd be the stubborn irresponsible son again if his dad found out he wasn't at work by 10:30am

Freddie.

Freddie was already in class by now but he could ask him to ditch some minutes to offer him a ride right? Freddie never rejected an offer from Henry and he hoped this wouldn't be the first.

Freddie it's Henry, my car broke down on the way.

I really need a ride.

I'm not that far from the office, you could say it's a bathroom break.

Henry stared at the screen of waiting for Freddie's reply but it didn't come. He felt drops of liquid on his hand and looked up, it was going to rain heavily and if Freddie didn't come here, he would have to take the bus.

"Come on Freddie...pick up." Henry said watching the cars drive pass him. He didn't deserve this from Heather, he didn't mean anything he said last night and making him go through this was immature. It was totally uncalled for. He wanted to make it up to her, but she wouldn't let him and now this was her payback plan?

Totally not funny!

Henry stood there for 10 minutes looking at his phone. Freddie wasn't coming. Where are your friends when you need them the most? Henry took out his leather bag and hung it across his neck locking the doors of his car with the remote. He couldn't remember the last time he used the bus. This was going to be hell itself. Henry crossed the road to the bus stop and the bus going through his route was coming in 20 minutes and could spend more time because of the rain. This was completely messed up and he hoped Gobber wouldn't mention anything about his lateness to his dad.

The rain increased and the bus stop had people waiting for different bus routes he had to stand under the rain and cold and that was something he should be avoiding. Maybe he should call his dad's driver and scare him into not saying anything to his dad, that should work right? Henry was about to hit the call button on the driver's call profile in his phone when a small black Toyota corolla pulled up in front of him.

The window rolled down...Astrid.

"Astrid?" Henry said shocked as he stared at the beautiful blonde that had been on his mind, in his dreams and was the reason for his fight with Heather.

What was she doing here? How did she know he needed a ride? Did Freddie tell her? When did she get a car?

She told you she had a car silly!

"Hiccup! Hopp in! It's my turn to ride you to work." She said with a smile.

That smile... It always melted his heart.

Henry opened the door and sat in the front seat beside Astrid and pulled his seat belt on. She turned on the heater and turned to look at him, "You cold?"

"A little." Henry pulled up the zipper of his jacket. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Astrid said and turned into the highway. "So what happened to your car anyway? and to you? You never wake up late."

"I had a little fight with my girlfriend, she let me sleep in, worst day ever."

"Tell me about it. I saw your text to Freddie. He rode with Terence today so I offered to pick up instead, you know, just to say thanks."

"Thanks again. I'm so late, my dad is gonna kill me."

Astrid laughed, "The worth of your girlfriend. Your hair is a mess."

"I know...I didn't have time."

"I'll fix it for you."

"Huh?" Henry stared at her.

"You can't handle your hair. I've seen you try. I'll do it. Lemme be your mum for today." Astrid said trying so hard to ignore his stare and keeping her eyes on the road.

"Uh...okay." Henry said fighting that smile that crept across his face as he looked at Astrid. Her long golden hair in a loose bun held up with bobby pins. In his dreams, she always appeared in a long braid and a headband across her forehead but she looked much more beautiful in person and this time, she didn't have any mascara or eye make up on, she was a natural beauty.

"Umm...hiccup? Is something wrong?" Astrid asked snapping him out of his senses. Henry blinked away from her direction.

Rats. He was staring again and she caught him this time, "I uh...I'm sorry about that. No, there's nothing wrong."

Ugh! He had to stop staring at this girl, he was going to make her so uncomfortable and might end their friendship, She's married Henry!

"So, you and your girlfriend fight just before you're about to propose to her?"

"It's kinda a funny story actually."

"What did you fight over?"

"Err..what did we fight over? Um...I just said something stupid and offensive and she was pissed. It's my fault. I have to fix it somehow."

"You said something offensive? Why?"

"Umm...because...she was...nagging about how much I come home late." Henry blurted. He wondered where that lie came from. Yes, Heather worries about him coming home late, but she never nagged about it. She never nagged about anything. She was better than that, but he couldn't tell Astrid that she was the topic of the fight between him and Heather, it would make her keep her distance. "I was tired and responded wrongly."

"That's why she left you to sleep in?"

"Apparently."

"I'm sure she'll get over it and be screaming when you propose to her."

"I guess."

"You have a date to propose to her right?"

"Well since we close early tomorrow, I was hoping you would help me plan an impressive proposal for her and she's not easily impressed so I really need to work hard on achieving that."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out and trust me, proposing to her, is the biggest surprise you could give her."

"Well I hope so." Henry said as Astrid pulled up to the Haddock aviation building and drove to the parking lot.

"Someone filled in my spot. There's no more space."

Henry pulled out the v.i.p parking ticket from the side zip of his bag and hung it on her rear mirror. "You could park in mine."

Astrid drove to the v.i.p parking lot and stopped in the spot beside the white range rover. "Are you sure about this?"

"As long as you have this ticket here, you'll be fine."

Astrid pulled off her seat belt as Henry took out his black hair brush pushing his hair from his face. "I need a haircut."

"I don't think you do." Astrid said and took his brush from him. She turned to face him and blinked away when he looked into her eyes. "Tell me if it hurts."

Henry nodded as she pushed his hair away from his face timidly, he could feel her hands shaking. Maybe she wasn't comfortable with this, or maybe if he stopped staring at her, she would be a little more comfortable. Henry looked down away from Astrid's face and she brushed his hair backwards gently and slowly with her hands running through to slick it down. He couldn't believe he let her brush his hair, it should be embarrassing , one of the reasons why he was called a hiccup but it didn't feel that way...it felt...good.

Astrid pushed a part of his wild mane sideways. He didn't know what she was doing and didn't care, having her this close to him was the closest he was to his dreams about her and somehow, he didn't want it to end. He felt her twirl the tip of his hair towards the back and looked up at her. She was staring at him. She had been staring at him. He held her stare as her lips curled into a smile, then a laugh.

"Wait, did you just braid my hair?" Henry said and looked into the rear mirror.

"It's just a braid." Astrid said laughing. "One braid."

"Take it off, I'm not a girl."

"But it's cute and it's not even noticeable."

"Gosh, tell a girl to brush your hair, and she braids it."

Astrid laughed, "Please don't take it off, it's really cute. Please?"

Henry sighed, "Just for today."

"Deal." Astrid said blowing away the strands of her hair that fell in her face. Henry reached out and pushed the strands of hair gently behind her ears and she paused looking a bit startled as she looked up at him. He struggled to avoid her eyes but he couldn't. It was like he had no control over himself when he was with this girl and it was confusing. He tried to look away but her eyes were hooked on his for what seemed to be like 10 minutes or more. He had to blink first if not, this stare could go on forever.

Come on Henry...blink...just blink.

Henry finally blinked after grasp of self control and moved his gaze down, "Umm..sorry. Your hair was... in your face." He struggled to say still fixing his eyes on his bag away from hers.

"Thanks." Astrid said softly and handed the brush back to him. "We should um...we should get going. I'll go first or Gobber would suspect something."

"Okay."Henry pushed the brush in his bag. They both came out of the car and closed the door, Astrid hit the lock button on the remote in her hand.

"Thanks again." Henry said placing his hand on the braid in his hair.

"You can take it off if you want to."

"No, I think I'll keep it for today. Shouldn't hurt right?"

Astrid smiled and nodded."I'm going in. See you in class."

Henry watched Astrid gracefully walk down the parking lot and into the building. How could a human being be so perfect? He felt the little braid in his hair again and smiled. He wished she could do this everyday. She actually came to pick him up? She cared so much to skip lessons to give him a ride.

She definitely wasn't just a pretty face.

Beyond her beauty and brains...She had a heart.

A heart that belonged to someone else.


	6. A promise of forever

Henry rushed into the internship office and everyone stared in shock. Everyone except Astrid. He was actually very late for the first time and Seth would probably be screaming his lungs out in joy. Gobber stared at him in surprise, Henry was screwed. He was going to be the topic of the day during dinner and might have another duel with Gerald Haddock.

"Henry? Wow nice of you to show up half way into the first lesson."

"I'm sorry Gobber...my car broke down."

Gobber raised an eyebrow in disbelief glancing at Astrid, then back at Henry.

"How did you get here then?"

"Err..I used...the bus?"

Gobber rolled his eyes. Henry knew he wasn't buying any of this. "We'll talk later Henry Haddock."

Henry glanced at Astrid who was focused on the papers on her desk avoiding his direction. She probably didn't want Gobber to suspect that he was the reason why she left the class at first. Also avoiding her direction, he walked back to his desk. Freddie was Astrid's project partner and his partner was...

"Hey Hiccup! I see you came late today. Guess you're not so perfect after all." Seth mocked laughing. Henry frowned and placed his bag on the desk.

"And who made you my partner?" Henry snapped turning to Seth.

"Who else? Gobber of course, and if you want to object, go ahead."

"And I thought my day was bad enough as it is."

"Nope, It's about to get worse" Seth chuckled, "Lemme just start by rubbing it in how I beat you to work today or how much I enjoyed tea time with Astrid, you know, Hot chocolate and peppermint tea bag? The combination is perfection."

Wait...Hot chocolate and a peppermint bag? Astrid came to work early hoping to find him here and to have breakfast with him like they did before but he screwed up and lost it to Seth! Ugh! Why did Heather let him sleep in?! He wasn't wrong about what he said, she was waiting for some reaction from him to the Astrid topic so why did she make him suffer so much for it?

Henry glared at Seth, "Can we just focus on the project?"

"Oh sure Haddock junior, but I just might drift off thinking about another tea time with Astrid hofferson tomorrow and maybe I can convince her to ditch her husband for me."

"Goodluck with that and you better focus on this or I'm getting all the credits for it." Henry said furiously and opened his bag bringing out his files and macbook.

"Oh Astrid, One day you'll be mine." Seth hummed as Henry gripped his bag in anger, "Just wait and see."

"I could just do this alone and get full credit for it!"

"Err...no way! Gobber said we should do it together and we both get credits for it." Seth shot back.

"Then focus on it! Stop trying to get in my head rumbling on about Astrid because it's not working!"

"Are you sure it's not working hiccup? Cause you seem pissed to me."

"Cut it out okay?! We are running out of time and need to focus. If you want Astrid so badly, leave me out of it. Heather is my girlfriend and I'm not willing to change that so can we put our personal lives aside and focus on work?!"

"Fine! Whatever! Let's focus on work!"

"It's about time!" Henry snapped and turned back to his mac-book. He couldn't understand why he was so angry and all riled up. This was just Seth being the same way he had always been so why is he so worked up about Seth spending time with Astrid? She had the right to spend time with whoever she wanted so why is he so affected by this? He looked up at her direction. She was talking with Freddie, both laughing and so comfortable with each other. He gripped his pen watching them. Why wouldn't Gobber ever let him have Astrid as a partner? It just had to be Seth! It has always been Seth just to make him give up on his internship and accept the job offer as a part of the board of directors.

Ugh! He was really considering that idea, It no longer looked as bad as it seemed when he decided to be an intern. But if he left this internship, he would loose his friendship with Astrid. It was the only way he got to see her and even talk to her and everything would change once he becomes a part of that board.

"You talk about focus like you're so good at it, but you suck. You've been staring at Astrid for..Oh I don't know, forever!" Seth exclaimed snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Henry blinked and bit his lower lip. "Um...I'm sorry."

"What's up with you and Astrid? Tell me, am I really the only one who wants her to ditch her husband?"

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Yes you are, and looking at her doesn't mean I want to date her. Heather is..."

"Your girlfriend? but here you are drooling over a married lady."

"Drooling? Hey that was you not me!"

"Whatever. You keep staring towards her direction, I've seen you so many times. You can't lie to me, I'm a man too you know?"

"What are you saying?"

"You're attracted to her aren't you?"

"Attracted to...why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not attracted to Astrid, what would I gain from that? She's married and I'm going to propose to Heather, so there, you're so wrong."

"You know your problem Hiccup? You've been with Heather your whole life, you haven't dated any other girl so when you see a goorgeous blonde like Astrid, you overreact. You know she knows you're staring at her right?"

"I'm not overreacting Seth. You know what? She's all yours and if she ditches her husband, you're first in line."

"Exactly, you and Heather belong with each other."

Henry rolled his eyes, 'I know that."

"Just rubbing it in. Keep your eyes off Astrid, if you fall in love with her, you're screwed because you wouldn't want to marry Heather when you're in love with someone else."

As much as that statement fueled his anger, Seth was right. He had no future with Astrid, she was a happily married woman who was probably waiting to have a child and if he falls in love with her, things would be so messed up between him and Heather. Heather had done so much for him, he couldn't hurt her this way, she didn't deserve it.

She had been a loving girlfriend and like a mother to him and deserved the love in return. He just met Astrid and doesn't even know anything about her so he shouldn't let her get in his head this way. His life was planned and he knew exactly what he wanted and was sure of the right thing. His dream of achieving success like his father and being with Heather for the rest of his life. He loved her that much. Astrid was just a distraction ad she wasn't worth it...Heather was.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I love Heather much more than you know."

'You don't really decide to fall in love with someone, sometimes, it just kinda happens when you don't see it coming."

"I wouldn't. Unlike you, I have a life plan and I wouldn't ruin it for anyone."

"Whatever. That works for me too because Astrid is mine."

"She's yours when she ditches her husband, dreamer!"

"Oh she would, just wait and see."

"We have to do this right now, we are behind schedule."

"Well someone came to work late."

"I know, lets just do it already."

"But I admit, you and Astrid would make a cute couple."

"Seth Lout!"

"What?! I'm just saying, just incase you complicate your life by falling in love with Astrid, I'm still not over Heather, so can I have her instead?"

"Get over yourself. Heather is my girlfriend."

"How many times would you say that?"

"Until you get it! Go after Astrid if you want, but stay away from Heather."

"I got it! Heather is so obsessed with you, she wouldn't look at anyone else."

"And Astrid is so obsessed with her husband that she wouldn't look at anyone else, including you so get yourself a real girlfriend. Trust me, It's great having one."

"I'm sure it is. If you're her little puppet."

"What's that?''

"Nothing. Let's do the project shall we? And this time, with your full focus."

Henry rolled his eyes, "You sicken me."

"I know, and trust me, It's fun."

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry Henry, my car broke down yesterday, but I got your text. Astrid offered to do it instead, I couldn't stop her."

"Oh no it's fine Freddie. She told me out it."

"So, what happened between you and Heather."

"She kept asking me about Astrid. Did anyone tell her I rode Astrid to work?"

"How does she even know about Astrid?"

"I told her about Astrid, but yesterday felt different, like she knew something. There's a loud mouth in this room and I'm gonna find out who he is."

"Wait, are you hiding things from Heather now?"

"What? no...why are you asking that?"

"You just said there's a loud mouth here, why would you be worried about that if you're not hiding things from her?"

"Ugh..It doesn't mean I'm hiding things from her but I should be the one telling her things and not someone else beating me to it!" Henry shot. "It's my relationship and my business, there shouldn't be anyone else involved...wait...did you tell her anything?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You two are pretty close, you might have mentioned it to her."

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, and Heather loves you so much Henry, don't keep any secrets from her."

"I am not keeping any secrets from her."

"I hope so."

"By the way, I'm going to propose to her this weekend."

Freddie's phone fell from his hand shattering on the floor. Henry looked at his phone, then back at him in suprise. "You're proposing to her?''

"What was that about? You've always wanted me to propose to her right?"

"Oh yeah yeah...I...uh...I'm really happy and excited for you."

"Try to contain your excitement would you? " Henry rolled his eyes. "By the way, you dropped your phone."

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Don't be like that Henry, I'm really happy for you guys."

"If you say so."

His suspicions were right. Freddie was into Heather and this had been on his mind for a long time, but he just confirmed it. Grocery shopping with Heather, checking up on her everyday and asking about her every second wasn't because he was being a friend, it was because he was in love with her and was clearly hurt when Henry told him the news of his proposal. It wasn't his fault. Heather and Freddie had been close way before Henry met her and Freddie probably had a secret crush on her until Henry came in and even if Freddie was hurt, he was still a good friend to him. Henry couldn't understand why Heather chose him over Freddie. Freddie was muscular and had a better reputation than he did, he had a lot of friends and girls all over him that she'd be proud that the captain of the basketball team was her boyfriend. Instead, she chose him, the physics nerd no one knew or cared about, the weakest guy in school, probably Kalamazoo. She'd ditch parties with the cool kids to study with him, not that she actually wanted to study, She just wanted to spend some time with him. Why him? Freddie had always been there for her and still is, even though he was hurting.

You don't choose to love someone Henry.

It just happens when you don't see it coming.

Was Seth right? Is that why Freddie hasn't gotten over Heather?

But he chose to love Heather.

And Freddie can choose to move on.

Henry felt sorry for Freddie. He shouldn't have told him about it now, he should have waited a bit longer or maybe ask Astrid to tell him about it.

Astrid.

She hadn't glanced towards his direction since she left the something wrong? Was she avoiding him now?

Right...maybe she's still trying to avoid suspicions from Gobber.

He couldn't have asked Astrid to break it to Freddie, she was already doing a lot by helping him plan a proposal for Heather, and even if it was gonna take a whole lot to impress her, he was going to do it, and even if she let him suffer a lot this morning.

He still loved her.

Nothing could change that.

* * *

 

"So...what are we doing first?"

"Okay so I called a decorator and we picked a place, close to where you said Heather lived. You want a little engagement party afterwards with friends and family?" Astrid asked looking at her iPad mini and scrolling through a list of things.

"Yeah." Henry nodded looking at Astrid. She was in a casual jean shorts and a blue cropped top that revealed her muscled and toned abs. She had a perfectly fit body that made her more attractive.

Focus Henry!

This should be about Heather...just Heather.

"So we have a bit of a grand formal theme and you should tell her parents about it."

"I'm doing that today."

"Great. So we called the catering services so food is being taken care of and have you bought a ring for her?" Astrid finally looked up from the tablet and glanced at him. "No ring, no proposal."

"Actually I was hoping we could um...look for one together? I don't really know her ring size so...um.."

Again with the stuttering!

Having to look into her eyes while talking to her was nerve-wrecking and apparently took over his speech and self control.

"Sure, come on, let's go to my favorite jewelry store." Astrid said with an excited smile.

"Okay, you're the boss." Henry said and turned to pull his gear to drive releasing the brakes. He glanced at her one more time to see her smile and felt some sort of pride in making her smile. "You have a...beautiful smile."

Oh my gosh! Where did that come from Henry?!

Ugh! Blurting things out without thinking!

Beautiful smile? Really?! You didn't have to say that!

But what was wrong with that? She once said he had pretty eyes and she had a husband. This was pure friendship.

It was just a compliment.

Astrid looked at him and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Uh...thanks."

Henry noticed how tensed she was ans smiled, "So are you a hiccup too?"

"What? Err...no, it's just you."

"Tensing up to a compliment? That's something I would do"

"I'm not tensed Hiccup...It's just, that's the first time anyone has said that to me." Astrid said softly, avoiding his eyes with every once of self control left.

"Maybe they should look closely...and it's not just a compliment, it's the truth."

Astrid smiled again and she wanted to keep smiling on and on. Someone yearned for her happiness and was willing to make her happy just to see her smile. She looked at Henry,fighting the urge to glance at him didn't work out. She couldn't avoid it, she wanted him to feel how much she appreciated him making her feel the love and acceptance of a true friend. She stared at his wild tussle brown hair that fell into every corner of his face and in that mess, she saw the single braid she put in his hair yesterday, he never took it off.

Maybe because he didn't have time to or he forgot all about it...or maybe he just decided to keep it, at least she hoped he decided to keep it.

"You didn't...take off the braid?"

"Oh this?" Henry said and touched the braid in his hair, "I think I'm gonna keep it."

Astrid smiled, "I wanted you to."

"Well I decided to, I kinda like it now."

"What if Heather sees it?" Astrid asked.

"Um...I uh, I never really thought about that."

"You have to take it off before the proposal okay?"

"But till then, I'll keep it."

Keep it together Astrid. You're letting him control your feelings again!

Stop staring at him, smiling at his comments and feeling loved.

He's a hiccup! He's this way to everyone, don't feel special.

She was at a dangerous edge and if she fell in love with this guy, she'll be miserable for the rest of her life, wanting someone she'll never have. She couldn't complicate her life this way, she had to avoid this. She had to avoid Henry. Even if she didn't want to fall in love with him, spending this much time with him would make her fall in love with him.

She already promised to do this and once he proposed to Heather, she would avoid Henry. She had to end this.

She had to end their friendship.

"So...tell me the story of your proposal."

Astrid looked up at Henry, "My proposal?"

"Yeah, how did your husband propose to you?"

Astrid bit her lower lip. How did Eric propose to her? Eric never proposed to her, probably because he knew she would reject him. She was forced into marrying him after the business transaction, she was his prize. Talking about her relationship just reminded her of how trapped she was and who she really was. A helpless slut caged in an abusive relationship. "Um...we were on a camping trip and he proposed to me...in the woods...under the full moon."

"That's impressive." Henry said. "He really loves you so much, doesn't he?"

Astrid turned towards the window away from his direction as tears ran down her eyes,"Yes, he does."

* * *

 

"So...have you chosen a ring?"

"Not really, Heather loves expensive diamonds."

"We could still look around." Astrid said staring at the show cases with beautiful gold, silver and diamond jewelry in them. She looked around for a while and got distracted by a golden ring, the shape of an infinity sign and remembered the ring her father have to her mother.

'You see this infinity ring Astrid? It signifies a limitless, boundless, unconditional and endless love, just like my love your mum and for you. One day, you will find true love, and true happiness that would be endless like this ring.'

Astrid moved closer to the ring and stared at it.

Her dad was wrong.

True love didn't exist and neither did happiness.

Was it possible for someone to love her that much? Forever was such a long time. Was anyone capable of loving that much? And unconditionally? Was anyone capable of loving her despite how terrible her past was? Despite who she was?

That was impossible.

Her dad never got the love from her mum in return and neither would she.

"It's pretty right?"

Astrid shook snapping out of her thoughts to the sound of Henry's voice behind her, "Uh...sorry."

"Do you like it that much?" Henry whispered into her ear behind her, his breath against the skin of her neck. Having him so close to her sent shivers down her spine.

He's just a friend. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

"That ring is a promise of forever."

"Um...but every ring is a promise of forever."

"That one is different. It just seems really special. You should get it for Heather."

"I would...but she doesn't really like gold, she loves diamonds."

"Too bad, it would have been perfect. I've always wanted to have this."

"Didn't your husband get it for you?"

Astrid looked down, "He couldn't afford it."

Henry looked up at the ring, then back at Astrid. "But you've always wanted to have this?"

"When someone loves you endlessly, what else do you need?" Astrid smiled blinking off tears from her eyes, "So, have you finally decided?"

"Yup. It's both silver and diamond." Henry said and opened the beautiful silver ring box revealing the silver ring with a diamond stud on it.

Astrid stared at it. She fought back tears but they still made their way through her eyes. Having a guy give this to you with a promise of forever must be overwhelming and the fact that she would never experience this joy sent knives through her heart.

"Are you okay Astrid?" Henry said and closed the box in shock . "You're crying?"

"Oh this is nothing, just don't mind me..this is...nothing." Astrid said wiping the tears from her face but they just kept coming.

**What is wrong with you Astrid?**

**Are you becoming weak? Are you surrendering to pain?**

**Stop the drama already! You're stronger than this.**

"Astrid?" Henry said confused. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no no no, I'm fine. It just...brought back some memories." Astrid said cleaning her tears with her face towel. "It's beautiful."

"Can I give you a hug?...to...make you feel better?"

"A hug? No no, I'm fine, really."

Ugh! These tears! They really needed us to stop.

This was embarrassing! And now a hiccup was offering a hug?

She needed to stop being a crybaby!

Astrid's heart skipped a beat when Henry stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. She had been so close to him, but this was the closest she'd ever been and it made her blood boil. She inhaled the strong scent of his cologne as she rested her head on his chest. She noticed how tall he was when her head couldn't go above his shoulders.

Even if he wasn't muscular like the other guys she met, she felt safe, warmth and comfort. In a flash, the pain was gone. She didn't feel abandoned or helpless, she felt...loved.

What was she doing?

Hugging Henry Haddock in a jewelry store? In public?!

What if Eric or Heather saw them here?

Eric had been silent these past days and he's probably watching her every move and she's doing this?!

She wouldn't just be in danger, Henry would.

Astrid pulled away from Henry and sniffed. "Thanks...I'm fine now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "So have you paid for that?"

"I'm about to, you wanna come?"

"Uh...I'll just wait for you in the car. Thanks again."

Henry watched Astrid walk out of the jewelry store with her head down and turned back to look at the golden infinity ring. That was weird. Why was she crying? She's happily married right? She must have gone through a proposal or an engagement party but she didn't look happy when he she saw his ring. She might have called it tears of joy, but it didn't look like it. All he saw was pain she was caging up inside fighting back tears. Was she okay? She might be going through something and he was bugging her with his problems. How could he so selfish?! He stared at the golden ring. Why was she so attracted to this? She had a husband so why did she need someone that would love her forever? It just didn't make sense to be yearning for a ring when she had one on her finger. He had never see her cry before, she was always tough and brave but watching her breakdown this way made him realize something.

She was in pain.

And he was going to find out why.

"So...are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Well you're going to propose to a girl, you're not hundred percent sure she'll say yes." Astrid said and glanced at the silver box.

"I think she would, and if she doesn't, then...I guess I'll have live with it." Henry said, "It is possible to fall in love the second time, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Astrid looked up at him, ''So do you have something to wear? you know, something formal? because come to think of it, you never dress formally."

Henry laughed. "You sound like my dad. Always telling me to put on suits and bow ties? It's just not me."

"Yeah but you'll have to wear one, It's a formal theme and besides, her parents are gonna be there."

"I know, I know. I ordered a tux and a gown for Heather, I'll send it to her tomorrow without spilling anything."

"Great. I'll just need to text Seth, Terence, Freddie and Regina about the venue then everything would be perfect."

"But you're gonna be there, right?"

"Oh me? Um...I don't think I'd be right if I stay out late, my husband would be back home, I have to..."

"You're not gonna be there? but this was all you, I couldn't have done it without you, you have to be there."

''I'm sorry Henry, I wish I could, I really do, but..that's the thing with being married. You can't out late as much as you want to."

Henry looked at her sadly. She was the one who gave him the courage and strength do do this but she wasn't gonna be there? "I understand. It's fine...but...can I...have your number Astrid? You see I would need an emotional boost before I can do this."

Astrid smiled. "Sure, but don't stress it hiccup. You've got this. You're much braver than you think."

Henry returned the smile and gave his phone to Astrid watching her as she keyed in her number into his phone.

"Here." She handed him his phone, "No night calls."

Henry laughed, "Yes ma'am."

Astrid slipped her purse into her bag pack and hung it across her shoulder. "Text me when she says yes."

"Sure...and Astrid...If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Astrid looked into those green eyes she tries avoiding but fails every time. She wished he would stop being so nice, she wished he would stop caring, she wished he would stop trying to melt her defenses against him. She wished he would stop being a...hiccup.

He's just a friend Astrid.

Friends do care right?

She wouldn't know, she hadn't had a real friend before.

She blinked before she could get lost in his eyes and opened the door. "I know."


	7. The Proposal

"Come on Heather. Pick up."

Henry stared at his phone tensed. Heather had been ignoring his calls since yesterday and if he couldn't reach her now, how would he make her go to the hall for the proposal?

Was she really this mad at him? What exactly did he do wrong? He called again when she didn't answer. "Come on."

Everything would be ruined if Heather didn't pick up and it drove him nuts. She was really mad at him. He sent the formal dress he ordered to her apartment and wondered if she had received it. It should have arrived already, he just needed her to pick up her call to confirm it. Henry stood up to check his slice of pizza in the microwave when his phone buzzed.

Heather.

He rushed back and grabbed the phone hitting the green button.

"Hello, Henry?"

"Heather! Oh my gosh what happened? why haven't you been picking up my calls?"

"Um...I'm still mad at you? and I would still be if you hadn't sent this lovely bouquet of roses...my favorite. I'm sorry I overreacted to our argument. It was childish, I know."

"Yeah it was, I was late for work."

"That wasn't my fault. I'm not your alarm clock you know?"

"Fine, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of that."

"I know. So what's the gown for? By the way, you're stepping up your game, this gown is gorgeous."

"I was just thinking, maybe we should um...go out on a date? We haven't had one in a very long time, thanks to law school."

"Hey, I'm not the one who comes home late everyday."

"Yea, but I'm not also the one who works on weekends."

"I'm sorry about that crazy schedule, It'll change soon, I promise. So...are you coming to pick me up or should I call my driver?"

"I'll send my dad's driver. He'll pick you up by eight."

"Why is it a surprise? It's not my birthday."

"It's not, I suck at surprises, It's just regular dinner."

"Uh...okay, but I can't stay out too late. I have work tomorrow."

"It won't take that long, promise."

"I read your letter. I love you."

Henry smiled, "I love you more."

"I love you more."

Henry laughed, "This could go on forever right?"

"Yeah, if you don't let me say it last."

"I'll see you at eight okay?"

"Yea, hope you restocked your condoms. Spending three nights without you was hard work and I definitely deserve a reward."

"Oh you'd be getting a big one tonight, trust me."

Heather laughed. "I love you hon."

"I love you too."

Henry hung up. That went way better than he thought it would. Now he was sure Heather was going to be there and her parents too.

There was no turning back.

He was going to stop procrastinating and do it.

Whatever her reply would be, he was going to accept it.

But he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

 

Astrid crossed her fingers as she heard the loud thud from the front door. Eric and his friends left for the rest of the day and for a few hours, she could take a break from the constant fear of his temper and rage on her. She had been hanging out a lot with Henry lately and feared that Eric would find out. His rage would be accompanied by harsh blows and another black eye and might even involve Henry in this. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't be at Henry's engagement party. She really wanted to be there, to edge him on, to encourage him but if Eric found out she left home late at night, he wouldn't be so calm as he had been the whole of this week.

Her phone buzzed and she slid it out of her purse.

Henry.

Hey Astrid.

Have you gotten the package yet?

Package? What package was Henry talking about?

The door bell rang and Astrid rushed to the door. Was Eric back again? What did he want? She bit her lower lip and opened the door.

"Package for Miss Astrid Hofferson."

"I'm Astrid." Astrid said staring at the big white box. What did Henry send her? Just when Eric was leaving? What if the package arrived when Eric was still here? She'd go through a night of blows and pain? Henry was going to get her and himself in serious trouble if he didn't stop being such a...hiccup!

"Please sign here ma'am."

"Thanks." Astrid signed on the blank space above her name. "Who is this from?"

"Mr. Henry Haddock."

And he sent it in his name. If Eric was here, he would call her a slut for flirting with the CEO's son to get a job in the company or call in the neighbors to tell them how she's receiving gifts from men when she's married. He could even make a scene at Haddock airlines, looking for Henry. Just this package could have ruined her life, she couldn't be more grateful Eric left earlier. Astrid closed the door behind her and lifted the package to her bedroom. What was this for? Big deal, she helped him out, couldn't he just let it go? He had to send a whole package? She opened the box and her mouth dropped open at the beautiful red sleeveless gown with silver diamond studs. This was supposed to be Heather's gown right? He ordered a gown for Heather, he must have mixed up something. She grabbed her phone and punched in Henry's name in the search profile, hitting the call button.

"Hello, Astrid?"

"Henry? I think your order for Heather got to me instead, should I call them back or..."

"Heather got my order."

"And I got an order too?"

"Yea, it's a way of saying thanks and I..really want you to be there...I'm still hoping you'd change your mind."

Astrid stared at the dress. She had never received anything so grand without having to give herself in return. For a guy, Henry had a good taste in female outfits. Why wouldn't he?

He was a hiccup after all.

"I'll talk to my husband, but I can't promise."

"I'll hold on to that."

Astrid hung up and picked the gown from the box, running her hands through the diamonds studs. How did he know that red was her favorite color? and the big diamond stud that gathered the splits towards the breast-pads was beautiful. The dress was beautiful and she wasn't going to let Henry down. She was going to his engagement party and couldn't care less about how Eric would feel or what he'll do. Henry was her friend and he cared so much about her. This was the little she could do for him and she wasn't going to reject it, she was going to support him.

She ripped the card that had Henry's name on it and picked up her phone typing in a text to Henry.

Did you pick this?

You'll have to prove that you did.

It's so gorgeous! my new fave.

I'll be there...I promise.

Astrid smiled when she received his reply.

Oh sure, I'll prove it and I'm glad you like it.

I would be a ball of worried nerves if you're not there.

I'll be expecting you!

She looked at the gown again. Going to an engagement party would just bring out that pain looking at something she always wanted for herself but wasn't destined to have, but she could bear the pain for Henry.

For some reason, he was worth it.

* * *

 

Henry bit his lower lip walking in circles. He'd never been so nervous and tensed in his entire life and had been anxiously waiting for Astrid. He really needed that emotional boost and she couldn't leave him hanging, she talked him into this. He had been calling, texting and practically spammed her mail box with 'where are you?' mails. Heather would be here in a few minutes and he was loosing his mind. What if she doesn't say yes Henry? what if she never actually planned to go this far in their relationship? What then?

Are you willing to be shut down before family and friends including Seth Lout?

Ugh! where was Astrid? If she won't be here before Heather arrives, he wouldn't have the courage to do this. She was his strength in this, she just had to be here. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

His hair!

He had spent half an hour fixing his hair and managed cover up Astrid's braid in his hair. He was going to mess it up and if Heather saw it, she wouldn't buy it if he said he did it himself.

Great! He really should have taken it out.

"Henry?"

Henry turned to Gerald Haddock and quickly pushed a strand of his hair backwards over the braid and hit the red button on Astrid's call profile in his phone.

"Is Heather here?"

"Not yet son. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for...being so difficult this past week. You see I was really excited when you graduated. I was finally going to have my son in the board, making decisions and running the company much better than I did. I was devastated when you chose to be an intern."

"Dad, are we really talking about that now? and here?"

"But things are much clearer now. You just wanted to start from the bottom and work your way up through hard work and perseverance and I admit, I tried making things difficult for you, but...you keep proving your strength and commitment to this company. You're willing to serve, to be served. You're still the wise one between the both of us and I can't express how proud I am of you son."

Henry smiled, deciding to propose to Heather would not only make things right with her, it also brought his Dad to admitting he was wrong. That was something only a bottle of vodka would do. "Thanks Dad."

"And don't worry about this, I've seen how much Heather loves you. Your mother would have loved to see you do this. She'd be so proud of who you've grown up to be. Heather is one lucky girl and she knows that."

There. That was the pep talk and ego boost Henry needed to do this and he got it from the last person on his list, his dad.

He smiled again. Once again, those medals, certificates, scholarships and being the valedictorian in all levels of education were worth it.

For a while, his father was proud of him.

Henry's phone buzzed and he hastily slipped it out of his pocket.

Astrid.

"Um...excuse me dad, I'll just take this."

"Alright." Gerald said.

Henry walked out of the room into the hallway and towards the front door and hit the green button. "Astrid? Are you here yet? I've been..."

"Calm down Henry, I'm here already. Do you really need me to be present before you propose to your girlfriend? What a hiccup!"

"Are you in the building now or..." Henry said caught off at the sight of the beautiful blonde walking into the hallway. Her wild curls were held up in a bun with a silver accessory that matched her silver dangling earrings. She looked gorgeously attractive in that red sleeveless dress and the diamonds summed up the glow. Henry felt his cellphone drop from his grip, but that didn't matter at this point. Maybe Astrid being here wasn't a good idea because this time he was sure he'll have a hard time pulling his gaze off her. She caught his gaze and waved walking towards him. The closer she was, he could feel chills down his spine.

No girl, not even Heather had this effect on him.

He had to keep his gaze off her the entire night.

Heather shouldn't get him staring, tonight was about her and she should be the only girl having his full attention.

This was his fault anyway.

He invited her, he bought the outfit.

He created a big distraction and now he had to deal with it.

"I am so sorry. I saw your missed calls and texts but I was driving Henry, not a good idea to be calling at that time." Astrid said when she got to him. She looked down at his cellphone on the floor, then back at him. "Is that your cellphone?"

"Uh...yes yes it is...I dropped it when I was...running...It was an accident." Henry swallowed and knelt down picking up his phone and noticed the cracked screen. Having Heather in the same room with Astrid was definitely the worst idea he could ever come up with and seeing how beautiful Astrid was, could stir up insecurities in Heather.

This was one big mess.

"So, is everything ready? Only a few minutes more and she'll be here."

Henry stood up and looked at Astrid, "Yea."

"I better join the others in the room. Don't sweat it, you can do it. Look into her eyes and tell her how you really feel about her, just be true to yourself."

Henry looked into Astrid's eyes. If only he was really listening to what she was saying. Was he really not attracted to this girl? Were Seth and Gobber right all along? Of course not!

Just like Gobber said, he was a guy and would naturally be attracted to any pretty girl but it didn't mean anything right? It shouldn't mean anything. He was always in control of his actions, but not with Astrid. She always seemed to complicate his thoughts and decisions. She was always in control.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm waiting for her. Thanks again for everything and...for being here."

"Well this is it. We're all waiting. We'll come out once she says yes."

"Would she?''

"She would, I mean who wouldn't? You might be a hiccup but...you're perfect...and Heather...is one lucky girl."

Henry smiled as Astrid turned to go. "Hey Astrid...you look...beautiful."

She paused and turned back to look at him, then smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't get tensed this time, I am not a hiccup. It's just a coompliment."

Henry laughed, "Yeah...It's something I would do."

"Exactly, but you look great as well and you did a good job with your hair this time."

"I almost ruined it waiting for you."

"I am here now so go wait for Heather, she should be here soon."

"Wish me luck."

"Forget luck, you'll nail it." Henry watched her walk down the hallway into the room on the left side where his family, Heather's family and friends waited for Heather's answer to his proposal. She was gorgeous, so gorgeous that he just ruined his cellphone looking at her, how on earth was he gonna contact Heather? He wouldn't know if there was a problem on the way.

Ugh! this was becoming a mess before it even started.

Henry moved closer to the front door and looked out for Heather. What was taking her so long? She was supposed to be here already, it was like thirty minutes past eight and she wasn't here yet? His dad's ego boost was going to wear off any minute from now and he'd be more nervous than he was before. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the silver box and stared at it. Did he really want to do this? or was he talked into doing it? Heather had been a great girlfriend and all, but was he good enough to be spending the rest of his life with her? She was perfect. She was everything he wasn't and maybe Seth and Terence were right, she deserved...better.

You are perfect.

Was he?

Or was Astrid just trying to say those nice words as a friend? She talked him into this after all.

The tension went up when Henry's driver pulled up into the parking lot.

Heather was here.

Gods! Heather was here.

No turning back, this is it Henry.

Henry watched Heather step out of the black Range Rover in the black flowing sleeveless gown and her thick dark wavy hair in a side braid. He bit his lip as his entire body went num.

Keep calm Henry, you can't mess this up.

You just can't mess this up.

Henry walked towards her and smiled, "Hey, princess."

"Sorry I'm late, it took me like 30 minutes to descend the stairs in this dress."

"It was worth it tho...you look beautiful."

Heather smiled, ''You look dashing today, who talked you into wearing this?"

Henry pulled the long collar of his suit together and placed his hands into the pocket of his pants, "I tried."

"You did a perfect job for the first try."

"Thank you Princess." Henry bowed as Heather laughed.

"So are we having dinner or what? and why did you choose this place anyway? It seems...empty."

"This is one special dinner alright."

"Just to apologize? Henry you know even before you make a mistake, I have forgiven you, so you really didn't need to do all this."

''I know, but you still deserve this, so come on."

"Okay...lead the way."

Henry took her hands and led her into the building and down the hallway.

"Close your eyes."

"What? come on Henry, I don't have time for your games now, where are we having dinner?"

"Just close your eyes babe."

"Fine." Heather shut her eyelids. "You know you suck at surprises."

"I know."

Henry gestured to everyone to move into the main hall and led Heather behind them. "Just keep them closed."

"They're closed. you're tensing me out, you know that?"

"Trust me, it's fun."

Wrong line! You sound like Seth Lout!

"Can I open them now?"

Henry looked up at the people behind Heather and then at Astrid. She put up a smile and raised her thumb, edging him on. "Yea, you can."

Heather opened her eyes and Henry watched her stare at the grand hall and elegant interior decorations in awe and excitement. She glanced at the set dinner tables with a buffet at the corner. She had to be impressed, or maybe he should just ask her already!

"Mum? Dad? What are you all doing here? How did you..."

Do it Henry!

Just do it!

"Heather, we've been through a lot throughout the years. Remember when we first met? In physics class? You chose me to be your project partner even if you had better options, you chose me to be your study buddy email pal. You'd leave your cheer leading friends to hang out with the lamest nerd in school. I know you were bored hanging out with me, my corny jokes and sarcastic comments but you kept coming back. When I lost the most important person in my life, you were there. You became a mother to me and even if I pushed you away so many times, you still cared. Without hesitation, you filled that big void from the loss of my mum. I owe you my life. You made me realize the value of life and added happiness to it. You get tangled up so many times in my fights with my Dad, but you never get fed never gave up on me. My strength and courage, it's all you Heather."

Henry said softly looking into her bright green eyes.

Were those tears? She was crying! Heather hardly ever cried and this was going so well. With a little more emotional blackmail, she just might say yes to him.

"You were my partner in projects, assignments, shopping, road trips, prom and graduation. It took me a while to realize it, but I want you to be my partner in life. Through adulthood, parenthood, I want to grow old with you, Heather. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my partner in everything I do." Henry held his breath as he pulled out the ring box from his pocket and opened it going down on his knees. "Heather Bell-wood, will you marry me?"

Heather put her hands over her mouth in shock as more tears rolled down her eyes. It took her a while to recover from the shock before she squatted down across from Henry who was still on his knees and held his face in her hands kissing him. The crowd behind them cheered loudly as Henry pulled her closer kissing her back. He pulled her up hugging her tightly.

"So...is that a yes or what?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you big, big head."

Henry smiled as the huge weight of tension dropped from his shoulders. Heather wasn't just impressed, she was also willing to spend the rest of her life with him. All he needed to do was ask. He took the diamond ring out of the box and gently slipped it on the weak finger of her left hand.

"I love you so much, Henry." Heather said as Henry cleaned the tears on her cheeks. "And in physics class, I chose you cause you're a physics genius so let's say you were my best option?"

"But I wasn't the best option for a lunch buddy or prom date was I?"

"Yes you were. And you're the best option for a husband." Heather stared at the diamond stud on the ring.

Henry smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Heather parents ran towards her in joy and excitement and hugged Heather.

"Mum look." Heather smiled raising the back of her palm.

"I'm so happy for you dear! It's so pretty! Henry, you did a really good job."

Henry felt a little proud. He did it. He'd been running away from this but he finally did it and it and it turned out much better than it expected, than he thought it would and it was all thanks to Astrid.

Astrid.

He looked up from the crowd around them and searched for Astrid. He saw her just when she was about to leave the hall.

She was leaving? Where was she going?

"Guys, I'll be right back." Henry mumbled and pushed his way through the crowd and ran after her. Why was she leaving? The party just started and she deserved credit for helping him lots. "Astrid!"

Henry followed her down the hallway and watched her enter the washroom.

Was she crying? Again?

This time he was completely sure that those weren't tears of joy or did proposing to Heather bring back memories, again?

Memories that made her cry?

Henry stood beside the washroom. He was going to wait for her, maybe it was time to introduce her to Heather and his dad. She had done a lot to make sure this pulled through and she had to get recognized for it. And somehow he could reduce Heather's suspicion about him and Astrid.

He had to cut the tension between them.

And somehow make her feel better.

* * *

 

Astrid watched Henry on down on his knees and open the ring box in front of Heather. That pain pierced through her chest as Heather kissed him hugging him tightly. Heather was so happy, the kind of happiness that she so desperately needed. The kind that just wasn't meant for her. For her past, she deserved pain, suffering and abuse.

She's worth a lot more than you Astrid!

Of course she was and that's why she could get a guy like Henry.

When she said yes, tears rolled down her eyes and the pain doubled. She should be happy for him, he deserved to be happy but she couldn't force a smile through the pain. She just had to leave here as fast as she could or she'd burst into painful sobs.

The door. She had to get to the door before anyone saw her tears. Coming here was a terrible idea and Eric might be back any moment from now. Whether he was drunk or not, he was going to hurt her if she wasn't at home when he got back and she couldn't take that with this pain. The crowd moved towards Henry and Heather and this was her chance to leave at least to the washroom or to somewhere out of here. She walked out of the hall into the hallway. She hoped Henry didn't see her leaving because she definitely wasn't going back.

Astrid rushed to the washroom and closed the door behind her. She dropped her purse on the counter and buried her face in her hand crying. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life and she was hurting so much.

Why are you crying Astrid?

She couldn't understand this pain she felt seeing Henry propose to his girlfriend. Why was she hurting? She had been through so many engagement parties before so why was this one different? She was being a total drama queen and this was totally uncalled for.

Get a hold of yourself Astrid!

You always knew Henry belonged to someone else so why should you be hurting over this? Wherever this pain was coming, she wished it would stop. She hugged herself and looked into the mirror.

She was being pathetic!

Crying like a kid with a stolen candy and ruining her makeup. She just had to leave. No matter how childish and immature this looked, she couldn't stop the pain. If she could escape Henry, she'd be fine.

You look beautiful, Astrid.

Did he really find her pretty?

Prettier than Heather or was she just a charity case all along?

Tonight was totally clear. Henry was in love with Heather and she was a fool to think that they could be more than friends. Why was she crying anyway? She talked him into doing this after all and he'd be expecting her to be happy it pushed through but she couldn't. She couldn't possibly be falling in love with Henry Haddock could she? Is that the reason why she was hurting so much? This couldn't happen. It just couldn't. She had to cut off her ties with him, including her friendship. She couldn't make her life more miserable by falling in love with someone who was clearly in love with someone else. She was going to avoid him.

She'd be helping herself by doing that.

She pushed her hair in place and picked up her purse. She was probably going to cry herself to sleep the entire night but she couldn't let anyone see her crying here.

Astrid opened the door of the washroom dashing out hastily when she felt a grip on her wrist and turned to the face of the person who pulled her back.

Henry.

"Astrid, are you okay?"

She looked up into the piercing eyes and felt much more pain."What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Heather?"

"Why did you just leave? I still want you to be here you know?"

"I'm sorry...my husband...is really worried."

"But you've only been here for thirty minutes, can't you stay a little longer?"

"Henry I..."

"Just meet Heather and my Dad. I'm sure he'll see what a great employee and friend you are...please?"

Astrid looked at his hands still on her wrist and into his eyes. "Sure."

"Astrid were you...crying?" Henry said softly holding her stare with his hands still on her wrist.

Astrid pulled his hand from her grip and sniffed. "No, why?"

"I thought...I saw you crying."

Astrid forced a smile, "No I wasn't. Congratulations by the way. You're officially engaged to Heather."

"Well I faced my biggest fear. Went way better than I thought."

"That was...a...great speech. You do have a soft side."

"It's all anyone can see, my soft side."

"Why? do you have a strong side?"

Henry laughed and Astrid smiled. She was letting her guard down again and letting him melt the defenses she decided to build around him.

"Come on. I want you to meet Heather."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on. She's nice, trust me." Henry said and gripped her wrist again pulling her down the hallway towards the main hall.

"Henry! Where did you go? I was..."

"Heather, this is Astrid...Astrid Hofferson. She encouraged me to take up courage and do this. She put this all together."

Astrid looked at Heather and it wasn't hard to see why Henry loved her so much. She was really pretty with a gorgeous figure and she looked elegant in that black flowing gown. She was rich, accomplished and had dignity. She was everything she wasn't, everything she hoped to be, everything she would never be.

"Hey Astrid!" Heather exclaimed pulling her into a hug. 'I'm Heather. Thank you so much for everything you put into this to make it a success. I'm really grateful."

Astrid was shocked. Regina was completely wrong about her and so was everyone else. "It was nothing. You two have been dating for a long time. I just thought he should propose already."

"Thank you so much. You know, we could hang out tomorrow or anytime. You know, a day at the spa and a little girl time."

Astrid looked at Henry, then back at Heather. ''Sure. why not? Anytime."

"Come on, join the party. It's great to have you here and you look gorgeous by the way." Heather glanced at her dress.

"Thank you. You look amazing too. Heather I'd love to stay, but my husband is really worried and he's calling. I really have to go."

"Already? but we just started."

"I know and I'm really sorry but..."

"It's fine. I understand, but we should really hang out."

"Of course...and um...congrats. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thank you."

"Um...Heather I'll just...see Astrid out." Henry finally spoke up.

"Sure." Heather said and looked at Astrid, "Bye. Astrid. Thanks again for everything."

"Bye Heather."Astrid said as she and Henry walked out of the hall side by side. They walked in silence till they went out the front door.

"See. I told you, you could do it and you did." Astrid broke the silence.

"This was all you. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, what are friends for? They care for each other right?"

"Yea, but I haven't done anything to help you. It's like you never have problems. I know you were crying today. I saw you."

"I wasn't. I admit I teared up a bit when you gave that amazing speech, anyone would, but I wasn't really crying."

"You were right about telling her how I really felt. It worked."

"It sure did." Astrid pushed a curl backwards. "You don't have to do anything for me Henry and besides, you were right, I don't have problems. I have a husband who takes care of me. What more could I need?"

"Nothing. I guess. You know...I just want you to be happy so if you..."

"I'm fine Henry, you can stop worrying about me now."

"But that's how friendship works. You always worry about your friends.''

"Not me. I'm a lot stronger than you think. I'll be fine."

She looked at Henry's Auburn mane and noticed the little braid she put in there. Even for his engagement , he never took it off.

Astrid smiled and shifted her gaze to his face. She hadn't really taken the time to look at him today like she used to. She shouldn't, but somehow, that pain eased a little whenever she looked into his eyes. His brunette hair pushed backwards with some kind of hair gel. That suit and tie made him look more like the son of the CEO of a big aviation company.

For the first time, he didn't look like the skinny hiccup who always struggled with his hair being in his face. He looked...attractive.

Really attractive.

"Astrid I hope...this wont be the end of our friendship."

Astrid blinked, "Um...of course not. We'll still be friends. We'll always be friends, Henry."

Henry slipped his hands into his pockets, "So um...I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah." Astrid said and gripped her purse avoiding his eyes. She had to leave. Anymore glances at him and she'll be attracted to this guy. After this, he'd go back to Heather, the girl he really loved, the girl he deserved and the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. "Um..I have to go."

"Thanks again for being here."

"You should go back to Heather."Astrid said. "Don't keep her waiting."

"Right. Text me when you get home."

"Sure."

Henry waved and jogged back through the front door and into the building. Watching him leave brought back that pain and fresh tears streamed down her eyes. She had lied to him.

This was definitely the end of their friendship because pushing him away was the only way to prevent more pain and misery in her life. She couldn't fall in love with him, anyone but him.

He had such a perfect life and if she walked into it, she'd ruin it for sure. He was so happy being with Heather and that's all that mattered.

His happiness.


	8. Hopeless Romantics

Henry rushed to the window when he got into the building and glanced at Astrid. He was right. She was crying with the same pain and hurt he saw every time he looked at her. She must have lied about not having problems because she was clearly going through something but she still helped him out. She was still willing to ignore her pain to push him through this. Why was she crying anyway? She was totally fine when she came in earlier but broke down after he proposed to Heather.

Was it her marriage? She always got tensed whenever he mentioned her husband and was a little conservative like she was living in fear. She just wasn't free, expressive or happy.

She was never really happy.

He was willing to help if only she'd let him.

It'd be a way to pay her back for all her help.

He watched her walk to her car and drive out of the parking lot. He hoped she'd get home safe and would somehow feel better.

"What are you looking at?"A voice said behind him and he jumped in shock. He turned and saw Heather.

Rats! Did she just get him staring at Astrid? Through the window?! He was completely screwed.

"Um...I was...I was just um...looking at..."

"Looking at who? There's no one there."

Phew. She didn't see Astrid. That was really close. Why was he even staring out of the window? At Astrid? during his engagement party?!

**How silly can you be Henry?!**

''Let's go in Heather."

"Has Astrid left?"

Henry froze,"Um...I think so, I didn't really follow her to her car."

"Why didn't you ride her home?"

"What?"

"She planned all this and left her husband at home to make it, you should have given her a ride home and gotten back with the driver."

"If I offered, she wouldn't let me. She's Astrid. She doesn't accept help from people."Henry said and slowly pulled Heather away from the window. "As for you future Mrs Haddock, we have a lot to do this night."

Heather grinned. "I have a big case tomorrow."

"So you can't stay with me tonight?"

"It's a morning case, I'll be at your house tomorrow before you know it. I'll be back early, I promise."

"Fine. I'll just drop you off after the party."

Heather kissed him."I'm really sorry sweetheart, I love you."

"Not enough to spend time with me?"

"Henry, this is hard enough for me already."

"Then just come home with me."

"Henry."

"I know...you'll be there tomorrow. I'll live with it."

Heather stroked the sides of his face. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mr Haddock."

Henry slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer."I can't wait to wake up to this sight every morning."

Heather kissed him again, "I'm one lucky girl."

Henry kissed her forehead and smiled, "No. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

Astrid drove out of the driveway of the events center and turned into the highway. For the nth time, she really wished she hadn't come for this engagement party. Her phone beeped and she turned to look at the screen.

Freddie.

She had noticed Freddie's absence at the party and knew that Freddie had been in love with Heather for the longest time but Henry was his best friend, couldn't he ignore the pain to show support?

Astrid picked up the call, "Hello, Freddie?"

"Astrid do you want to hang out with me? Get a drink or two? and maybe we can talk more about the project then."

"Freddie, it's the middle of the night, why would you...oh...are you okay?"

"I would...if I had someone to talk to."Freddie said slowly and staggered.

The loud music n the background clearly stated he was at a club.

A club.

She hadn't been to one since she married Eric and despite that, she was still haunted by the ghost of her past. The golden pole on the ramp where wealthy men watched her perform drooling, placing bets and prices on her, on her dignity. The dark room, the cold dark room where she was caged, pleading each day for her freedom. She just couldn't visit that place, it would just bring back everything. She was now free and as long as she remained submissive to Eric, she would never have to go back to that life again.

"Um..Freddie...I can't really..."

"Please Astrid. I really need a friend right now and you said yesterday, we were friends. Friends do support each other right?"

Astrid bit her lower lip. "Where are you?"

"Gatsby club? I think it's downtown but i'm not sure where."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything crazy, I know you're drunk."

"Thanks Astrid. I knew I could count on you."

Great. Did having friends mean that you have to displease yourself to please your friends? Just because they all 'count on you?' She never had to deal with this in Anne Abour and people had more problems than they did here. Having to talk a panzi into proposing to his girlfriend and dealing with the guy who was hurt as a result of that? Why didn't she just mind her business in the first place? Now she was persuaded into deciding to go to a club, the place she dreaded the most.

Her nightmare had just begun!

On the bright side, Freddie was a good friend and were both hurt so maybe talking to him might be the solution to dropping this pain in her chest. It sounded much better than crying herself to sleep. She turned into East Michigan Avenue and hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Astrid pulled up by the walkway close to The Gatsby club and pulled the gear to a stop. The place was packed and coming here in this outfit was a terrible idea but Freddie would be there, he wouldn't let anyone harass her right? And how would he do that when he's drunk? She sighed and opened the door of her car and stepped out. She closed it behind her, noticing glances and stares towards her direction.

She shouldn't be here, not in this outfit.

Ignoring the stares, she walked as fast as she could in those heels into the building. A lot of people had decided to party today and the club was spaced out. Drinking and dancing and horny couples making out in every corner.

Where was Freddie? One more second looking around and she'd haul. This was extremely nauseating.

Astrid spotted Freddie by the bar counter taking down shots. Man! he wasn't kidding when he said he needed someone to talk to. He was going to kill himself if she let him stay here any longer.

"Nice Ass." A voice called behind her. She pulled up her middle finger in disgust towards the direction of the voice and walked to the counter.

"I'll take that." Astrid took the glass of vodka from his grip and pulled a bar stool closer sitting next to him.

"Astrid! you came?!"

"Friends support each other right?"

"I guess."

"And you're not at Henry's party?"

"I didn't feel like going."Freddie said and smiled. "Wow...you look amazing."

"It's not safe to be here, I know."

"Don't worry, no one's gonna touch you, not while I'm here"

Astrid smiled and placed the glass on the counter. "So am I just gonna sit here and watch you have fun?"

"Waiter...a glass for the lady please."

"You know, wantng something for so long and loosing it after putting so much into fighting for it is really heartbreaking."

Freddie glanced at her and picked up his glass "Have you been through it before?"

"More times than I can remember."

"Did It hurt this much?" Freddie emptied the glass in one gulp. "One more shot."

"It did, but you know what? Loosing something you fought so hard for only means it wasn't meant for you in the first place. You are yet to find something better that was meant just for you."

"So...who did you loose?"

Astrid winced at the taste of vodka in her mouth and swallowed. "My dad."

Freddie looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, It happens, but you just keep hoping that there's something or someone out there who would somehow fill that void." Astrid placed her hand on Freddie's "Someone better than Heather ever was."

Freddie took another glass and ran his hand through his hair. "Before Henry, I was there. I've always been there for her but somehow, my love was just nothing compared to Henry's. She just never noticed my feelings for her."

"Did you tell her?"

"I wanted to, before she told me she was in love with the physics nerd. I was confused. What did he have that I didn't? I tried everything, I even supported her decision, watching and hoping that maybe...just maybe..she'd learn to love me, but hey! that's life! You love...and loose." Freddie chuckled. "She said yes to him didn't she?"

Astrid flashed back to Henry's words to Heather, going down on his knees, she kissing him, and that pain returned.

**'I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my partner in everything I do.'**

Tears rolled down her eyes as she poured herself another glass. "Yes, she did."

The pain. She had to get rid of this pain. It didn't matter how much she wanted to feel that happiness, to wear Heather's shoes for a little while, to be that lucky girl, but It just wasn't meant for her. Henry was in love with Heather and deserved to be with her.

**'I love you Heather.'**

There. He said it himself Astrid, so don't get carried away by his stares and compliments, you're just a charity case, a co-intern, a friend.

"She said yes huh?"

Astrid looked at Freddie who had tears streaming down his face and pulled him into a hug.

"Did I go wrong somewhere in loving her? I tried Astrid, I really did."

"That's what matters. You fought for her. It only shows your bravery."

Freddie pulled away after a few sobs and smiled. "You know what? Let's forget the pain and have fun. Life is too short to sulk on problems."

Astrid laughed. "You're drunk."

"You wanna dance with me?"

Uhm...Freddie I don't dance."

"Come on. It would help us forget, even for a little while."

Astrid drank the last glass and stood up. "Sure."

* * *

"Henry!" A voice called behind him, he turned and saw Regina walking towards him with the hem of her gown in her hands. "Have you seen Freddie?"

"Freddie?"

Right! Everyone was here, except Freddie! How could he not have noticed that? Freddie was his bestfriend and had always been there for hm even if he was in love with Heather.

He was probably hurting now and Henry couldn't even be there for him?

So much for friendship Henry!

"I called him a while ago and he sounded really knocked out and I think he was at a club or something. I'm really worried, he's definitely not okay."

"Did he say what club he was in?"

"I think I heard him mumble The Gatsby club, I'm not sure."

Henry took out his keys from his pocket. "Come on, let's go look for him."

Henry slipped into the drivers seat of his Bmw m3 and opened the door for Regina, pulling his seat belt across his chest. "What is he doing there?"

"Sulking. You proposed to little miss perfect after all."

Henry raised an eyebrow."I'm sorry for proposing to my girlfriend."

"Save it for Freddie. I don't really care. We have to find him."

Henry rolled his eyes and turned the key in the ignition. How was it his fault that Freddie was in trouble? If Heather chose him, shouldn't Freddie move on? It was childish! His happiness shouldn't be paused to avoid others getting hurt should it? Freddie also persuaded him into marrying Heather so what was the drama all about? Why was he suddenly 'sulking' about it? Every right and selfless decision still somehow seemed...selfish.

"Gatsby club?" Henry asked punching the address into the GPS.

"Yeah" Regina said anxiously staring out the window. After a few turns, he pulled behind a black Camry by the sidewalk to the big club with loud music blasting through the speakers. He pulled off the seat belt and came out of the car after Regina who rushed out once he hit the brakes.

"Let's look for him together. It's dangerous for you."

"And who is going to protect me? You?" Regina laughed. "Let's just look for Freddie."

Regina walked ahead. Henry gave her an irritated look and walked behind her. She was just like her brother, Terence.

They walked into the club and looked around for Freddie. The noise and terrible smell of alcohol made his head spin. He'd never been to clubs, probably because he wasn't man enough to but right now, he was quite glad he wasn't. This was appalling!

"Freddie!" Henry heard Regina call and looked towards her direction.

Freddie was dancing with a group of guys beside him. They were in a circle and seemed attracted and cheering someone dancing in the middle. Probably a drunk dancer or stripper. He moved closer towards Regina and Freddie when he caught the sight of the blonde girl in a strapless red dress dancing with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

His eyes popped open and jaw dropped...Astrid.

Astrid?! Wait..wasn't she supposed to be home? with her husband? What was she doing dancing in a club?!

Henry rushed towards the group of guys and pushed himself through the crowd."Astrid!"

She smiled when she saw him and tripped, he caught her just before she hit the ground

"Astrid! What are you doing here?!"

"Making myself happy. Why? don't I deserve to be happy?"

She was drunk. She was so drunk that he wondered just how many shots of vodka clouded her brain and thinking. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you Henry. You were so happy today, shouldn't I be happy too? Now we are both happy, let's dance"

"Astrid, you're drunk, come on let's go."

"Wait, you're such a kill-joy. The night is still young, dance with me." Astrid said struggling to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on her.

"Astrid stop this, I'll take you home."

"Why hiccup?! You're engaged to Heather right? Aren't you supposed to be with her? You keep coming back and complicating my thoughts so just stay away from me. People like me need alcohol to taste happiness."

"Henry I found Freddie, Wait...is that...Astrid?" Regina asked with Freddie's hand around her shoulder for support.

"I don't know why she's here but she's really knocked out." Henry bent and carried Astrid. She placed her arms around his neck and shut her eyelids. "She has a problem. I don't know what it is, but she's really hurting."

"Take her home, her husband must be worried. I'll take care of Freddie."

"How will you..."

"I have his keys." Regina said and turned to go. "Take care of her."

Henry nodded and looked at Astrid. She was going through something huge and keeping everything to herself was killing her. He was willing to help if she'd let him.

"Astrid?"

She was now silent and he looked around for her shoes. She told him she was going home, why did she come here instead? It just didn't make sense. She told him she didn't have problems, but she was totally wrong. A blind person would notice her pain from a distance. Astrid mumbled something snuggling closer with her head on his chest.

**Screw the shoes Henry!**

He needed to get her out out of here right now. He picked up her purse and walked with quick steps out of the club and towards his car in the parking lot.

Astrid's car was here, she could pick it up later, but for now, he had to get her home to her husband. Henry placed her gently on her feet and she hugged him, hands looped around his neck and smiled, "Hey handsome."

Henry completely lost his breath as she ran her fingers on the tip of his nose. "Why? You don't think you're handsome? Your auburn hair, perfect nose and those gorgeous eyes? No matter how much I avoid them...I end up being lost in them. What else describes handsome?"

"Muscles?"

She is drunk Henry! She doesn't mean any of this. "Astrid I have to take you home."

"I don't wanna go home! Please don't take me there. I want to be very far away from home, please Henry."

Henry was confused. Something was definitely going on with her marriage that she wouldn't want to be home. Wanting to be happy and wanting someone to love her forever? It just didn't make any sense to want those things when you're happily married. Her husband just couldn't see her in this state. It was his fault he pulled her out to attend his engagement party and he had to take care of her. There was probably a good reason why she didn't want to be home.

"You know alcohol doesn't solve anything Astrid. I am here, you know you can talk to me about your problems. I could help you."

Astrid sniffed, sobbing softly," I just want to be free."

Henry hugged her. "Free from what?"

"Everything."

She was trapped and it was completely obvious now. She was definitely talking about her marriage and something was wrong. Does her husband abuse her? or maltreat her? She wouldn't take that right? She is Astrid. For the short time he has known her, she has been strong, brave and more alpha than he'll ever be so she wouldn't let herself be abused by someone would she? It would be so unlike Astrid. Unless there was a reason why she had to endure all that, "Where do you wanna go if not home."

"Anywhere, just don't take me home."

Take her home with you Henry.

Terrible idea! He just got engaged and would it be right to bring a drunk girl home?

His Dad would be furious.

But he wouldn't be home Henry! His Dad had taken a night flight to Atlanta for an emergency meeting, his life in the next two years.

Hopefully, Heather wasn't going to be home tonight and the mansion would be quite empty. Having a drunk and dramatic person to keep him company wasn't such a bad idea.

He carried Astrid and put her down gently in the front seat next to his and pulled the seat belt across her. "Don't worry I won't take you home, you'll be okay."

Astrid opened her eyes slowly and smiled, "I know I would, You're here now."


	9. The risk

"Watch your step." Henry said and helped Astrid out of the car. She tripped again and he caught her, lifting her up in his arms.

"Jeez where are we going? and why is my head spinning?"

"Oh I don't know, somebody probably had way too many drinks today." Henry opened the front door to the Haddock mansion, pushing it wide open with his leg.

"I was just having fun. Don't you ever have fun? You're so stuck up."

Henry laughed, closing the door behind him, "You're really drunk. The real Astrid wouldn't say that."

"She must be pretty stuck up too."

"Yeah? I'll definitely let her know, trust me." Henry walked slowly up the spiral staircase towards the guest room with Astrid still half-conscious in his arms.

"You're the nicest person I know."

"Really? and why is that?"

"You could have left me back there, under the rain and at the club...but you didn't." Astrid mumbled. "You're a good person, Henry."

Henry smiled as he walked into the guest room and placed Astrid gently on the bed. She snuggled closer to the pillow, smiling in her sleep. He took off her hair accessory gently, letting her curly locks fall loose over her shoulders and brushed away strands of hair from her face.

"Your bed is so comfy."

"Actually, this isn't my bed. This is the guest room."

"Why? I'm not good enough to be in your bed?"

Henry laughed, recording this and replaying it to a 'not drunk' Astrid would be epic. "My room is a mess. You wouldn't want to be there."

"It wouldn't be that way if you had a real girlfriend."

"Um..I do have a real girlfriend."

"I doubt it."

"You should really get some sleep. You clearly need lots of it."

"Thank you Henry...for everything. I really owe you."

Henry took Astrid's hand in his. "We are friends Astrid, I'm always here for you, you don't have to get wasted over a problem. You can talk to me."

Astrid smiled, "I know."

Henry sat on the bed beside her and glanced at her face. Her brows perfectly lined over her closed lids that revealed the layers of dark colors from her eye make up. He studied her for a while running his fingers along the lines of her face, staring at her would never be enough. Gobber was right. It wasn't wrong to be attracted to this girl, she was beautiful and any guy would loose complete focus over her. Whoever her husband was, he probably hasn't realized her worth. Astrid deserved to be happy and relying on alcohol to bring her happiness, reflected her pain.

'I'm a lot stronger than you think.'

That obviously meant something. Despite what she was going through, she was still strong enough to persevere and make others happy. He smiled again and brushed his thumb over her rosy cheek, cupping her face in his hand.

Behind that strong forefront, there was this fragile, vulnerable little girl crying for help and only someone this close, could see it.

He turned to go when she gripped his hand tighter holding him back.

"Would you please stay with me?...just until I fall asleep?''

Henry sat down and placed the second hand on the back of her palm, "Of course, I'm still here. I won't leave you Astrid."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Astrid's eyes flashed open and she stared at the ceiling. Woa...those little star nightlights were really pretty. Wait...nightlights? when did she ever put up nightlights on her ceiling? Eric wouldn't do that either!

She wasn't in her bedroom!

She jumped up, "No no no no no...this is so not happening!"

Christ! She didn't get home last night!

Freddie.

Her chat with Freddie was all she could remember and she had some drinks. Did Freddie take advantage of her? Not that he was capable of doing something like that...

Or was he?

Her life was over. Eric was definitely gonna kill her brutally. She had never stayed out late and this was enough reason for him to send her back to that strip club. Astrid pulled the blanket off her, she was still in the outfit she had worn to Henry's engagement party but her hair was down.

Where was this place? and how did she get here?

The door was pushed open and a stainless breakfast trolley with teacups and saucers slowly rolled inside. This was obviously a hotel room...well...until she saw the waiter.

Henry!

"Henry?!" Astrid exclaimed looking around. "What am I doing here? Did you bring me here?"

"Oh I see you're up." Henry pushed the trolley towards the bed.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"My home. Be my guest." Henry plopped on a couch beside the bed. "Bon appetite."

"Your home?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I remember so can you please tell me what happened and how I got here?"

"You were drunk last night Astrid. You told me you needed to get home and then I find you dancing in a club?"

"That's none of your business. Why didn't you take me home?"

"Because you didn't want to go home."

"What?"

"I wanted to take you home to your husband but you insisted on following me home...You don't remember that?"

"Ugh! I was drunk Henry! You shouldn't have listened to me!"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Would it be okay if your husband saw you in that condition?"

"It is worse that I didn't come back home! He's going to..."

"He is going to do what?"

"He is going to be worried Henry! Who knows if the FBI is out there looking for me?"

"He sent a text stating he wasn't coming home."

"You went through my phone?!"

"Hey! I had to let someone know you were okay just before they pulled the 'FBI' into this."

"You think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry! I myself was really confused when you said you didn't want to go home."

Astrid rolled her eyes and looked around for her purse. "Where's my purse? I need to get home right now!"

"Wait...won't you stay for breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me?! I have to go home now!"

"Okay! You know...you're a lot nicer when you're drunk." Henry placed her red purse in her palm.

"Whatever I said, I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh I'm sure you meant a few things." Henry smirked.

Astrid pulled the door open. "You're beginning to sound like Seth Lout."

"Wait...so I don't get a thank you for saving your ass yesterday?"

"You would have, if you brought me back home."

"Are we going over that again?"

"We were never over that."Astrid walked down the hallway. "I don't even think we'll ever be over that."

"Astrid?'' Henry called.

"What?!"

"The exit is that way." Henry pointed to the opposite direction of the hallway.

Astrid stopped and sighed turning backwards towards Henry. "I'm sorry."

"I'll give you a ride to the club to pick up your car...You probably have tons of parking tickets leaving it there."

"You don't have to, I'll just take a cab."

"Okay." Henry walked towards the stairs with Astrid following behind.

"Okay? You know...The Henry I know would keep insisting on taking me home."

"Well...If you don't want my help, then...I can't force it on you."

Astrid pushed her curls backwards. "Thank you Henry...for looking after me."

"Oh? look at that...and I almost gave up hope you were ever going to say that."

"So Heather would have to deal with this everyday? for the rest of her life?" Astrid crossed her arms. "Poor her."

"I know right? she clearly didn't understand what she was getting herself into."

"It's not too late is it? I could talk her out of it."

Henry laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

Astrid smiled, "Okay...I should really be going."

"Hold on...you still haven't told me why you were at that club."

"Your proposal to Heather really hurt Freddie. You know he's in love with Heather right?"

"Yeah I do, but it doesn't explain why you were there."

"He called me. He needed someone to talk to, I had to be there for him. When I got there, he was drinking and..."

"You joined him? He was knocked out. What if someone took advantage of you?"

"And why do you care so much? I could have handled myself out there even without your help."

"I'm sure you would." Henry rolled his eyes and glanced back at her. "Why didn't you want to go home Astrid?"

"I was drunk Henry!"

"I know, but it was more than that. You kept saying you want to be free, you want to be happy. Do you have a problem?"

Astrid froze. Did she say all that? To Henry?!

No no no no no this had just crossed the line. The last thing she wanted was for Henry to find out about her life and her past. She didn't want to involve him in her problems. She didn't need help from anyone, especially Henry Haddock.

Their friendship was now crossing the danger mark and she had to step back quickly or she'll loose everything in a snap. Henry should never find out about her abusive marriage, It would all trail down to her past.

The past she was trying to conceal.

"I have to go."

"Are you really okay Astrid?"

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Astrid turned to the staircase, going down with quick steps.

"Because you're hurting. You keep saying you're okay, but you're really not. I want to help you."

"I'm fine Henry! I might not be rich, but I am happy! I don't need any help from you okay? so just let me go home!"

Henry sighed and slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Should I call a cab?"

"Forget it. I can do that myself."

"Do you wanna..." Henry was cut off by the honk of the black Toyota corolla that drove into the garage.

Astrid's stood wide eyed. "Is that..."

"Shit!" Henry looked out the window and saw Heather step out of her car. "Okay you have to hide right now."

"Hide? What about trust? What it doesn't exist between you two anymore?"

"This isn't the time for this. If Heather sees you here, my life would be irreversibly ruined!"

"Okay okay! I'll 'hide'!"

"I'll try to lead her upstairs to buy you time. There's a room down this hallway, just stay."

"Don't you ever lecture me about trust again!" Astrid frowned and hurried down the hall to the room.

"Believe me, I won't." Henry rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh, hey sweetheart. You're up already?"

"Um...yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you never get up early on Sundays?" Heather said an eyebrow.

"I...I was...I was waiting for you. Well you said you were coming this morning, couldn't sleep waiting for you."

Heather kissed him. "I'm so sorry hon. I'm here now and we have a lot to catch up on."

Henry pushed his hair backwards as Heather walked inside and closed the door. "We sure do."

"Were you cooking?"

"Yeah I was...a little hungry."

''You were hungry? on a Sunday morning? I'm loving the new appetite." Heather said placing the bags of groceries on the counter. "You drink peppermint tea? since when?"

"I don't know. someone told me it was great with Hot chocolate."

"Is it true?"

"Surprisingly yes." Henry walked behind her and placing his hands on her waist. "How was your case today?"

"Adjourned, but so far...I'm winning."

"I'm so proud of you." Henry kissed the side of her neck. "You want us to celebrate?"

"I have to make breakfast, Henry."

"Come on." Henry squeezed tighter. "Didn't you miss me? I mean what's that you said about restocking condoms?"

Heather smiled. "You're talking dirty now huh?"

"Hey you started it."

"Yea, but I didn't..." Henry interrupted with a slow gentle kiss pulling away as his lips curled into a side smile.

Heather smiled and pulled him closer grabbing hs mouth with hers and running her hands through his hair. Henry pushed the grocery bags aside and pulled Heather up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gripped her waist to support her while she feasted on his lower lip.

"What was that you said about making breakfast?"

Heather smiled and pushed her hair backwards as Henry carried her up the stairs. "Screw that."

Astrid watched Henry lift Heather up in a steamy make out session and her heart dropped. The effects of her hang over had just begun and all she could think of was getting out of here. Eric shouldn't get home before he does, she'd have to wait a week for her bruises to heal up if she would survive. Henry shouldn't have brought her here and she should have rejected Freddie's request. None of this would have happened if she just stayed at home. What exactly did she achieve by attending his engagement party anyway?

Absolutely nothing!

Oh wait...an endless heartache and a head spinning hang over.

**Good job Astrid, you really did yourself a salad.**

Now she looked like a slut hiding in a closet while Henry makes out with his girlfriend upstairs?

**When did you change so much Astrid?**

**Trying to please everyone?**

Maybe because she had finally felt accepted, pleasing everyone would keep it that way, but this isn't you Astrid!

**Do you now rely on people emotionally?**

**They should mean nothing to you!**

**Giving importance to people only leaves you broken and wounded.**

**They aren't worth it!**

**No one is!**

Astrid shut the door gently behind her and tiptoed towards the front door. She pulled out her slides from her purse and put them on, opening the door as quietly as she could and closing it behind her. This was the last straw. If she didn't end her friendship with Henry, she could ruin both their lives.

She didn't need love and acceptance.

She had to be focused. She was in Haddock Aviation for a reason and messing round with Henry could cost her job and she couldn't loose that. It was the only way to be free.

Without looking back, she hurried down the steps and towards the driveway, taking the bus sounded better than calling a cab. It was going to be here in ten minutes anyway. She plugged in her ear phones and tried pushing back the tears that blurred her vision.

Ugh! where was that tune?! She scrolled down her song list...There...she raised up the volume.

Higher...Higher...Higher

And somehow, she could be distracted from the memory of that picture.

The picture that reminded her who she really was and where she belonged.

"Good bye, Henry."


	10. Breaking point

"Astrid?"Henry called softly and opened the door of the room she rushed into to be hidden from Heather.

Was he really expecting her to be here? He had told to leave right? Soon his engagement to Heather would be cancelled if he didn't stop lying to her.

This was all his fault.

He should have taken her home, that way he'll know she was safe, but letting her leave alone?

Sure, she was hiding something. Something about her life and if she didn't want to tell him about it, he had to respect that. It was her life anyway.

Henry slipped his phone out and punched in Astrid's number. If only she picked up the phone.

Ugh! It was frustrating worrying about her this way!

"Come on Astrid..pick up"

She's gonna be okay Henry! She's not a kid, why worry about her so much? He had to check up on her sometime. He had treated her badly when he saw Heather and had to apologize for that. Hopefully, this wouldn't ruin their friendship.

* * *

Astrid sucked in her breath and turned the key to the door of her apartment. Thoughts of endless possibilities of what Eric would do if he was home made her heart could feel her hands shiver in fear. The fear that was the reason why she told Henry not to bring her home last night. Eric shouldn't be here, or last night's alcohol would be her last meal. The pushed the door gently and it creaked open. Scanning the room with her eyes, she let out a big sigh of relief when she didn't see Eric in the living room.

She couldn't rejoice yet, he could be sleeping in the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and tiptoed through the living room, to the bedroom door. Swallowing hard, she turned the door knob and peeked into the bedroom. Eric wasn't there either! She pushed the door and walked inside falling back on the bed she shared with Eric. She was this close to going back to that strip club and if she kept hanging out with Henry, he would ruin everything.

Astrid looked up at the ceiling. Those pictures flashed through her mind again. Henry and Heather in a steamy make out session.

He is absolutely more romantic than he looks, and she had thought he was a panzi all along.

Heather was definitely one lucky girl. Lucky to be the one he chose to spend the rest of his life with. Lucky to spend most nights safe and warm in his arms.

She on the other hand, was lucky to be born and her life was a constant reminder.

Her phone beeped and she pulled her phone from her purse.

Henry.

What? was he done with morning sex routine with his fiancee? What does he want from her this time? She swiped towards the 'reject' option and flung the phone back into her purse.

She was definitely done with letting him into her head because clearly, he belonged to someone else and she had to accept that.

* * *

Henry pulled up to Nottingham place apartments and parked in the visitors parking lot. Astrid had left her wallet in the guestroom and he was darn lucky Heather didn't see it.

She had been exhausted from her morning case and passed out, leaving him enough time to clean up the room Astrid had slept in. He had found her wallet containing her cards and decided to return it on his trip from the grocery store for Heather. The life of a two-timer, only that he was not trying to be that. He was too much of a hiccup to be that.

Henry picked up the wallet from his cup holder and stepped out of his car. He last shipped the red gorgeous gown to room 24, going through Astrid's records really got him a little more information than she had given him and snooping appeared to be childish. If she was a private person, he had to respect that.

He walked into the building and upstairs, scanning the number tags for number 24. In a short while, he was in front of the apartment door.

Henry took in a deep breath, hoping it would be Astrid that comes to the door, and knocked.

Silence.

He knocked again, a little harder this time.

"There's a doorbell you know?!" He could hear a loud gruff voice echo from inside. It was a male voice.

The door flew opened and Henry froze. A huge dark haired guy with a nose ring stood before him. He was in a vest that revealed his tattooed arms. His long dark hair was in a knot backwards and his beard evenly spread over his chiseled jaw. He leaned on the door with a bottle of bloody Mary in one arm and a lit cigarette in the other.

Henry stared in shock. This was Astrid's husband? This was the guy she was happily married to?

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy shot blowing a wheeze of cigarette smoke on Henry's face.

Henry choked coughing. He had always been allergic to this stuff. One of the many reasons he was called a hiccup.

"I'm Henry...Henry...Haddock." He struggled to catch his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm um...Astrid's...colleague at Haddock Aviation...she um...left her wallet back in the office yesterday...I just thought I'd um...return it to her" Henry stuttered between words. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was terrified and the fact that Astrid was married to this guy was more terrifying.

"Yesterday, huh?"

Henry bit his lower lip! Rats! She obviously didn't tell her husband she attended his engagement party, got drunk and passed a night in his house. She probably didn't even tell him she went to work yesterday. This was getting messed up!

Henry handed him the wallet. "Yes."

"What's your name again?" Eric looked into the wallet.

"Henry Haddock."

"You're the CEO of Haddock aviation?"

"His son." Henry replied watching his reaction carefully.

"Okay. I'll give this to Astrid, but next time, you use the doorbell. If you're a rich kid, act like it."

Henry raised a brow. "Noted."

Eric rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his face.

Henry ran his fingers through his brown locks in disbelief. It just seemed impossible to come up with a reason why a girl like Astrid would end up with a wasted low life like that!

All Henry could smell was alcohol and drugs. Was this why she pleaded with him not to take her home that night? He looked like someone who would hurt her at every chance he got and she had been suffering all this time. Her husband was definitely the kind of guy who would leave her out in the rain when they owned a car, get brutal if she came home late with the guy who offered her a ride, not care when she stayed out late and make her feel she needs alcohol to be truly happy.

Everything made so much sense now. Astrid was in an abusive relationship.

It made her push away people who really cared about her.

He shouldn't have come here. He should have returned her wallet at the office and now, he has probably caused more problems for her.

That's your problem Henry...Think before you act!

Henry walked out of the apartment. All he could think of was what Astrid's life has been like living with that monster. How many times he hurts her, physically, sexually, emotionally and how many times she cries into her pillow. Yet, despite all that, she was still willing to help him with his 'problems' with Heather.

She is worth so much more, she doesn't deserve the life she is living.

He got into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

She was completely broken on the inside and she needed help.

She just had to ask for it.

* * *

"I got your pills. They are here on the counter."

"Well I'm not at the counter am I? Put 'em down here" Eric lit up another cigarette with his lighter and slipped into his mouth.

Astrid walked towards the couch and placed it on the center table. "They're right here."

"Where did you go on Saturday?"

Astrid froze in fear. She didn't tell Eric about Henry's engagement party or her sleep over at the Haddock mansion. In fact, she had told Eric she stayed at home all night waiting for him, so where exactly did this question pop up from? Did Eric have her followed?

"I...didn't go...anywhere."

Eric chuckled and took in another glass of alcohol. "You see, this chimp came to look for you today...Henry Haddock. He said you left your wallet at the office yesterday."

What?! Henry was here?!

Gawk! this hiccup was going to be the death of her!

"Oh...um...I dropped in at the office yesterday for um...a...project with my colleagues." Astrid shivered, resisting the urge to run out the main door.

"And...you just remembered you did that, today?"

"I'm...sorry...I didn't..."

"Where did you go on Saturday, Astrid?" Eric stood up, his eyes darkened, just like they did each time he was on a pill.

Astrid shook as he walked towards her, smoke from the cigarette evaporating through his nose. Astrid looked up at him in terror. "Work...for a..."

Eric grabbed her tightly on one shoulder and grabbed a handful of her hair as she screamed in pain. "Do you think I'm stupid huh?"

"Eric stop it!"

"What did we say about you lying to me?"

"Eric!"

He threw a blow to her abdomen and she could taste her blood in her mouth. "Where did you go on Saturday? Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

Astrid wimped, the pains sent hot tears down her face. "Henry's engagement party. I attended the party and left my wallet there...I'm so sorry."

"Why did you lie to me in the first pace huh?!" Eric's hand still pulling her hair and on her throat.

"Please stop. You're hurting me."

Astrid received another blow on her lower abdomen. She screamed in pain. This time, he used his knee.

"Don't ever lie to me again! do you understand?!"

Astrid nodded, too weak to speak. The pain was unbearable, Eric hadn't hurt her this much in a long time.

"And I see you hit the jackpot with your new boy toy. Flirting with the CEO's son huh? is that one of your schemes to keep your job?"

"I'm sorry...please...stop it."

"Once a slut, always a slut!" Eric pushed her to the wall, where she bruised the left side of her forehead. "Lets see if they would still want you in their company once they figure out who you really are." Eric locked the main door and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Astrid held her stomach and cried in pain. How could she have been so careless? She would have said no to Henry, no to Freddie, no to all the distractions, but she had thought they accepted her, forgetting her fate and her main goal in Haddock Aviation. She could leave Eric with her first year pay...as long as she obeyed the rules for now.

Then, Henry came in, confusing her thoughts and making her deviate from what was really at stake here. Her freedom.

This was Henry's fault!

She wished she hadn't entered his car that rainy day. She wished she hadn't let him come back to give her another ride. She wished she hadn't smiled each time he threw a compliment at her and most of all, she wished he never chose to be an intern, because that decision, was ruining things in her life. She touched the blood on her forehead and looked at the pressure marks on her body, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

There was a limit to perseverance, every warrior has breaking points.

and she was at the brink of hers.


	11. Fear

Henry took another glance at the empty spot beside Regina. The one that was Astrid's. She hadn't come to work for a week now and he had given up on coming up with reasons why.

He had gone to her house a week ago and met her husband, her terrifying husband who kept him up all night worrying about what might have happened to her since he messed things up. He had called, texted and spammed her mail box with worry messages but it was like she was out of existence.

What exactly happened to her? Why would she miss work for an entire week? Her points were definitely low and Gobber had said she didn't take a leave of absence.

Few more days of absence and she'll be fired from work. She was just an intern and still had a lot to prove as a future full-time employee.

Henry had thought of going back to check up on her, but that would just make things worse. It caused her absence in the first place.

He thought of sending Regina, but she wasn't down for it either. She wasn't the one to pry into people's problems.

Henry caught Gobber's death stare and turned his glance back to his work. He just couldn't focus on anything for the past week. It was like his meeting with Astrid's husband had traumatized him and he hadn't been himself ever since.

Gobber definitely noticed that.

Five more minutes...five more minutes and today's work would be done, working on sunday's was clearly not his cup of tea. He had to get back home early because Heather's parents were coming over for dinner. Once again, he had to face the pressure of being the perfect future son-in-law and being a hiccup was definitely out of the picture. He needed act strong, like he has definitely capable of protecting their daughter when he obviously wasn't man enough for that.

The bellwoods are well known and respected and wouldn't let their daughter settle for less. He had to prove he's not less...even if he was.

A little more countdown and work was over. He had to rush down home to be there for dinner before Heather's parents.

His dad had said it was a sign of courtesy and respect.

Henry stood up pushing his files into his bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Freddie asked still on his work.

"Dinner with Heather's parents, I can't be late."

"Oh..well...say hi to Heather for me."

"Sure. see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Henry walked out hastily from the office, down the hallway and out of the building. He glanced through his phone, Heather had already sent three messages reminding him he needed to be home really early. He put a ring on her finger and now has to deal with whatever comes next. Having dinner with the Bellwoods means he would have to use double cutlery, eat stake and stop picking his peas. Ugh! this was why his dad never took him along for formal dinner parties. He was like an all round 'disappointment' being the son of the Gerald Haddock. Still walking, he sent a quick text to Heather.

'I'm on my way home.'

Henry dropped his phone in his leather bag and accidentally bumped into someone...

"I'm so sorry I..." Henry trailed off when he saw the face of the person standing before him.

Astrid.

She was in a black sweatshirt and blue jean. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders covering every visible skin between her head and body. She was so pale and looked like she had been up for days. He stared blankly at her while she looked up at him with an expression of both irritation and anger.

"Astrid, are you okay? where have you been? I've been trying to call and..."

"Is this a habit of yours? Prying into people's lives?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You picked me up from the club and took me your home instead of mine."

"I thought we've been over that before? You didn't want to go home. I had to take care of you somehow."

"That's exactly my point! Stop trying to take care of me! I'm a twenty five year old woman who doesn't need you looking out for me! That's my husband's job!"

Sure. That street gangster didn't look like someone who even knows what the roles of a husband are, let alone play them.

"I just wanted to check up on you and return your..."

"Stop! just stop! I don't care about how much of a softie you are, but you're making my life miserable! You think you're trying to help, but you're really not! Stop playing the hero

because I am not a victim! I am married and spending a night out is against the code, didn't you think about that?!"

"Astrid, I'm sorry...I just..."

"Stay away from me! It's a shame Haddock aviation is going to have a hiccup running it in the future. Maybe its better off with your Dad as the CEO."

Henry felt a strong jab through his chest. Did worrying and caring backfire this much? He hadn't done anything wrong, so why did caring rile her up this much?

Was this how she really felt about him?

A coward? A failure? A...hiccup?

The fact that this was Astrid Hofferson, the girl who had been in his head for days made his heart sink. There was clearly no explanation for her coldness towards him.

Instead of hurt, he saw anger and pain. Pain she was now trying to instill in him, to keep pushing him away.

Henry blinked, fighting tears so hard. "I know you don't mean that...you're just angry. The Astrid I know...would never say that."

"That's your problem Henry. You don't know people as well as you think you do! What makes you think you know me so well?"

Henry gave a faint smile, those words echoing repeatedly in his head. "You're right I don't...but your eyes reflect your true feelings."

"What?"

"I don't even see anger Astrid." Henry said with his eyes locked on hers. "I see fear."

With that, he walked down to the parking lot and drove away.

* * *

Astrid froze desperately wishing for a chance to take back every single word she uttered a while ago. Henry was right, he did know her so well.

She was afraid.

She was afraid of involving him in her miserable life and that fear drove her into hurting him.

Ugh! why did she have to involve his personal life and father into this? Just telling him to stay away would have worked right? He had always been so sensitive about being the man his father wants him to be. It even led to that suicide attempt he told her about and she shouldn't have said that. Henry had been a great friend, a friend she didn't even deserve but she had just hurt him and he didn't deserve that.

Astrid pushed her hair backwards and looked at her call history, going through the missed calls from Henry.

He really did care about her, the way no one has before and she didn't appreciate that.

Eric had caged her in fear with all his threats and it made her hurt other people around her.

To be free from fear...she had to be free from Eric.

* * *

Henry pulled his gear to a stop in front of the third garage gate of the Haddock mansion and took in a deep breath. His meeting with Astrid had completely messed him up for this dinner and he could still feel her words piercing through him.

He should be used to it by now right? Everyone was worried about him running the company in the future and it was something he has been living with for ten years now, but Astrid? He hadn't expected to ever hear this coming from Astrid. She had said she believed in him, when he told her about his insecurities, being the son of Gerald Haddock.

Something led to this anger and he couldn't be riled up about it. Something might happened as a result of his visit to her apartment that drove her into saying those words. Her husband might have hurt her, or even done worse to make her miss an entire week of work.

This was all his fault.

She was right. He was making her life miserable even if he was trying to help. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't stop worrying about her.

Henry opened the door of his car and stepped out. He just hoped he wouldn't blank out in thoughts during dinner, or Heather's crazy suspicions would start up again.

Pushing the main door open, he took off his shoes. "I'm home!...if anyone cares."

"Hi babe!" Heather exclaimed pointing to the spot she wanted one of the chefs to place the dish.

"I came home early today. I hope I get a point for this."

"How about not getting killed by your dad?"

"I could have lived with that." Henry walked up to her and looked at the already set dinner table. This was going to be more formal than he thought. "Wow."

"I know right? This was all your dad's idea. I couldn't object."

His dad just loved showing off to the bell-woods like they were rivals, instead of close friends. Henry couldn't blame him. They were hardly-impressed perfectionists.

One quality Heather definitely got from them.

"Remember, fork on the left, knife on the right. You can't mess this up."

"Sounds like a serious etiquette session...Hope I survive this."

Heather kissed his right cheek."You might. You're the future son-in-law after all."

"Do I also need a tux for this?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "You're not funny Henry. Just freshen up, I'll finish things down here."

"Alright." Henry climbed upstairs to his bedroom. Well...the bedroom he partly shared with Heather.

Although she had her own apartment, she spent most of her time off work here and had almost taken over his closet. A few of her clothes were neatly stacked on his bed and shoes placed in a corner. His room was really tidy and more organised than it was when he left this morning. She had even picked out a navy blue t-shirt and camouflage khaki shorts for him for the dinner. She was so perfect that he couldn't stop questioning if he really deserved her.

Astrid came into his mind again. She never actually did leave his mind. She looked so pale and ill when he saw her and worrying about her then, would have fueled her anger. She had every right to be mad at him. For some reason, he still stayed with her husband despite the abuse and even kept lying about him being the perfect husband.

Maybe she really did love him to still be with him.

Or did she?

"Babe! hurry up! they'll be here soon...your dad too!" Henry heard Heather call from downstairs.

Henry pulled off his jacket and walked into the bathroom, washing his face with cold water, that should keep him up through the long formal dinner. He took his hair brush, pushing his brunette hair away from his face. something he did every three minutes. He pushed the brush towards the base of his skull and it got stuck in the braid Astrid had put in his hair weeks ago. He just realized he still hadn't taken it off.

He smiled as he gently pulled the brush out and felt the very loose braid in his hair. He remembered when she helped him brush his hair, back when they were good friends...back when she was Astrid. Looking at their current situation, their friendship was lost and things would never be the same between them.

He had missed her. He had missed their friendship, getting to ride her home and having hot chocolate and peppermint tea before work.

Seeing her at work everyday always made waking up early worth it, but not this week.

There was something different about this past week.

For some reason...he had felt...empty.

Henry brushed his hair and put his shirt on. He had to focus at dinner tonight. Spacing out in thoughts about Astrid was going to make him loose points before Heather's parents and another girl shouldn't even be on his mind when he had a fiancee. He splashed more water on his face to kick those thoughts from his head.

The glass door opened and Heather walked into the bedroom. "Henry? are you okay? You're really taking too long."

"I'm ready...I guess." Henry put his jacket back on. "A little exhausted."

"I'm sorry about this, maybe I'll try talking them into letting you go to bed early."

"No It's fine...I can stay through it."

Heather was struggling with the hook of her bra. "Little help here please?"

Henry picked the two ends of her bra and hooked them in place, then zipped up the back of her strapless gown. "I've never seen you in this before."

"I shop everyday genius. do you like it?"

Henry placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I love it. I feel a little under dressed for this."

"You look fine." Heather said turned her back on him, raising her hair up.

Henry placed her necklace on her, hooking it gently behind her. "Good enough to impress your parents?"

Heather let down her dark curls and turned back to face him."You don't need to impress them Henry. They love you already."

"Your parents are perfectionists Heather. Maybe I should..."

Heather kissed him, slipping her arms around his shoulder and pulling him closer. "Just be you Henry."

Henry deepened the kiss, hands trailing her sides. "That wasn't what you said a while ago."

She smiled in the kiss."Okay, be you with a little etiquette."

His hands moved to the small of her back as she moaned a little in his mouth, messing up his hair.

"Henry!"

The both of them pulled away from each other, breathing harshly. "They're here."

"You've just messed up my hair."

"Just fix it quickly. I'll get down first...don't be late." Heather left the bedroom.

Henry looked into the mirrored doors of the closet at re brushed his hair. He hadn't been with Heather's parents since he proposed to her and he hoped this dinner would turn out fine and as long as he focused on Heather, Astrid words wouldn't pop into his mind again.

Henry went downstairs and everyone was at the table. His dad, Heather's parents and Gobber. This was going to be one awkward dinner and he hoped he wouldn't be the subject of all the discussions.

"Good evening sir...ma'am." Henry greeted Heather's parents with a bow.

"Henry! How have you been? hardly visit these days, is work at the board too stressful?"

"Definitely, honey...he's probably the youngest member of the board. He has a lot to live up to."

Great. more people, with more expectations...they just keep coming!

Henry turned to Heather with a confused look. She kissed his cheek with assurance to reduce the tension. "Just sit down."

"Actually, Henry isn't part of the board yet, but he would be, in a few days." Gerald chirped in, slicing the roasted turkey.

Henry looked up at his father with a glare of both anger and frustration. They never agreed on him joining the board, not anytime soon. Gerald Haddock just loved pulling his strings

and Henry had started considering renouncing the Haddock name.

"I'm not joining the board anytime soon sir. If I'm going to lead Haddock aviation one day, I have to start from the bottom. I'm currently in the post-internship program. Learning the basics." Henry said still glaring at his father.

Heather nudged him. Her parents were watching. He couldn't pick a fight with his dad now, even if he was definitely asking for it.

"So how long would that take? to um...learn the basics?" Mr. Bell-wood asked.

Heather sighed. "Dad! we just started dinner and Henry just came home from work. Give him a break!"

"Um...Henry is a little unsure of himself, but he has been training with Gobber all his life. I think he is ready and would be a part of the board very soon...More progress when both Haddocks are running the company right?" Gerald spoke up.

"Absolutely...with knowledge and talent like yours Henry, you have to start facing the responsibilities on your shoulders." Mr Haddock added to that.

Henry ran his fingers through his hair. One more word from his dad and he was going to loose it.

He didn't ask to be Gerald Haddock's son. In fact, in his second life, he wouldn't choose to be a part of this family.

Heather squeezed his hand gently to stop him from walking out. He needed to endure all this...for Heather.

Sitting at the table with a bunch of self centered elders discussing his future and deciding his path was really infuriating but he had to keep his cool.

He wouldn't be able to marry her without their approval.

He glanced at Heather and she kissed his shoulder. It wasn't her fault her dad was acting this way. He was in love with her and not them.

"So how has the internship program been Henry?" Heather's mother who had been silent finally spoke up.

"Ask Gobber, he's their tutor." His dad interrupted...again!

"The program has been good so far." Henry completely ignored his dad."We'll begin practicals in two weeks."

"Are you planning on being a pilot first?" Mr Bell-wood asked in a confused tone.

"We are still discussing that." Henry's father budged in the third time and Henry's palms turned into a fist."He has flown planes a number of times, so we don't think that would be necessary."

"I agree." Heather's dad spoke. "Time is running out...Haddock aviation needs to see Stoic's boy."

 **'Stoic's boy'** , the identity he desperately so wanted to run away from. The identity that messed with his freedom to decide for himself, freedom to love who he really was, the identity that drained every inch of happiness from his life.

Astrid's words returned again. 'It's a shame Haddock aviation is going to have a hiccup running it in the future. Maybe its better off with your Dad as the CEO'.

Even if the world saw him this way, not Astrid Hofferson. She was the one person he didn't have to prove himself to. She was the one person who saw him perfect as being a skinny green-eyed hiccup and she was the one person who made him feel like it was okay to be different, to make his own decisions...to be true to himself...to be free.

What if he never would amount to what his dad achieved as the CEO of Haddock aviation?

What if he fails the expectations of everyone around him?

What if he's not going to be the perfect son in law after all?

So many 'what ifs' came in a basket of fear and his hands shivered, lips dry and eyes frozen.

The last time he felt this way, he was in his bedroom with dangerous pills in his hands.

Ready to end the identity of 'Stoic's boy'.


	12. Guilt

"Are you okay?" Heather tied her hair up in a loose bun, clipping it in place. "That was one awkward dinner."

"Yeah, no kidding." Henry looked stared at the ceiling. "My dad was really asking for it tonight."

"Why does he want you to join the board so bad? It's not like he's retiring anytime soon."

"I don't know...he just keeps getting on my nerves."

Heather slipped under the blanket beside him and moved closer towards him. "I'm sorry about that."

Henry sighed. "Your parents weren't helping either."

"I know...my dad isn't different from yours, they are both successful and want us to be the same. It's actually a good thing if you think about it."

"I know what I want for myself. I don't need people stating what they want for me like I'm some confused kid."

"You need people to guide you Henry, you're not just anybody...you're a Haddock. A lot comes with that."

"Tell me about it." Henry rolled his eyes. "It's like a burden I can't be free of."

Heather kissed his cheek, placing her arm around him in a tight cuddle. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what they think, to me, you have the most potential among your dad and grandfather. You're so smart, talented and most of all...you have a golden heart."

"You're just saying that."

Heather turned on her stomach so she could face him. "No I'm not...you're also the most handsome of the three."

"Why does your dad want me to join the board Heather?"

"Henry. Stop worrying about how my parents feel about you. You don't need to impress them, you've won me over already."

Astrid's words played in his head. She didn't believe in him and so did everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Heather's expression slowly faded into a frown.

"I'm fine." Henry mumbled.

Heather leaned in and kissed Henry. "I love you Henry and I believe in you. You'd prove them all wrong, you'll see."

Henry blinked and finally turned to face Heather. "You...really...think so?"

"I know so" Heather gently stroked the sides of his face. "and I'll be that proud wife in the front row...clapping like crazy."

Henry's lips curled into a smile. Yes, the world might not believe in him, but he had forgotten that Heather did. She believed in him enough to stay by his side throughout high school and college. She believed in him enough to support him and stand up for him to the world. She believed in him enough to say yes to him and commit the rest of her life to being by his side. She believed in him enough to trust him never to hurt her and he was doing that by putting Astrid before her.

The world could keep throwing judgments, Astrid could join in on them,

he had Heather Bell-wood, his best friend, his high school sweetheart, his future wife.

Henry put his arm around her and pulled her close, hugging her and planting soft kisses on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Where have you been girl? I tried to reach you countless times, You completely went AWOL." Regina took the seat on the opposite end of the table,placing her bag on the surface.

"I'm sorry...I had the flu...and was basically grounded by my husband, he didn't want me getting stressed."

"Was it the rain? I'm really sorry about that, I hope you're okay."

Astrid took a handful of her golden locks, pushing it backwards away from her face. "I'm much better now."

"Wait...is that a bruise? What happened?"

Astrid just remembered why she let her hair down. The bruises she had gotten from her last fight with Eric needed more than a week to be completely healed, but she decided to go out as long as every bruise and scar was fully concealed.

"It's just a scratch, It's really nothing."

"A scratch?" Regina leaned closer with full focus on the bruise on the side of Astrid's forehead. "That's a serious injury, have you seen a doctor?"

"It's not necessary Regina." Astrid stopped her fingers from getting closer. "I'm fine...really."

"At least put a band aid on it!" Regina reached into her bag pulling out a little paper box containing a couple of band aids. She ripped the sticky brown paper from the back and gently placed it on the open wound, rubbing it to hold it in place.

"Thank you."Astrid pushed her hair down to cover the area that had the band aid on it.

"You need to treat that. You really don't want a scar on your pretty face."

"I'll treat it."

Regina dropped the box back into her bag. "How did you get that anyway?"

Astrid bit her lower lip."I tripped...on the stairs...it was a pretty bad fall."

Regina corked her eyebrow. "You tripped?"

"Yea...I've really not being myself this week." No matter how much she made up stories to cover up her situation, she never seemed to get used to the guilt of lying to people who really cared about her.

Regina's eyes brightened with interest. "Did you miss your period last month?"

"What?! no no no... It is patently not what you're thinking."

Regina smirked. "What? would it be a bad thing if that was the case?"

What?! Pregnant for Eric? Please...She clearly didn't need that kind of complication in her life and having to carry a little monster who'd just grow up to be like his father?

and probably disrespect her once he found out his father bought her from prostitution? Heck no! She shuddered just thinking about it.

Besides...she had been on the pill since she was sixteen.

"No...but...we're just not ready for that right now."

Regina shrugged. "Well...that's okay...I guess."

The waiter brought in Astrid's order of a strawberry smoothie. Anything to calm down her tensed nerves, lying to her friend and the slight pains she felt in her joints.

"So...why did we meet here anyway?"

"Because, we miss you girl! Henry told us he saw you at work yesterday so we decided to hang out...You know...to make you feel better." Regina placed her chin on the back of her palm to support the weight of her head. "Plus we have a big group project coming up."

Astrid sighed in frustration. "I really missed a lot, didn't I?"

"It'd be okay tho...Henry did offer to teach you...Gobber thought it was a great idea since...he's at the top of the class but...whatever."

Oh no. No no no...she had finally succeeded in pushing Henry away, she couldn't let him back into her life again, especially now that Eric knew about him.

"You know what?! Why don't you tutor me on what I missed...It'd be more...comfortable."

Regina snorted. "Me? tutor you? You know how weird that sounds? You missed an entire week but somehow, you're still in second place."

"Please Regina...You're really smart tho and I could also teach you the things you have problems with...It's a win win."

"Fine...I check my schedule and let you know."

"Thank you!" Astrid pulled the straw out of the thin sachet punching it at the top of her drink. "So who else is coming today?"

"Well...Freddie, Seth, my brother and Henry."

Astrid choked on her first sip of the smoothie. "Henry is gonna be here?!"

"Yeah..its group meeting and Henry is part of the group?" Regina looked a bit startled by her reaction to the mention of Henry.

Astrid frowned. She just couldn't face Henry, not after how much she had hurt him yesterday. Guilt had deprived her of sleep last night as she contemplated on whether she should apologize or not. She didn't mean what she had said. He was going to be a great CEO and she had always made him believe that.

Her words were brutal and she could tell how much they had hurt him.

Astrid picked up her bag and drink and stood up. "I have to go."

"Why? because Henry is gonna be here?"

"Uh...no...I just have to go home. My husband won't be at ease until I get home and..."

"Stop it. That is not working on me. You're not even a good lier."

Yeah right. If only she knew just how many lies she'd told the past ten minutes.

Astrid sat down and placed her bag back on the seat next to her.

"What is going on between you and Henry? Are you avoiding him? You guys got along just fine. He always rode you home from work. He even saved your ass that night we saw you and Freddie at the club, so what happened?"

Astrid pushed strands on her hair behind her ear, gently sipping her drink. "Well...Henry is...a nice guy, but..."

"Do you have feelings for Henry?" Regina cut her off, causing Astrid to choke on her drink again. Regina really needed to stop popping up strange disturbing questions.

"What?!"

"I see the way he looks at you Astrid. I also notice the way you look at him."

"That's just demented. I'm a married woman..."

"And so you're doing all you can to avoid him and the way you feel about him, even walking out on a group project because he's gonna be here? I'm a girl too you know?"

"You have it all wrong. I don't have any feelings whatsoever towards him...I love my husband."

"And...somehow I really find that hard to believe."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because of your reaction just now. It just confirmed my theory."

"It's not what you think Regina...I just became uncomfortable with how close were getting because I'm married."

"Why would you get uncomfortable?"

"I dunno...Henry is just too nice and sometimes, doesn't know when he's crossing boundaries."

"Henry?" Regina broke into a soft laughter. "Really?"

"But he's a great guy tho and...he really cares for people around him."

"Okay now I'm convinced you like him."

"No I don't...Stop saying that!"

"When you're ready to stop denying it, I'll be right here. You two would make a cute couple."

"Regina!"

"Astrid!" A very recognizable voice echoed from behind them. "What happened to you? Gosh you were gone for so long...I missed you so much!"

Seth picked up Astrid's bag and sat in the seat next to her. Behind him was Freddie who went the opposite direction, taking the seat beside Regina.

Astrid smiled."I missed you too, Seth."

"Hey Astrid, nice to see you again." Freddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Regina told me what happened. I'm sorry I dragged you to the club that night."

Astrid shrugged. "I just hope you're okay."

"I'm fine." Freddie finally looked at her after avoiding her eyes for that moment. "Thanks to you."

"What exactly happened to you Astrid. I was so worried about you." Seth placed his right arm across his chair and around Astrid's shoulders.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Enough Seth, you're milking it."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up! what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Whoa...calm down you too." Freddie broke off the argument.

Seth turned back to Astrid. "So...are you okay?"

Astrid picked up his fingers, pulling his arm from her shoulders and placing them on his lap. "I said I'm fine Seth, really."

"Hey...where's Haddock junior?" Regina asked Freddie. Astrid frowned at her, nudging her knee with her left foot under the table.

"Oh, he just had to drop off Heather at the airport. She's meeting up with a client in Chicago."

Regina's expression seemed to change at the mention of Heather. "So...did you say your goodbyes?"

"It's a two day trip, It's not like she's gone forever."

"Yeah...unfortunately." She murmured under her breath.

Astrid smiled, corking an eyebrow at her. She was really i love with Freddie Lester but he was too dense to realize it.

"Don't worry about the stuff you missed Astrid. You're a smart girl...in no time,you'd be at the top of the class again." Seth said, trying to recover her attention.

Astrid shook her head in disbelief. "That seems impossible at this point...Henry is a...genius."

"Which makes me question why he even choose to be on this program."

Yeah...Astrid had always questioned that ever since he caused problems between her and Eric last week.

"Well...it's his life!" Freddie chirped in.

"When is he coming anyway? Terence would be here soon." Regina's eyes fully focused on the screen of her iphone.

"I think he's almost here." Freddie glanced at his watch.

"Always late...typically hiccup."

"Cut him some slack, Seth. You're not exactly an early bird. He always beats you to work." It was admirable how Freddie always defended Henry even if they were love rivals.

"Because he has someone in his bed every night who stands as a trustworthy alarm clock."

Freddie's eyes grew dark, eyebrows burrowed. "Don't you dare talk about Heather that way."

"He has a point tho." Regina focused on her phone to avoid any eye contact with Freddie. Astrid watched in amusement.

"Okay, can everyone just stop talking? Henry would be here soon, Okay?!"

"Talk about the devil." Regina tapped Astrid with excitement. "Physics nerd three o'clock."

Astrid chocked on her drink the third time, even worse than before. She bent her head, coughing and taking in large gulps to subside the burn in her throat.

No kidding...Henry was going to be a few feet away from her for the rest of the day.

After all she had said to him yesterday...after how much she had hurt him.

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Seth patted her back gently as she tried to catch her breath. Regina just smirked, watching her reaction.

"Yeah I'm fine." Astrid nodded, rejecting Seth's advances to help her.

"I'm really sorry guys." Henry sat next to Freddie. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Two hours?" Seth snapped.

Freddie rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Seth's attitude. "Ten minutes...Hi Henry."

"Hi..." Henry looked over beside him. "Hi Regina."

"Hey..." Regina replied.

"Hi Astrid."

Astrid looked up at Henry and even if she desperately wanted to look away, she just couldn't. He was in a white t-shirt and a black bummer jacket with a suede looking baseball cap over his wild mop of hair. He was looking directly at her, no anger or resentment in eyes and her conscience stroke hard.

"Hi." She managed to mutter, eyes still locked on his.

She really missed looking into those eyes. The assurance and comfort it brought to know that somewhere...someone really cared.

His gaze seemed to move from her eyes to the band aid on her temple. She blinked and pulled her hair down to cover the band aid. "This is nothing...had a bad fall."

The look on his face clearly stated he wasn't buying into her lie. He had seen Eric and probably suspected something about her marriage. Eric might have said something or even threatened him somehow...she looked down, trying hard to keep her focus on her drink.

"I got your notes photocopied." She heard him say, "This covers everything you missed...I hope it helps."

He passed a stack of photocopied papers stacked up in a neat binder. Astrid froze as she stared at the binder.

He'd cared enough to worry about her absence. He'd cared enough to send texts and emails every single day of her absence. He'd cared enough to suggest giving her private lessons and even after those harsh words, he still cared enough to make up notes for her.

The fact was clear. It didn't matter what she had said or done, Henry would never stop caring about her and guilt had started riling up inside her.

She slowly reached out and took the book from him, trying so hard to avoid his eyes but just like every other time, she failed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He blinked away almost immediately and her heart clenched.

He was still hurt...she could tell.

Astrid glanced at him for the few moments he was avoiding her eyes before looking into the book in her hand. It was neatly done into the size of a medium size journal with a string binder holding all the contents in place. She scanned through the pages, hating herself more and more and she went through the effort he put into making sure she wasn't behind the lessons. To make sure she'd still achieve her goal in Haddock aviation.

He was a true friend...one that she couldn't loose.

Her phone buzzed to an incoming text and she quickly tapped on the message from Regina.

**'The Chemistry between you two is undeniable. Are you sure you don't like this guy?'**

Astrid looked up from her phone to Regina who had a childish grin on face.

**'You're crazy...you know that?'**

Regina texted back.

**'Still in denial?'**

**'Well I'm not the one who wants someone to be 'gone forever' before I can admit my feelings for Mr. muscles.'**

**'Screw you.'**

"Um...so...why did we plan this meeting again?" Henry suddenly spoke up.

"To see Astrid? try to contain your willingness to be here okay?" Seth shot.

"Yeah I know...but we also have a group project that..."

"Can we at least order food first? We are starving, you can leave if you want to."

Henry shot Seth a death stare mixed with a look of plain irritation and rolled his eyes, gesticulating a little with his hands. "What?"

The waiter arrived at their table with a little notebook to take down their orders. "Good day. Can I get your orders please?"

"Astrid what would you like to order?" Seth turned his attention back to Astrid.

Astrid looked up at Seth. "I'm gonna pay for it right?"

"Na I got it covered."

"Seth..."

"Just this once...please...my treat."

"Alright. I'll just have a mushroom Swiss."

"You need a refill for that?" Seth gestured to the half-empty cup of smoothie in her hand.

Astrid looked at what was left of the content. "I guess..."

"A refill and a mushroom Swiss for the lady...I'll get a stake and cheese sandwich and a large coke."

"Great...anything else?" The waiter took quick notes.

"I'll have pork chops and fries with a bottle of Gatorade." Freddie mentioned.

"Um...I'll have a chicken chipotle sandwich on a small bun, a large tropical fruit smoothie and then a separate order..." Regina scanned her phone, reading her message from her brother Terence. "...Um..a turkey bacon club on a large bun and...a large coke."

"Got it.." The red haired kept taking notes and then turned to Henry. "You sir?"

Henry finally looked up, eyes glancing at everyone at the table. Well...everyone except Astrid. "I'll get a Caesar Salad."

"Really? A Caesar Salad?" Seth just kept pushing it.

"What? not everyone is into stakes and pork chops! get off my case!" Henry's outburst surprised even Seth, who leaned back in silence.

"Would you like a drink with that?"

Henry brushed his hair from his face. "Um...I'll have a cup of hot chocolate with a peppermint tea bag on the side."

Astrid's head jolted up in astonishment, her eyes moved towards his direction. He was looking at her again.

After avoiding her eyes for a while now, she finally had his attention again. She gazed at him, heart melting and throat drying. Her lips pursing as she swallowed hard. She flashed back to their friendship. Little road trips to work every morning and a soothing breakfast of hot chocolate and peppermint tea, the moments she would always look forward to everyday. The moments that made her really happy.

She missed all that...and just maybe he missed them too.

Henry broke the stare, causing Astrid's gaze to fall back to the smoothie in her hand. There was no way he'd even want to go back to those moments.

Not after how much she hurt him.

"Perfect." The waiter smiled and left the table.

Astrid received another beep from her phone.

Regina's chat window popped up on the screen. 'Hot chocolate and Peppermint tea? You have to tell me the story behind that!'

Astrid shook her head replying back. 'What story?'

'Don't play dumb with me! It led to a serious stare session. It was like the rest of us weren't here.'

Astrid looked up at Regina and sighed, putting her phone down and ignoring anymore texts that popped on the screen.

"When is Terence showing up?" Seth who had been silenced by Henry for a while spoke up.

"He should be here now." Regina looked out of the window of the coffee shop, scanning the parking lot for any sight of her brother. "I think he is here."

Terence walked into the coffee shop and sighted them from the door. He hurried up to their table and plopped into the seat next to Seth.

"Hey Astrid! Long time no see!"

"Where have you been? we've been here for like thirty minutes." Freddie cautioned.

"Dude chill, I'm here now, aren't I?" Terence turned back to Astrid. "So where did you go? to the Bahamas?"

"Well...I was thinking about doing that, maybe we could go sometime."

"You just pick a date, I'm so down for it."

"I had the flu, Terence."

His eyebrows dropped in pity. "I'm sorry...are you okay now?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Of course you'd be the last person to show up." Seth muttered.

"I know right? and I thought Henry was gonna beat me to that."

"Oh I almost forgot...We have a big project from Gobber, we've been grouped in two's. I assume y'all know your partners by now...except Astrid." Freddie looked through his mail box, opening the mail from Gobber. "Seth and Terence, Regina and I, Henry and Astrid."

Henry's head sprang up from his phone in shock. He had pleaded with Gobber to refrain from partnering him up with Astrid but somehow, this happened. She was avoiding him. She had told to him to stay away and he was willing to step back, keep his distance...not care about her. Somehow, she always kept getting into his path, it was like they couldn't be away from each other no matter how much they tried. He hadn't expected her to be here. No one had informed him of the Astrid meet and greet session. He could have brought up a clever excuse to avoid being here because the very presence of Seth Lout was enough to make him walk away right now.

"I told Gobber to reshuffle that...didn't he do that?" Henry whispered to Freddie.

"He did...but Astrid still landed as your partner...do you...have a problem with that?"

Henry blinked, "No, no..I..I...don't."

"Alright." even Freddie found his reaction very strange. "And Astrid, Henry can tutor you on everything you missed so It wouldn't be hard to catch up."

Henry watched Astrid closely waiting for any form of discomfort towards the subject and boy did he get one. She glanced at him tensed and basically shaking, before she turned to Freddie. "Actually, Regina offered to teach me so, he doesn't have to."

Henry blinked and looked down, a little pain soaring through his chest. Did she really hate him this much? He hadn't done anything wrong had he? He had done nothing but worry and care for her, but it seemed like she was repulsed by his gestures...repulsed by him. Her words came back, reverberating through his head. Heather had made him get over those words, made him regain his confidence in himself but looking at Astrid now, everything faded. It was like how she felt about him was more important.

Like it mattered so much to him.

"Well...since Henry's your partner anyway, it just makes sense that he tutors you as well, doesn't it?" Regina said.

He watched her reaction again and they brought new blows to his chest. She looked at him and blinked away, sucking hard on the drink that seemed to be empty.

"Is that fine with you, Henry?" Freddie asked.

Henry shrugged. "Dunno...If she's comfortable with the idea, then I'm fine with it."

Astrid looked up at him, she seemed a little offended by his words. "What do you mean by 'comfortable with the idea'? I never said I was uncomfortable around you."

Silence succeeded her words as everyone gazed at the both of them in surprise. Henry was shocked. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said anything. She was mad at him enough and he just tripled the situation. He wasn't wrong tho, she had been uncomfortable since he walked into the coffee shop, avoiding every eye contact with him.

"Well...you just dismissed the idea of me tutoring you so what was I supposed to think?" Shut up Henry! You're making this worse!

"So you're mad because I don't want you teaching me?" Astrid shot. This was senseless! their fight wasn't because of this and generating an argument out of nothing, was just childish, immature and sounded more like a lovers quarrel. He really had to stop talking back.

"I'm not mad at you, I mean...I just want you to be partnered up with someone you want to be with, Regina and I could switch places so you'll..."

"Henry!" Astrid exclaimed, gripping the attention of everyone. "We are doing this project as a team, and I'm not uncomfortable with that."

Two minutes went by before Terence broke the silence.

"Awkward..." He hummed glancing at Henry, then at Astrid.

"Err...what exactly is going on between you two?" Seth corked his eyebrow with a suspicious look. "Are you two fighting?"

"No." Astrid replied. "We're...still friends."

"Hardly...if you both want to work on this projects you'd have to settle whatever differences you have."Freddie said.

Henry took another glance at Astrid, but she was looking away. She was mad at him, for causing problems in her home. He was right. Her husband did hurt her and that band aid could be one of the many bruises she had, explaining her sudden interest in full length sweatshirts. He deserved all this. She had every right to be mad at him. They'd known each other for less than a month and he was already trying to delve into her life.

It should her decision to confide in him and he wasn't going to push it.

Sure he was willing to help her, to support her, but he needed to earn her trust first. Instead, he was trying to be the hero she obviously didn't need. She had told everyone she had the flu? She tripped from the stairs? Astrid was going through pain, pain that radiated through her and he could feel from his end of the table, pain that made him keep worrying and keep caring.

She was so good at bottling up her pain that no one knew about what she was going through...how much she was hurting.

It didn't matter what she said to him or how appalled she was being around him, he knew Astrid...the real Astrid. The gorgeous blonde intern with the most beautiful smile, the one who had given him a ride to work, shared breakfast with him, brushed his hair when it was messy and make him believe in himself much more than he'd ever done before.

She still believed in him.

Rekindling their friendship was not his main priority. Close or distant, he'll hold on to the friendship. It was something he cherished the most. Eyes still focused towards her direction. He held up his gaze waiting patiently until she looked up to meet his stare. He smiled, completely ignoring whatever reaction she'd have, none of that mattered. They wouldn't change how she felt about him.

Henry leaned forward, eyes still hooked on those beautiful blue eyes. "Astrid...I'm sorry...for everything."

Astrid was dumbfounded, blinking in disbelief. She had just picked up a nugatory argument with Henry with the main purpose of pushing him away, but none of that worked on this hiccup. There he was...smiling down at her, his green eyes brightened with sincerity and good intentions. Everything she wanted in a man.

Why couldn't she get to this guy?

Why couldn't she hurt him?

Why couldn't he understand that she needed to get him out of her head? out of her system?

Out of her life?

He was making it difficult for her to push him away, to keep him from trouble, to keep him from getting hurt.

And he apologized.

She was wrong, but he apologized.

She hurt him, but he apologized.

Tears blurred her eyes as she held his gaze. Guilt enclosed her, choking her to more tears. She had enough. She couldn't stand acting this way towards him. He'd gain so much control over her actions and she couldn't keep this could be completely cold to anyone, but not Henry.

Henry valued her friendship.

He valued her and she had never been given so much importance and affection. It had been what she'd been deprived off since she lost her father.

Still looking into his eyes, she could feel her defenses crumble in a split second but she wasn't disturbed.

She wasn't building them up again...at least for now.

She slowly returned the smile also struggling to keep the tears from trickling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry too...for...everything."


	13. Two worlds...

"I'm really sorry about...uhm...what I said earlier." Astrid wrapped her hands around the seat belt across her. "You know I didn't mean that."

They were both watching the scenery of the busy street of typical downtown Kalamazoo. Moving cars and trains, everyone in a hurry to get back home after the long day.

She was in Henry's car.

Astrid had sworn never to do this again, when she had decided to break her friendship with him. It was a decision she had made out of fear and she had to break out of that nutshell. She couldn't keep pushing important people from her life on the basis of possible consequences and threats

"I know." Henry leaned back on the driver's seat. They were in the parking lot of the coffee shop after deciding to sort things out at the end of the meeting. Everyone had retreated back home and it was just the two of them in his black bmw m3, side by side, drowning in the tension of tackling their issues with each other.

Astrid had missed being here.

Asides from being flamboyant and comfortable, she loved inhaling the scent of 'Gucci guilty' that seemed to be his favorite cologne. The reason why she had leaned in back when he hugged her at the jewelry store. The sense of peace and security she felt being here and the fact that for a while, she could be really happy.

"I hurt you...didn't I?"

Henry rested his elbow on the window ledge and sighed. "It's okay...you were mad. You had every right to be."

"It still doesn't make it okay." Astrid sniffed. "But...why didn't you get mad at me? Throw a fit? Hate me? You know...what normal people do when other people hurt them?"

Henry pursed his lips. He wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. Any other person who said that, would instantly slide into his death list but with Astrid...everything was different.

No matter how much her words had hurt him, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he couldn't stop worrying about how her husband would react to his visit and what he'd don to her to cause her absence. It was like his entire thoughts revolved around Astrid Hofferson and that was completely beyond his control.

"Because...you weren't wrong...I was meddling into your life. I was invading your personal space. I shouldn't have gone to your house that day. The truth is..." Henry looked down to face her. "I bought returning your purse as an excuse to check up on you after you left my house, and that was wrong."

Astrid swallowed. She had guessed that it was the actual reason why he'd gone to her apartment, but hearing it come from him sent chills down her spine. It felt great to know that somewhere in a glamorous mansion, some streets and avenues away, someone was thinking about her well-being and she wasn't used to this.

"No... It wasn't." Astrid finally turned to meet his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. You cared...that's what real friends do...and...that's why I don't want to loose our friendship."

Henry smiled. "Me neither."

"You've been a great friend and honestly ruined all my plans to avoid you."

He smirked, placing his hands on the steering wheel. "Really?"

"I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"

"Not really...for the past week...maybe...but I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for that long." Henry loosened up. "You'd never meet another skinny green eyed hiccup to share a cup of hot chocolate and peppermint tea."

Astrid giggled, stretching her legs under the dashboard. "Well...there's Seth?"

Henry raised an eyebrow chuckling. "Really? Seth Lout? You wouldn't survive a week with that guy."

"Won't even make it through a day...he's so obnoxious." She laughed heartily, first in a long time.

"But he's got a huge crush on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Please...that would wear off soon, plus...I'm pretty sure he's not the only one."

Henry froze, tensed and uncomfortable.

What did she mean by that? Did staring at her constantly give her the impression that he had a crush on her? or worrying about her? or caring? It was all friendship to her right?

She was wrong, he doesn't have a crush on Astrid Hofferson.

Right?

She seemed to notice the change in his expression. "I was talking about Terence."

"Oh yeah, yeah...Terence that's true."

"Hold on...Did you have someone else in mind?"

Henry's cheeks flamed. Things sure did escalate quickly. How apologizing ended up in a list of guys crushing on her was baffling and pushing away the feeling that he was on the list was even harder. He definitely wasn't one of them.

Or was he?

He had always acted just like Seth towards Astrid, besides flirting openly with her but that didn't mean he has a crush on her...right?

Heather.

Of course! they weren't going down that road again or Astrid would step back and try to cut him off from her life again.

This was pure friendship...based on trust and Heather would prefer it this way.

"No...not really."

"So...how's Heather?" Astrid asked like she'd read his mind and questioned it instantly.

He shrugged. "She's alright. I got grilled yesterday by her parents...It was not pretty."

Her eyes grew wide with sudden interest in the full story. "Tell me about it."

"Well basically, It was supposed to be our first dinner as a family after our engagement and somehow, my dad managed to turn it into a major discussion about my future."

Astrid's smile slowly faded when she noticed Henry's frown. "Mapping out my life and future like I'm a haddock plane to fly and crash when it's mis-functioned."

She watched him sympathetically. She knew his relationship with his father was hard, but she didn't know the details. She didn't know why. Not exactly.

For the first time, she'd realized that maybe, she and Henry weren't so different after all. Yes, he had the perfect life, but they were both desperately seeking for a common treasure, freedom. She'd been watching Henry for weeks now, he'd always been struggling and working extra time to be at the top in the internship program. It was like proving himself the worthy heir to the company was all that mattered to him. She had gotten this impression of him being the serious over-zealous type but he became a whole different person when she got to know him...the personality that he had to conceal because it wasn't 'fit' for the Haddock name.

Henry was selfless...living his life entirely to please his dad and people who looked up to him.

It was her dilemma, having an identity stamped to her before getting a chance to choose her path. He was also born into a responsibility he clearly didn't want for himself, and was raised to believe that deciding his path was being selfish and inconsiderate.

Gerald Haddock was legendary and almost impossible to live up to and that was Henry's biggest fear. Being different from his father was his main insecurity and it made him look down on himself, constantly overlooking his own achievements.

He shouldn't be caged up by expectations, he was capable of exceeding all of that if they just let him be himself.

"Do you want...to talk about it?"

Henry was taken back by her concern, mostly because she had bigger issues to deal with.

Issues that required the involvement of the police and a counseling psychologist, to make her believe that she deserved so much better than that rogue she was married to.

Someone to make her know that she was worthy of being loved unconditionally and not just yearning for it.

Someone to make her believe that she deserved to be happy.

He couldn't be that person. If he showed anymore interest in her life no matter how pure his intentions were, she was going to shut him out again.

She could walk away from their friendship again, so he had to be cautious.

He had to rely on her ability to handle her problems on her own. She had been, before he came into her life.

"How are you the only one who can stand a rich ungrateful hiccup ramble on about how unfair life is when...people actually dream of having my life."

"It doesn't mean life is a piece of cake for you." Astrid went on. "It's okay to have problems too. It's okay to loose confidence or feel trapped or suffocated."

"...You're Henry Haddock...but you're also human."

Henry smiled, fully tilting towards her direction with keen eagerness to her words. "Well someone gets it."

Astrid chuckled and continued. "I...might not know what it's like to live in a mansion and have everything I want, provided in a flash."

Henry laughed. "That's not true...I don't always get everything I want."

"Whatever...I mean...your house is huge, your car is super flashy...You have everything most people dream of having."

"...and...you have...love. Heather loves you very much...I could tell."

"I know."

"So you're privileged...but that shouldn't be a reason to be controlled and pushed around because you have a legacy to live up to. You have the right to decide for yourself...Who you are and who you want to be."

This was the Astrid he'd met in the rain. The one who believed in him.

The one he couldn't let go of, no matter how much harsh words or actions she threw at him.

"...and...whatever...you decide, there are people who would be there to stand by you and support you."

Henry smiled again, twice in two minutes, an effect only Astrid had on him. "Does that...include you?"

That feeling crept back. Henry's smile, making her heart flutter. Maybe rekindling their friendship wasn't such a good idea because just like before, he still had that strong control over her emotions, leaving a nervous reaction to his gestures. For some reason, the temperature heightened, making it almost impossible to breathe.

Her eyes fell unto her lap as she tucked hair behind her right ear, something she seemed to do only when Henry was around.

"I...guess...I mean...friends support each other, don't they?"

"Good friends do."

"Are you saying I'm a bad friend?"

"Haven't we been over that?"

"No tell me...I wanna know."

"You are a good friend Astrid...and...honestly...I could really use your support."

"Then you have it. You just have to make sure that it is what makes you happy."

"Thank you."

Astrid's eyes met his again. He was watching her, in a way that she believed would make her melt. Heat moved through her body and her heart rate went up, making her blood boil.

The warmth was spreading higher and higher. Yet, instead of moving herself from this person as she should have, she simply allowed her ministrations to continue. As if that was going to give her any way of retaining her composure. She hated feeling this way. She'd forgotten that her friendship with Henry and spending time with him had felt like torture, having to look into the eyes of someone she'd been dreaming and wishing to have for herself. Someone that every girl wishes to find someday.

Nothing hurt much more than having to accept he belonged to someone else, but the fact that he was just inches away staring so deeply that it seemed he could see through her. Breathing suddenly became more difficult than it was in past five minutes and Astrid could hear herself pant softly. How was it possible that she was there, so near to him, so close, and yet it felt like a dream? Like something only her imagination conjured up? She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be here. She wanted to save her friendship with him, but not ruining both their lives in the process.

Those boundaries still had to be drawn, those crumbled walls had to be rebuilt...just not too high this time.

She pulled away, almost regretting it after. "We should um...we should...we should get going."

Henry blinked back to reality, a little embarrassed by her discomfort. "Yeah...Yeah...you're right, that's exactly what...I was gonna...get going."

He hastily plugged in his key in the ignition and pulled his seat belt across, securing it in the lock.

"Um...you can just drop me off at the train station... I'll be fine."

Henry withdrew from the urge to offer her a ride home. She definitely didn't want him at her house again. He'd caused her problems before and she got hurt in the process.

He was going to respect her wishes and try not to exceed the limits she clearly set out for him. "Alright."

* * *

Henry pulled up to the parking lot beside the train station and glanced up at the sign flashing the departure time of the train on the right track. Astrid seemed to have noticed it first and flung her bag over her shoulder after releasing the seat belt off her.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Just promise me this wouldn't be the last."

Astrid smiled. "It wouldn't."

She opened the door of the car and stepped out, closing it in front of her car.

"Bye." Henry waved, watching her fumble with her bag as she took out her transit pass. She finally glanced up, waving back.

"Bye."

"I'll call you about our project plans."

"Okay." Astrid stepped back and turned to go. She hurried across the driveway and raced towards the train that had one more minute to leave.

He watched her enter the third coach of the train and sat on the far left of a bench, but across, just enough to face the direction of his car. She caught his stare after settling down and waved again, smiling.

There it was again...that beautiful smile. Even from a distance, she still looked as radiant as ever. He'd missed her smile, how much it warmed his heart to see her happy.

The world suddenly faded around him and she was all he could see. Her beautiful golden locks creeping down her shoulders, completely covering the sides of her face.

Probably still hiding that band aid.

Her sky blue sweatshirt covering up to her palm, thumb sticking out from the side, color matching her eyes perfectly.

**One week.**

She had been gone for one week but he'd been so desperate to see her smile again. This seemed so surreal to him because yesterday, she was this mean, cold girl, with pain screaming through her. He had been scared that he might have lost her, the fact that she was no longer on his side, kept him up all night.

She had become so much more to him without him realizing it and somehow, joining the internship program and his daily protests with his dad were all worth it.

He got to meet this girl and that counts for something.

He waved again as the train moved slowly, accelerating gradually to a faster pace until it was out of sight...and so was Astrid.

He really wished he'd offered to take her home, to spend more time with her, make up for how much he hurt her but that wouldn't have put him on her good graces either. It would have been repeating what got her pissed in the first place.

What mattered was that they were friends again and he couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Astrid gazed at Henry's car through the window as it became farther and farther away from sight. She desperately wanted him to offer her a ride home, but he didn't. Unlike other times, he didn't insist on taking her straight home and it shouldn't be startling to her.

She had told him keep a distance, and that's exactly what he was doing...not prying into her life.

It was what she wanted right?

Then why this thorn of regret? Why did it seem like he didn't care as much as he did before?

As much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't deny that she loved Henry's affection towards her and it was something she didn't want to let go off either.

Maybe she wanted him to step back, but not completely...she had already gotten used to him caring and it seemed almost impossible return back.

Astrid smiled to herself, still 'gitty' from her little moment with Henry back in his car and Regina's words came back to mind.

' **I see the way he looks at you Astrid. I also notice the way you look at him.** '

There was something about the way he looked at her then, something that should flash a warning to her, to both of them. This was clearly the wrong path.

If she kept doing this, the effect would definitely play back in the end.

This was someone engaged to be married in a few months and what would happen then? would she keep holding on to car rides and group projects?

He would probably forget about her once he becomes part of the board, where he is supposed to be.

She ought to be reasonable, part of her was, but the other yearned for that little joy she felt being with Henry, his ability to make her smile.

The part that was probably going to weigh down the other.

He said he was going to text her tonight, hopefully Eric would come home late and wasted, that would give her time to reply to his texts, she hadn't in a long time.

Astrid sighted a teenage couple cuddle at the other end of the coach, the blonde haired girl sleeping on the shoulder of the brunette guy, who had put his jacket around her. He looked a bit focused, stroking her hair and the sides of her face. She smiled, she wasn't that lucky in high school. Not that she deserved to be. Being an alpha female on the basketball team made a lot of boys in her class terrified to cross her path or even ask her to prom.

She had never cared about relationships or love. Her parent's relationship had made her hardened towards the possibilities of finding true love, making her believe that it just wasn't for everyone. Some people get really lucky...and some never would. She watched the boy rest his temple on the girl's head, his hands still in her hair.

This could be her and Henry, if things were a lot different.

If he wasn't born into a high-class family with his life map already sketched out.

If she'd been born into a respectable family with integrity...or dignity at least.

If she'd met him before Heather did.

Life turned a lot differently and she had to accept it, this was one of the many things, she just wasn't destined for and she had given up trying.

She should too...on her bubbling feelings for Henry.

Astrid slipped out her phone and opened Henry's chat window, maybe she should text him first, thank him again for the photocopied notes.

He's still driving Astrid! he said he would text you!

She read his last messages to her.

' **We went really far at work today, you missed a lot. I hope you are okay.** '

She smiled and scrolled down a little. **'Astrid, are you alright? Maybe I should make up a note of everything you missed, I'm afraid you won't catch up.'**

Did people like this still exist? Constant texts for each day of her absence when he could have taken advantage of it. When she was some random intern in his dad's company. She tapped on the keyboard, deciding whether to text him or not. She had told him to keep space between them right? They couldn't get too close and this could be opening a door for him to step closer. She had thanked him already right? It would seem too much if she thanked him again...wouldn't it?

She didn't care...he had done a lot for her, so much she didn't deserve and thanking him just wouldn't be enough for appreciation.

He deserved a lot more.

**'I'm okay now, thanks to you. I'll resume work tomorrow. Thank you for the notes, the texts and emails. Thank you...for being there.'**

Her thumb quivered at the send button, hesitating for a while before tapping on it.

A wave of tension flowed through her as she eagerly waited for his reply. Her nerves knotting up as she locked her gaze on his chat window. He probably wasn't even going to reply now because he was driving. Maybe she should have waited before texting him, for him to get home at least. She sighed and dropped her phone into her bag, getting up to her final stop.

It didn't matter when he texted back, as long as he did text back.

000

Henry flipped on his trafficator and watched his side mirror before turning into the next avenue. His phone buzzed and he took a quick glance down to see a text from Astrid pop up on his screen.

Astrid?

Was she okay? Maybe she missed her bus or something and needed help. He really should have insisted on taking her home.

He picked up his phone and tapped on the screen, looking at the road before peeking into his phone. He opened the text box and read it.

**'I'm okay now. Thanks to you. I'll resume work tomorrow. Thank you for the notes, texts and emails. Thank you...for being there.'**

He smiled and tapped on the reply button, trying to divide his attention between his phone and the road ahead. She was probably waiting for his reply and he had to say something.

**'Of course, what are friends..."**

He suddenly caught sight of the figure of an animal running across to the other side of the road and dropped his phone, holding on to the steering wheel in tension. The car screeched to the uncontrolled maneuvering as Henry slammed on the brakes, struggling to come to a stop. Being too late, he clenched to the loud thud from the impact of his car on something he desperately hoped wasn't a living thing.

His eyes wide in fear what just happened, he pulled off his seat belt and opened the door, hurrying out to see what was actually knocked slightly, he hoped it was not an actual person. He'd never forgive himself for that.

Rushing to front of his car, he tripped over something that felt alive and shrieked to the angry growl beneath him.

A growl that sounded much like...a dog? He'd just knocked down a dog!

Great! Texting Astrid just couldn't wait, could it?

He walked back to his car and turned on his headlights, picking up his phone from the cup holder beside his gear. Turning on the flashlight on his phone, he stepped towards the dog again.

Yikes! Its face was covered in blood and so was the left hinge leg. It was a large dark coated Schipperke, jet black that it was almost completely unnoticeable in the dark. His thick fur across his face soaked in blood and point ears still jolted up.

He must have been trying to cross the road before Henry ran into it, the dog was unconscious and seemed to be loosing a large amount of blood. He had to do something or his carelessness would be the end of this creature.

Henry exited Astrid's chat window on his phone, he would reply her text, just not now. He searched for a veterinary clinic on his GPS and opened the directions to the one closest to his current location. He wasn't exactly an animal lover, but this dog needed immediate care.

He gently lifted the dog which felt to be about almost 10kg in weight, not bad for its size. This couldn't be a stray dog right? probably a lost dog? or an escaped dog from pet control?

It definitely looked groomed and healthy, well...until now.

His phone rang as soon as he plugged in his seat belt and he glanced at the screen. Heather.

She'd probably gotten to Chicago and lodged in, he'd told her to call him as soon as she got there.

"Babe! I'm here in Chicago, how are you doing?"

Henry turned his key in the ignition and turned up the volume of the car speaker which was connected to the call. "I just knocked down a street dog Heather, I mean it doesn't look like it was but..."

"You did what?! Oh my gosh, did it die?!" Heather freaked out way more than he expected her to, well she was the animal lover between the two of them.

"No...I...hope...I'm on my way to the vet right now, I've never been to one before, don't know how it works."

"Poor thing. Why weren't you watching Henry? You seem to be really carefree this days."

Henry rolled his eyes. This were the moments when Heather contributed more stress and tension instead of actually helping out. "I was watching. It just came out of nowhere."

"Are you close? to the clinic?"

"I just started my way there. I would need a serious car wash for all the blood dripping down here."

"That's what you're more worried about? not the innocent dog you almost killed? Jeez Henry, when did you become so insensitive?"

"Hey I was this close a serious accident because of it. What's a Schipperke doing on the highway anyway?"

"A Schipperke? Its probably a lost dog! Oh you better make sure nothing bad happens to it or you could be jailed for this!"

"Whatever. I'll call you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Henry hung up and looked down beside him. He couldn't see much of the dog in the dark, but the strong smell of blood was beginning to make his head spin.

For some reason, a spark of guilt lit inside him. This was something he only felt whenever he lied to Heather or hung out with Freddie. Maybe Heather was right, he was very insensitive to think about his car over the life of this creature. Whether he loved dogs or not, it was just as bad as knocking down a human and should deserve an act of soberness and regret from him to an extent.

If it had an owner? Things could really get worse.

The dog suddenly starting moving and whining in pain, heating up the guilt. Thankfully he was alive and conscious, but was badly hurt.

After a moment of hesitating, Henry gently played his hand on the soft fur, eyes still fixed on the road. "I did this...I'm so sorry."

His words were succeed by an angry growl and silence.


	14. ...collide

"An Amputation? What? is it that bad?"

"Apparently the impact of the crash on the left hinge leg is much more than a fracture. It is more serious than that."

Henry shook his head in disbelief. Of course all that blood dripping down his car seat couldn't just mean that the leg was fractured. It was more like...gone.

This was way more serious than he thought it would be and he'd just permanently scarred the life of that innocent dog.

"Since its like lower part of the leg, why do you have to amputate all of it."

"If we just perform the operation on the lower hinge, mobility on the upper part would cause friction and damage to the bone tissues, causing further problems."

"And that's worse than having three legs? Wouldn't that cause a huge restriction in his movement?"

The vet smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "Limb amputation in dogs and dog amputation surgery isn't all doom and gloom. Instead, consider it as the beginning of a new life for the dog, a positive option that can humanely extend their life and remove the pain of recovering from a disintegrated tissue. An Orthopedists Pelvic Prosthesis can be a great solution providing mobility and restoration of it's comfort and bio mechanics."

"But it depends on the pet adoption center, it's not my dog, I just ran into him in a near accident experience an hour ago."

"You'd have to see to the success of this surgery. I don't think they would be willing to do that. You can put him up for adoption after he is treated."

Henry ran his hands through his hair. "The prosthetic, does it lessen the discomfort?"

"To an extent...It depends on the owner and his ability to train the dog into an effective use of the prosthetic, for easy mobility."

"How long does the amputation process take?"

"Four days. Then a week of medication and healing process."

"I'll cover it, just make sure the surgery is successful."

"Sure. We'll do our best."

The doctor walked back to the black Schipperke who was sprawled out on the surgical table. Henry watched them shave the thick fur off the hinge leg of the dog who was unconscious again, he stared at the dog, eyes glistering from the pain of guilt. If he took this dog to an adoption center after his treatment, it would be almost impossible for any family to adopt a dog, this size with a disability. It just ruined the chances of actually finding a home. The owner would have to be willing to give time, patience and care to improve the recovery process and use of the walking aid. Most people would prefer small puppies with complete limbs, with less expenses and care cost. The curtains were closed and Henry stepped out of the surgical room, his father would definitely not be pleased with this event and especially the idea of having to care for it till full recovery.

He was the least accommodating to pets and animals in general, but this was something he had to do. Watching that dog go through so much pain, already stuck pins in this heart.

If he was going to give it up for adoption, he had to make sure that it was comfortable and used to its new life.

As tired and exhausted as he was, he couldn't walk out now, at least till the first stage of the surgery.

Then maybe, just maybe, he'll take one step to making up for demise of that innocent dog.

* * *

Astrid twirled her into a ponytail and stared into her dressing mirror, the way she always did before every show back at the night club as the "Golden girl".

Although she was often complemented about her beauty by people around her, she found it very difficult to really love herself. Of course putting up a warrior front would make people completely blinded to all her insecurities, the ones her mother built in her. Maybe she could identify more with Henry's situation with his dad, because she used to be that lonely high school kid, yearning for her mum's affection and time and exercising her frustrations by being cold to the people around her. This was after she lost her dad.

Being the only child of an air force soldier or 'air men' as they preferred to be called, demanded him being away from his family, often leaving her at the mercy of her mum's erratic personality.

Having to keep secrets away from her dad in order to keep her family from falling apart. Watching men her dads age, sometimes younger or older walk in and out the front door. How it took years to realize what those strange noises her mum often made actually were, whenever she eavesdropped at the bedroom door.

For some reason, her mother despised her father and scared her into thoughts of how dangerous men were, how impossible it was to achieve dreams in their family and how unworthy they both were of love.

"But Dad loves you Mum!" She would often say in her father's defense, detesting the strong smell of alcohol and marijuana that often reeked from her mother.

'Men are like roses, Astrid. They lure you in, intoxicating you to hold on. When you do, you figure out that beneath the beauty, there are thorns attached.'

That never made sense to her as a twelve year old, but time seemed to teach more lessons than one needed in a life cycle. Going through high school, she met guys who'd do anything to go on a date with her, make out and walk out after a successful one night stand. Guys who placed bets on getting her into their beds, being the hottest girl in school.

Guys who never saw her as anything less than a 'sex figure',masking their real thoughts with unwanted attention and compliments.

Then she hardened up, becoming colder towards people around her, believing in those words she had once struggled with, becoming more and more like her mother.

Eric came in, claiming he loved her, claiming he could give her a life of freedom and happiness.

She didn't feel the need to love him in return, as long as he kept to his promise. He did...and she held on...then the thorns became clear.

Loosing his job and properties caused him to go down into serious state of depression. In a few months, he became a completely different person. He turned to alcohol, drugs and clubs for refuge, the life they had both been trying to escape from. Everything crumbled and his frustrations turned into violence when he'd realized he had nothing left.

Except...Astrid.

To make sure she couldn't leave, he had remembered the debt he had covered...the debt she had thought she would be free from. She then realized that she never lost the debt, but gained a less humane deb-tee. In a flash, she suddenly became an object of violence and ill-treatment.

It took twenty-five years to finally meet someone different. Someone who showed care and affection with pure intentions. Someone that seemed to make her doubt her mothers words.

There was nothing to doubt. In Henry's case, the thorns were pretty clear, even from a distance...the fact that she had no future with him.

Holding on to this rose was going to lead to an unbearable prick...one she would never stop bleeding from.

She picked up her phone and opened his chat window, he still hadn't replied her text and her heart sank into her chest as she stared at the words she had typed in two hours ago.

Did it sound too touchy? or like she was crossing the boundary she herself put up?

He promised to call her when got home, or was it text her?

Either way, he hadn't done any of these and she'd started tensing up to the possibility that he hadn't really forgiven her, for doing what her mother would do whenever her dad tried to show her affection...make him sorry for it.

She slipped her phone under her pillow and pulled out the binder Henry had made up for her. She placed it on the table and scanned the pages slowly for every topic and detail that was put in. So much hard-work was put into this and the feeling it brought felt more intoxicating than when he looked into her eyes, back in his car.

He was one hell of a rose.

The type she wished her mother could see existed.

* * *

"Oh...Dad! I...err...I was.."

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. You can go up to your room."

Henry sighed and re-positioned the leather bag on his right shoulder. "I didn't mean to miss dinner and come home this late but I had an emergency and..."

"You don't have to explain anything alright? You are a grown man, it's your life."

Henry bit his lower lip. He'd promised Heather that he would have dinner with his father and try to clear the issues concerning the last dinner with her parents.

He had completely forgotten about that...not exactly. He would have still made it in time for dinner if he'd just waited to get home before replying to Astrid's text, which he still hadn't replied anyway. He couldn't also tell his dad about what happened earlier or he'd be forced to have a personal driver and probably a body guard.

Gerald Haddock always seemed to over react to the slightest incidents since he lost his wife and Henry knew his over-protective guard around him was from the fear of loosing his son too. Henry couldn't blame him for that, and that's why he had decided not to move out after college despite his dad's insensitive behavior.

"Dad...I was with the other interns on a project for..."

"Till 12am? Henry, I'm trying to understand you, to restore the relationship we once had, but you keep pushing me away." Gerald voice was coarse, like he was so close to tears and

Henry blinked in shock. He didn't know exactly what Heather told him, but for the first time, Henry actually saw his dad wanting to spend time with him, ready to give him the attention he had been yearning for and he just screwed it up.

He'd messed it all up.

"Dad I'm sorry...I really am...we could still..."

"I have a conference in Ohio and I'm leaving tomorrow. You look exhausted, you should have some rest."

"I can give you a ride to the airport."

"That wouldn't be necessary. We'll talk when I get back home. Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Dad."

Henry exhaled deeply after watching his father climb upstairs to his wing. He was wrong today and all because of that stupid dog accident! He shouldn't have stayed so long at the vet, it just portrayed that Heather was the main reason he came home every night and not his dad. Any father would be devastated after this and he really had to make up for it.

Henry went up to his room and plopped down on his bed, he went through his phone and noticed three missed calls from Heather. She was probably calling to find out about the condition of the dog and not if he had gotten back home.

**Astrid's text!**

Ignoring Heather's missed calls, he opened Astrid's chat window and typed in his reply.

Sure. You did say friends look out for each other right?...

Wait. He had also promised to call her but he'd also promised her before not to call at midnight right? It was breaking the 'being married' boundary code.

Well if it was, wouldn't he have objected when he made that promise? She probably had been expecting his call to know their next project move and he had to deliver some kind of information about it. He erased the text and dialed her number, fearlessly hitting the call button.

It rang for a while, then someone answered. Henry swallowed hard hoping it was Astrid, and not her husband.

"Henry?"

Phew! It was Astrid. She sounded like she was half-asleep, definitely a bad idea to call at this time.

"H..Hey...Did I...um wake you up?"

"Oh no, its okay...I actually planned to stay up tonight...I have a lot to cover."

"Are the notes helpful?"

"You have no idea...Thanks again."

"You're welcome...and about that...I got your text. Looking forward to having you back tomorrow."

He heard a soft chuckle. "Same here, did you just get home?"

"Yeah...kinda had a close accident on my way home."

"What?! are you okay?!" Something about the worry and desperation in her tone, made his lips curl into an unconscious smile.

"I'm alright, but I kinda knocked down a dog, and had to make sure it was okay."

"Okay you need to be more careful...no kidding."

His smile gradually widened into a grin. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm sure you didn't tell your dad about it."

"Na...the old man has much more on his plate to be worried about now and besides, I'm completely fine."

"So...about the project plans?"

Right! He had even forgotten the main reason why he had called her. "Yeah, yeah...um...The Library or my house, pick a spot."

"Um...The library? Why would we have to do the project at your house?"

"Well, there's a lot of research material here and I thought..."

"The Library is fine with me, I'm sure we can get what we need there."

Yup. Boundaries. They were still up, and not going down.

"Alright then, tomorrow at noon? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah...I'll see you there and also...there's a lot things that aren't clear in this note...I'm hoping...you..."

"Oh really? I thought you didn't want me teaching you, Miss Hofferson."

"Come on, I was being a bitch and I already apologized for that, so..."

Henry shook his head still smiling. "Of course I'm willing to teach you everything that you missed, even if it took you so long to ask."

Astrid laughed, making Henry wish he could see her smile again. "Goodnight, Hiccup...Thanks for calling."

"Sure...Goodnight."


	15. Doubts

Henry slid his mobile into the pocket of his coat when he spotted Heather in the small group of travelers headed out of the airport gate. She was in a cropped hoodie, a high-waist jean, dark boots and her hair up in a loose ponytail. The weather in Chicago must have been really cold for her to actually be in a hoodie. She had been away for three days, the result of a delayed flight and being alone every night in that huge cold mansion was slowing becoming a mild torture.

Holding her fur coat in one arm and a small wheeled box in the other, she scanned the room for him. Henry took a few steps forward before her eyes met his. Smiling, she waved, walking towards him. Increasing his pace, he approached her and immediately pulled her into an amorous embrace and she squeezed tighter.

He had missed her...enough to be all dramatic about it.

"Hi Babe. How have you been?" She spoke up when he didn't want to let go.

"Sulking. What do you think?"

Heather laughed and looped her arms around his neck. "Aw...you big baby. Mummy was only gone for a few days."

"And her baby doesn't want her to leave again...ever." Henry planted a passionate kiss on her forehead before taking a hold of the handle of her box.

She wrapped her left arm around his waist and his on her shoulders. "So Mr. Haddock, how exactly did you spend your free time?"

"Free time?"Henry chuckled. "Well lets see...I knocked down a dog and hated myself for it."

"Which reminds me, you never really told me what happened after that."

"Turns out, It was much worse than I thought. It's at the vet, still undergoing an amputation surgery."

"What? Oh my gosh?!"

"Okay, you really need to stop doing that. I already feel really bad enough as it is."

"So what's gonna happen after the surgery? You're going to put it up for adoption?"

"I'm still thinking about that." He glanced down at her. "You know my dad is intolerant to having pets around the house."

"At least you should make sure it finds a new home...and a good one."

"Like I said...I'm working on it."

Heather nudged him teasingly. "So what else did you do with your free time?"

"Um...let's see...I went to a club, got drunk, partied till dawn and made out with random chicks while I was at it."

Heather laughed and punched him in the arm. "Please...you're not man enough to even taste alcohol."

He winced to the slight pain from the impact of her blow. "Ouch...I'm wounded."

Heather giggled and kissed his cheek in an unusual excitement. "...and I love it that way."

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode! 'It' party zone for a number of depressed youths like me and everywhere besides the center table has been banged on...just so you know."

Astrid corked her eyebrow, closing the door beside her. "Interesting."

"I'm young...living it up." She pulled the handle of her refrigerator. "Bloody Mary or beer?"

"Regina! It's just eleven in the morning!"

"I'm guessing you want a glass of water then."

"Girl you're crazy...You've got a really great place here, despite what you said about the cushions."

"What? you never sex up your husband on your armchairs?" Regina placed a bottle of water and a glass cup on the center table before plopping down in beside Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not really...but you definitely do."

"Yup, last night...on this one." She pointed to the sofa they were both sitting on before pouring out a glass of wine for herself, then placed the bottle back on the table.

"Ugh...I thought you had something with Freddie."

Regina snorted. "So you expect me to keep sulking on a guy I can't admit my feelings to because he's in love with someone else? Now why does that sound familiar?"

"Oh my...are you serious? is this about Henry again?" Astrid tilted fully to her direction. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Apparently not." Regina took a large sip from the glass. "So how's your project going so far?"

Astrid folded her hands. "Well...right now, he's going through everything I missed in the week I was absent..."

"Finally! You had to throw shade before asking."

"I already apologized to him for that."

"and completely forgot the existence of the rest of us at the table. I know...I was there." She took another sip of her drink. "What was that you said about being uncomfortable? You walked straight to his car after the meeting."

"I guess I was just overreacting...I'm just not used to having kind-hearted softies as project partners."

Regina laughed. "Don't worry about that...He loves Heather. I'm a witness to that."

"You...also attended the same school as..."

"Yup...Henry, Seth, Heather and Freddie. Seth was the popular self-absorbed jock, Freddie was the secretly smart Captain of the team, Heather was the most worshiped and over-rated cheerleader on the squad and Henry was the lanky, almost invisible, science nerd, who was completely unknown outside the classroom...well...till he and Heather became a couple."

"Well...they do have a bright future ahead of them." Astrid's gaze fell down to her lap as her expression changed unconsciously.

Regina studied her before throwing a suspicious smirk and taking the last gulp of wine. "I'm sure they do."

* * *

"So...how did the meeting with the client go, hon?"

Heather dropped a small pile of clothes in the laundry basket and turned back to the box she was unpacking. "It was good, but these are the kind of cases when you know your client is wrong, but have to be the lawyer he needs to demand innocence."

**I am at Regina's...so are we meeting today?**

Henry read the text on his screen. He had actually spent most of his free time with Astrid Hofferson and was patently looking forward to spending more time with her. She had always been tensed and uncomfortable around him, but she seemed to have loosened up these past few days and he had felt closer to her as a friend. They needed to be close as a team to get this project done and work together. It was a core requirement to succeeding in this program...team work. They definitely had to meet up more, but probably not today, he hadn't told Heather about this part of the three days of her absence and keeping it a secret didn't sound like a good idea to him either. He and Heather had been in a serious argument over Astrid and they even crossed paths at their engagement party. Would telling her bring back those insecurities that always made her study him for some sort of physical reaction when her name was mentioned? or keep bringing her up as a very disturbing topic during dinner?

Bad idea, Henry! Heather and Astrid really shouldn't cross paths and he really should work at preventing that situation, It would be being caught between a rock and a hard place.

A situation he wasn't ready to be placed in...not after he'd proposed to Heather.

**I just picked up Heather from the airport. What about tomorrow?**

"Henry!" He jolted up to Heather's call and his phone dropped from his hands. "I was talking to you...who are you texting?"

"Uh...I was...um..." Henry swallowed. "I have...this group project with Astrid and she was..."

Heather closed the box and Henry froze when her smile faded. "Astrid?"

"Uh...you know that new intern I once told you about? She planned our engagement party, you met her and..."

"Oh...Astrid! Well, how is she? You know I never really got to thank her properly after that day."

Oh no...no no no! Ugh! Why didn't he just say he was texting Freddie? She would have believed that!

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." Henry added, watching Heather closely. She was silent and turned her focus back to the box, lifting it up. "What were you saying before?"

"Forget it, Have you eaten something?" She placed the box on the last rack of the closet.

"I ordered pizza." Henry said, then the door bell rang right after his words, coincidentally.

Heather pulled down her hair from the loose ponytail. "Well there is your cue."

"I'll get it." Henry stood up and put on his flip flops before picking up his wallet from the side table. "It's pepperoni."

"Works for me." She sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her socks off her foot.

Henry headed down the out of his bedroom and down the stairs towards the front door. He took in the order and paid for it before walking back into the mansion.

Why the sudden silence from Heather tho? This had been the dilemma in their relationship since high school. Heather wasn't the girl to talk about her problems with him, whenever she was displeased with his actions or had doubts, she never talked about anything and it was quite opposite to girls who loved talking about their problems. It was often difficult to figure out what she was thinking, whether she was happy with him or not and there was something different in her silence back in the bedroom.

He was definitely wrong to be texting Astrid when Heather was talking about her trip he had asked her about. It was like he didn't care, but asked anyway.

Placing the box of pizza on the counter, he slipped his hands into the pocket of his shorts in search of his phone.

Shit! He had left his phone on his bed...next to Heather.

Henry's eyes widened as he raced upstairs to his bedroom but paused at the entrance of his bedroom to the sight he dreaded the most.

His brows narrowed and mouth fell open.

For the very first time in a very long time, Heather was going through his phone.


	16. Forbidden friendship

"Hello, is this Astrid Hofferson?"

Astrid turned off the burner and dropped the frying spoon in frustration. She had tried to get a stack of pancakes right, but typically, just like her previous cooking failures, this was no exception. They always turned out the same color, shape and terrible taste. She held her phone with her right hand, wiping her left hand on the hand towel.

"Um...Yeah...It is."

"Hi!" The vaguely familiar voice echoed from the other side of the phone.

She leaned on the counter, hoping it wasn't who she was guessing it was. "Hey...I'm sorry but...who am I speaking with?"

"Oh! It's Heather...you know, Henry's fiancee? You...planned our engagement party?"

Astrid felt her mouth go dry as she looked at her phone in shock before placing it inches away from her right ear. "Heather? How did you..."

"I'm sorry. I kinda stole your number from Henry and decided to give you a call. I heard you were ill, how are you feeling right now?"

"Good...much better." Astrid forced the words out of her mouth still dumbfounded. This was the last call she was expecting today...in her entire life even...and...she stole her number? from Henry's phone? She wasn't ready for this kind of drama in her life right now.

"Nice to hear that. You know, I never really got to thank you for what you did for Henry and I. I got so busy and..."

"It's okay. You did thank me then and no worries, he was going to do it anyway even if I didn't help out."

"So, are you free today? Remember you'd promised we would hang out."

Astrid pushed her hair backwards and bit her lower lip. Her main goal was to be a successful employee in Haddock aviation and creating relationships with people connected or related to the CEO was totally out of the picture. Getting involved in Henry and Heather's relationship was a red card it seemed too late to avoid.

Maybe she really should have switched partners with Freddie, she probably wouldn't be in this situation.

"Astrid? are you still there?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're free today?" She seemed really excited.

"Uh...actually I have this..."

"Project with Henry? I know. He is out now and I think he wont be back till three. We could have a little shopping spree then you both can work on the project at the mansion when he gets back."

Astrid swallowed. "At...at the mansion?"

"Is that okay with you? Probably join us for dinner? I'm preparing something really good."

There was a big negative on this plan, but rejecting Heather's offer seemed almost impossible at this point. She was being a friend and didn't seem to care about she and Henry working together. Also, she had promised to stop shutting out people from her life on the basis of possible turnouts, because of fear.

"Sure...Okay then." She finally muttered, feeling her nerves twitch to the thought of having to work with Henry, in Heather's presence. Things always seemed awkward with Henry and she'd just recently started opening up to him. This was just going to regenerate that strange tension that made her sick to her stomach whenever she was with him and Heather being around would just make it so much worse.

"So, are we meeting up someplace or should I pick you up?"

"Oh no, I'll meet you at the downtown train station at twelve, is that okay?"

"Perfect! I'll see you there, trust me, It's gonna be worth it."

"Can't wait." Astrid hung up and exhaled deeply, placing her palm over her forehead in frustration. It seemed like the more she kept running from Henry's life, the more

she was pulled to it as well as the people in it. Getting too close to Heather or Gerald Haddock was way too dangerous to take a risk. What if one of them took sudden interest in her life and decided to get a background check on her? and find out about her secrets? her past life? It could be a threat to her career. She glanced up at the clock.

11am.

She had just one hour to face this upcoming nightmare and wished for time to move a little slower. Spending time with Henry again meant another sweatshirt again. She still had faint scars of the bruises from her last fight with Eric. The last thing she wanted were questions and suspicions from Henry. After a short steamy shower, Astrid fitted into a blue skinny jean, threw a black sweatshirt on and picked up her foundation bottle. This was Henry's family, maybe she should put a little more effort in her appearance. Taking off the sweatshirt, she slipped into a long sleeve blouse and was happy with the result. It looked more presentable and covered her scars as much as the sweatshirts did. Stepping back away from the mirror she seemed to be getting so attached too, she took a second glance at the bottle. Was this really necessary? Her skin treatment was working perfectly and the only bruise left on her face was the one she'd been trying to cover with her hair. The one he'd seen already.

Seemingly deciding her final choice of appearance, she unconsciously took off the cap of the bottle and picked up her blender. She applied the foundation and placed the bottle in her make up bag, that should be enough...right?

**'We could have a little shopping spree then you both can work on the project at the mansion when he gets back.'**

Finally giving in, she zipped her bag back open and spilled the contents on her dressing table. It wasn't about Henry's family or dinner at the Haddock mansion, it was about Henry Haddock and his strong control over her self consciousness. This was something 'Cold Astrid' wouldn't have ever imagined ever doing, even after ten years.

None of that mattered now, he was worth the change.

* * *

Henry stepped towards the table where the black schipperke he'd knocked down four years ago layed, still and looking straight at him. He stretched out his mildly shaking hands to place it its fur, but the furred animal was displeased with the gesture and jolted up, growling loudly at Henry. Henry quickly withdrew his hands and stepped back.

"It's almost like he knows that I put him in this situation."

The vet chuckled, stroking the tensed animal back to its relaxed position. "Of course not. You're a stranger to him, he wouldn't trust you in a flash. It's a natural behavior in most animals."

Henry glanced down at the large bandage around what was left of the limb and frowned. "So how long would the treatment take? He doesn't look too happy with this change."

"Well right now we are looking for the prosthetic suitable for his condition. You see we rarely have large size dogs who go through this process so most of the samples are for smaller breeds in smaller sizes so we need not just one suitable for his size, but would improve his movements without physically damaging other joints."

"and has the search been successful?"

"Not quite the exact model we need but don't worry Mr. Haddock, we are working on it."

"I wanna help, can I get like a blue print of the model and design of the perfect prosthetic needed for his treatment?"

"Sure. I'll request for it and give it to you right away."

"Thanks."

"Just a second sir, I'll be right back."

"Alright" Henry watched him dash out of the room and turned back to the Schipperke who was still glancing at him in silence. His gaze moved again to the bandage and he sighed, feeling a lot worse than he'd felt four nights ago. He slipped his hand into his jeans bringing out a small pack of dog treats he'd picked up at a pet store before heading to the clinic. It wasn't a lot but somehow it would be showing affection right? Stepping towards him again, he ripped the packet open and pulled out a treat reaching towards the dog, a little tensed with fear. This was a wild and dangerous dog, one he really shouldn't be messing with.

"Here you go."

To his surprise, the schipperke leaned forward towards its hand, slowly and unsure at first, then opened its mouth when he pushed his hand further towards it.

It didn't just loose a limb, the blood he'd seen from towards lower side of its head had affected a few canines his mouth. The vet hadn't mentioned that earlier. He had probably missed that or didn't seen it necessary to tell him about it.

"Limbless and toothless...you are one strong dog."

The dog forcefully chewed the treat off his hand after a while of waiting and Henry pulled back wincing a little. "Really?"

It rushed down the treat in a snap and leaned towards Henry for more. "Oh you liked that didn't you?"

He poured out more, cupping them in his palm and feeding the dog who ate hungrily and happily. He poured the rest of the contents and feed it even if it might be wrong for a dog on medication after a limb surgery but it still wanted more, tugging on the packet in his second hand. "No no no...I don't have any more."

Henry squeezed the packet and threw it into the bin standing beside the table and the dog struggled to get up to go after it, but fell back in pain after every trial.

"It's okay..It's okay...just calm down." Without second thought of fear, he placed his hand on its forehead and between its eyes. "Down boy."

The Schipperke stopped and laid down, looking up at Henry. This was really a beautiful breed that was just in pain right now. He stroked the fur on its head and smiled when it licked his hand. "I promise I'll get you more of that."

Moving his hand down its neck, he'd realized the vet was right. It might not take that long for the dog to get back to good health and it was possible to find a good owner who would be patient to nurture it back to health. There was definitely no point calling the pet adoption, not anymore. Whether Gerald Haddock was fine with it or not...

this dude had just found a permanent home.

* * *

Astrid breathed into her palms and rubbed them both together creating warmth from the friction. It was quite chilly today and she really wished she'd kept that sweatshirt.

Apparently, it seemed like she was the only one that took this meet up seriously, rushing down here ten minutes before the actual time. She'd only done this with Regina and although it was not the best idea, part of her was yearning to have another friend...she'd opened up to people and one more friend wouldn't hurt right?

She glanced at her phone for the time. It was ten minutes into their meet up time and her patience had started dwindling at every tick of the clock. Astrid looked down at her phone again, checking Henry's chat box. Did Heather even tell Henry about this? She and Henry had planned to meet up at work today until the sudden change in plans.

What if Henry was totally clueless about this set up? Ugh! She really didn't want to be caught up in this huge mess. Astrid jolted to the honk approaching her and looked to the direction of the black SUV moving towards her. She caught a glance of the dark-haired girl in the driver's seat, her face was all too familiar as she looked just as gorgeous without being glammed up. The window rolled down and Astrid stood up throwing her bag across her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this long." Heather exclaimed hastily opening the door on her right side.

"No its okay. I really haven't been here that long." Astrid replied pushing strands of her hair behind her left ear.

"Come on! get in. It's freezing out there."

Astrid walked through the front to the opposite side and slid into the seat next to Heather.

"I'll just take this up." Heather turned up the heater as Astrid closed the door and pulled the seat belt around her,plugging it in the lock.

"Thank you."

"I'm really sorry again. I don't even have an excuse."

"It's fine...really."

"Okay..Hey! You look gorgeous by the way."

"Oh please...you're way prettier."

"I doubt that. Your hair falls perfectly, effortlessly. Mine is always in a ponytail or a braid."

"mine too."

Heather turned the steering wheel, driving into the high way. "Doesn't seem like it tho. So how are you doing Astrid? Are you feeling okay now?"

"Uhm...Yeah...I guess...I just reacted badly to the cold."

"I'm glad you're okay now. You would have missed a lot."

"I'm making up for it."

"So, flying planes huh? Interesting. What attracted you to this field?"

"The same reason you were attracted to Law."

"No, I'm not exactly attracted to Law. I got into it because it was what my parents really wanted for me...honestly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't have problem with it, so I went with their plans."

Astrid blinked in shock, keeping a locked glance at Heather. "Wow, I never would have guessed that."

"Yup. Story of my life. So why did you get interested in this profession?"

"My Dad's dream...It was actually our dream and as a teen, Gerald Haddock was my idol and the hard work and success of this company made me want to be a part of it."

"Your dad was a pilot?"

"Uhm...actually...no. He passed away before he could achieve that. I'm hoping...that I could bring it to life again...his dream."

Heather smiled. "I admire you already. Your zeal and confidence...you go girl. Trust me, Haddock Aviation would be at a huge loss if you don't get in."

Astrid returned the smile. Yup! Regina was just blinded by Freddie's love for Heather. It was really clear why Henry was in love with this girl, and honestly, they were perfect for each other. She couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to. "Thanks."

"That's really incredible. I've never actually been driven by a dream. Most of the time, it's what suits the family's reputation or what brings more success to the company."

"Yikes. I'm pretty sure it's the same with Henry too."

Great! She'd brought up "Henry" topic in a conversion with Heather. Although Heather was aware that she was married, it still didn't curdle this guilt she had knowing that she had developed strange feelings towards Henry. Heather was kindhearted and maybe their friendship would be a motivation to break off what she had with him.

The last thing she would want is to hurt her new friend.

Heather laughed. She didn't seem to mind at all. "Ugh. He makes it so obvious."

"Tell me about it."

"Working overtime, attending meetings and conferences he clearly doesn't want to be in, and hating on himself. He takes it overboard."

"Why does it have to be that way tho?"

"We have responsibilities Astrid. Our parents success leaves us with the option of living up to their legacy, or exceeding their achievements." Heather stopped at the flash of the red light. "You can't be less, or they loose everything they worked hard for."

"That must be really tough for you guys."

"Well for me, I'm pretty used to it. I have no complaints because I've actually come to love this. For my fiancee, the pressure is really exhausting and sometimes I feel really bad for him."

'My Fiancee'. Something about that statement sent a mild blow to Astrid, but she kept her focus on Heather, pretending to ignore it.

"The fights between him and his dad? sometimes its hard being in the middle because to me, Henry isn't wrong, but neither is his dad. I understand both sides, but it is hard to explain to both parties about the opposite sides. They have to be willing to sit down and talk about their problems and also understand each other."

"Wow, what you go through? Now I'm pissed it took Henry that long to put a ring on it. You deal with a lot."

 **Whoa...where did that even come from?**  Astrid had been so used to lying that she now often blurted things that she really didn't mean.

**Who are you kidding Astrid? Mad that it took him long to propose to Heather? That seemed strange coming from someone who ruined her make up bawling her eyes out during the actual proposal.**

Heather laughed again. "I really owe you for that."

"No you don't, he was actually planning to do it anyway. I just had to quicken the process."

**...and now you're hating yourself for it! Way to go, Astrid!**

"It was actually the best night of my life." Heather looked at her and turned back to the road.

"So where are we really going?"

"The spa. I already payed for a session for two there. You need to relax after all that work."

**Uhmm...yeah...work.**

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey Gobber."

"Oh look, my favorite toothpick finally decided to ring me up. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Can I get the keys to your workshop? I need to work on something."

"Oh no young man. If it has nothing to do with the project I handed to you and Astrid, forget it."

"Come on, I'm also working on the project. This is just something different and yes it is very important."

"You know your dad wouldn't want you back there, now that you're in the company. If you want to be on his good side, you need to stop...this."

"Stop what Gobber? Just gimme a week or two and I promise, this wouldn't come in the way of the project. I know my dad and honestly I'm not in the mood for that constant disappointed growl of his."

"and don't you think I should know what my workshop is going to be used for?"

"Nope."

"Henry!"

"Okay fine. I knocked down a dog, whose leg got amputated. I want to try to make up a prosthetic that would somehow fit into the requirements of the dog since there isn't anyone out yet."

"Lemme get this straight. You're going to my workshop, for a dog?"

"Exactly."

"You're dad doesn't know about this, does he?"

"And he doesn't need too, okay?"

"Ugh...I'm not going to be trapped in your next fight, you have to guarantee me that."

"You had nothing to do with this. Noted."

"Fine. You have to come down here to get it tho. I'm not sending your dad's driver."

"That's fine with me.

"Oh boy...it's your dad again."

"What did someone skimp on the meat in his sandwich again?"

"You're a terrible son. Come get the keys Henry and try to stay out of sight from your father."

"Definitely" Henry replied. "Thanks again."


	17. A rock and a hard place

"I'll do that." Astrid gripped the handle of the trolley. "Just focus on the list."

She glanced at her hands which were still slippery from the moisturizer applied on them during their pampering spa treatment. Being her first time at the spa, she was still exuberant from the relaxing feeling. Back in high school, she'd always preferred the gym shower to spa invitations from her classmates and would pick volley ball practice over yoga, any day. This were all activities 'girly' girls would enjoy, but putting a strong forefront and aloof personality had actually made her miss things she would've have enjoyed back then. Friendships and close bonds she would have formed if she had just stepped down from that position she placed herself as a teenager. She'd always believed that if guys saw she was different and strong, she wouldn't get hurt over and over...just like her father. At certain times, she would often crave for these experiences, to visit a saloon or get her nails done for once, but instead, she would fill up her schedule with work, or sport competitions, she needed the scholarships anyway. Today was different, she could let loose and be a girl for once and even developed a friendship in the process. She'd never felt so free and would go a mile to experience this one more time.

"Oh thanks." Heather opened her grocery list, placing her purse in the small compartment in the trolley. She scanned through the list. "Wow, I never realized how long this is."

"What exactly are you preparing? A thanksgiving dinner?"

Heather shrugged. "More or less...every day is thanksgiving in that mansion and having a guest tonight, would make it even more special."

"Wow." Astrid pushed the trolley slowly behind Heather as the walked through the beverage isle. "I need your work out routine then."

Heather turned backwards corking an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Girl I need your work out routine! I'm not kidding."

"The most exercise in my schedule besides touring Haddock Aviation is having to take the bus most days. I was only into sports in high school."

"You're not on a workout plan?" Heather placed a jar of mayonnaise into the basket. "What about your diet?"

"I'm a terrible cook. I rely on junk food."

"Why can't all girls be like that? Have the perfect shape with no effort at all."

Astrid swallowed. She was a dancer in college, taking after her mother as it was the only way she could keep up with her education fees. That 'job' required a lot of physical exercise during practice and actual presentations and it was definitely the only way she retained her lean build without diet or exercise. Of course she couldn't tell Heather that, it was her past. The one she was still trying to escape from. "I guess I'm just lucky. You know I could learn a few dishes from you."

"I'm so down for that. If you promise to visit more often. We could make a lot of dishes together. It would be fun."

Uhm...visit the mansion? more often? She wasn't yet over the present tension that sprawled from the thought of having dinner with Henry's family and the thought of working with him in his house...then going back frequently? That was an option she was definitely not considering.

"Well...so what dishes do you have in mind exactly?" She popped a question trying to evade the topic and having to grant her request.

"Lets see...I'm thinking...chicken noodle soup, roast chicken, cob salad to try something healthy for myself, grilled salmon for Henry and cioppino."

Astrid blinked in shock. "For a one time dinner?"

"Welcome to the Haddock lifestyle. Gerald Haddock is one vast consumer. Don't ever mention this to Henry."

Astrid smirked. "My lips are sealed."

"Henry eats like two percent of every meal during dinner. I eat more than he does and his dad just clears it all."

Astrid laughed and stopped, helping Heather put in a large box of soft drinks. "Well...he needs that to run a large company don't you think?"

"I guess so." Heather turned back to the list. "But since you and Henry have a project to work on, you probably wouldn't be able to help me today so I'll phone in the chefs."

"But I could..."

Heather checked her phone after it beeped showing an unread message on her phone. She read through it. "We are behind time, Henry is already home and I want you to be able to work on your project today. It was your original plan for today right?"

Astrid nodded. "Alright. Lemme help you grab the remaining things on the list."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Welcome to the Haddock mansion...Try not to miss your way though the wings. It would be confusing for your first time."

Yeah...'first time'...Did Henry actually keep her unconscious sleepover a secret from Heather? For someone who always lectured about trust, there was really nothing to hide.

'The world most over protective girlfriend'

Right...the only description of Heather by Regina that could possibly be true, why would Heather even steal her number from Henry's phone? Did she go through his phone? just to get her number? She was really curious to Heather's actual reaction if she'd met Astrid in a strapless dress in the guest room at 6am. What was there to be insecure about? Heather was the simple definition of perfection that she would never ever come close to. She didn't have to worry about loosing Henry.

They were made for each other.

"Babe! I'm home!" Heather called out, placing the groceries on the large dinning table. "I have a guest!"

Astrid swallowed hard, trying to avoid the direction of the stairs she guessed Henry would come from. She would never understand this impulse to avoid eye contact with Henry even if they'd been more comfortable around each other lately. She placed the groceries on the table beside Heather's and waited, heart in her throat.

* * *

Henry glanced at the blueprint one more time before slamming his pencil on the table. This was way more complicated than he'd predicted and trying to figure out the whole structure of the prosthetic was frustrating. He'd taken a few apprenticeship sessions with Gobber, both it was mainly just the basics of welding. This was totally on another level and he'd actually thought he could figure it out. "Ugh..think Henry...think!"

"Babe! I'm home! I have a guest."

Henry turned towards the direction of the call. Heather was home...and...a guest? He flashed back to Heather wanting to hang out with Astrid and going through his phone...

His eyes widened in shock."No!"

He raced out of his bedroom and down the hallway of his wing towards the stairs that went down to the ground floor, peeking a bit to the dinning and spotting Astrid Hofferson standing next to Heather. She wasn't kidding about this, she even brought her here? Unbelievable.

He exhaled deeply and went downstairs running his hand through his hair and pushing his hair in place, hoping he wasn't looking too scruffy. He took a quick glance at her but she wasn't looking his direction. Typical. What was more concerning was Heather's actual purpose of doing this.

"Hey babe."

He gave her a peck on the cheek instead to the normal neck kisses they usually gave each other. He could tell she noticed the change. "Hey. Why do you look all worked up?"

 **'The fact that she's here?'**  Henry thought.

"Uhm...was working on something."

"Look, Astrid's here. We hung out today so I thought you both could do your project here then she'll join us for dinner tonight."

Henry stared at Heather in disbelief. 'Do your project here?' Was that was she told Astrid? She changed their library plans so she could have them working closer to her?

He'd thought an engagement would make her convinced in his loyalty to her but this was just ridiculous. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, what's up with you?"

"Are you serious? A surprise?" Henry whispered.

"Can you stop whining and start your project. There's a library here right?" She turned to Astrid. "I'll just start dinner. You both can work in the library upstairs."

"I really wanted to help you."

Heather smiled. "It's okay. I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Alright."

Henry helped her take the groceries to the kitchen and walked back to the dinning towards Astrid. This was so embarrassing, especially when he had bragged about Heather being the queen of trust. "Hey...I...hope this is okay with you?"

She finally made eye contact with him and nodded. "Yeah...of course."

"Come on...the library is this way." He said as she followed him up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this arrangement...I know...you didn't really want to be here."

Astrid corked an eyebrow. "and you know that how?"

"Uhm...remember I gave you an option. My house or the library. You insisted on the library real quick."

Astrid flipped a page of the note. "Well...you're right...but...Heather is really nice. She's a good friend and it was kinda hard to turn down her offer."

"I see. It was so easy to turn down mine, huh?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and smirked. "Are you serious?"

Henry flipped his pen playfully in his hand, looking closely at her. "Don't I look serious?"

"You know what? We should really focus on this project don't you think? We are really behind schedule."

"Okay. Good to know I was kicked off the friend list again."

"You're so dramatic."

"I know. It's part of my charm."

Astrid laughed. "There you go again. This is exactly what you did the last time and we couldn't get anything done."

"You know. It doesn't really matter if we get this done or not. I'm pretty sure we are already employees of this company."

"Yeah...says the guy who is supposed to be at the board and preparing to take over the company." Astrid snorted. "I know you don't need this, but I do, so I would need you to focus please."

"Alright lets do this."

Astrid looked up from the book and glanced at Henry whose attention was now on the book in front of him. She looked around and spotted a family picture of Henry, his mother and his father. He looked much so much younger, skinnier, and definitely less good looking than his present look. He looked completely buried in that green sweatshirt and his messy brunette hair swept across his forehead, almost in his eyes. His mother who looked so young like the portrait she'd seen earlier. She was in a gorgeous strapless gown, standing behind Henry with her hands around his shoulders. Gerald Haddock's on the right with an arm around the waist of his wife and the other on the base of Henry's shoulder. He was an imperfect blend of his mother and father. She smiled and looked down at Henry, he sure did glow up as he aged. In that picture, he clearly looked like the lamest kid in school.

Henry caught her stare and dropped his pen. "Focus huh?"

"That picture is beautiful."

Henry tilted backwards towards the large family photo on the wall behind him and buried his face in his palm, too embarrassed to speak. Astrid laughed and watched his priceless reaction. "Now that is what a real hiccup would look like."

Henry turned backwards again. "Ugh! I thought we took off that photo!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"My mum actually made us take that photo, I was so not in for it tho."

Astrid smiled. "I love it. It's cute."

"You've probably seen the reason behind that hideous nickname."

"Absolutely." Astrid giggled. "You know what? I don't think that name suits you anymore. You look different now."

Henry squinted his brows and fixed his gaze on Astrid. "Is that a good difference or a bad difference?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course you know its a good one. You don't look like that anymore."

"Well assuming that is a compliment, thank you Miss Hofferson."

"It's not...Hiccup."

"Seriously?"

Astrid looked up at the photo again. "You're dad looks so happy in that picture."

"Well, he had a reason to."

"Come on, he still has a reason to now, he has you."

Henry turned back to face Astrid. "I'm probably not enough reason for him to be happy because ever since I lost my mum, I've never seen him that happy."

"Henry..."

"It's okay. I get it. He is very lonely...and for some reason, he doesn't want to get married again. I don't think he has let go. I don't think he ever will."

"Is he coming home tonight?"

"Well I guess so. Do you want to meet him? I'd love it if you do."

Astrid pushed her hair backwards and looked away, swallowing hard. "Honestly, I don't think that is..."

"Well he's already heard about you and even if he didn't admit it then, I'm very sure he was impressed with your performance."

"Henry I have to go home early. I have a lot to do and my..."

"Husband?" Henry completed which startled Astrid back to the thought of what happened when he met Eric. She studied him and noticed that the smile and joy that lit his eyes was gone and all she could read from him now was sadness and worry. She ignored his reaction and glanced down at the book in front of her before replying, tying to gather as much courage in her tone.

"Yes. My husband."

She watched him closely and the worry suddenly turned to pain. The same expression she'd seen when she hurt him some weeks back. He was silent for a while before nodding, trying to force a smile. "Sure. I wouldn't want to keep you here that long away." He picked up his pen and turned back to the notes. "Let's try to get this done on time so it wouldn't be late."

Astrid nodded and flipped the pages of her note, looking back at him slowly and sudden tears blurred her vision. "I'll stay for dinner." She blurted out unconsciously after some seconds of watching him.

Henry looked up from his book. "You know you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I know." Astrid placed her hand on his book. "But I want to, I want to meet your dad."

She smiled as his expression lit up. "Gerald Haddock isn't particularly the easiest person to dine with."

"I can handle it." Astrid replied. "besides...I promised Heather I would stay for dinner."

"even if he picks on you?"

"Don't kid yourself. Heather told me you're the only one your dad picks on and I might just join him on it."

"Finally admitted the real reason you accepted to do this."

Astrid pulled out her smart phone. "You know what? What if I took a picture of the real Henry Haddock?"

Henry jumped up reaching out to get the phone, but Astrid pulled away. "No way!"

"Five...four..."

Henry struggled to get the phone from her but Astrid was so much stronger than he'd expected. "There is no way I'm giving you a reason to blackmail me."

"Three...two..."

"Astrid!" Henry grabbed her waist before she could tap on the snap button and they both tripped and fell, Henry flat on top of her. They both laughed as Henry grabbed her phone from her and scanned it for any taken pictures. It took her a while to realize their awkward position. Henry was kneeling over her with his legs at both sides of her waist. She froze, staring at him work on her phone till he looked up from it, raising it in his right hand, laughing. "You didn't even take the picture."

Astrid tried to speak, but she couldn't. She just stared at him in shock. Henry noticed their position and hastily stood up, moving away from her. She gently stood up, trying hard to look away from him.

"Uhm...I'm...sorry about that."

Astrid tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded, looking away from his eyes. "It's okay...It's fine."

Henry stretched out his hand, giving her the phone. "Here...and um...you can take the picture if you really want to."

Astrid pulled the end of her blouse down. "No, it's fine."

She took the phone from Henry, before sitting down at the table.

"So...um...work? For reals this time?"

"Yeah...sure."

Henry took his seat opposite from her and looked at her, she caught his glance after avoiding his eyes for a long time and he smiled. The exact same way he did in his car and her heart raced. She blinked in surprise, but reluctantly returned the smile.

It didn't matter if she might get in trouble with Eric tonight. She wasn't leaving, at least for now. She was with Henry now and she would keep holding on to car rides, group projects or anytime they spent together because those were the moments she cherished the most, the moments she felt genuinely happy.

She was so happy now and she wasn't going to hold back herself from coming back to feel it over and over again.

She turned back to her note, but kept on smiling


	18. Family

"We actually did a pretty good job." Henry scrolled down the pages on his mac book on the table in front of them.

"We are still far from completing fifty percent of the project." Astrid placed her elbows on the table, resting her head on her palm.

Henry shrugged. "At least we made progress this time."

"I'm exhausted. Don't you ever get fatigued?"

"Physically? definitely. Mentally? not exactly." Henry closed the mac book after saving the project and every other opened book on the study table. "You know what? I think we are done for today. Good job partner!"

"Yea...Freddie and Regina are halfway through already." Astrid yawned, head resting on her folded arms.

"Remember we didn't start at their pace."

"Yeah...I know."

The door of the library opened and Heather walked in. Henry and Astrid both got up, turning towards her direction.

"Hey...are you guys still working on it?"

Henry gave Heather a quick kiss on the cheek. It was obviously uncalled for, but he still had that nagging feeling that Heather was not comfortable with Astrid's presence or working with her alone. He had to try to ease his discomfort and make her fully understand that there was nothing more than friendship between them, if she had any suspicions.

"She's exhausted. I think we're done for today."

Astrid smiled at Heather. "Hey."

"How did the project go? Hope this workaholic here didn't wear you out."

"It's actually great that he keeps pushing the work forward. We completed a lot today."

"Well that sounds great!" Heather exclaimed. "Henry your dad is downstairs. Come on Astrid, join us for dinner. You have to try all the dishes."

"His dad is..." Astrid swallowed. She had actually been hoping that she'd leave before dinner or Gerald Haddock would come in late but she was wrong. She bit her lower lip regretting ever accepting to come here in the first place.

Heather noticed the change in her expression and gripped her hand, pulling her closer towards the door. "Come on, don't be tensed. I'm here."

"Okay, I'll just get my bag."

"I'll mail this to you." Henry closed a large pilot manual and reached out to give it to her. "and you can have this. It'll help a lot."

"Thanks." Astrid pushed the books into her bag and hung it across her shoulder.

"You'll have dinner with us and Henry can drive you home. Please don't object this time."

Astrid looked at Henry and he looked as surprised as she was. This time? What exactly did she know about the other times she turned down Henry's offers to ride her home?

"Um...alright."

"Is he in a grumpy mood again?" Henry paused after heading towards the door.

"Does it matter? If you keep doing that, you both would just keep fighting every dinner time and please, can you two just tone it down tonight? We have a guest."

Henry looked from Heather to Astrid and back to Heather, before heading out of the library.

Heather sighed. "What am I going to do with those two?"

"I hope it's okay with his dad that I'm..."

"Of course it is and trust me, you both would get along just fine."

* * *

Henry walked out of the library and down the hallway towards the staircase. He spotted his dad seated at the dinning table formally set with the expensive wares they always used for guest dinners. Yup...Heather was part of the crew when it comes to showing off. This was Astrid, her friend, so was all this really necessary?

He went down the steps taking in deep breaths till he got to the bottom. "Hi Dad."

Gerald Haddock tilted towards him. "Oh...hey son."

"How was work today?" Henry asked, deciding to be on his best attitude and avoiding any possible fights with his father. Gerald blinked in surprise and Henry just realized that this might actually be the very first time he'd cared to ask about this...and he'd been nagging about his father's method of parenting.

"It was stressful, I will tell you that. Would've been a lot easier if you were there with me."

Just like he'd expected. The same old topic every single time. Why did every single conversation with his father have to end up in another request to join the board? Henry frowned, but not tonight. He wasn't going to fall for this, not when Astrid was here.

"I'll eventually join you one day Dad. I just need time to know more about the company first. Can you atleast give me that? and can we not do this today?"

Gerald Haddock blinked in shock. It was the calmest and most understanding reply he'd ever received from Henry and was completely startled.

Was that all it took to silence his dad at the dinner table? Tell him what he wanted to hear? or at least something close to it because the truth was, Henry had no interest in becoming his dad. At this point, he'd believed that was impossible.

* * *

Astrid and Heather came down the stairs hand in hand with fingers interlocked. Astrid spotted Gerald Haddock and she could almost feel her heart stop. This was The Gerald Haddock who wasn't just her boss, but her idol since elementary school. Her dad would always talk about his success and how he dreamed of being a part of it. How he had built a very successful aviation company from nothing and the records he'd set in the aviation sector. She could fully understand the pressure set on Henry and why this was a sensitive topic for him.

"Come on." Heather whispered tugging her down the stairs.

"Hey Dad! This is Astrid, she's a good friend of ours."

Astrid lifted her head slowly and timidly till she made a direct eye contact with him. His look even if he wasn't frowning was intimidating and she was right about Henry's eyes.

They definitely weren't from his father. The contrast between father and son was very clear, even in their eyes. Unlike the comfort and acceptance she felt looking at Henry, was the absolute reverse looking at his father. All she could feel right now was fear.

"Good evening Sir." She said softly.

"Hello...you're Astrid Hofferson?"

"Yes Sir."

"I've heard a lot about your credentials and performance and I gotta say, I'm really impressed."

Astrid blinked. "Thank you, Sir."

"You look familiar, like I've seen you..."

"Dad, she was at our engagement party. In fact, she planned the entire event and even convinced Henry to do it." Heather chirped in.

"Wow...it seems you're the only one Henry listens to. Glad to meet his voice of reason. Thank you for your help."

Astrid glanced at Henry who seemed pissed with a slight glare at his dad. "I'm pretty sure he would have done it even without my help."

"I highly doubt that ." Gerald Haddock looked at Henry who rolled his eyes and looked away. Astrid smirked, amused by the relationship between Henry and his father. It was cute and so obvious that they loved each other, but didn't know how to express it. It was clear that he really loved his son and it reminded her so much of her relationship with her father.

"Come join us for dinner Astrid. You're welcome."

"Thank you Sir." Astrid replied as Heather led her to the immediate right from Gerald Haddock. Astrid sat at the table and stared at the set table in admiration. The Haddocks were one very wealthy family and Henry, being the heir to this wealth was humble enough to want to be treated as a regular intern in the company. She looked up towards Henry who was seated across from her on the left side of Gerald Haddock. He was watching her and smiled when she caught his gaze. Okay he really needed to stop doing that.

"So Astrid, how is the program going so far?"

"Uhm...great Sir. We are on a project report now before we move to the hanger."

Astrid watched Heather gently dish a small quantity of brown rice from the main bowl into the flatware in front of Henry.

"Thanks." Henry said in a low tone, also pouring out a glass of wine for her. Astrid swallowed and blinked away from their direction.

"and you're paired up with Henry for it."

"Yes Sir."

"Astrid try this, It's really good." Heather stood up, taking a bowl of chicken noodle soup and gently poured out some in a smaller bowl.

Astrid inhaled the appetizing aroma of the soup. "Wow...this looks so good."

"It's even better when you taste it." Henry spoke up passing the bowl of beef stew to his Dad. Astrid picked up a spoon and took a sip of the hot chicken noodle soup. Her appetite suddenly went up and she was starving for more it. She raised both thumbs up, smiling at Heather.

"You're amazing. This is really good."

"She's been taking cooking classes for as long as I can remember." Gerald Hadddock took a slice of chicken from the tray and placed it in his plate.

"In highschool Dad."

"Then she became obsessed with it." Henry added as Heather nudged him, smiling.

"She reminds me of your mother Henry."

Henry snorted and looked and looked up from his plate. "Who are you kidding? Mum was a terrible cook. You just couldn't tell her because you were afraid she'd nail you to the wall with her kitchen knife."

"Henry!" Gerald echoed as Heather burst out laughing. Astrid joined her almost choking on her food.

Henry's father nudged him, embarrassed. "How did you know that?"

"I knew, she cooked for the both of us didn't she?" Henry added. "Remember when you would put a bag under the table to reduce the quantity of food without having to eat it?"

Gerald hid his head in shame. "You saw that?"

"I saw a lot of things Dad." Henry smirked, still going on. "If mum was here now. I would get away with anything blackmailing you with that."

"You wouldn't dare. You never tried it as a kid."

"What did I know? I was just a kid."

Astrid watched in amusement. She was beginning to regret ever being hesitant to come here. This was the best dinner she'd in a very long time.

"There's nothing wrong with being a terrible cook, Henry."

"Well I sulk at cooking." Astrid chirped in.

Gerald glanced down at the ring on her finger. "and you're married right?"

Astrid looked at Henry, whose smile faded. Something that happened every single time the topic of her marriage was brought up. He took one look at her and blinked away in silence. She still couldn't understand what that was all about. Astrid curled her fingers into a fist and placed her hand down. "Yeah."

"Hear that Henry? Your mother didn't have to be good cook."

"I never said she had to. She was still amazing and I know you miss her."

"Well I still have you and Heather so..."

"You know we'll have to leave at a point dad. You need to be happy again." Heather said pouring out a glass of orange juice for herself.

"I can handle it. I don't need to get married again...I'm too old for that anyway."

Astrid took a spoon of the rice with the beef stew. This was the best meal she'd tasted in forever. This was one more thing she and Henry had in common, their both parents were terrible cooks and she'd ditched every cooking class in her path, avoiding the 'cooking' stereotypes of being a girl.

"Is it good?"Astrid turned to Heather who was watching her. She nodded in approval. "Very good."

"You know Astrid, I've never been happier at the dinner table. You should come more often. You're presence has made such a huge difference. It seems like its the only way we can have dinner without Henry walking out midway."

Astrid glanced at Henry, then at Heather who raised both thumbs up, nodding in full approval. She smiled at Gerald Haddock. She'd never expected to be feel this welcomed and comfortable at her visit. Gerald Haddock was wealthy, but also down to earth. It was something that wasn't reflected on t.v or during work hours but through Henry. Humility was something he definitely inherited from his father and on the first visit, she already felt at home.

"Sure."

"Do you want more of that?" Astrid heard Heather say and looked towards her direction. Heather placed a piece of salmon in Henry's dish and picked up a very small bit with a fork, placing it in his mouth. Henry nodded in approval while Astrid watched in silence.

"How is it?"

"As good as it has always been." Henry kissed her cheek and Astrid's gaze immediately fell onto the meal in front of her, heart sinking in a split second. That feeling of acceptance dissolved into the same pain that had been bugging her for days. The same pain she felt when she watched Henry propose to Heather. She sipped on another spoon of soup,trying to ignore the pain rising through her. She had spoken too soon.

This had to be her last dinner at the Haddocks.

* * *

"I think we made your Dad happy today. Inviting Astrid turned out to be the best plan after all."

"Hope her visit also cleared those suspicions yours."

Heather's smile quickly went into a frown and her brows dropped with her hands on her waist.

Man! Again Henry?! Always blurting out things without thinking! When would he ever learn?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

There was no turning back now, he had to clear this with Heather now to move on from it. "I saw you going through my phone Heather...and right after I told you I was texting Astrid. You never read my texts...ever."

"Oh my gosh Henry! I was going through your phone because I wanted Astrids number from it."

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?"

"Because I wanted her visit to be a surprise. What is wrong with you today."

"You were on my phone a full ten minutes before taking down Astrid's number. I was watching you. Why? I'm not allowed to have pretty co-interns as project patterns? I can still switch partners with Freddie if it would make you comfortable."

"Henry stop! what exactly are you getting at? I'm jealous of the time you spend with Astrid? because I can't go through your chats anymore?"

"That's not the point. My point is I need you to trust me. You were also alone in Chicago for three days and I didn't snoop through your chats because I trust you and I need to know you trust me too."

"I do trust you Henry! and the past ten years is more than enough reason to trust you. She might be pretty and gorgeous..."

"...and married." Henry interrupted which caused a death glare from Heather.

"Even if she wasn't!" She yelled, her anger fueled even more now. "Even if you spend most of your time with her at work, I trust you! She's my friend, I trust her too so stop it!"

Henry took a deep breath, seeing her reaction, he immediately regretted his words. Maybe he made a quick and irrational conclusion. How could he have jumped into conclusions so soon? Heather spent an entire day with Astrid and they seemed to be getting along so well as close friends. Would she have done all that if she was jealous of her?

The fact that he was overreacting to her being on his phone is more than enough reason to spark suspicions. If he was really clear in his relationship with Astrid, this shouldn't even be a problem to him, but he wasn't and he'd just denied the truth.

"I'm sorry...I just felt like..."

"It's okay...I admit I read your chats with her and it was wrong but they were all professional and I felt guilty for doubting you...even for a split second." Heather walked towards him and ran her hand through his hair. "I love you Henry...and I don't want to loose you."

"You're not gonna loose me...We've been through so much together to doubt each other now." Henry held her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Dont forget that."

Of course he did love her, so much that guilt robbed him of his sleep that night and the fact that he'd demanded trust from her heightened the pain. Was he really worthy of her love and trust? This was his fiancee, a girl who'd been with him through thick and thin, through the most difficult times, when she had much better options. Someone who loved him despite his flaws and now he'd been torn between his love for her and his feelings for his co-intern, Astrid.

Now he's demanding for trust? the one he'd lost since he let himself carried away by Astrid's beauty and strong personality?

Henry looked down at Heather who was asleep, head rested on his chest, her hair in a loose bun with strands of her dark hair sprawled all over.

**'I trust you Henry...The past ten years has given me more than enough reason to.'**

Another wave of guilt hit him and he gently pulled away, slipping out of the bed the both shared and throwing his slides on. He'd been dating Heather for ten years. Ten years he never would have survived without her in his life. She was the reason he gave up on that suicide attempt in his sophomore year and why he could cope with the loss of his mother. She was a lot to him but in all their years together, he'd never felt this strongly like he did towards Astrid. This new girl he knew nothing about who walked and often made him question some of the decisions he made for himself. If Heather was jealous or insecure, she had every right to be and had no right to question her.

"Babe?"

Henry paused and turned backwards to face her. She was a very light sleeper and could notice the slightest footsteps in her sleep.

"I need to use the restroom, just go back to sleep."

She looked a bit startled, eyes closing halfway. "Okay."

Henry watched her slowly drift back to sleep. She watched her for a while, studying her even in the dark room, dimly lit with the nightlights on the ceiling above them.

 **She should be the only girl you think about, the only girl you long to spend time with, the only girl who should have that strong effect on you**..but she wasn't...and the fact that she wasn't, hurt him to his gut.

Maybe, just maybe, Astrid had felt this same guilt at a point that made her push him away several times and he should have stayed away.

Henry staggered into the bathroom and looked into the large mirror over the counter.

How could he not have seen this coming? How could he not have noticed the danger of spending all this time with her...of rekindling his friendship with her?

Seth Lout's words replayed in his head.  **'You wouldn't want to marry Heather...when you're in love with someone else.'**

Henry shook his head, his brunette hair fraying in difference directions. No. It's Heather, it has always and would always be Heather Bell-wood.

The earlier he distanced himself from Astrid and his feelings for her, the easier it would be to stop himself from falling in love with her, he could already feel himself silently falling.

Heather trusted him, his loyalty to her for ten years, his promise of forever and the ring he'd put on her finger. He just couldn't break that trust.

He could never hurt her, not for anyone...and certainly not for Astrid.

He went back to bed and after much thinking slowly fell asleep. Waking up to his alarm clock, he frowned when he felt the deserted space beside him.

Heather was gone.


	19. Silently falling

"Is this better? I made a few changes to it." Astrid turned her mac book towards Henry's direction opposite from her. He quickly scanned through the screen and nodded, not even taking a single glance at her.

"It's good."

Astrid studied him in confusion. He had been acting very differently today and hadn't even made a single eye contact with her since they started working. She squinted a bit, trying not to read too much into his actions. "Are you okay?"

Henry finally looked up from the device, a bit puzzled at her question. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You seem awfully quiet today, did you have a fight with your dad or something?"

He shook his head, quickly blinking away from her. "No. I just want this to be done, at least fifty percent of it."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, completely turned off by his actions. "We can still achieve that without you acting like I did something wrong."

"You didn't...I'm sorry, I just need us to focus today."

Astrid rolled her eyes, giving up. That was it. She hadn't said or done anything wrong, none she could remember anyway. If he decided to be moody today, she was definitely going to play along. She moved her gaze and focus back to her work and tried concentrating without any thoughts, feelings or emotions involved.

Henry looked up from his mac book after a successful hour of evading any conversations or communications with Astrid. She was asleep and he hadn't even noticed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his strained neck, locking his gaze on the beautiful blonde whose smile seemed to brighten his hadn't seen it today, He wasn't expecting to, not with his previous attitude anyway. Working in total schedule must've been really exhausting that she fell asleep. He gazed at her for a few seconds, hesitant to wake her.

Studying the structure of her face, he watched every gold strand that fell in a wave towards the side of her face. She was even more beautiful looking this close and he was so captivated that nothing else mattered at this point.

**'I trust you Henry. The previous ten years has given me more than enough reason to.'**

Ugh...those words again!

He blinked away, breaking the stare and looking at the picture of Heather on his lock screen. Heather was also beautiful, but it only took a few seconds before his gaze unconsciously moved back to Astrid again. Strands of her hair fell into her face and he stretched out his hand gently pushing the strands of hair backwards and tucking it behind her left ear. The bruise that was once covered with a band aid was now open, revealing the depth of the injury. It was actually a lot more serious than he thought.

Did her husband actually do this to her? or was it an impact of a very bad fall? There was no way she could have fallen and gotten such a deep cut on her forehead. His thumb brushed the sides of the injury and Astrid jolted reacting to the touch. Henry quickly withdrew his hand and turned back to the mac book while Astrid stirred a little before waking up.

"Henry?" She called, eyes half opened. "Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry I fell asleep."

"No...no it's okay...I'll finish this up, you need to rest."

She shook her head in disapproval. "No, we are supposed to be working together."

"You've done enough Astrid...It's okay."

"I'll just get coffee." She pulled out her purse from her bag-pack.

Henry stood up immediately, picking up his wallet. "I'll get it. What about a cup of hot chocolate with a shot of espresso?"

Astrid smiled and nodded. "Add a peppermint tea bag on the side please."

"Definitely." Henry returned the smile and headed out of the library.

* * *

"Wow...you even went above my record." Freddie gasped at the level of intensity Astrid put into her workout. Henry just watched, lips parted in shock. There were two major reasons for his state of shock and he couldn't figure out which was more intriguing. The fact that Astrid was in a sports bra and really skinny tights or the fact that she'd been boxing non stop for a full thirty minutes. They'd both gone with Freddie to the company's fitness center for a session and Regina had left her partner with no interest in working out. Henry had already been exhausted from ten minutes on the treadmill and spent the remaining time watching Astrid and Freddie...mostly Astrid.

This girl was a lot stronger than he'd imagined. She just kept digging her fists into the bag, grunting at every impact and sweating profusely. Thirty minutes passed by and she hadn't stopped, she hadn't slowed down. Was this the same girl who let her husband abuse her? Unbelievable.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Henry watched her muscles contract and flex around her shoulder blades and tried so hard to keep his gaze from going beneath her arms.

"Good...It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Henry shook his head in disbelief. "Are you even human?"

"What? I thought all guys loved this...don't you?"

"Yeah, pain? love it." Henry replied in his classic sarcastic tone. "My both arms would be off by now."

Freddie walked up to them with two separate twenty kilogram dumbbells, one on each arm. "Come on Henry...you're not even trying!"

"This is not my scene Freddie...really."

Besides being a sports repellent, Henry also had his personal health issues which limited him to just a few exercises. He couldn't increase his heart rate too high or the breathing issues he had in high school would all resume again. Freddie was aware of all that and it was something he really didn't want Astrid to know about. She had already seen so many weaknesses already and this might change the way she saw him now. He shook his head and gestured pointing his index finger towards his chest. Freddie nodded getting the message and lifted each dumbbell at a time. Henry's gaze drifted back to Astrid, eyes wandering below her neck line. His mouth went dry as he glanced at her curves and slim waist, her muscled toned abs flexing each time she threw a leg kick at the bag. He swallowed hard, struggling to blink away.

"Ready to lift weights Astrid?" Freddie asked lifting the second dumbbell up and down on a defined angle. Astrid stopped boxing, panting hard and sweating profusely.

"In a minute."

She caught his stare again and he blinked away immediately, taking a bottle of table water and handing it to her. "Thirsty?"

"Thanks." She took it from him and gently took down half of its content.

"So...did you get a scar out of it?"

She glanced at her knuckles and showed him her fists, he saw the mild bruises on each knuckle.

"Are you serious?"

She was some girl. Her strength was twice his fathers and Freddie's and he'd been trying to play the hero all along. She was definitely a lot stronger than she looked.

"Yeah." She still struggled to catch her breath. "It would heal up eventually."

His brows dropped and he shook his head in disbelief. "Did guys ever get threatened by you in High school?"

She shrugged, placing the cap over the top of the bottle and handing it back to him. "Well...pretty much. I used to be really terrifying."

"Yeah? tell me about it."

"You were never into sports?"

"You have no idea...I was more of the lab guy."

"Honestly that's actually way cooler now than it was then."

"Yeah...and I wish I wasn't bullied so much for it."

"Okay I'll just do a few sets then we're done for today."

"I'll be waiting."

"You don't wanna try a few lifts?"

Henry shook his head with a smirk. "I'm good."

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup."

Henry returned the smile watching her walk towards Freddie and keeping his gaze locked above her waist, trying not to look below it. It would be so wrong. She picked up two dumbbells and started a squat session and he lost it.

One quick glance and his body grew hot, he could feel the bumps on his skin and his heart raced. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be looking at her, not this way. He took out his phone looking for any activity to make him stay longer without looking at her. At this point, he really needed self control and maybe scanning through Heather's pictures would help keep his thoughts straight and focused on his fiancee. He tried, but would still unconsciously steal glances from her.

Boy...she was definitely sexy. It was a fact that would make it even harder to get her off his system. He was about to plug in his earphones when she walked up to him, her expression totally different from before.

"I think we're done here...I'm going home. Don't worry I'll do my part and hit our target today."

"Okay." Henry stood up. "Do you want a ride home?"

She seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "No, I have my car today."

Henry nodded. "Alright then...I guess I'll see you...tomorrow."

She didn't respond, she dashed out of the gym hastily before he could complete the sentence and he watched her, completely confused about the sudden change in her attitude. It took him a while before he noticed Freddie watching him from the side with a corked eyebrow and a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Dude...I'll pretend I didn't see that."

* * *

Astrid hurried to the restroom. She pushed the door open and rushed to the mirror panting. This was all her fault. She knew she would have to workout with Henry and she choose a sports bra? What was she thinking? She'd thought that tension between them would be gone by now, that they'd be more comfortable around each other, but he'd been staring at her the entire time, in a way no other guy ever had.

Part of her enjoyed the attention, the fact that he gazed at her with so much admiration and the other part was the guilt from the friendship she had developed with Heather, his fiancee. Heather had been a good friend to her and keeping Henry that hooked to her even if she didn't intend to, pierced through her conscience. She'd admit she and Henry had felt this attraction and connection towards each other, but she knew she couldn't let it develop into a bigger problem. She turned on the tap over the sink and splashed three fistfuls of water on her face.

**This is just Henry Astrid. A weak scrawny hiccup who couldn't even stay on the treadmill for ten minutes or lift a single dumbbell. You were never attracted to this type, why is Henry's case different?**

No matter what 'weaknesses' he seemed to have, why didn't that affect this overpowering feeling towards him? She pushed her hair backwards towards the high ponytail in the middle of her head and wiped her face with a towel.

**Wake up Astrid! He loves Heather. You saw a clear proof of that back at the mansion. In his eyes, you're still no match for her no matter how he looks at you.**

**You're still the same project partner...co-intern...friend.**

"Astrid?"

She froze to the reflection of Henry through the mirror and turned backwards towards him, but he was as surprised as she was. "Oh my gosh! you even followed me to the washroom?" She hissed in frustration. "Are you enjoying torturing me like this?"

Henry's confused look made her step back a bit and regretting her words. "What are you talking about?" He pointed to the description on the door.

"You're in the men's washroom."


	20. The Companion

Henry screwed in the final nail and glanced at the blue print. He actually did it, with a little help from Gobber who'd given him tips on the resources and steps to building the prosthetic according to the structure. It matched the one in the blue print and he was really impressed. This took him two weeks to complete because of his current project with Astrid, but he was quite happy with the outcome. Right now it looked a bit rusty using pieces of scrap metal in Gobber's workshop but with some paint and after it was glistened, it would be perfect. He studied the final look and grabbed his phone in excitement to tell Gobber who had actually doubted his ability to do this.

It was time for him to eat up those words.

"Gobber, Hey! Are you still at work?"

"Just finished a board meeting with your dad...Are you still in the workshop? Your dad just left, it's past ten Henry."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to get this done already. That poor dog needs to be out of that clinic. I don't know why it is taking so long to get a prosthetic for it."

"Why are you so concerned about it anyway? You payed for its treatment right? It shouldn't be your problem anymore."

"Gobber I am the reason why it has a missing limb right now. I wouldn't have knocked it down if I was more careful."

"Uhm...well...What are you going to do after the prosthetic? Set it up for adoption?"

"I'm thinking of taking it in...I mean I made the prosthetic right? I would be the best person to help it get used to this. I just completed it."

"You want to adopt a pet? Into the mansion? Oh no...Don't tell that to your Dad today, he just left in a really bad mood."

"Isn't he always in a bad mood?" Henry rolled up the blueprint, securing it with a plastic band. "I'm finished here, lets hope I get home before he does."

"You've outdone yourself this time Henry. Did you really procreate that prosthetic model?"

"Yea...you wanna check it out? I'll leave it here, you can stop over if you're passing by."

"I'm really impressed. I didn't know you could pull that off on your own."

"I have an excellent teacher."

"Okay you need to get home now or he's gonna pick on you today."

Henry stood up, clearing the work bench."Okay, I'm leaving."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Gobber."

* * *

"Wow..you made this Sir?"

"Yeah...been taking welding classes since high school...was an apprentice to a blacksmith, so lets say it's kinda my thing."

"Gosh It's so perfect. We have our team already working on this, but I don't think that would stand a chance against this one." The doctor studied the prosthetic in admiration.

"This is really perfect for the joints. It was constructed totally according to the requirements, like wow."

"The blueprint definitely came in handy." Henry looked up towards the vet who was still on the object. "Can he try it on now?"

"Definitely, but is it okay if we study this for a while? We'll put it on him and take some tests and if there aren't any problems, he'd be discharged tomorrow. Are you still putting it up for adoption?"

Henry looked down at the Schipperke on his lap, then back to the vet. "No. I've never kept a pets before, but this guy is gonna change that. I'll keep him, I can teach him how to use the prosthetic since I made it right?"

The vet nodded in approval smiling. "Glad to hear that, If it was put up for adoption, the chances of getting adopted would be very slim. I'm glad he has a home now."

"Yea...me too." He looked down again at the still silent dog lying across his lap, enjoying the mild strokes from Henry's fingers on its dark fur. "Don't worry bud, you'd be out of here in no time."The dog grunted in 'response' and snuggled closer to Henry.

* * *

Henry walked out of the pet store and hit the green button on the remote to his car. He'd never kept a pet before and was totally clueless on this experience but had to try. Dropping off the prosthetic he constructed the day before, it was checked and totally suitable for the injured dog. He was pretty impressed with himself too. He'd gotten a list of the basic pet requirements and might have gone a little overboard with the treats. Toothless was a big dog anyway.

Toothless.

The name was as ridiculous as his nickname, hiccup but for some reason, he liked it and decided to keep it. He placed the goods into the boot and closed it before slipping into the drivers seat beside him. He got up in excitement when he saw Henry, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Hey bud... I'm sorry I had to leave you behind. Shopping with you would've been a lot more difficult."

A missed call from Heather popped up on the screen of his phone and he glanced at it. She had promised to help him out in this, she was the animal expert after all. He tapped on the call back button and pulled his seat belt across him. "Hey babe."

"Hi hon! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there today. I just got called in for a case so I rushed out to meet my client."

"It's okay, I think I covered everything. Five hundred bucks."

"Are you kidding? What, did you buy the entire pet store?"

"A bed, feeding bowl and random things on the list the vet gave to me."

"and the medication?"

"I got that too, but it's not included in the five hundred bucks."

"So you're really bringing it home? You know your dad wouldn't be okay with this."

"I don't really care at this point. I knocked down the dog so shouldn't I be the one to take care of it?"

"Yeah...but vintage Gerald Haddock wouldn't take that for an answer."

"Then I guess it would be time to move out. I have a full time job anyway."

"Okay that would be too much of a threat. You know your dad is lonely and as much as he pisses you off, he really wants you to stay."

"Then he has to let the dog stay, besides, he has a whole wing to himself and I have mine so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know Henry. I mean I was for you treating it, but adopting it? I don't want another reason to see you fight with your dad. You know I always get caught in the middle."

"You wouldn't be...I think my condition is pretty simple."

"I'll be home by late today. Looking forward to meeting your new friend."

Henry smiled. "Trust me, you'd love him."

* * *

Astrid got up from her study table after she heard the door bell. A pang of fear struck her as she heard Eric's grunts behind the door. He was home and considering it was 1 am, he had probably spent his entire night at the club...as usual. She swallowed hard, heading for the front door and hoping that Eric would be too knocked to hurt her. She opened the door and since he had been leaning on it, he stumbled over her, she also lost her balance and fell with his weight pinning her to the floor.

"Eric." She struggled to move away, but he was way too heavy to be moved. She chocked over the strong smell of alcohol and moved her face away from his mouth.

"Eric, you are drunk."

"Hey sexy." He slipped his hand into her tank top and she jolted in irritation to his touch. Pushing his hand away, she tried pulling away from beneath him, but he held her back still tugging on her tank top. "Come back here."

She pushed his hands again."Eric, we are outside, stop it."

"Then we better go in and get busy." He tried to kiss her, but she finally moved away and stood up. "Eric get up. I'll get your pills so you'll feel better tomorrow."

Eric stood up and Astrid closed the door behind him. She couldn't do this today, she still had a lot to work on in her project with Henry and the deadline was just around the corner.

"I'll get your pills."

Eric gripped her hand after she turned to go. "Where are you going?! I lost everything and now you want to leave me too?"

"I said I'm going to get your pills Eric. I'm not going anywhere else."

**Not yet.**

She was definitely going to leave this psychopath once she was able to save enough to pay the debt that caged her in here.

"You're just like the rest of them huh? You also think I am worthless because I have nothing now?"

"I don't think you're worthless, Eric."

Yes. Worthless was a soft word in describing him. He wasn't just worthless, but a coward for being a failure, blaming the world for his misfortunes and also making innocent people suffer for it. He was a monster. The monster life had tied her up to.

"And what about your new boyfriend huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Eric gripped her hands and pulled her with a force that almost knocked them down again. "I've been watching you recently. You always come home so happy. What? you've been spending time with him, haven't you?"

"He's an intern too. I don't spend time with him, but he's going to be there even if I avoid him."

"Tell me the truth Astrid! Is it because he is rich? the CEO's son? Haven't you learnt anything?! Do you think he would have done what I did for you?!"

Astrid struggled to pull away form his grasp, her hands pulling his fingers from her arm. "Eric you're hurting me for no reason!"

"Would he?!" He dug his fingernails into her skin and she yelped in pain.

"No he wouldn't...and that is why I'm married to you and not him. Please stop it."

Eric released her arm and she could see the bleeding nail marks in her skin. He kissed the bruises, Astrid watching him in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want to loose you. I've lost everything, not you too."

Astrid was silent as he hugged her kissing her neck slowly. She was stood stiff, hand curling into a fist. He pulled down the strap of her tank top, slipping his hands in and fondling her roughly. She gritted her teeth in unbearable pain, staring blankly as silent tears streamed down her eyes.

* * *

"Henry. What is that?"

"A dog? isn't it obvious?"

"You bought a disabled dog?" Gerald Haddock frowned, his eyes darkened. "Is this one of your schemes to piss me off?"

"You really think I'm jobless because I don't work at the board huh? Why would I buy a dog for the purpose of pissing you off?"

"I don't have time for this." Gerald turned towards the stairs. "Tomorrow I don't want another sight of this fur-ball and that is an order."

"Okay then...I am moving out tomorrow."

Gerald Haddock stopped and turned back to Henry with a terrifying glare. "What?"

"Either the dog stays, or we both leave."

"Are you serious? What is up with you this evening?"

"Nothing. I meant every word. The dog stays, or I leave."

Gerald chuckled in disbelief. "What, are you twelve? You now threaten me with a pet?"

"I had an accident two weeks ago and knocked down this dog. It didn't affect me as much as it did to him who lost his limb in the process."

"You had an accident?!" Gerald flipped out.

"Dad, calm down. It wasn't that serious."

"Is this what our relationship has come down to? You get into accidents and I'm not supposed to know about it?"

"I didn't want you to freak out dad, I didn't get hurt anyway."

"Henry come on! I'm your dad! Can you at least acknowledge that?!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. You take everything too seriously and..."

"Of course I'll take it seriously! It's your life at stake here. I know I couldn't protect your mother , but please Henry, don't make me loose you too."

"Dad calm down! This is not about mum! You never failed in protecting her and you've protected me my whole life. I'm older now and you have to believe in my ability to take care of myself! you wouldn't always be there to protect me no matter how much you want to." Henry silenced his dad who glared at him with deep worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine...really."

Gerald Haddock was silent for a few moments before looking down at the dog. "So why didn't you just put it up for adoption?"

"Who would want to adopt a disabled dog?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his check. "You know I'm not really okay with..."

"Dad please, let him stay, he'll be in my wing anyway."

"and the fur?"

"I'll take care of it. I wouldn't be a problem."

"about getting you a driver...I'm..."

"Dad! I'll keep driving to work like I've been doing the past ten years."

"Fine. I had dinner already. You can wait for Heather if she's coming home tonight."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Henry."

* * *

"Oh my gosh. He's freaking cute! This was no stray dog alright...I mean look at him." Heather stroked the fur of the excited Schipperke who nibbled on her hand.

"What do you think about the prosthetic?"

"Did you really make this?"

"Yea...with a little help from Gobber of course."

"Oh my gosh, how were you able to pull it off?"

Henry shrugged with a smile. "Physics. It wasn't quite hard with the blueprint model."

Heather studied the object closely. "Incredible, has your dad seen this?"

"Well he saw the dog and the prosthetic, but didn't care to ask about it. Well there's a shocker."

"Come on, I'm sure he was just worked up about the accident you had."

"Na...It's the same way he has ignored every other achievement as long as it's not 'being part of the board.'"

"You're so dramatic. How did you convince him to let you keep it?"

"Exactly how I told you I would. I threatened to leave."

"And he let you keep it so he can have you around?"

"I guess."

Heather smirked shaking her head in disbelief. "When would you figure out how much your dad loves you, Henry?"

"I know that, his attitude just makes me doubt it sometimes."

Heather glanced at the collar and snorted. "Toothless? What did you knock out his tooth too?"

"Pretty much...I just thought it was unique."

"Strangely unique." She giggled as the dog licked her face. "He's so adorable. Hey...welcome to the family. Try to stay away from the huge grumpy man okay? He doesn't like you yet, but I'm sure you'll be able to change that."

"He can't walk yet. I have to train him to use this."

"Would you have time to do this? You know he can't be immobile for long right?"

"Yeah I do. I'll make out time to do it. Turns out he is a lot more important to me now than when I knocked him down."

"Clearly...and I could help you with this too, if you teach me how to train your new companion here."

"I will...definitely."


	21. Torn

Astrid rang the door bell of the mansion and took a step down from the front door. She had sworn never to come back here, but Henry being so persuasive had somehow invented another excuse to have her in his house. This was the last day of the project and Henry had suggested some resource materials available in his library and since this was his Dad's company, there would be more information here right? It was the only reason why she agreed to do be here. She glanced around the beautiful front yard of the mansion, the neatly trimmed flowered hedges on the mowed lawn. The fleet of cars parked in front of the large garage, one of which was Henry's all too familiar bmw m3 sports car. Heather's black SUV wasn't here and part of her leaped at the possibility of her not being around today. Although she had really enjoyed her previous visit with Henry and Heather, she would be a little more comfortable working with just Henry. The door knob turned sideways and Astrid could hear the loud barking of a dog.

A dog? When did the Haddocks get a dog? Gerald Haddock seemed like someone who was intolerant to that. The door opened and Astrid shrieked at the sight of a large furry dog standing next to Henry. She wasn't a fan of animals either.

"Oh Hell no. I'm off to the library downtown, meet me there when you are ready." Astrid hurried down the steps to the pathway.

"Astrid come on! It's completely harmless."

"I don't care. I just can't deal with that." Astrid pointed to the dog who growled angrily at her. "See?"

"Look, it can't even move properly. It wouldn't hurt you, you have to calm down."

"Why did you buy it anyway?"

"Remember I told you I had a near accident and knocked down a dog?"

Astrid's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah...I adopted it. Calm down, it wouldn't hurt you."

Astrid sighed in frustration. "but I don't like dogs, Henry."

The schipperke growled at her again barking loudly. "Calm down bud. She's a friend."

Henry stopped his dog from heading further towards Astrid, but his efforts seemed to fail as it kept pushing towards her. "Come on, work with me here bud, we need her to like us. I need to get my project done."

"Okay fine...I'm sorry. I take it back, I love dogs...can he stop growling at me now?"

"Toothless calm down. She's not gonna harm you."

"Toothless?" Astrid smirked. "Were you looking for something that matched hiccup in the weird name department?"

Henry laughed. "Kinda."

"You're lucky he's not human."

Toothless stopped barking at Astrid and stared blankly at her as Henry stroked his fur. "See...he's completely harmless."

Astrid watched him for a while before hesitantly walking towards them. "Alright. I admit...he's really cute."

"Come on...you can touch him." Henry gestured to Astrid as she reached out and touched his thick dark coated fur. "I wasn't a fan of dogs either, but this one is kinda different."

"Oh my didn't tell me accident was this serious." Astrid touched the prosthetic. "Poor thing. It lost a limb?"

"Yeah...the vet said it had to be amputated. It was already badly injured and would've been better off this way."

"The prosthetic is really cool tho. Did the vet teach you how to use this?"

"Actually, I made that."

Astrid looked up from the dog to Henry in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She blinked in surprise. "Genius. How did you come up with the idea?"

"Oh it wasn't my idea. I just procreated a blue print with this design."

"But still...It's really impressive. Astrid ran her left hand down the prosthetic, using her right hand to stroke the ears of the dog. "It's really cool."

"That is why I adopted it. It's best if I help him take back his full mobility right?"

"Yeah..."Astrid giggled as Toothless licked her face. "I think I'm in love with him now. Can I have him?"

"Oh no...this guy right here, is a really a good companion. I can't imagine living here without him."

"Wow you've bonded with him already?" Astrid hugged the dog, Henry watched them smiling. "Well It's not hard to see why. Ugh! you're so adorable."

"So...are we gonna complete our project or is he going to have your full attention the whole day?"

Astrid looked up at him with a smirk. "Jealous?"

Henry shrugged. "Maybe."

Astrid smiled shaking her head. "Let's start our project Mr. Haddock."

* * *

"Was Astrid here?" Heather suddenly popped up at the dinner table which changed the mood completely. He had always noticed Heather's indifference to the topic of Astrid and even if they hung out more often, and had talked about this, for some reason, there was still a change in her attitude. He noticed her absence whenever he got up from sleep only to find her in the guestroom, when they slept together the night before. She often looked for excuses to spend time away from the mansion and was always quiet at the dinner table like she was holding back something from him. They had talked about this, his friendship with Astrid was for their partnership in their project which would end tomorrow but even if Heather never spoke about it, he could tell she was not comfortable with how much time he spent with Astrid.

"Yes. You said she was always welcome to visit at any time right?"

"Yes, I did."

"She came for our project. We needed a lot of resources that are available here so we had to use the library."

"Okay." Heather replied non-nonchalantly while sipping on her earl grey tea. "Did she meet Toothless?"

"Yea...but she was completely terrified at first." Henry chuckled to himself. "Who knew right? Astrid? afraid of dogs? She seemed completely fearless."

Silence succeeded his words and he noticed Heather watching him closely with no expression at all. She looked down to her meal when she caught his gaze. This was all his fault. Why did he approach Heather on the topic of her insecurity regarding his friendship with Astrid? It started a constant tension and secrets between them and he just wished Heather would choose to discuss her problems with him and clear the clear on this.

"Are you okay?"

She looked back at him and nodded in silence. "Yes...why?"

"You don't think you're acting a little weird today?"

She sighed and put down her cutlery, gazing at Henry with plain disappointment in her eyes. "You were supposed to pick me up from work today. I kept calling you, but you didn't pick up. I had already sent my driver away to pick up my mum from the airport thinking you'd be there."

Henry's lips parted as he stared at her blankly in shock remembering when he promised to pick Heather up this morning since he was staying at home all day but he had completely forgotten about that trying to finish up his project with Astrid.

"You didn't even ask me how I got home."

Henry's brows dropped in guilt. How could he have forgotten about that? Maybe Heather was right, maybe his friendship with Astrid was causing a negative impact on their relationship. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry...really. I completely forgot and..."

It's okay Henry." Heather tried to force a smile but it didn't help easing his guilt because he could still see how disappointed she was. "This is the last day of your project and I get it."

"That is not an excuse. I shouldn't have..."

"Henry." Heather stopped him. "You don't have to explain. I understand you. This project has been tough and I get it. I just hope...we can go back to normal after this."

Henry knew what she meant and she had the right to feel that way. Lately he'd been so focused on his project and the time he spent with Astrid that he'd been neglecting his fiancee. She had every right to be hurt. He stood up and walked towards her, kneeling down beside her. Coming up close, he could see the tears that glistened her eyes, she had been holding them back. He took her hands in his and planted soft kisses on the back of her palm.

"I'm sorry we've been distant lately. I promise to make it up to you."

Heather sniffed and stared at him for a while before running her fingers through his disheveled hair, "and it better be worth it because...I miss you, Henry."

Henry kissed her hands again, stroking the sides of her face with his other hand. "I miss you too."

Heather lowered herself a little towards him and kissed him slowly and he lifted in hand into her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She broke away almost immediately and placed the tip of her index finger on his lips. "Me before any other projects, okay?"

Henry smirked and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"...Well done Henry and Astrid. Your project was excellent and I could tell you put a lot of effort into this and performed even better as a team. Astrid, you missed a whole week but your performance was still outstanding in this program. You were diligent in covering up everything and it shows your dedication to your work. Tomorrow we'll all move to the hanger. Henry, since you are more familiar with the crafts, you will lead this general project. Every craft present in the company have to be studied as well as the cock pits. In two weeks you'll all be paired for your first local flight. The schedule would be out as well as your various uniforms. This part of the program is no longer just about the company, but everything you've learnt in flight school. You need to be completely prepared physically, mentally and emotionally. Remember, being a pilot, you have lives put into your , futures, destinies, you need to be equipped to lead the path and ensure the safety of every passenger. Welcome to Haddock Aviation, Pilots."

The interns cheered loudly in joy and ecstasy. They were all now employees of Haddock Aviation and their journey had just began.

Henry glanced at Astrid and raised her right thumb up. She was also happy on the success of their project and mouthed, 'Good job' when she caught his gaze. He smiled and nodded hoping that he and Astrid could be copilots. As much as he wanted to distance himself from her, he couldn't deny how much he loved working with her. Due to her competitive nature, it wasn't hard getting her to do her part and he had also gained a friend out of it...a friend he hoped he would never loose.

"You guys know we have to celebrate this right?" Terence spoke up as soon as Gobber left the room.

"You're so right. Maybe Henry should host the party since it's his Dad's company."

Henry raised and eyebrow at Seth. "Why? You're too broke to do it?"

"Oh..." The interns exclaimed in unison, Terence patting Seth on the back in a 'comforting' manner.

"I'm gonna give you that one Haddock. Well played, but jokes on you, I'm never broke."

"Okay...then throw the victory party."

Seth frowned as everyone laughed again. Henry knew the only way to talk him down, was by hurting his ego. "Is that how you're gonna treat your employees after you take over the company? Well I'd better resign knowing we would have a future tyrant in office."

Henry shook his head, refusing to continue his conversation with Seth.

"How about we all contribute for the party Seth. We are getting our paychecks today anyway." Astrid suggested, immediately getting the attention of the interns.

"It's okay Astrid, you know I got you covered." Astrid frowned slightly at him and turned back to her phone. Regina nodded in approval.

"Well she's right. Henry is too much of a hiccup to do it for us anyway."

"Fine! We would all hang out and I'll cover it. Everyone happy now?!" Henry shot to the complete surprise of everyone. "We all deserve a break anyway."

"Seriously?!" Terence exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah...I'll tell my dad about it. The company would definitely sponsor the celebration but please...can we pick somewhere else other than a club?"

"Eh...that's a big no."

"We could go to a bar or something." Freddie suggested.

"Ugh! that is so uncool tho. Party with messed up people who go to drink their problems away?"

"So club it is." Seth stated.

"Just in case you bachelors haven't realized, there is a married woman in our midst and clubbing doesn't sound like a good idea."

"No, it's fine Regina."

No It wasn't fine. Besides being caught by Eric or someone he knew, she'd sworn never to visit a club again. The last time she did, she ended up in the Haddock mansion, almost spilling all her secrets to Henry. She couldn't let that happen again. She turned towards Henry's direction and saw that he was shocked, just as she'd expected.

"Uhm...are you sure...this is okay with you?"

She nodded trying so hard to cover up her immediate disapproval of the idea. "Yeah...why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean, wouldn't your husband be..."

"No he wouldn't." She cut him off with a glare that held back any further questions.

"Alright."

No matter how close their relationship had gotten over these weeks of working together, she still never let him in on her personal life. He didn't know anything about her and she always seemed to flip out whenever he asked. Even their friendship couldn't break through those barriers she had put up. Well if she was fine with the club, then he shouldn't be so worked up about her decision.

"Henry I hope this isn't one of your silly pranks." Terence crossed his arms across his chest looking closely at Henry.

"Well if you think it is, I can just forget about it then."

"If I loose my on chance of a night with free drinks. I swear Terence..." Seth fired at Terence.

"What's that you said about not being broke?"

"What time?" Astrid asked suddenly to Henry's surprise.

"Uhm...we still have to agree on that."

"Tonight, obviously. Everyone free tonight?"

"I'm free." Freddie said.

Terence threw his hands up in excitement. "I'm so down for this."

"It's fine with me. "Astrid chirped in.

"Me to. Well it is settled then...after work, we could meet up then." Henry joined in as everyone cheered in excitement. He glanced at Astrid who still seemed to be pissed by his question earlier. She probably hated the fact that he mentioned her husband in public, he shouldn't have done that and she wasn't supposed to find out he was aware of her abusive marriage. She took one glance and turned towards the opposite direction when she caught his gaze.

* * *

"Why aren't you drinking Henry? You're just gonna watch your guests enjoy a party you hosted?" Astrid suddenly plopped on the space beside Henry on the armchair and he froze in complete surprise.

"Woa...you are talking to me?"

"Why, have you joined the board already? I'm not supposed to talk to you?" Astrid placed the half full glass of champagne on the center table.

"No...I just thought you were mad at me for..."

"Caring?" She interrupted. "I'm over that."

Henry smiled and glanced at the glass, then back to Astrid. "So...you're quite the drinker aren't you? You've had three glasses already."

"Have I? Were you watching me?"

Henry raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was sober or not. "Kinda...a drunk Astrid would be pretty entertaining don't you think?"

"Here...join me. Enjoy the party, everyone is out there having fun, why aren't you?"

"Well...this isn't really my scene."

"What exactly is your scene Henry?"

"I don't know, someplace calm and quiet. Somewhere I could think."

Astrid snorted. "You're really stuck up, no kidding."

"I just don't drink, but I'm having fun."

"You don't drink? Isn't that funny coming from someone who has a massive large wine cellar in his basement."

"It's my dad's. I never go there. It's one of the many reasons I'm called a hiccup."

"Well you could change that today, don't you think?"

Henry smirked in amusement. She was definitely not sober and he wished he had insisted on a dinner party. "You think you can talk me into doing this? Trust me, my dad tried."

"Come on, loosen up. It's not a big deal for you that you got into your dad's company, but it means so much to me. This was my dream, my dads dream."

"Your dad's dream? was he part of Haddock aviation?"

Astrid picked up the glass and took a sip. "He wanted to, so badly...but he couldn't."

Henry stared at her in silence. For the first time, Astrid was actually opening up to him even if she would probably regret it the following day.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are Henry. Some of us have so many things going on that tend to stop our dreams."

He couldn't ask any further questions, she wasn't herself now and he couldn't take advantage of that. He had to respect her privacy and her life and whatever secrets she wanted to be kept hidden. "You know..." He interrupted before she say anything further. "I've not known you for that long, but I'm sure of one thing. You are a strong woman Astrid, it doesn't matter what obstacles you have, you keep trying. You fall, you get back up. You often get hurt, but smile every single day. I really admire you...you have no idea."

Astrid smiled and took another sip from her glass. "Are we throwing compliments now? because I have a few I've been saving up for you."

"Really?" Henry leaned forward with keen interest. "I'm listening."

"First of all, you are a softie, you should really work on that."

"That was the champagne speaking, I'm not buying that."

Astrid laughed. "I gotta say I'm jealous that you had the highest credits in the program. I'm really competitive and I thought about pulling you down a few times to take your spot."

"Really huh?"

"You wouldn't have seen it coming."

Henry laughed. "So why didn't you? I would have been so much happier if you got the highest credits."

"And that brings us to the actual compliment. You put people first. I don't know if it's just me, but what you did for me, the efforts you put into making sure I was caught up on everything I missed, it shows how compassionate you are...and I think you would make a great leader someday."

Henry chuckled and grabbed the champagne glass from her hand. "See? I told you you're a lot nicer when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk Henry. I'm serious. You have a lot of qualities I don't think your dad has...and I think you'd be better in handling the company."

"Well...If I join the board, doesn't that mean our friendship would be over? I wouldn't even get to see you."

"Why do you sound so surprised? You knew it was bound to end from the start." Astrid grabbed the cup from him. "We are from different worlds Henry. You were just humble enough to live in mine, but it doesn't mean you belong here."

"What if I want to stay? You know...instead of joining the board, be a pilot, with you guys...at least for a few years."

"Is that what you want?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Astrid smiled. "Maybe we could be co-pilots sometime."

Henry returned the smile. It was like she had read his mind earlier when he was hoping for this some hours ago. "Yeah...maybe."

"Good, because I would be the most affected if we loose our friendship."

"Why?" Henry struggled to hold in his grin.

"I don't know. I've already gotten used to having you around. It'll be kinda sad to see you go."

She stood up and staggered a little before regaining her balance. "I'm going to have real fun since Mr. Kill-joy here is not interested in joining me."

Henry smiled again, watching her leave. She wanted to work with him just as much as he wanted to work with her. He was totally changing his next decision. Whether his father wanted this or not, he was going to be a pilot till he was fully ready. It was how his father started Haddock aviation anyway.

He noticed the smart glow on the back of his phone and flipped it to see ten missed calls from Heather, he held his breath in shock as he opened the recent message from her.

**'Henry where the hell are you? I've been in this restaurant for two hours now! Is this how you planned on making it up to me?!'**

His eyes widened and he jolted up in shock. "Fuck."


	22. Love and Forgiveness

"Dude, I have to leave like right now."

"You're leaving? Come on man...you hosted this party." Freddie tried to stop him.

"I was supposed to take Heather out tonight. Gosh she's gonna kill me."

"You were? and you threw this party?"

"Hey it slipped my mind okay? besides, you guys talked me into this."

"But what about Astrid? You're the only one who really knows where she lives."

"Regina does."

"Dude, Regina is drunk too and I'm taking her home."

Henry pushed his hair backwards in frustration. "I'm so dead."

"Then call up Astrid's husband to pick her up. You know her better than I do, we can't just leave her here."

"This was exactly why I disagreed to this in the first place. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Let's just call her husband, Henry."

"No!" Henry exclaimed unconsciously and Freddie stepped back in surprise. "I mean...um...I don't think that is a good idea."

"Okay...so what do you suggest we do? I tried to stop her, but that girl really loves alcohol."

Henry looked down at his phone, receiving another text from Heather and sighed. "I'll take her home. She came in with Regina right?"

"Yeah she did. I'll try to explain to Heather why you can't be there now."

"No Freddie, don't...It's my relationship, let me handle it, okay?"

"Fine...was just trying to help."

Henry walked up to Astrid who was now talking with Regina and on whatever number of glass that was, he'd lost count. She smiled when she noticed his presence and lifted up her glass. "So...have you changed your mind?"

"Not even remotely." Henry took the glass from her and placed it down on the center table."Come on. It's time to go home."

"Henry isn't it too early? The party just started and I told you...I'm fine."

"I really have to leave now and I can't leave you here this way, how are you going to get home?"

"Regina...we came together."

"Freddie is taking her home, who is going to take you home?"

"I'll join them, Stop worrying about me, seriously, it's not funny anymore."

"Come on Astrid, Freddie doesn't know where you live. I'll take you home."

"Then I'll tell him!"

"How? he's not leaving right now, you'd probably be knocked out by then."

"Okay, now you're really pissing me off."

He had to insist. He knew her husband would hurt her again if she came home late or drunk and that was bound to happen if she stayed here any longer. "Astrid I'm taking you home.

I have to get leave Heather is waiting for me."

"Then why throw a party if you're just going to cut your guests half way through it?"

Henry bit his lower lip before gripping her hand. "Astrid you're going home now!"

His phone kept ringing, but he had to ignore it. Heather was probably going to hate his for a whole month for this, but he just couldn't leave Astrid this way. He couldn't picture that monster laying another finger on her, especially because of him. He bent his knees gently lifting her from the bar stool, she wriggled trying to fight him off, but he kept moving towards the front door.

"Henry...woa...is she okay?" Freddie said helping him push the door open.

"Just ignore her. Please take care of things here, I'll drop her off and meet up with Heather."

"Alright."

"Henry seriously! put me down!"

"Not unless you promise to go home now."

"Okay! I'll go home! just put me down!" Astrid yelled as Henry placed her down on her feet.

"See the problem I have with you? Stop treating me like a kid! I'm completely aware of my actions and I don't need you dragging me out of a club!"

"I'm sorry. I just need you to understand how urgent this really is. I was supposed to be on a date with her and she's been waiting for two hours. I can't leave you back there, only Regina knows where you live right now."

"You could have just said that! instead of making it look like I can't control myself at parties!"

"I was wrong, I'm sorry. I just need to know you're home safely before I can leave."

"Why? Why are you so concerned about me Henry? I'm out of the club now. Go to your fiancee, I can go home from here."

"No. I'll take you home myself, It's late anyway."

Astrid blinked in disbelief. "You said Heather is waiting for you right? Are you really going choose taking me home over your date with her? Are you serious?"

Henry sighed in aggravation, trying to look as serious as his current situation so she could understand. "Yes."

Astrid stood flabbergasted in silence. Her lips parted a bit as she gaped at him, not blinking once. "So can I take you home now?"

She swallowed still in shock not withdrawing her gaze from him. "Alright...thanks."

Henry opened the door of his car and gestured towards the seat for her to get in. She still stood motionless watching him in shock. "She's gonna be mad at you. If you drop me off, you wouldn't get there in time."

"I can live with that, but I would never forgive myself if you miss another week of work...because of me."

She stared at him torn between trying to figure out what he meant by that and the fact that he just placed her on a higher priority over his fiancee.

Did he know about Eric all this while? about the real reason she couldn't come to work that week? about her pain, tears, need for alcohol and the bruise he'd seen on her forehead?

"Astrid?" He called her out of her thoughts and she blinked, stepping into his car and he closed it after her.

She locked her gaze on him after he slid into the drivers seat and pulled his seat belt across him. She couldn't ask what he actually meant by that because she wasn't sure if he would buy into any of her lies this time, he knew her all too well now.

Henry turned on his car taking glances at Astrid through his rear mirror. She seemed so astonished by his decision to take her home and she should, It was quite strange that he would choose her over his fiancee when she could go home herself. For some reason, she was of so much importance to him now. He finally glanced at her, and she immediately looked away, a reaction he'd pretty much gotten used to. They both remained silent till he got to her apartment. She pulled off the seat belt, slowly pushing her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Henry."

"We are friends right? I don't take friendships for granted."

"What about Heather? What if you don't get to her in time?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll make it up to her...somehow."

"I'm sorry tried to tell me about this, It's just..."

"It's okay." He interrupted. "Don't apologize, It's good you're home now."

"You both would work it out. I know, she loves you that much."

"I really hope so...Goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight." She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

Henry watched her walk down her apartment block before glancing down at his phone flashing a new message on the screen.

Heather.

**Going to my parents house. My brother just came home and there's a family dinner. Hopefully I wouldn't get 'stood up' the second time**

Henry sighed and leaned backwards on his chair. How could he have forgotten his date with Heather? This was supposed to be making up for the previous time he left her stranded at work and he'd ruined it...again! Heather was so good at holding grudges and this was going to take her a really long time to let go. He had to meet her up at her parents house and work this out tonight or It'll become one huge mess he'd never recover from.

* * *

Henry drove into the large driveway of the bell-woods mansion and took in deep breaths after parking behind Heather's SUV. He hated being here, mostly from the fact that even if he was dating Heather, he failed in creating a good relationship with her parents like she did with his Dad. Right from high school, he'd been intimidated by her parents. He had always believed that they only approved of their relationship because of the business relationship they had with Haddock aviation. Whenever they threw family dinners, it was all about business proposals, investors and the future of both companies. He'd felt like his relationship with Heather was more of a signed contract even if he was in love with her. They often looked down of him as inferior and were a major contribution to his father's lack of confidence in him.

Heather was different. Probably because of the fact that she was adopted and had a more realistic view to life, finding out that she was just lucky with everything she owned. He had to do this. Heather would be even more angry if he spent more time away. Maybe if she sees he made an effort to be here, she might consider forgiving him tonight. He came down and looked around. He hadn't been here in a long time and a lot of things have changed, like the number of cars parked in the front yard, this was probably more than just a dinner party. The bell-woods were extravagant anyway and would do more than that for the return of their son.

Henry rang the doorbell and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it backwards before slipping his hands into the pockets of his long coat. The door opened and he rolled his eyes to the last person he expected to see.

"Brother! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. It's so good to see you." Damon crushed Henry in awkwardly tight embrace.

"Damon! Let go! I can't breathe...Seriously...Damon!" Henry choked in discomfort pulling away from him.

"Oh, my apologies I almost forgot how weak and scrawny you are. Guess a lot hasn't changed after all." He released his tight grip on Henry

Henry coughed trying to catch his breath. "Please don't ever do that again."

"Look at you! All grown up and I still think my sister could have done better but it's good to see you...how long has it been again?"

"Three years?"

"Three years of not teasing and bullying you? Man, how did I survive that?"

"Good to see you too Damon. Thanks for the warm welcome."

Damon was Heather's notorious brother and the birth child of the bell-woods. Heather was adopted first before Damon their long lost child was found and that was the period of Heather's emotional breakdown and depression, feeling like she was going to be tossed aside now that they found their real child and that was the most difficult time of their life. Damon hadn't helped either, he often bullied and looked down on Heather, angry at the fact that she'd been living the life that should have been his. It was the period Heather moved into the Haddock mansion, not being able to live with Damon's undisputed threats towards her. The Bell-woods completely disapproved of his intolerable attitude and personality and had him sent to a Military Boarding school. It changed him and his acceptance to his sister and he worked hard to win her trust. The only thing that was definitely still constant were the crazy parts of his personality that were sometimes amusing and endearing.

Damon later joined the army and had just returned after three long years.

"So what did you do to Heather? She seemed pretty pissed today."

"Damon, can I come in first? if you don't mind."

"Oh where are my manners. The CEO of Haddock aviation at my doorstep and I'm leaving him out in the cold?"

"I'm not the CEO Damon, Gerald Haddock is." Henry walked in after Damon who closed the door.

"I heard...You're an intern, right?"

"Was...I think we just graduated from that." Henry glanced around, so much had changed since the last time he came here and nothing seemed familiar.

"Well join us for dinner, Heather might not be happy to see you here, but I am!" Damon flung an arm around Henry's shoulders, Henry had definitely grown a lot taller in the past three years.

"So how's the army?" Henry asked as they headed towards the dinning.

"I wouldn't say it is good, if that's what you were expecting but it is my passion so...It was alright."

They got to the dinning room and Henry paused in shock looking around at the faces gazing at him.

"Oh Henry is here, join us for dinner Henry." Mr Bell-wood spoke up from the rear end of the table.

"Henry! You finally dropped by."Mrs Bell-wood stood up walking towards him. "This is Henry, Heather's fiancee and heir to Haddock aviation." She introduced him to the guests who nodded in approval only after his status was mentioned.

Typical.

He hated the fact that he was only accepted because of his status and position as Gerald Haddock's son and was definitely the only reason Heather's parents approved of him for their daughter. Henry looked at the faces of the guests and greeted them nodding. He then turned towards Heather's mother and whispered. "Mum, is Heather home?"

"Yeah...she came home a few minutes ago. She's in her bedroom, but she should be out by now."

"Well mum, she is now." Damon pointed towards Heather who was coming down the stairs.

Henry looked up and froze as she caught his glance he expected her to walk away or completely ignore him, but she walked towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe. You came, I was expecting you."

No she wasn't. They weren't even supposed to be here tonight. This was definitely an act for her parents because apparently she didn't want to ruin the perfect image of their relationship in the eyes of her parents. Henry was shocked, but played along to be in her good graces.

"Of course. Your family dinner? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And that is why I love you." She paced a soft kiss on his lips, gaining cheers and admiration from the guests. He wasn't enjoying this, she was angry with him and this pretense was not amusing to him. He couldn't understand why she wanted to keep up the image of the perfect daughter, covering up her true feelings. Why should the opinions of family members matter? It was the two of them in this relationship and it was okay to have problems, it only made them stronger together, but Heather didn't believe that. It was so hard to figure out her true feelings because she was scared of the possible problems that could arise from it. He needed them to talk about their current problems now and be sincere about their current affections.

"Join us for dinner Henry." Mrs Bell-wood said.

Heather slipped her hands into his, interlocking her fingers with him. "Come on, hon."

She pulled him to an empty spot beside her father on the right and Henry greeted Mr Bell-wood hating himself for every single decision he made today. In the first place, if he didn't let the interns talk him into throwing that stupid party, he would have been on a date with Heather now and not her family. She got along so well with his Dad but couldn't understand why it wasn't the same with the Bell-woods. He couldn't spend fifteen minutes with without doubting himself and his decision to marry their daughter. Heather was nothing like her parents and that was why it was a little easier to ignore them.

"So Henry, coming home from work?"

Henry glanced at Heather who was now frowning at him, revealing her true feelings about him ditching their date. She blinked away immediately and turned her focus back to the dish she was passing around. Henry swallowed, guilt gripping him tight. He'd really been taking his fiancee for granted and it was totally clear now.

"Uhm...yeah."

"Hope it wasn't exhausting for you honey...You know, working till this time." Heather said in pain and disappointment in her tone, worsening the guilt. Henry was silent for a moment before replying her. "I won't be this late again, I promise."

She rolled her eyes and looked away, suddenly changing the subject. "Here...try this, I know you're hungry."

Henry nodded slowly picking up a cutlery. "I heard the internship program is over. I'm guessing you got in?" Mr Bell-wood started and Henry lost his appetite in a flash. He didn't know which was worse, having dinner with his dad or her dad.

"Yes, I did."

"So that means you're moving up to the board then, right?"

Henry tensed up, but relaxed when he felt Heather's hand on his giving it a little squeeze. Even if she was mad at him, she never failed to be there for him whenever he needed her.

"Dad...enough. Tonight is about Damon, right? Can you give my fiancee a break? He's exhausted."

"Is it wrong to know what my son-in-law's plan for his life are? I need to know my daughter's future is secure."

"What does that have to do with him joining the board dad? It's his dad's company and he decides when he wants to be part of it, okay?"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"

"Why? I mean you're just..."

"Heather!" Her mother cut her off with a glare of disapproval and the guests were silent in shock.

She looked around, then back at her Dad who was also glaring at her in anger. Henry's heart dropped when he saw tears welling up at the corners of their eyes. He interlocked his fingers with his under the table, rubbing his thumb on the back of her palm.

"I'm sorry Dad." Heather finally said, pulling her hands away from Henry's. "Excuse me."

She got up and walked away from the dinning table, heading upstairs to her bedroom.

"What is wrong with her?" Henry heard Mr Bell-wood whisper to his wife who was sitting across the room from him on the left side of the table.

"Maybe you were a little too harsh on her."

"Didn't you hear the tone she used on me?"

Henry frowned at them, riled up about their conversation. This was all his fault. Heather was trying to defend him, just like she'd been doing since high school, but this was the first time he had ever heard her raise her voice on her dad, and all because of him.

"Excuse me, I'll just check on Heather." He stood up.

Mrs. Bell-wood nodded in agreement. "Please make sure she's okay."

Henry left the dinning and wished up to Heather's room. She wasn't over him standing her up on their date and then this? Just like him, Heather was also struggling to be the 'perfect' daughter since she was adopted, she'd felt she needed to work at being accepted so she wouldn't loose her family. She'd never tried to pick a fight with her father before but she did today knowing how much Mr Bell-wood's words had hurt him the last family dinner they all had. He knocked, hoping she would reply and open up. He owed her a huge apology. "Heather? It's Henry. Can I come in?"

"Get lost Henry! I want to be alone now."

She was crying and he could hear the pain in her voice. "Heather please...If you don't open, then I'm just gonna spend the night here." Henry knocked again.

The door opened after a few seconds and Henry walked into her room, grabbing her arm before she could walk away. "Heather."

"Let go Henry! You kept me waiting for two hours? How exactly was that making it up to me?!"

"Heather I'm sorry...I don't even have an excuse this time. I messed up. I threw a party completely forgetting our date. You can take your anger out on me, I deserve it."

"And when I texted you? I called Freddie. He told me you left already and then it took you how long to get here? What were you doing then?"

"Heather please calm down, I..."

"Tell me! Where did you go?!" The tears that streamed down her eyes stopped him from saying any other thing in his defense.

He took in a deep breath and answered. "I went to drop off Astrid. She was drunk and..."

"and then what?!"

"Nothing happened. I just had to take her home, she didn't have her car with her?"

"Couldn't anyone else have done that?"

"I'm the only one who knows her address, besides, Regina who was drunk too."

"Henry you promised me we would go back to normal after your project. We hardly spend time with each other and now we've wasted the only free day I'm going to have this week."

"Heather I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened that I..."

"and Astrid? Couldn't she take the bus home? or book a cab?!"

"Come on Heather! she was drunk. She's your friend right? She's our friend. I couldn't leave her that way."

"So does that justify leaving me out there? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"No...I'm not. I was wrong. I know that, but please Heather I'm sorry." He took her hands in his. Hopefully, she didn't pull away or push him away this time and he wiped the tears beneath her eyes with his thumb.

"Can I just spend some time with you? that's all I'm asking."

Henry cupped her face in his hands. "I'm here now and I promise this would never happen again, trust me."

Heather sighed and leaned in closer, touching the tip of her nose with his. "I hope you keep your promise this time."

"Definitely. I saw that you did for me back there, you didn't have to...really."

"I couldn't stand it. I saw how much their words got to you the last time they came over and I was hoping I could stop it. It doesn't matter if you take over the company or not, It's not why I love you. It's not why I'm marrying you. He needs to understand that." Heather trailed her hand down the sides of his face.

"But still, I know how important your Dad's happiness is to you. I didn't even deserve it."

"I don't regret anything, I'm glad you're here now." Heather smiled.

"Stop crying okay?" Henry kissed Heather softly, slowly moving his hands down her waist. Heather lifted herself standing on her toes, looping her arms around his neck.

"You know..." He whispered between kisses. "If toothless wasn't home now, I would have slept over."

Heather groaned in frustration, her tongue flickering his lips, begging to be let in. "Well...you have your dad at home, right?"

Henry smiled before parting his lips and inviting her hungry tongue. "You..."

They broke away jolting in reaction to the loud knock on the door. Heather hissed in frustration and Henry smirked, amused by her reaction to the intrusion.

"Who is there?" She wiped of the smear of her lipstick on his lips.

"Heather? are you okay?"

"It's my mum." Heather pulled his hand towards the door. "Lets go downstairs. I'll follow you home after dinner. I never planned to stay anyway."

"Works for the both of us."

She opened the door, straightening her blouse. "Hi mum."

"Oh.." Mrs Bell-wood glanced at Heather, surprised at the sudden change in her emotion. "Looks like Henry did the magic...you sound happy."

Heather smiled tugging on Henry's right arm. "He is my happy potion, remember?"

"I'm sorry about your dad. Henry dear, please pardon him. I know the pressure he puts on you is uncomfortable."

"It's okay mum, he's only concerned about his daughter and I understand that."

"So are you two joining us for dinner, or..."

"I'm going home with Henry mum, I'll pick up my car later."

"I'll just send the driver to drop it off."

"Thanks mum."

"Henry, take care of my daughter, okay?"

"He always does, mum."


	23. Dreams and Decisions

Astrid watched Henry who was fully dressed in the safety uniform and helmet. They were at the hanger of Haddock aviation, exploring the various crafts in the company. They were going through the cock pit enclosure, studying the flight deck, the control column, the instrument panels and pedestals of each aircraft. Henry being the most accustomed to these crafts stood in for Gobber, who'd given him the task to take the interns through the distinct rules and parts of the Haddock planes. Once again, Astrid had wished it was Gobber lecturing right now because of the extreme difficulty in paying attention to his words. She gazed at his freckled face, his helmet over his wild mop of hair and the green safety cover all that was a perfect match to his eyes.

Had he always been this handsome? and why couldn't she just focus on his words?

She'd been observing him throughout this session and his interest and effort in tutoring the other interns was far more admirable than Gobber's. He knew so much about the company that he could run it perfectly if he decided to, and he utterly possessed all the qualities of a good and inspiring leader. She just couldn't understand what about him made him so insecure and relish constant self doubt and fear of his ability to perform his responsibilities as Gerald Haddock's son. He was nothing short from being perfect and Haddock aviation would undoubtedly reach greater heights with him in charge. He caught her stare a few times, but she didn't care enough to blink away. Being the tutor for the day gave her an excuse to savor her favorite view, without having to be embarrassed or feel sorry for it. His decision to take her home that night had completely saved her from a menacing reaction from Eric, who stepped in fifteen minutes after Henry dropped her off. The fact that he chose her over his date with Heather had kept her up all night, thinking about him. That one action was all it took to pull her into taking further dangerous steps towards her feelings for him.

Did he actually care about her that much? It wasn't even as late as he exaggerated then. She could have taken a cab, but the fact that he insisted on taking her home himself, sparked up mixed emotions within her.

It was okay to like him...right? as long as she wasn't bent on having him for herself.

**Who are you kidding, Astrid? You've wanted him from the first day he drove you home.**

The way she always looked forward to every second she spent with him and how her heart fluttered when he flashed that geeky smile.

There it was...again.

She noticed his smile the third time he caught her unusual gaze and she didn't hesitate in returning it, nodding in encouragement, even if she had completely zoned off his words. As much as she didn't want him to move to the board, it was where he was supposed to be, and everything about this moment was a proof of that.

He was sure sweating a lot for a skinny person. She could tell he was exhausted, but kept going on, still intensely engaging the employees on more information about the company. Engrossed in the current view, she pulled out her phone and took a picture when he'd pulled off his helmet. His wild mane partly drenched in sweat made him look even more appealing.

She glanced at the picture smiling, something to keep her thoughts on for the rest of the day.

"Wow, can you not make it more obvious that you're in love with the tutor?"

Astrid jolted and dropped her phone, turning backwards to Regina who raised an eyebrow with a devious smirk. "I'm not in love with him, Regina."

"Yeah, I heard." She rolled her eyes. "I just chose not to believe it."

"I didn't mean to..."

"You have feelings for Henry, right?"

Astrid tensed up, looking around her nervously and whispered. "Can you keep your voice down?"

"Just tell me. We are friends right? You just took a picture of him just now and your eyes have literally been glued to him all day."

"He is the tutor, Regina. Where else should my eyes be glued to?"

"If you're going to lie to me, at least add a little more effort to it." Regina leaned closer to her ear. "You're in love with him, right?"

"Love is a strong word."

"But there is something...if you don't want to call it love."

Astrid looked down in silence, pushing her hair behind her ears and Regina's eyes widened in shock."Oh my gosh...but he is taken, Astrid."

"I know that, and that is why I'm going to do anything about it."

"But what about your husband?"

Astrid froze. She wouldn't have mentioned anything to Regina and taking Henry's picture in public? Where was that self-control she always held on to and what was she going to tell Regina now? that she was bribed into a toxic and abusive relationship to run away from her past life? She wasn't yet sure she was ready to open up to anyone about her life experiences, the world was always quick to judge her anyway.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay, but I don't understand. You always said you loved your husband, and now Henry?"

"Regina...later."

"Alright, but Astrid, if what you just said is true, then you've just complicated your life...seriously."

Astrid took one more glance at Henry before turning back to Regina. "I know."

* * *

"Hey."

Astrid tilted towards her right to face Henry and her heart raced, cheeks flaming. It was like admitting her feelings for him had worsened the strong effect his presence had on her. She really needed to retain her posture to avoid embarrassing herself.

"Hi."

"That was a lot of information for a day...Were you able to grasp all of it?"

She would have, if she was more focused on his words and not his physical appearance. "Yeah...I can handle it."

She moved a little to the edge of the iron bench, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"Great." He sighed after taking his seat. "At a point, I thought I was buffering."

"Not at all. You know so much about this company. Why did you decide to be an intern then?"

Henry chuckled. "For some reason, that question seems awfully familiar. Trying to figure out where I've been asked that before. "

"Your dad? and for once, I actually understand him."

"It was the only way to escape my responsibilities. I wasn't ready for it then, and the only option was this program. Starting from the bottom was an excellent excuse to escape it and still be a part of the company."

Astrid smirked, shaking her head. "and now that it is over?"

"I guess I have to come up with something else."

Astrid laughed. "Learn more of the basics?"

"Good point. I might use that."

"So...Heather, how did she feel about you dropping me off first...I still don't get why you did that." Astrid broke the awkward silence that starting building up between them.

Henry shrugged. "Well...she was mad at me but I promised to make it up to her and you both are friends, so she understood your safety was more important at that point."

Friends...right.

Maybe Heather had been sincere about their newly formed friendship, but Astrid had been the furthest thing from being a friend to her and was not worthy of her trust. She'd fallen in love with her fiancee behind her back and she'd never felt so guilty in her life.

Astrid looked away nodding. "Right."

Henry noticed the sudden change in her expression. "Are you okay?"

Astrid turned back to him. "I should be asking you that question. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, besides, we have to get used to this right? It's going to be our life soon."

"Well not for you, I told you, you don't belong here. You're not gonna stay here for long, sooner or later, you will run out of excuses."

"I know...but while I'm here, I have to make the most of it...with you."

Astrid lips curled into an unconscious smile. Henry was not helping with her current dilemma and part of her was really coercing herself into stepping back and pulling away from him but she kept resisting, trying not to think of the possible consequences and swooned in the stare that she wished could last forever.

"Um...we should..." Henry started when she wouldn't blink away. "We should get going."

She nodded, looking down awkwardly and stood up. "Sure."

* * *

"So Astrid, like we have some serious talking to do." Regina placed the plate of pizza into the microwave and hit the buttons to set the time, before turning to face Astrid.

"What is going on with your relationship with your husband? and how exactly did Henry come into all of this."

"It's kinda a long story Regina and I really didn't want to tell anyone about it."

"Well It's okay if you..."

"No...It is time to let it out to someone. You have told me a lot about yourself, but you don't know anything about me. It doesn't seem fair, considering we are friends."

"If you think so."

"I need to know I can trust you, Regina."

"Definitely, I got your back girl."

Astrid took in a deep breath before starting. "I was a club dancer...a stripper, however you want to call it, I was all of those things."

Regina's jaw dropped in shock, staring blankly at Astrid. "What?"

Astrid observed her expression for any possible sign of judgments and nodded slowly when she found none. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I was."

"My dad passed away and my mum tried her best to care for me, but she was into this too. She lured me into it as it was the only way I could get through college and I joined in."

Regina turned off the microwave, loosing complete interest in the meal she was preparing and sat across from Astrid on the counter in the kitchen of her apartment.

"I tried to get out of it, but my mum overdosed and also passed away, leaving a huge debt I had to cover. She was in debt because of me anyway. I got out of college but I was trapped, so I had to stay back to clear the debts off."

Astrid sniffed holding back her tears. She had to be strong, she had gone past this right? "My husband found me, he had a night with me and decided to help me pay it off, he was really rich then..."

"and he told you to marry him in return?" Regina completed gaping in both confusion and unbelief.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "He said he was in love with me, so I didn't think I needed to love him in return. He was offering me freedom and a better life."

"So you went with him?"

"Yeah...It was great at first. He showered me with gifts, life was perfect and I thought I was lucky to find someone who loved me despite my past. My happiness didn't last long, he lost everything, his job, his company went bankrupt and all his properties were confiscated. He became depressed and turned to drugs, realizing that I was all he had then became physically violent, trapping me in our marriage with the debt he once paid off."

Regina's hands went over her mouth in shock and anger. "He abuses you?! and you've been silent this whole time?!"

"Regina, please calm down."

"No! Astrid! You're better than that! No man has the right to lay a finger on you!"

"Regina please..." Astrid's voice broke into a sob. "You promised me that this would just be between us."

Regina stood up biting her lower lip in anger and curling her hands into a fist. "This?! This is what you go home to, everyday?! Hold on, that cut I saw on your forehead...you told me you tripped."

Astrid shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Henry had taken me to his house that night you both found Freddie and I at the club because I had told him I didn't want to go home. Henry being the overly dramatic hiccup came to my apartment to return my wallet I accidentally dropped off at his house. My husband was home and found out about it."

"So he hurt you? and you let him get away with it?!" Regina exclaimed in anger. "Come on Astrid! You are not weak! how long would you keep suffering like this?!"

"I still have a debt to pay Regina, or he'll take me back to that club to get his money back.

"How is that even possible?! You mean, that is the silly threat he has used to keep you on his leash?!"

"Regina! Eric is a gangster! He is really dangerous, he could do a lot worse than that and would come after me if I try to escape him. I filed for a divorce months ago but didn't have money to get through it. He found out and literally threatened me."

"Then involve the police, Astrid! How can you let him silence you with baseless threats?!"

"Involving the police would only make things worse, believe me. His gang would come after me, and then what? What would happen then?"

"Astrid..."

"Believe me, Regina. The debt is his only leverage on me, once I pay it off, I'd be free. I came to Haddock aviation to secure a job that would help me do that, but then I met Henry. He's taken, I know, but that didn't hold back my feelings. These few months I've spent with him, I've never been happier in my entire life. I kept pushing him away because I knew it was wrong, but that didn't change anything."

"That explains why you were acting up at the meet up, the week you were absent."

"Yeah...I wanted him to be mad at me, to keep his distance because I was falling in love with him. I tried..didn't I?"

"Astrid..."

"I know I need to focus on the reason I'm in this company, but I can't help it. The way he valued our friendship, was always there when I needed help and gave me much more importance than I've ever been given in my entire life. I know I could've tried harder to stop this but I didn't, maybe I was just selfish, or maybe I just wanted to be happy."

Regina walked towards Astrid and pulled her into a tight hug. "This girl...you mean this is what you've been going through all this while? You should involve the police."

"I don't want to, not when Eric still has something over me."

"And what about your issue with Henry? He's going to marry Heather, you're only hurting yourself by taking a chance with him."

"I know...It's like I was born to be miserable."

Regina pulled away from the embrace and gripped Astrid's shoulders with caution in her tone. "Promise me that once you pay off your debt to Eric, you'd leave that toxic relationship immediately! Look at you! You're worth so much more than the life you're living now!"

"It's nothing compared to my life in that strip-club."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all this...I haven't experienced any of this and I nag a lot to you about my life."

"You need to acknowledge how lucky and fortunate you are...to be free."

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you. I believe you can get over Henry and I would suggest that, but...I do think he likes you, Astrid."

"That is ridiculous..."

"You know the week you were absent from work? He kept bugging me to check up on you. I didn't know what was going on so I didn't want to get involved, but now I really regret not doing that." Regina pushed Astrid's blonde wave that fell in her face backwards, trying to wipe the tears on her cheeks. "He kept staring at your empty desk with constant worry in his eyes, requested to make up notes for you, and teach you all you missed. He really cares so much about you, It's obvious..."

"...and that is why I started teasing you to him in the first place. I've been observing the both of you, and definitely suspected something was up."

"He loves Heather. You saw them the day he proposed to her, right?"

"Was that the reason why you left to club with Freddie? because...come to think of it, you were just as hurt as he was."

"Yeah...kinda, but I just hadn't realized it then."

"Well...I guess we are both pushed aside for the pretty dark haired girl, huh?"

Astrid smiled faintly. "She's actually really nice and it makes me guilty when I think about it."

"I wouldn't completely trust her if I were you. You fell in love with her fiancee, her clap-back might be unexpected."

"I know...I'm going to keep my distance...from her at least."

"I'm glad you told me about this Astrid. It must've have been really hard for you."

"I'm glad you didn't judge me, Regina. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders even if nothing has changed about my life."

"I'll contribute part of my salary to your savings so you'll get out of there sooner. You can stay with me...to start over."

Astrid hugged Regina again. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course...Friends stand by each other, right?"

Astrid smiled squeezing harder. "Right."

* * *

Henry looked at his smart phone, locking his gaze on the picture flashed on the screen. Astrid Hofferson in a Haddock aviation coverall and helmet. She looked so adorable, he had to take a picture. Tutoring the interns, he noticed her constant stare and how she didn't care if he noticed or not. She didn't blink away once and the feelings radiated from her gaze sometimes slowed down his speech. She was seated in the cockpit, studying the internal environment and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd told him this had been her dream for the longest time and he felt some sort of pride in watching her achieve it. She'd done it and he was definitely proud of her.

Today, there was something different about the way she looked at him back then. It wasn't like she was scared or trying to avoid him. It was pure admiration in her eyes and it had boosted his confidence to go on. He had enjoyed this whole program because of her presence, but she was right about him not belonging there as much as he wanted to. He was going to stay anyway...as long as she was right there with him.

"Hey...What are you doing here?" Heather asked walking out of his room and closing the glass door behind her. He hastily swiped Astrid's picture from the screen and sat up.

"Uh...just came out to clear my head a bit."

Heather opened the door again for the barking dog inside the room and lured him out to the balcony. Toothless rushed towards Henry and barked in excitement, waggling his tail.

"Hey bud...you're getting used to this, aren't you?" Henry stroked the fur on his ears, before glancing at Heather who sat next to him.

"How was work yesterday at the hanger? I never really got to ask you."

"Was better than I expected, for some reason, they were all so attentive. It has never happened before."

"I told you they only looked down on you in high school because they could never be you, but they really respect you Henry."

"Well it only became clear yesterday." Henry laughed as toothless struggled to hop onto his lap and laid down on him when he did.

"So...are you leaving the internship then?"

Henry looked up from toothless. "Leaving?"

"I mean, you can't work with them forever. It was just for the internship program, right?"

"Why can't I work with them? If I wasn't a Haddock, wouldn't I be with them?"

"It's just...that your dad was hoping you'd leave after the program and..."

"...and you're suddenly in support of it? Is it really him who wants me to leave, or you?"

Heather snapped, completely thrown off by his words. "I didn't say that! You can't be there for too long even if you want to...There are..."

"Heather." Henry blinked in unbelief. "I thought you supported me on this? You even defended me to your parents, was that all a cover act?"

"It wasn't! but we have to face reality Henry! You are Gerald Haddock's son, and the company is your responsibility."

Henry paused for a while in silence, studying her for a moment. "Is this because of Astrid? I know Freddie told you about my flight with her in two weeks."

Heather jumped up, her anger elevating. "Why does everything have to be about that girl?! Can I just have a single conversation with you without her name popping up?!"

"Oh my gosh Heather, when did you change so much? Astrid isn't the first girl I've worked with, why are you acting differently towards this?"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with her!"

"The hell it does!" Henry talked back, regretting it almost immediately. Yes, he was wrong for being emotionally involved with Astrid, but he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. He'd never expected Heather, to ever be on his father's side in this topic. "One moment you say I have the right to make my decisions and the next, you're telling me to join the board?"

"Why do you even want to be a pilot now, when you're not permanently going to be there?"

"Heather...what is going on with you? You said you trusted me right? You said she was your friend...that you trusted her, was that really the truth?"

"I trust you Henry but I'm just doing what is right! Stop making this about her, because it is not! You know what is right, I know you do...and I believe you will make the right decisions." Tears welled up in her eyes. "For the people who love you."

She walked out slamming the sliding glass door and Henry froze, unable to believe what just happened. He wanted to be mad at her, to flip out for acting like she'd been in support of his decision all this time, but he couldn't. Heather was right and she had every right to feel this way. The truth was no longer out of focus, he was falling in love with Astrid Hofferson and even Heather could see it. She wasn't doing this because she didn't want to support him, it was the only way to keep him away from building on his feelings for Astrid to save their relationship. He couldn't understand how he could be so cruel and quick to always tell her off whenever she became insecure because she had every right to.

He fell back on the chair and stared blankly in confusion trying to ignore the Schipperke tugging at his foot. He never really planned to follow the interns after this program, It was a decision he made out of his close relationship with Astrid and Heather was aware of that. He'd already told Gobber about this decision and even requested to be partnered up with Astrid. A married woman with the sudden ability to make his recent decisions revolve around her.

Ugh! This was all his fault! He had decided to stay away from her and keep his distance, but he couldn't even achieve that for a day. It was like he couldn't seem to stay away no matter how much he struggled to. He had to fix this, he was hurting his fiancee...again.

Henry jumped up, putting his slides on, he gestured to Toothless. "I'll be back, bud."

He then dashed out of the balcony, into his bedroom. "Heather!"

* * *

"...Fifteen years ago, this company would have been out of existence if not for his underlying commitment and passion for his dream. None of this would have been put in place,and his determination and diligence has led to the success of the company today. Ladies and Gentlemen, the CEO of Haddock Aviation, Mr Gerald Haddock."

The audience broke into an applause and a standing ovation as Gerald Haddock walked up the podium from his seat at the high table. This was a major conference meeting held in celebration of the recent achievements and successes of the company. Gobber had thought it was a good idea to let the new employees be a part of it, for reasons best known to him. The employees clearly disliked the event, making side comments on how boring it was. Henry was used to this. Being a teenager who cared only about sci-fi movies and physics homework, this was the last place he'd want to be whenever his dad forced him to attend them. It seemed a lot worse then than it looked now.

Astrid was the only person who seemed interested and excited about this conference. Her complete enthusiasm to be a part of this audience and a part of Haddock aviation was what was needed from all it's employees to reach further success. He glanced at her and couldn't pull off his gaze. She looked so stunning in that blue evening gown and her golden curls went an extra mile in radiating her beauty. She caught his gaze and smiled, pulling her right thumb up and pointing towards his Dad on the stage.

Right!

He wasn't even listening! His dad had just called out his name and it got the entire audience starring towards his direction.

Henry looked up at his dad who seemed to be looking at him in...admiration?

What the hell was that about?

He was frightened because he had no idea why he was suddenly the center of attraction, and was scared to mess up in the moment.

"...I'm so happy he decided to start right at the bottom to work his way up...His diligence and commitment is what we need to secure the future of the company. Well done, Son."

Henry stared at his father in shock. He'd noticed something strange these past days. It was like his Dad and Heather switched personalities and their opinions on his career choice. Heather, who used to be his only support suddenly was against the option of being a pilot to keep him away from Astrid and his dad hadn't laid a single complaint or objection to his decision of being a pilot? and was suddenly proud of him?

He forced a smile and looked around, nodding to faces he could see. Gerald Haddock went on with his speech and Henry glanced at Astrid again who seemed to understand his surprise since she knew about his relationship with his father behind the curtains. She smirked when she caught his gaze, mouthing the words, 'See? He's proud of you.'

He smiled back at her before she returned her focus to the speaker. If this wasn't a cover up from his dad since he hadn't mentioned the board since Astrid's visit to the mansion, he was starting to feel guilty about running away from his responsibility. His father had bought the lie of him wanting to start from the bottom, but really, he was just scared. He was scared of the changes that would come from that, scared that he would never be able to be himself again, scared of becoming his dad.

He looked up and watched the slideshow behind his father, mind wandering, but focused on the pictures, the achievements, medals and trophies, the company had earned.

His father did all that.

But how?

How do you become someone that great? that brave? that...successful? How do you lead with so much power and confidence?

He looked around at the audience, the people he would have to lead soon...He wouldn't survive a single conversation with each of them in private, let alone an auditorium?

Fear.

It started all over again, increasing his heart rate and a million more questions to doubt himself. He couldn't be here right now. He just needed to think about anything else but his father's legacy. Henry stood up mid-way into his father's speech and left the hall.

His dad probably noticed, but he didn't care at this point.

* * *

"Hey."

Henry turned to the face of the girl who had been on his mind for months now. "Hey, Astrid."

"What are you doing here?"She sat next to him, eyes still locked on his. His dad wasn't the only one to notice...Astrid also did, and cared enough to go after him.

"Avoiding my dad." He spoke up, nervously struggling to keep his gaze on her.

"Well, you can't avoid him forever."

"I'm fine with just a few minutes."

Astrid placed her hand on his, and he froze, believing his heart paused in that moment. "What's wrong?"

He could pull away from her now, as a signal that he had a fiancee who trusted him, who he didn't want to keep hurting, but he stayed put, not moving an inch from his position.

"Everyone is looking forward to having you take over from your dad. I could tell the were all proud of you."

Henry sighed in frustration, distracting himself from their current closeness. "But it's not me Astrid...All those...speeches and planning and running the company, that's...his thing."

"Come on, you make it seem a lot worse than it really is." She laughed softly. "I mean...the CEO? Many people will stop at nothing to be in that position."

"I'm not like them...At least, they'd be sure of who they are and who they want to be, but...I'm not. I know what looks right, what is expected of me, but I'm not sure I would gain any happiness from it. I decided to be an intern, to give me time to search and decide, but...I don't know..."

Astrid smiled and closed the space between them, his temperature heightened when she leaned closer to face him. "Look, what you're searching for? You can't find it by running away." She gently placed her hand on his chest and he swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't notice his racing heartbeat.

"It's in here...and you have to believe in yourself to find it. You're scared, it's okay, but you'd never know the extent of your capabilities unless you try."

"So...you're saying I should just do what they expect? even if it's really not what I want for myself?"

"I'm saying that your decisions shouldn't be based on fear and self-doubt and right now...I think they are."

Henry blinked, astonished by her words. She made more sense than her dad had in all the conversations they had regarding this subject. She wanted him to make his own choices, but for the right reasons and that included his choice of being a pilot. He flicked his gaze up to hers, letting himself get lost in those ocean blue eyes, trying to utter a reply, but hanging on every effort while struggling to hold back a smile. Her hands were still on his chest and he grit his teeth, forcing his breathing to ease, ignoring the way his nerves snapped. He was uneasy, but not because he wanted her to retreat, honestly at this point, it was quite the opposite. She was unusually comfortable with their friendship but it felt like her actions right now meant a lot more than that and he couldn't pull back from entertaining it. He bit his lower lip when she leaned closer, gaze searching her own until they were so close that their breaths intermingled. He could hear her breath shake and knew his was much more the same.

His gaze then lowered to her lips when their noses brushed and he could see his dreams were replaying in reality. He should stop now, before it was too late, but he didn't.

Her eyes...he just couldn't help himself.

He thought it would be easy to hold on to self-control, but Astrid was much stronger than any grip he had on himself.

Just when he'd thought he'd completely betrayed Heather's trust, she pulled away from him and the heat that radiated between them, suddenly went cold. He pulled away, too embarrassed to speak and could tell it was the same case with Astrid.

She pushed her hair backwards and stood up, trying to keep her gaze away from his. "Uhm...I'm going back in...you should too, I think your dad needs you to be there."

Henry nodded dumbfounded in shock. He was so close to proving Heather right about his relationship with Astrid and there was every reason to freak out about it. He watched her leave, wide-eyed as she hurried down the hallway, adding to the distance between them.

Heather was right. She had been right all along and this was more than enough proof of that. He was falling in love with this girl and what is worse was the fact that he wasn't doing anything to stop himself. Was he being selfish? for holding on to the rare feeling he always enjoyed, spending time with her?

You are engaged Henry! You shouldn't be feeling this way, not to anyone besides Heather!

He buried his face in his palm, frustrated on how he'd just doubled the problem in his life. Taking over Haddock aviation was one thing, but Astrid Hofferson?

She was definitely a much bigger problem.


	24. Romantic flight

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, watching Heather who's mood seemed a lot different than it usually was. She seemed sad and depressed lately and he hoped her problems weren't issues with her parents. Today was one of the rare days he got to hang out and spend time with her and he'd really made an effort in picking out this restaurant. They'd usually spent most weekends together, when Henry was either on some summit or seminar with his father, the only time he could get out of the way of being with her.

All that changed since they graduated. Getting into Law school even if he was completely buoyant about the news changed a lot about their relationship. They hardly hung out or even spoke on the phone and it was something he couldn't complain about, not to her at least. He had tried to keep a certain distance after her engagement to Henry because being in love with her would be absolutely wrong at this point, but moving on was so much easier said than done. Right now, he was thrilled of not having to pull any strings to get her to hang out with him, because she had called and requested for this. The fact that she still gave that little importance to their friendship was more than enough. It had been so long and a lot must have happened to change her vibrant euphoric mood that always defined her presence. She seemed completely spaced out and distant, totally different from the Heather he knew. She looked up from the meal that was still untouched twenty minutes into the time it was served and tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a lot gloomy today."He leaned forward jokingly. "Is it because I'm not Henry?"

"What? no! of course not! You're my best friend Freddie, of course I love hanging out with you." Heather placed down her cutlery, loosing full interest in the meal.

"It's just that...Henry and I have been fighting lately and I don't know what to do about it."

Freddie frowned, he also had to share the little time he had to spend with her, with Henry. Their friendship which was way older than her relationship with Henry always seemed to come in second place in her priorities. It was all about Henry, then and mostly now. It hurt him to be the constant mediator in the strength of their relationship, but it was Heather, he'd do anything for her. "What is going on?"

Heather sighed before going on. "Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"What is this about?"

"It's Astrid. The new intern in your program? He spends all his time with her and...I know it's work, but...I don't know, maybe I'm just being dramatic."

"Astrid?" Freddie flashed back to the time Henry took Astrid home from the club when they were both drunk, the time she offered to give Henry a ride to work when his car broke down by the roadside. They way they often stared at each other awkwardly during lecture sessions, group meetings, and... at the gym! There was a clear awkward tension between them, but seeing Henry as the last person that would even attempt to hurt Heather, he hadn't given any thought or speculations to those observations.

Heather could be right about this, but also wrong. The last thing he expected from Henry was being unfaithful to Heather, he had sacrificed his love for her because of their happiness and burned in anger of the thought that Henry might be taking it for granted.

"Yes! She's always an excuse for him coming home late, leaving me stranded at work and standing me up during dates?" Heather sighed in frustration. "I really don't know what to think. He's been so distant lately and we've lost the connection we used to have, it's like I don't know who he is anymore."

Freddie gripped his cup in silence. When Henry proposed to Heather, Astrid had reacted the exact same way he did, even if she was married. Why didn't he suspect something then? The way Henry often smiled at her during their lecture sessions at the hanger, he noticed all that, but assumed nothing more than friendship formed through the teamwork they needed for their project, but what if...

No! As much as he wanted Henry and Heather apart, to be the only man in her life, the one in Henry's place, he didn't want her to be hurt this way...and...for a married woman?

What the hell was that hiccup even thinking?

"I don't think so. I know Henry, and I know he loves you so much. He would never do anything to hurt you."

"I think it's me Freddie. I need to stop being so insecure whenever he works with female employees. Astrid is my friend and I'm not supposed to be feeling this way about her."

"Don't think about it. Henry chose you and you have his ring on your finger. Just trust him."

Heather nodded. "I have to...especially now that they are going to be co-pilots. I think she's the reason he made that decision."

"I don't think so. Henry has always wanted to be a pilot, but he just gained the courage to stand by that decision."

Freddie bit his lower lip desperately needing one chance to smash his fist into Henry's face just to send a wake up call, the way he wanted to at junior prom, when Henry stole Heather away from him. On second thought, this could also be a baseless assumption, besides, Astrid was married, why would she want to build a relationship with someone outside her marriage? It didn't make any sense to him so he could be wrong on this, but one thing was for sure...he really needed to talk to Henry.

"Henry loves you Heather, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, believe me." He forced the words through the doubts in his mind. He needed to comfort and reassure her, holding on to the possibility of it being the actual truth that Henry wouldn't do anything stupid because if Heather got hurt in this...His wine glass slipped through his fingers spilling all its contents on the table. "Oh my gosh!" Heather jolted in reaction, moving backwards before glancing at him, a bit startled.

"Are you okay?"

Freddie nodded, ignoring the anger that flamed through him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"So you mean you can't change my co-pilot?" Henry asked Gobber who was barely giving him any attention.

"First, you wanted me to change your project partner and now your co-pilot? You and Astrid are more effective as a team."

"I know Gobber, but...you once asked if I was attracted to her right? Well I am...in fact, I think I am falling in love with her and I really need to keep some sort of distance."

Gobber's mouth fell open in shock. "You're what? She is married right?"

"I know that! way before you did. You wouldn't understand, but it's not exactly something you can control." Gobber needed to understand his dilemma. His father-son like relationship with Gobber made him more open to him about this topic. After all, he had probably noticed this and was waiting for a confirmation. He couldn't keep working with Astrid if he really wanted to keep up his relationship with Heather. He wanted to stand by his choice of being a pilot, but he could do that without going further into his relationship with Astrid and right now, this was the only way.

"Henry, you're a pilot. If you can't control your emotions, how exactly would you control an aircraft?"

"This is serious, Gobber!"

"and I am being serious! If you really love your fiancee, Astrid shouldn't be a problem. If you think you are falling in love with Astrid, maybe Heather isn't the right woman for you."

"Can you hear yourself? I put a ring on her finger, it is too late to turn back now, and I am not even planning to."

"Then deal with your feelings for Astrid! Don't let emotions get in the way of your work, that is the first rule of running a company Henry!"

"I know...I know...but..."

"Henry! you have a flight with Astrid Hofferson to Wisconsin the day after tomorrow and that is an irreversible schedule."

Gobber walked out of his office, leaving him in the same situation, he hoped to be out of after their conversation. He plopped down on the arm chair in devastation. He'd expected Gobber to be more understanding especially after being truthful and open on this. This wasn't his fault anyway, Henry had chosen to do this and even personally requested to be paired up with Astrid, so he was really the one to be blamed here. Heather had warned him about this decision, but he'd been trapped in his desire to spend more time with Astrid and it was too late to go back now.

**You could just join the board and end this, Henry.**

No. He wasn't going to. He wasn't ready to face the board or his responsibilities to Haddock Aviation. This couldn't be so bad, right? Astrid had been avoiding him lately anyway so it was totally going to be strictly business like it was before he got his emotions involved...right?

Henry exhaled, completely fagged out in the discomfort of this situation. Heather trusted him, and he hadn't betrayed her trust...yet. He couldn't...so he was going hold on to his promise and work with Astrid, keeping any strange feelings and emotions aside. This shouldn't be about his happiness or desires, he had to start making the right decisions...for the people who love and trust him.

* * *

"So, pool huh? You couldn't be more boring if you tried."

"What? You used to love this." Henry picked up a cue stick, enclosing his hand partly around the tip before moving to left height of the rectangular shaped table. Freddie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "Because there was always money involved in it. You would always place bets knowing fully well you were going to loose."

"You wanna place bets now? I've really improved a lot."

"I'll pass." Freddie busted almost immediately, raising the index and middle finger of both hands up and down. "But I'd like to see your improvements."

Henry placed on leg behind the other, bending over the table with his head lowered over the cue stick. He held the wrap with his right hand and stretched out his left, wrapping his thumb and index finger around a point on the shaft in a closed bridge and aimed at a contact point of the table. Moving his back arm forward in a strictly vertical direction, he made a shot, breaking the racked balls and pocketing all the balls except the money ball. He did that smoothly without touching the cue ball more than once or knocking the balls off the table like he often did in high school. Freddie was startled at the shot and nodded in complete approval.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, that was a pretty good shot."

Henry smirked. "You still wanna place bets?"

"Na...I've lost my edge. I admit, I wouldn't top that."

"So that's a negative on pool, wanna grab a drink?" Henry dropped the stick and leaned by the table, watching the immediate change in Freddie's expression. It seemed pretty ironic that he had no interest in any activity in this bar, considering he was the one who requested for them to meet up at this spot. A lot had changed about his friendship with Freddie

ever since his engagement to Heather. Besides the constant pain and anger he could sense in every conversation they had, he hadn't yet stepped out of that constant guilt that really shouldn't be his fault and Freddie had started keeping distance between him and probably Heather...probably. She never informed him about their meet-ups anyway.

Henry had always felt so obligated in high school to match Freddie's love for her just to prove that she chose right but he was also lucky to have the edge of being the one in her heart...something he never deserved. Freddie hated that, but still, he'd never felt so much rage from him like could sense now.

"It's no fun if I would be the only one drinking."

"I'll order something soft, just this once."

"Alright then." They both headed to the bar which had lost the sparse crowd it had before and sat on the stools, placing in their drink orders. There was still this awkward silence between them and Henry was really getting impatient trying to keep a steady conversation with him.

"So...you have a flight with Astrid, right?"

Henry paused for a moment, before replying. "Yeah, to Wisconsin."

"Lucky you...I have to deal with a partner that doesn't want to get involved in anything and could possible get drunk the night before our flight."

Henry smirked, "Regina is a handful, but she's serious with her job at least. I doubt she would do that."

"I wish I was that confident about that." Freddie took a sip from his glass after their orders arrived. "So...what about you? are you permanently doing this now? I mean, being a pilot?"

Henry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was pretty much the conversation he was expecting from the start. He couldn't understand why Freddie had to know about every single argument they had like he was some mediator in their relationship. "Heather talked to you about this, right?"

"She's asking questions Henry! She's beginning to doubt you! She is wrong about her suspicions, right?"

"What suspicions Freddie?"

"You and Astrid! I know she is married and your friendship with her is sorely based on work, but Heather doesn't think so and it is killing her."

"There is nothing going on between Astrid and I! You know I've always wanted to do this...fly planes, but she thinks I made this decision because of Astrid and that is not true!"

**Or was it?**

Partly, it was, because he hadn't given more thought to the option before he met Astrid. It only became a certain decision after his partnership with Astrid and his longing to spend more time with her, but none of that meant he was going to do anything to hurt Heather, right? He had decided to push back those emotions and stick strictly to their work. After what happened between them the last time, he was sure of that coldness that she always put up to get them back on the right path even if they slipped off again almost immediately. He had been hurting Heather and was now serious about his promise to her and keeping to it. Whatever he felt for Astrid was nothing compared to the ten irreplaceable years of his life.

"Careful Henry" Freddie brows dropped, rage glowing gradually in his eyes. "You have everything, but...don't take it for granted."

"Freddie, I love Heather and I'm not going to hurt her."

He took another sip of his glass and raised it in cheers towards Henry. "Are we good?"

"Yeah." Henry raised his glass, tapping his on Freddie's in a returned cheer. "Definitely."

* * *

Henry tapped his fingers nervously on his lap as he watched Astrid walk the crowded airport towards their flight gate in her full Haddock uniform. She looked so elegant with her hair up in a neat bun, her navy blue blazer over her skirt, slightly above her knees. Her dream looked so perfect on her and even if their friendship was complicated at this point, he couldn't help but stare in admiration. She headed towards his direction rolling a small suitcase behind her as she waved at Regina who parted away towards a different gate for her flight with Freddie. Astrid caught his gaze and he immediately looked away, deviating his attention until walked towards him. They hadn't had a single conversation since their little moment back at the convention. She had never looked towards his direction or uttered a single word and ignored him completely whenever he did. It was like she had totally blocked him off from her life and it was a wise decision she had to take to break up these strange emotions welling up between them. In a way, he also relied on her coldness towards him to also keep his promise and relationship with Heather. If she kept this up, maybe working with her wouldn't be as difficult as it seemed.

"So, are you ready?" She finally spoke, resulting in a startled reaction from Henry. He hadn't expected her to start up a conversation with him, let alone start it with a calm tone. She usually either avoided him after awkward moments, or sometimes became so cold towards him. Today was different, she was probably doing this for their job, they needed core teamwork to achieve a smooth and successful flight. He stood up from the iron bench, placing the cap he had been holding in his hands over his brunette hair to complete the uniform.

"Yeah. I'll just check in our luggage and we'll find the rest of the crew. We still have two hours till the departure time."

"Okay." She looked away so quickly. There. It was more like the reaction he'd been expecting from her. None of that mattered now, none of it should matter. They both had to focus completely on their current task to prove their efficiency as pilots, there was a lot more at stake than just their jobs.

* * *

Astrid looked up when she was sure Henry was no longer a few inches away from her, taking in a deep breath. She had to keep this up, at least till he finally moved to the board where the distraction of having to work with him every single day would cease. What had happened between them at the convention last week could not repeat itself. It just couldn't. She'd almost kissed him! and that must have revealed her feelings for him which she couldn't tell was still unclear to him before that moment. She had made the first move towards that mistake.

'Trying to comfort him?' What the hell was she thinking then?

At that point, she was no different from that stripper at flight club in Ann arbor who would throw herself on guys because to Henry, she was supposed to be a married woman. She wondered what he'd thought about her actions then. She always kept rambling on about space and setting up boundaries that she always violated and it led her into falling in love with a man she could never be with in her second lifetime.

She could never be that lucky anyway.

He was probably avoiding her right now, figuring out the fact that she'd taken their friendship to be a lot more than it actually was and now saw her as a threat to his relationship with Heather. She sighed deeply, watching a group of people walking by pass her with their hand luggage towards the gate next to hers and buried her face in her palms. She couldn't let Henry cloud her thoughts, she really needed to focus. She was dealing with the safety of over a hundred people and they both needed to push all emotions aside and work together, they were both adults anyway.

She was finally going to fly a plane! It took her years of study, hard work and club dancing, but she finally made it to her dream and it was a mixed feeling of excitement and tension.

**'You can do it Astrid. This is your dream! You just have to walk into it with confidence and teamwork.'**

Right...Teamwork, even if her partner was someone she was in love and couldn't be with.

She shut her eyes and mumbled a prayer under her breath, if God even counted her worthy enough to be listened to. There was no messing up in this job and the lives of people for the next few hours relied on her performance.

Henry returned from the check out area and she could feel her nerves twitch as he walked up to her. He looked so precious in his uniform, better than he did in a suit and tie.

**'Focus, Astrid!'**

"Here." He handed her a blue box and she opened it, her curiosity turning into excitement as she stared at the golden winged badge. Tears filled her eyes as she flashed back to the paper planes she would always construct as a child, when she would jump into the driver's seat of her dad's car and pretend to be a pilot. Her dad couldn't achieve this, but she did, and at a very young age. Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes and she wiped them off, not wanting to ruin her make up.

"You earned it." Henry added as she looked at him, holding up a smile.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize for it. Honestly, I'm proud of you...and I know your dad would be too."

More tears blurred her vision and she blinked them away, sniffing softly. "We can do this."

Henry nodded raising up his right hand. "Teamwork?"

Astrid smiled again and placed her hand in his. "Teamwork."

* * *

Astrid walked beside Henry trying to keep up with his pace. A group of flight attendants of their team behind them, rolling their small hand luggage. Her heart raced and she could feel her breath speed up a lot faster than usual.

'Calm down Astrid, it's going to be okay. You're familiar with this, right? It's time to actually do it, what are you so afraid of? besides, you have Henry, right?'

The cabin crew arrived at the plane and reality just became ten times clearer to her. She was about to fly a whole Haddock plane and thinking about it elevated her stress level. She tensed up, drowning so much in worry about possible complications that could lead to a crash if they weren't capable of handling them. Henry's presence was supposed to give a bit of relief right? but it wasn't. It seemed she doubted him just as much as she doubted herself. Watching the flight attendants move further into the plane, she could feel the air gradually being sucked away from the room and her head ached. She was panicking! and just at the worst time possible.

Henry noticed the change in her expression and whispered. "Are you alright, Astrid?"

He seemed completely fine, like he was used to this, but she wasn't. She was completely terrified and the fact that she couldn't turn back on her decision doubled the feeling.

"I can't do this." She panted, placing her right hand on her chest like it would slow down her racing heartbeat.

"What?! " Henry exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry...I don't know...I..."

"Just calm down Astrid. You're nervous, it's going to be fine."

"No, no, really...It's a lot worse than that."

"Astrid...Listen to me."

Anxiety tightened it's grip on her and she began shivering with fear, pupil dilating as it was becoming a little harder to breathe. She'd never expected to feel this way, but it was fear, despite her strong exterior, she had always been a victim of fear. It made piloting a plane a lot more difficult than it seemed a few minutes ago.

"Henry please get me out of here."

"You have to let me help you overcome that. You're scared and you shouldn't let that get the best of you."

"I am not listening to anything you have to say, it's not gonna help."

"Okay...then I won't speak...but let me help you...please, Astrid." He stretched out his right arm towards her and she looked into his eyes. She had to trust him, after all, Henry had never let her down before. Placing her hand in his, she could feel her tensed nerves relax slowly and her heart rate decline to normal. She was at the brink of achieving her dream and was not going to let fear take that away from her. They got into the cockpit and Astrid glanced at Henry who released her hand gently, smiling with assurance.

"You can do this."

Astrid watched him and followed his every move, securing her self and going through all the safety measures required. After the boarding of all the passengers on the flight, The flight attendant safety briefing speech was now going on, informing all the passengers on board about rules and prohibition to adhere to for a safe and successful flight.

This also included the safety measures to be taken during times of emergencies and the emergency exits present in the craft. They both waited patiently till a few minutes into the departure time. "I'll make the pre-flight announcement." She said with a new found enthusiasm that startled him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, She was sure about not messing this up at least. She'd memorized the pre-flight, in-flight and even the flight attendant's briefing as a kid and would often make recitations to her dad in practice for her future job as a pilot. She was going to do it now and wished her dad was here to witness it.

Henry smiled and nodded. "Okay, carry on, Captain Hofferson."

Astrid turned on the microphone to the speakers in the cabins and leaned closer to it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome on aboard Flight 4B7 with service from Michigan to Wisconsin. We are currently second in line for take off and are expected to be in the air in approximately five minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seat belts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices including laptops and cellphones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Haddock airlines. Enjoy your flight."

Henry watched her smiling, she could tell he was happy to see her living her dream but mostly being a part of it. Her confidence level boosted up at the end of her announcement, and enough to believe that she was capable of doing this, grateful to also have Henry with her on this. Even if her dad wasn't here, he was another person who was just as important to her right now as her Dad was. "Ready?"

She nodded confidently, the last bit of fear, dissolving in that moment. "Ready."


	25. The fall

Astrid smiled when they both exited the cockpit, moving towards to main exit of the craft. The flight was a smooth and successful one and Henry had helped a lot in easing her nerves during the turbulent periods. The passengers had now all exited the plane towards their final destinations and now they were all overboard, it was time for the cabin crew to exit too. Astrid took in deep breaths, still elated from the triumph of this new crew on their first task. Fear really had a way of making false evidences appear real and taking up the challenge made her wonder why she had doubted herself in the first place. She pulled Henry into a tight embrace without thinking twice, heart bursting with joy and pride. She finally did it! She flew a Haddock plane! What was once a childhood dream and a constant wish to shooting stars had finally become reality and it was difficult to take it all in.

She hugged Henry tighter, still fully unconscious of her actions and giggled. "We did it Henry, we did it!"

"I told you you could do this...and you were planning on quitting at first."

His soft whisper in her ear sent chills through her that finally made her realize their current position and lurch back, pulling away immediately. He didn't seem to mind or feel shy or embarrassed like she was, ignoring it completely. "So, how was the experience...Miss Hofferson?"

"Alright...I admit it, it was pretty cool. It was...amazing."

"You see why I don't want to join the board? You don't get this kind of experience there."

Astrid laughed. "Plus I wouldn't want to loose my co-pilot too soon."

"Of course not. Welcome to Wisconsin."

"So where do we go from here? Remember we have another flight tomorrow night."

"The company has a hotel for us, We'll go with the rest of the crew in the van. I'll just get our luggage."

"Oh...okay." Astrid said, still dizzy from the strong lovely aroma of his cologne. She wished she could have held him just a bit longer. She smiled at him, letting him lead the way out of the craft, down the airport and towards the check out area. They got their luggage and walked with the crew through the crowded and busy airport to its main exit. She never been anywhere outside Michigan her whole life and it felt somehow overwhelming being in a different environment, like she was out of that cage life had placed her in. Being a pilot, was the only escape from that cage even if it was temporarily. She could still somehow soar above her problems, above her past and above fear.

She almost lost track of Henry who was walking at a much faster pace than she was. To avoid her getting lost in the crowd, he took her hand and edged her on, walking side by side. He had never held her hand this way and she tried to overlook the reaction of her nerves to the warmth of his hand over hers. She had to thank him for what he did back during the flight. She couldn't have done any of this without him and he deserved to be appreciated. Maybe she would treat him out or something later.

**'You're getting too close again, Astrid!'**

Right now, that was the least thing she cared about, she could control her feelings anyway. It was just saying thank you right? There shouldn't be any malice to that...right?

They crew embarked for the hotel in the company van and arrived within a few minutes. Checking in was a lot faster than she had expected and she lodged into her hotel room in no time. Plopping on the large bed, she stared at the ceiling. Although the flight was only fifty-eight minutes long, she was exhausted like she'd been working for an entire day. It took less physical strength, but was mentally and emotionally demanding and she was totally stressed out and needed a lot of rest.

"I finally did it dad, I hope you're proud of me." She whispered into the silence and sighed. "It would have been a lot different if you were here dad...I really miss you."

She closed her eyes, creating a scene with her mind's eye of her dad boarding the flight she'd piloted as a passenger just so he could be there to watch her live her dream...their dream. He'd probably applaud her performance after the landing of the plane, being so proud of her. Maybe he would have gotten to meet Henry Haddock, probably would disapprove her falling in love with a man engaged to another woman and at the same time be starstruck about meeting the heir to Haddock aviation. He would have waited for her at the airport and hugged her in excitement, ignoring the rest of the crew. She missed him so much and would give anything to be  **'daddy's little girl'**  again.

* * *

"Hey babe." Henry rolled his suitcase to a corner of the hotel room and sat on the bed, slipping out his phone from the pocket on his blazer. Heather had been calling him right from the time they had landed in Wisconsin even if his phone was switched off, probably to find out if he was still with Astrid.

"Hey hon, I'm sorry. My phone was switched off the entire time"

"I know...I was just so anticipated to get an update on your flight. It's scary having you piloting a flight, you know? I have been so worried."

Henry took off his shoe and pulled off his cap. "I'm sorry for making you worry this way, but you don't have to, the flight was smooth and successful."

Heather gave a sigh of relief. "and Astrid?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You brought up her name this time, just remember that."

"What's your problem? Every time we talk, you seem to want to pick up a fight!"

"She's in her hotel room...very far away from mine."

"I was asking about her performance, don't piss me off."

"It was good...she didn't have any problems at all." Henry said quickly, wanting to change topic now that the all too familiar feeling of guilt had started bubbling up inside him.

"What about you? How was work? are you still on that case you told me was becoming a challenge."

"It was adjourned. I'm still not getting anywhere because the client doesn't want to open up to me. I have no idea how to defend him."

"Then quit on the client. He's not ready to be helped, why waste your resources on him?"

"Because it is not right to quit on every challenge. I'm meeting up with him this evening. Hopefully, I can get some useful information out of him."

Henry smiled. "You see? I'm really proud of you."

"I'm also proud of you Henry...I mean, you nailed your first official flight."

"And...you are okay with me being a pilot?" Heather sighed and was silent for a moment. "Uh...I'll take that as a no."

"Whatever makes you happy Henry. Always remember that I'm still gonna be here to support you. I know I haven't been keeping to that promise lately but I'm sorry, that is going to change."

**'I'm sorry'**

Those words. She didn't deserve to be saying that, in fact, Henry should be the one apologizing for building on certain feelings for someone who wasn't her. Feelings that he'd never had towards his fiancee and guilt gripped him again. He bit his lower lip, swallowing hard. "Please don't apologize...I know you're the one person that would support me, and...I'm really lucky to have you."

"I'll call you later, I have to get ready for my meeting."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Astrid stopped at the door of Henry's hotel room and took in a deep breath, she glanced at the bottle of wine in her hand with a paper ribbon on it. So much for a treat, but this was the much she could come up with and could afford, after all, what else could she have gotten for a guy who has everything? She knocked on the door and bit her lower lip,heart racing suddenly. The door knob tilted and Henry stepped out of the room, a little surprised to see her.

"Astrid?" He said flickering his gaze to the bottle in her hand.

"Hey." She said softly and pushed her hair backwards. "I um...I just wanted to say thanks for...you know...everything you did for me today, I hope this is enough to show my gratitude."

Henry smiled. "You know you don't have to thank me Astrid...and I told you I am willing to help you."

"I know, and I'm...very grateful. Please have it." She stretched her hand towards him, giving him the bottle. He reached out, taking it from her and glancing at it, a bit amused and Astrid felt her stomach twitch at that instant. Great! he didn't like it! She knew this was going to be a bad idea, even she herself could admit that it was a bit too much.

"You probably forgot I told you this but...I'm not much of a drinker."

Astrid placed her hand on her forehead, hiding her face and too embarrassed to look back up. She was right, there was nothing she could get Henry Haddock, that he didn't have, didn't want or didn't need. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that."

Henry laughed softly. "It's okay, I'll take it, thank you."

"Uhm...okay. Thanks again."

"Astrid?" Henry called when she turned to leave. "Have you...had dinner yet?"

Astrid turned back to face him and shrugged. "No,why?"

"We could um...go downstairs to the restaurant for dinner and you know...celebrate the success of our first flight?" Henry stuttered. "If...that is okay with you."

Astrid blinked in surprise, trying much too hard to keep in the intensity of her smile. "Uhm...sure. I'll..I'll just get ready, give me five minutes."

"Alright."

Astrid headed back to her room and closed the door behind her, leaning back on it with her eyes closed. She'd just agreed to a personal dinner with Henry for the very first time. Although this was all friendship to him, she couldn't help but give so much more thought and meaning to it. She loved hanging out with him and this would be her first night without Eric in a very long time. She had to make the most of it...in a non-malicious way at least. She couldn't dress too much for it as it would send more signals about her feelings for him and probably push him away from her. At the same time, she also yearned for that feeling that her friends in high school often talked about, going on dinner dates with their partners. She glanced up at the dresses she'd hung up in the wardrobe. She really shouldn't be doing this, not with Henry, not with Heather's fiancee.

She sighed in frustration. She should have said no to Henry, insisted on ordering her dinner to her room, but she was being selfish.

What was selfish about holding on to the little time she had to spend with someone she loved? She wasn't asking for much, was she? Besides, he said it himself, they were just doing this to celebrate their successful flight and it'll all be over.

She picked the hanger with the strapless sky blue romper and a white transparent duster jacket. She'd already taken a shower hours ago and didn't feel the need to do it again, she had given him just five minutes anyway. Slipping on the outfit she'd picked up, she glanced at her reflection in the wall mirror before taking down the bun she'd put up this morning for work. She let her golden hair down, brushing it over her shoulders. She couldn't do anything to her face, not that it was necessary, considering he'd just seen her three minutes ago. After throwing her fur slides on, she took one last glance in the mirror, grabbed her smart phone and hurried out of her hotel room.

* * *

"So...how's the meal?"

"It's really good. The menu is really expensive tho."

"It's okay...It's covered by the company." Henry picked up the salt shaker, spaying a bit of it over the chicken strips he'd ordered a while ago. Astrid nodded taking the bottle of wine, before Henry stopped her. "You know you can't get drunk right? our layover is just for a day."

"I'm just going to...just a little, I promise."

Henry released his grip on the bottle and let her pour some of its contents into the wine glass beside her meal. "A little."

"Don't you wanna join me? It's wine, not beer."

Henry smirked, watching her for a while before reluctantly giving into her offer. "Alright...but just a little."

"Just a little." Astrid repeated pouring out more than half a glass and giggling to his reaction.

"Astrid!"

"What? There's almost nothing in there."

Henry held up the glass, laughing. "This is nothing?"

"You're so stuck up. It's not exactly going to get you drunk, Henry."

"What is with you and drinks tho?"

"It's the only way I can forget about my problems."

Henry leaned back on his chair, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Do you have problems?"

"We have a flight tomorrow. Don't you think that is a problem?" She took a sip from her glass before rolling her eyes. "Oh, I forgot who I was talking to."

"To be honest, I was just as terrified as you were back there."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true...but I had to be strong...for you. We wouldn't have done any of that if we were both freaking out."

"But it's okay to freak out tho. You can't always be strong for everyone."

"Well..." Henry exhaled. "It's not how I was raised. My dad always said a leader has to be strong...Weakness is not an option."

Astrid gazed at him in disbelief. "But a leader is also human and it is okay to be weak. Your weaknesses as a leader don't define you Henry, it's how you deal with them that shows your ability to lead. The way you took full control of the situation, helping me get over my anxiety, you were a great leader today."

Henry stared at Astrid, unconsciously punching his fork continuously through his meal. All his life, he had grown up believing that since his future had been set to being a leader from birth, failure was not a option. It was the reason why he felt the need to be the best in every class in high school, including his English class. It was why being the valedictorian at all levels of education was so important to him as well as his father's approval and love. His path had to be faultless and everything else had to come in second place to his duties, both fear and his happiness...especially his happiness. Gerald Haddock never had any weaknesses, none he was aware of anyway, making him believe it was a sole criteria in becoming a successful leader.

"But...even if you were scared, we still would have worked it out...together."

Silence succeeded her words, their eyes locked in a shared understanding. Seeing the spark in her crystal blue eyes, he couldn't fully blame himself for exceeding the limits in his strange feelings for her. There was something about her that kept pulling him closer as much as he wanted to pull back. Something that kept ignoring those million promises he'd made to Heather in the ten years of his life with her. This feeling that overshadowed him whenever he was with her, was something he'd never experienced in the two decades of his life. She was beautiful inside out and seemed to see beyond his wealth and status and somehow, life was so much simpler with her. She loved the weak aspects of him, always finding ways to show that they were only extra bonuses to his strengths. Her ability to see the positives in life to make other people happy, when she herself had absolutely no reason to be happy. After a long stare that seemed to last for more than ten minutes, she broke it off, her gaze falling to her meal with a smile, creeping on her face.

Henry blinked, moving his gaze back to his meal. Freddie, Gobber and Heather would never understand the reason behind his strong attraction to Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

"Have you ever been here before? I mean...anywhere outside Michigan."

"Of course. For once, I was actually born in Scotland."

Astrid blinked in surprise. "Really? So you're not American?"

"My mum is...My dad is not."

"Yeah, I guessed that during dinner, the day I visited." Astrid pulled the edges of her duster jacket closer around her.

"Are you cold?" Henry asked right after. "Maybe we should go."

"No, I'm fine. I still want to clear my head a bit."

"Okay then." Henry hastily pulled off his jacket and placed it around her before she could make any objections. They had finished their dinner a few minutes ago and he'd suggested showing her his favorite spot in the hotel, the rooftop lounge. The place was beautiful and although the weather was quite chilly, she enjoyed the cold breeze that blew through her hair. The feeling of freedom, and Henry's presence to crown up the experience. There was no other way she would've have pictured her evening and the last thing she wanted was to end it too quickly. The view from up here was amazing and was quite similar to the view during the early moments of a take off. She slowly pulled Henry's jacket around her and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and continued. "My family moved to the US when I was seven and my dad started Haddock aviation three years later. It was difficult adjusting to the new environment and I never seemed to fit in anywhere. I was often bullied in school for being the newest and lamest kid but it never ended there. It continued for the longest time, Henry the hiccup, Henry the fish-bone."

Astrid snorted. "Fish-bone?"

"My nickname in Middle school. Haddock...the fish? Get it?."

Astrid swallowed her giggle. "Gosh, kids were so mean."

"What about you? Did you grow up in Ann Arbor?"

"No." Astrid glanced at him. "I actually grew up in Kalamazoo."

Henry's eyes widened, stunned at the fact that he really didn't know anything about her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I moved to Ann Arbor when my dad died. I wasn't exactly new to Kalamazoo, just spent ten years away from it."

"I had no idea. So, there was a possibility that we could have met before we did."

Maybe if they had met then, she would have been the girl imprinted on his heart now, the girl he gave that diamond ring, the girl he chose to love forever, but she met him at the wrongest time, where the possibility of being with him was only a figure of her imagination, her uttermost desire.

"Maybe if my dad got into Haddock aviation like he wanted, we would have met...somehow."

"I probably would've been so shy to talk to you. I was more of a hiccup then...I'm talking zero self confidence."

"Yeah...I heard. I even heard you tried to kill yourself."

Henry laughed out heartily. "You're still holding me with that? Let it go. I was young...and stupid."

Astrid joined him laughing before taking another sip of the wine in her hand. "Well I'm not the one to judge. I had a pretty traumatic childhood too. My dad was an airman in the army. He flew a few crafts, but wanted to just be a regular pilot, you know? My mother was not the typical, caring, loving woman every girl could lean on. She was young and had me out of wedlock, so she often saw me as a burden, an obstruction to her dreams, the link that forever tied her to the one person she hated the most, my father."

Astrid had herself shocked at the fact that she was opening up to Henry, but she didn't care, she trusted him this far and knew he wouldn't be the one to judge either.

"Astrid...are you sure it's..." He seemed uneasy at the fact that she was talking about her life, something she'd glare at him for if he ever asked.

"It's okay." She smiled mildly, raising up the glass. "I'm fully aware of everything I'm saying. I'm not drunk."

He seemed to relax after that, not blinking once away from her eyes. "She never cared about me or my dad. My dad loved her so much, but each time he left, she would break their marriage constantly and shamelessly before me." Tears filled her eyes. "Not caring how much it hurt my dad...how much it hurt me. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't tell my dad, because all I wanted, was a loving and complete family."

She blinked the tears away and smiled, looking at Henry who watched her in silence. "She never taught me about boys, how to know my worth as a woman. How could she have anyway? when she herself, saw me as worthless."

"I was cold. I had no love or compassion in me. I went through high school believing that if my own mother rejected me, who else wouldn't? I was constantly hurt and decided to be numb and feel nothing at all. Maybe if I met you then, I would have seen you, the same way the rest of the world did because I was a whole different person then."

Henry passed her a serviette still silent, watching her, her eyes reflecting the intensity of her pain. She cleaned her tears and sniffed going on. "I had a fight with her...and decided to tell my dad about her because I felt she didn't deserve his love...even if she was my mother. I was willing to accept him marrying another woman as long as he was loved in return, as long as he wasn't taken for granted."

"I told him about my mother's numerous affairs and it broke him. He was so angry, got into his car, and that was the last I heard about him. I got a call on the painful news of his car accident he didn't survive." Astrid broke down like she'd never done before. The pain she'd been caging up for years letting loose and that vulnerable feeling she hated so much, overshadowed her. "It was all my fault Henry. I shouldn't have told him about it. He wouldn't have gotten into that car if it wasn't because of me. I've hated myself so much for it that I thought, maybe if I achieved his dream, I would stop blaming myself."

"...but...I have achieved it, right? I'm finally living our dream but...I'm still as broken as the day I lost him."

"Astrid.." Henry placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know Henry, time heals wounds right? It's been ten years and I'm supposed to be over this now but...It still hurts...It really hurts."

Henry cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears that streamed down her eyes. "Time does not heal wounds Astrid. I know, I lost a parent too and it hurts...but you can't keep blaming yourself for that. Your dad deserved to know, you did what you thought was right. It wasn't your fault...okay?"

Astrid sobbed softly shutting her eyes in pain. "Time teaches you how to live with the pain and move on from it, but you can't keep living in the pain of your past or you'll never be happy. Your mother might not have been there for you, but there are people around you who are willing to support you if you just stop bottling up your pain and open up to the world, not everyone in your life is there to hurt you."

"I'm here...we are friends Astrid, and I want you to be happy just as much as your dad would right now."

Astrid stared brazenly into the green eyes she fell in love with. He was right. Maybe she was holding on too tight to the past and she needed to let go. She still believed in those hurtful words her mother used to define her. How could she let go of the past? when she was still hunted by memories that never seemed to fade. Her marriage to Eric was also a constant reminder of who she was and how unfortunate she has been. Henry didn't know any of that, the reason why she couldn't let go, the reason why she couldn't open up to the people around her, the reason why she could never be happy. She'd never been this close to him and the feeling it generated pushed all contradictory thoughts to kissing him right now. Yes, he'd been a very good friend to her, but her heart screamed for much more than that. Finding someone like him would often be a dream, an 'illusion', like her mother would often say, but she did. All she wanted right now was to express how much she loved his care, his friendship, his constant attention and his presence. Her eyes fluttered to his lips and she was drawn towards them and could feel herself leaning in.

So what if he was taken? She was in love with him and it was something she really shouldn't be blamed for. He just stood frozen as she rested her forehead against his, both their breaths shaking. "Thank you, Henry." She says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replied.

"For being you." Her voice wavered, completely exhilarated from the tension between them, loosing the last bit of self control left.

**'You're worthless.'**

Eric's words rang through her head, but she completely ignored it. Henry saw her as more than that, more than a beautiful girl to land a night stand with and the past few months have been enough proof of that. She became so close until she grabbed his lips with hers, not innocently, but fiery, passionate and demanding. She had meant to pull away, walk away, still try to be reasonable and considerate despite the burning passion within her, but she gave in, kissing him in a way she hoped would let him feel how much she yearned to be with him and how devastated she was at the fact that she couldn't. She didn't care whether it seemed right or not. Henry cared for her and falling in love with him was something she would do over and over again. His lips were shut for a while, but returning the kiss wasn't something she expected. She also didn't expect him to love her in return.

**'He doesn't belong to you Astrid! Think about the people that would get hurt.'**

She had been doing that her whole life. Thinking about people and not caring about her own happiness. Couldn't she be happy too? Was she really that unlucky? A little taste of the feeling of loving and being loved in return was all she was asking for, what about that was selfish?

She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she was feeling the beating of his heart against her chest. Her heart leaped and a soft gasp escaped her mouth when his lips parted. He was kissing her back! His lips slammed to hers and nearly knocked out all the wind from her lungs. Henry was actually kissing her back! Did he feel the same way about her all this while? This strong attraction she'd been trying to control since they met? Maybe he did want a lot more than their friendship, just like she did. His strong scent of the wine they previously had exchanged within their intermingled breaths. She reached up her arms and tangled them around his neck, standing on the tip of her toes. She felt the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his his tongue against hers.

His hands drifted to her hip and settled there, pulling her closer. She inhaled sharply, digging her fingers in his hair, letting him take him take full control, pushing away the guilt and possible consequences of their actions.

**'What are you doing Astrid? He might be in love with the gorgeous co-intern in his class, but what about that stripper at Flight club, Ann Arbor, huh? Do you think he would love you after finding out who you really are?'**

Eric words flashed in her head again.  **'Don't forget who you are Astrid! You can't be those people! The world rejected you then, they would reject you now, and as usual, you would come running back to me!'**

Astrid suddenly broke away from the steamy kiss which had now turned into a make out session and panted softly, Henry staring at her in shock, probably trying to recollect the events that led towards them doing this, followed by regrets. "I am so sorry Henry...I..."

"Its okay." He interrupted, without making eye contact. "It's fine." Her heart dropped as she pulled off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Good night, Henry." Without looking back, she raced into the building, new tears, rolling down her eyes.


	26. Stepping back

Henry slammed the door of his hotel room behind, rushing to the bathroom. He hoped this was a dream he would wake up from in a couple of hours, after all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamed about this event. Turning the tap on, he splashed a fistful of water on his face, taking in deep breaths.

"Come on Henry, wake up."

He looked into the mirror, gazing at his own reflection. This wasn't a dream. He really did make out with Astrid Hofferson a few minutes ago and could still feel the sweetness of her lips, her taste, the burning sensation that held him back from pulling away. He had kissed her back and hated himself so much for it. She was probably drunk because she initiated the kiss. She was broken at that point, depressed and vulnerable and he took advantage of it.

He should have pushed her away, withdrawn back, told her he had a fiancee who put all her trust him, who believed in his promise to be loyal to her and let him put a ring on her finger. He should have thought of Heather, he should have remembered his promise to her, but he didn't...he hadn't been all this while and there was no turning back now because he was in love with Astrid Hofferson...and it was the start of a large complication in his life.

But why her? What was it about her? He'd worked with so many girls through college and flight school but never had to go through this, so why was she different? He panted as his heart raced. Was this what love really felt like? He'd been in love with Heather, right? but this was all too new, her effect on him, her ability to take control over his emotions, down to re-thinking every single decision he'd made in his life before she came in.

Of all people, a married woman? What was he thinking? Now that he was in love with her, even if he ran from it, avoided it, married Heather, it would just be a sentence of life torture because at this point, she had already made her way into his head, his system, his heart. He buried his face into the soft face towel and paused for a while. This was still reality, and something he couldn't run away from, something that would haunt him forever. Walking back into the bedroom, he fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Heather or Astrid?

He loved Heather, he really did, back when he'd given her a flower from his mother's garden and asked her out to junior prom, he did love her. When he'd asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, he really did mean it. It was too late to break all those promises, but what about Astrid? He'd promised her at the balcony to be there for her. She had a traumatic childhood and was going through a lot worse with her abusive husband. He couldn't abandon her, he cared a lot about her to walk away, even if it seemed like the right thing to do.

He thought about their kiss again, it was like a bolt out of the blue when she'd placed her lips on his making him realize the reason she'd been trying to push him away in the first place...if only he actually did stay away. Why would she be attracted to him anyway? She definitely deserved a lot better than the rogue she was married to, but not him, she even deserved a lot better than himself.

Ugh! This was his fault...all of it, every stupid decision he made right from deciding to be an intern in his father's company to having dinner with her, had taken him steps further into this dilemma and right now, there was no way out of it. A lot would be at stake if he went back on his decision to marry Heather. Her family, His father, the business and close relationship between their families, and Heather. The thought of hurting her also burned him so he couldn't do this.

**'You wouldn't want to marry Heather, when you're in love with someone else.'**

He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his face, sighing desperately in frustration. This was a situation he would never have believed he'd ever be in back when he was...hiccup.

His phone rang and he stretched towards it's location on the side table and picked it up. Glancing at Heather's caller id on the screen, he swallowed and silenced his phone, turning

away from it to the opposite direction. He just couldn't face either of them right now.

Heather or Astrid.

* * *

Henry woke with a terrible headache and took a deep breath rubbing on his eyes. He finally blinked, squinting at the flash of light directly in his eyes. He picked up his phone from the side table and glanced at the time.

10am.

He blinked and buried his face into his pillow, groaning to the sharp pain he felt through his head. He couldn't understand if this was a result of the wine Astrid had talked him into drinking or the fact that he stayed up late pondering on his biggest dilemma. He had a flight tonight and had to be emotionally and mentally prepared, but his passionate night with Astrid had totally messed him up for it. He had stayed awake ignoring Heather's numerous missed calls and thinking about how he would face her after breaking her trust.

Aspirin.

He had to get some Aspirin to ease the pain and order something for breakfast. Pulling off the electric blanket, he sat up running his fingers through his disheveled hair and wondering how Astrid was doing. Was she able to get some sleep or did she stay up late like he did? Even after a couple of hours, he could still feel her lips on his, her taste, and became dizzy again.

**'Snap out of it Henry. Everything that happened would mean nothing to her just like it should mean nothing to you!'**

She would probably blame it on being drunk, even if he was quite sure that this time, she wasn't. She had kissed him, fully aware of her actions, fully aware she was married and that he was engaged. This was his fault anyway, he had offered to have dinner with her even if his instincts strongly objected the idea.

Picking up his phone next to the lamp, he glanced at the screen again. Ten missed calls from Heather.

Why was she calling him when they'd spoken moments before then? She'd never called this often even during her trips to Chicago. Well, this was going to be the first time he'd spent a night away from the mansion and with Astrid? She had every reason to worry about it. He wasn't worthy of her love and trust and this was a mistake he could never make up for. He couldn't also tell her about it. She could even pull off his ring without thinking twice. Turning away from his phone again without calling back, he leaned towards the right side of the bed and dialed in a call on the telephone to the catering room service.

"Hello...Uhm..can I get bacon and eggs on toast and hot chocolate please? Okay...thank you."

He hung up and fell back on the bed when his phone rang again. He froze, gazing at the caller id. The very last call he'd expected this morning. Gerald Haddock.

His father never called him unless there was a dying reason to. Sliding towards the reply option, he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Dad?"

"Henry, how are you doing? I heard you had a flight to Wisconsin."

"Yes...I did. You just found out?"

"I'm really sorry about this. I couldn't be there to..."

Henry rolled his eyes. "To do what? See me off? I'm not a kid Dad. You never saw me off when I was."

"Henry." His dad called softly, in opposition to the reaction he was actually expecting. "Is this your final decision? being a pilot? or do you still need time to..."

"Is this a conversation to be having over the phone?"

"Just tell me Henry."

"What exactly do you want from me Dad? One moment you're telling the world how proud you are of my decision and the next you're pressurizing me into choosing yours?"

"I decided to support you. You are still young and I shouldn't try to place a responsibility that was huge for me at forty-five. It's a lot, I know."

"So why are we having this conversation then?"

"I just called you to tell you I am proud of you. I got feedback from your flight yesterday and...I'm really proud."

Henry went silent for a while in complete surprise. The very first time his dad had called for this reason. He'd noticed his dad's change these past week and wasn't sure it was sincere, but this was a lot more than he'd expected and that joy he'd often felt in his dad's acceptance made his day. "Thanks dad."

"...and...Henry...It's pretty lonely here in this..."

"I miss you too, dad." Henry smiled. "I'll be back very early tomorrow morning after my flight tonight."

"I'll pick you up from the airport and please pick up Heather's call, she's been really worried."

"Thanks for calling...I really needed it."

"Of course...I'll see you tomorrow Son."

"Bye, dad."

* * *

"Coffee or tea, ma'am?"

"Tea. Thank you."Astrid took the saucer of tea from the flight attendant who served with a bright smile.

"Bonn appetite."

Astrid sipped the tea and sighed, leaning backwards. She had taken a flight back to Kalamazoo when she had a night flight with Henry tonight. This was probably the most erratic and mercurial decision she had ever taken that could get her fired from Haddock aviation, but she couldn't face Henry now, not after what happened between them the night before.

For the nth time, she wished she hadn't gone to his hotel room in the first place, she should have waited, kept her distance till their final flight home. She should have insisted on ordering her dinner to her hotel room and rejected his offer to have dinner with her or even walked straight back to her room right after dinner, but she didn't. Even in the moment, she should have held back, caging in her emotions was something she was always very good at, something that blinded the world from seeing through this tough exterior she always put up. Why then was it so difficult to hold back? She wasn't drunk, and could have walked away, but she didn't, and things would never be the same with their friendship.

She actually kissed him!

**'Ugh! Astrid you really messed up, big time!'**

She had made a decision not to take any further actions towards her feelings for Henry and that included avoiding any unnecessary conversations that didn't include work. How on earth was she going to keep working with him, when she couldn't control her feelings for him? If she kissed him on her first flight, what would she do on her second?

**'It probably meant nothing to him Astrid, why overreact this much?'**

But he did kiss her back. She had expected him to push her away and remind her of his decision to marry Heather and his relationship with her, probably break off their friendship and walk away, but he stayed she was completely overwhelmed when he did. The way he pulled her close to him, the way their bodies pressed against each other. His taste, the way he could take over her thinking with a single touch. This was different from Eric, her clients at the club and every single high school jock she practically 'dated'. This was Henry Haddock, her first love. The one guy she'd met that was completely out of her reach.

**'You don't belong in his world Astrid. Soon, he'll join the board and marry his fiancee. You'd just be a memory...his past.'**

New tears blurred her eyes, but she wasn't letting them down. She was getting tired of this, hurting over someone who wasn't aware of her emotions until now. Even now that he did, it wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going change the direction of her miserable life and hurting only made her feel helpless. She was in love with him, but it wasn't too late to step back. It was the only way to avoid things from getting any more complicated than they were now and her job was really at stake here.

**'You just made things worse by getting on this flight Astrid!'**

She should have stayed to complete her job! She shouldn't have let emotions into her work, it was both improper and unprofessional but she wasn't thinking then. As soon as she left the balcony last night, all she wanted to do was leave and impulsively made the decision to get on the next flight back to Kalamazoo. What excuse was she going to come up with to justify this action? How was Henry going to find a substitute pilot when he finds out about her absence from the job?

**'Ugh! Astrid! Astrid! Astrid!'**

She leaned back on the chair and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't call him now that they were midway into the flight and all this while, she hadn't pondered on this decision.

She had put in too much into her work to give it up because of Henry. She needed this job, to pay her debt to Eric, to get away from him, to start over before he completely wrecked her on the inside but she had made Henry a big distraction towards her goal and had already started failing on the way.

Running away from her problems instead of facing them head on was what led to this. She had gotten so used to running away from Henry that running away from her job seemed a lot better a few hours ago than it did right now and there was no way out of this.

* * *

Henry paced in worry in front of Astrid's hotel room calling her over and over again. Where was Astrid? and why was her phone out of service when he was right in front of her location? She couldn't have left, could she?

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and raced down the hallway to the reception. "Excuse me, Could you phone in the room of Miss Hofferson? We checked in yesterday under Haddock aviation."

"Okay Sir, just a minute."

Henry tapped his fingers nervously and repeatedly on the counter completely stressed out. How exactly was he going to tell Gobber his copilot just left him in the middle of their job and how was he going to talk them out from deciding to fire her from her job for this? He was partly to blame for this anyway.

"I'm sorry Sir, she checked out this morning by ten."

"Oh my gosh." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Um...do you have any idea where she was headed by any chance?"

"No Sir, I'm afraid not."

Henry sighed and pulled out his phone again, dialing in Gobber's number. "Please pick up Gobber."

He always knew Astrid to be the one to step backwards whenever things got awkward between them, but he didn't expect her to actually get to this extent. Whatever happened last night, leaving him in the middle of their job was totally uncalled for and her action would draw attention to them working together.

Luckily, Gobber did pick up his call. "Hello? Gobber? We kinda have a huge problem here."

"What's wrong? You've got a flight in around five hours right?"

"That's the problem, Astrid isn't here. I was just told she checked out of here too."

"What? Is she also avoiding you the way you avoid her? What exactly is going on?"

Henry placed his hand on his forehead. "I don't know, she just left...I should have checked on her this morning. I don't..."

"Henry, I know you, what happened between you two? You still couldn't keep your emotions outside work?!"

"Nothing happened Gobber, if it's what you're thinking."

"What am I supposed to think? You said you had feelings for her and funny enough, I can tell it is reciprocated, so what happened? Why did she just leave?"

"We had a moment okay? but it was nothing! It was no reason to walk away like this."

"Henry..."

"Gobber. I need a replacement for this flight, please don't tell my dad about this."

"What do you mean by a moment? and just because you're interceding on her behalf, it doesn't mean that the right correction measures won't be taken. This might cost her job. It's so unprofessional."

"I know, I know but please, whatever you do, don't take her job away from her, that's all I'm asking."

"I have to talk to her seriously when she arrives, she has to be a little more cautious if she wants to keep her job here."

"and about telling my Dad about this, can you keep this away from him...please."

"Fine, but Henry...I hope you still think about your fiancee, how much she's sacrificed for you and the promise you made to her. I hope you don't forget all that."

Henry paused, guilt creeping it's way in again. "I haven't...and I wouldn't."

"I hope not. I'll make a call to the branch, they'll send someone down to you. Let's hope they don't tell your dad about it."

Henry exhaled deeply, nerves relaxing finally. "Thanks Gobber."

"I should have helped you out by switching you with Terence or Freddie when you asked...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, she's actually a great pilot. It's just..."

"I get it. Calm down, a pilot will get to you right away, just focus on your flight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again."

* * *

"Hey babe." Henry finally picked up Heather's call that came in right after he walked out of his flight gate coincidentally.

"Oh my gosh. I've been trying to reach you. What would it take you to pick up your damn call?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...I was really stressed and slept in. I tried calling you yesterday after my dad's call but I guess I was working then."

"Are you in Kalamazoo now? I can pick you up from the airport."

"Yeah, but my dad promised to pick me up, I don't know if that is still going on."

"Really? I'm sure he missed you so much. I had to work yesterday too so I didn't get home yesterday, but I just came in from a court session."

"Na, he's probably ditched that for something else."

"Well you can't be so sure about that. Find out and call me if he is, I'll would pick you up if he isn't."

"Okay." Henry hung up and dialed in his dad's number. He noticed a text from his dad and interrupted the call to read the message he pretty much was expecting from the start.

**'I'm sorry Henry, a meeting came up and I had to be there. I sent the driver to pick you up, hope I can make it up to you.'**

Henry sighed and closed the message. Typical.

Failed promises over and over again. He wasn't that middle school kid who would often get hurt having to wait for the driver when he'd been expecting his Dad.

This was a feeling he'd gotten used to anyway. He quickly called Heather again.

"I told you, he sent the driver."

"At least he made an effort. You know he's busy and needs to be fully involved to run the company."

"Whatever. Maybe I should just wait for the driver instead of you coming over here."

"Alright, I'm waiting, I really missed you."

Henry swallowed. "I missed you too."

* * *

"You did what?!"

"It was the worst decision, I know, but I just couldn't meet him after that...I can't keep working with him."

"Astrid! Are you crazy?! You need this job and you know it. Why did you do that?!"

"I don't know...I just thinking at that point, all I wanted to do at that time was leave."

"You shouldn't have left. I mean, what if his Dad finds out about it? Gerald Haddock isn't the kind of boss you want to mess with!" Regina exclaimed in disbelief, making Astrid to realize the actual weight of her actions.

"Did I mess up that bad?"

"Yes you did! You need to leave your husband and this was going to help you do that, right?"

"I'll talk to Gobber. I'd take the disciplinary actions, but plead with him, hopefully he would hear me out."

"So what exactly happened Astrid? You said you weren't going to do anything about your feelings for him."

"I didn't intend to, Regina. We had dinner together and were talking at the lounge and...we started bringing up childhood stories leading to the depressing story of how the relationship of my parents affected me deeply. I broke down, he was trying to comfort me, I got lost in the moment and kissed him."

Regina jerked up in shock. "You kissed Henry Haddock?!"

"Yeah I know it..."

"How was it? I heard he is secretly romantic."

"Are you kidding me?! That's your reaction? This is serious."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Way to lighten up the mood. I asked, how was it?"

"Honestly...breathtaking. I mean, I've met so many guys in my life time, but this one? It's different and...when he kissed me back, I knew I had to stop."

"I told you Henry also has feelings for you, do you have any idea how conservative that guy is? and he kissed you back? Heather is going to kill you."

"She's the reason why I'm stepping away. I don't want to hurt her."

"You kissed her fiancee, you already have."

"I really didn't mean to, but..."

"You couldn't control your emotions. It's okay girl...I get it."

"But how do I face him now? He's given me like twelve missed calls. I don't know if I can keep working with him."

"You can work with me, that is another thing you should probably talk to Gobber about. Maybe you couldn't control your emotions because you spend all your time with him."

"Yeah...I guess."

"You have to call Gobber now tho, Henry must've told him about you leaving."

"I really hope this doesn't ruin my job at the company." Astrid paced in worry, hitting Gobber's caller id and placing the phone.

"Me too." Regina sighed. "Because now, It's your only pass to a free life."

* * *

"Henry! Oh my gosh, you're back!" Heather rushed towards him and pulling him into a amorous embrace that made him freeze in guilt.

"Of course." He tried to hold up a smile. "Where did you think I'd go?"

"I don't know, your dad was saying something about you needing a new copilot, what happened?"

Henry paused, wide-eyed in shock as he stared at Heather. "He...he knows about that?"

"About what? What happened Henry? Your flight was supposed to be with Astrid right? Why did you need a new pilot then?"

Henry felt all the air escape from his lungs. He'd never been this tensed since the day of his proposal to Heather and he wished he could came up with anything to get her attention off this subject. "Uhm...She left...she had an emergency meeting and had to rush home."

Her expression dissolved into a glare of skepticism and he watched her closely, hoping that she wouldn't ask any further questions about it, at least for now. This just wasn't time for the truth. He couldn't tell Heather about his moment with Astrid or she'd pull off his engagement ring in a split second. He'd never 'cheated' before and was terrified at the possible turnouts of hurting Heather after she chose to trust and support him.

"And she didn't tell you about this before she left?"

"Yes...Yes she did...and I suggested for her to go home because she was panicking at that moment and wasn't ready for the flight."

"and...what emergency was that?"

More questions. Telling a single lie required more back up lies with Heather. She never stopped asking questions whenever she had the slightest doubts. She was so smart and

observant that it was so difficult keeping this up. "I don't know, she was really tensed and in a hurry so she couldn't tell me about it."

"Oh..okay. I hope she's okay tho." Henry could feel the doubt and sarcasm in her tone and he swallowed.

More lies.

He had to keep this up. Heather couldn't find out about his moment with Astrid or he was going to loose her forever. "I hope so too."

* * *

"Astrid Hofferson, you were given the rules of the company weren't you? and that emphasized on the full completion of your job. What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry Sir, I promise this wouldn't happen again, if I could just...be given a new copilot, that's all I..."

"You don't get to request that, I'm still reconsidering firing you for what you did back there. Whatever is going on with you and Henry shouldn't be involved in your work. You're an adult, you know that Astrid."

Astrid looked down in shame. Did Henry actually tell Gobber about what happened between them? Ugh! that hiccup! She couldn't blame him if he did tell Gobber about it because besides Henry having a closer relationship with Gobber than his own father, there was really no excuse he could have come up with to cover up her decision to leave. Their constant uncontrolled stares and expressions during work could have already sparked up those suspicions in him.

"Astrid, you worked hard to get here, do you want to throw that all away now? What if Gerald Haddock finds out about this?"

"I'm so sorry Sir, I'm really sorry. Please I just need another chance Sir. I really need this job and promise not to repeat this action again."

Gobber sighed, still glaring at Astrid. "I'm going to pardon you because you're a brilliant and hardworking employee, but your conduct has to be inline or you'll loose your job here."

Astrid nodded still looking down, sober. "I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Alright. I'll put up another work schedule for you and it's up to me to decide if I would change your partner or not."

"Thank you so much Sir."

"How was your first flight?"

"It was great Sir, I was nervous at first, but Henry..."

"Helped you out?" Gobber asked and Astrid nodded in silence. "and yet you don't to copilot with him?"

"I have my reasons Sir, but like you said, it's up to you to make that decision."

"I'll think about it, but Astrid...if this happens again, there wouldn't be any second chances."

"I promise Sir, it won't."

* * *

"Dude, did Astrid come to work today?" Henry asked Freddie who glanced at him, puzzled by the question.

"You're asking me? isn't she your copilot?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her for a while and..."

"A while?" Freddie interrupted. "Didn't you have a flight back to Kalamazoo with her yesterday? Gobber was calling in a copilot for you."

Christ! How did everyone know about this within a few hours? "That's a long story...I..."

"Henry, what happened after your first flight with Astrid, Why wasn't she on the second?"

"Freddie, she left, okay?!" Henry exclaimed in frustration hating the pressure of having to explain this situation to every single person he came across.

Freddie blinked, glaring at Henry, similar to Heather's expression. "Why?"

"She had an emergency and left. I'm just as clueless as you are and that is why I am searching for her now."

Freddie studied Henry despite the fact that Henry was disturbed by his uncomfortable expression. Freddie was his best friend and whatever tactic he used on Heather would not work on him. He wasn't buying the excuse and the clear expression proved that. Freddie had already been suspicious of about his close relationship with Astrid and could tell there was more to this story than this lie.

"I haven't seen her today, but I'm sure she'll be here to see Gobber at least, He is very furious with her."

"He shouldn't...I'm sure there was a valid reason for her departure."

Freddie corked an eyebrow, not breaking his gaze from Henry. "I really hope there is."

* * *

Astrid walked out of Gobber's office fully relieved by his acceptance to give her a second chance. She'd messed up, forgetting how his job was the only key out of her marriage and she had to stick to it to the end. Not that she was complaining, it was her dream job anyway. She walked down the hallway hoping that Henry didn't say anything to his dad about her unprofessional act towards her work. Knowing how much Heather's presence in their family meant to them, his dad wouldn't think twice about keeping her far away from his son and that would definitely cost her, her job. Gobber's intervention wouldn't matter, if it came to that point.

She got to an exit of the company building and pulled her jacket around her, it was a little chilly now and couldn't come with her car today which meant she had to take the bus...again.

She got to the bus stop after a five minutes walk and just like most of the time, she was the only one there. She plugged in her earphones, but froze when she saw the all too familiar bmw m3 sports car stop by the bus stop. She pulled down her earphones and could feel her heart rate speed up as she watched Henry step out of his car and walk towards her.

"Astrid."

She looked up at him, too embarrassed to speak. It wasn't about the kiss they shared that night, but the way she reacted to it. She looked away. "Hi."

"Do you...need a ride home?"

She shook her head in disapproval without hesitating. "No, I'm fine...the bus would be here in a few minutes."

This was similar to the moment where she met him personally under the rain, when he offered her a ride causing her to let her guard down, till he somehow made his way into her heart. She had another chance to either end this now, or begin this cycle all over again.

"Astrid, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Uhm...I don't know, why you left your copilot stranded on a job that was for the both of us?"

Astrid swallowed, having to face Henry after what happened was her most frightening dilemma and now she just had to face it, she had no reason not to.

"What, did you stop to caution me too? Alright I left, It was unprofessional and uncalled for...are you satisfied?"

"No I'm not. We really need to talk and you know that."

"Talk about what Henry?!"

He was silent for a while like he was reluctant towards bringing up what happened between them, but decided to anyway. "What happened back in Wisconsin, isn't that something worth talking about?"

"We were both drinking right? You of all people should know how I get when I'm drunk."

Henry snorted to the excuse he'd expected from her. "Drunk? I stopped you in the middle of our discussion and you told me you were completely aware of your actions."

Astrid rolled her eyes, irritated by the discomfort of having to talk about this. "Ugh! We kissed? So what?!"

"Exactly, we kissed, so why did you just run off leaving me back there in Wisconsin. You made it blow a lot more than it was supposed to, now everyone wants to know the reason why you left...and that includes me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for walking out on my job so can we just end this? You'd go back home to your fiancee, I'll go home to my husband, and we'll forget it ever happened because we both know it meant nothing!"

She held up a direct stare, putting up a glare she hoped would send him away, to let this go. He didn't flinch, he stared right back, searching her eyes in silence and doubting her completely. "Did it?"

She suddenly went mute, completely overwhelmed by the choice of either walking away from this, or try for once to take another selfish decision towards her happiness. The choices were now unbalanced, the selfish one outweighing the other and she could feel more of her yearning to be with this guy no matter how short the span of their emotions would last. She looked away still struggling to keep that balance and avoid making the same mistake she made in Wisconsin. "Henry, just drop this, please."

"Astrid, I want the truth, did it really mean nothing?"

"Fine! You want the truth? It didn't! I wasn't drunk. I kissed you back in Wisconsin because I'm in love with you." She blurted without thinking, but not regretting it. "There, I said it, can we walk away from this now?"

She waited for a reply, and glanced at him when she got none, he just stood still in silence like she'd just dropped a bombshell he would never recover from. She hadn't expected it to be this much of a surprise to him, considering she'd been hinting on this throughout their friendship, it turned out he was more dense towards this than she'd speculated.

"What, is that a surprise to you? It was selfish of me, I know...especially when Heather has been a good friend. It was also foolish, when I clearly have no future with you, but here we are. Now I have the choice of walking away from this, so can you please stop making this more difficult for me?"

The loud honk from the bus heading down the hill towards the bus stop startled her and she was about to move forward when Henry gripped her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Thirty minutes." He finally spoke up. "Just thirty minutes at the park and I promise to take you home...please."

She searched his eyes again in silence before turning to the bus which had now stopped in front of them. She shook her head, gesturing her change of decision and the bus moved till it was out of sight. Pulling her hand from his grip, she turned back to face him and sighed crossing her arms across her chest and hoping she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Okay Henry, let's talk."


	27. Consequences

Henry stared in silence at the deserted environment that was mostly crowded with kids in the daytime after school. He was at the park, seated next to Astrid who had agreed to his offer to talk with her but chose not start any conversation with him. She'd been totally silent ever since she got into his car and hadn't glanced at him once, right now, she was probably counting down how much time he had left from the time he'd pleaded to spend with her. He wanted to say something, but what?

He had just thirty minutes to make a decision that kept him up for two nights now and was stuck between crossroads of either admitting to his feelings for her and facing them or walking away from her life...forever.

Thirty minutes to either mess up his life by going after his happiness, or go back to the life that had been set up for him before she walked in.

He couldn't see himself doing either of that. Loosing her was also the last thing he wanted for himself. Tilting towards her direction, he glanced at her, holding his gaze till her eyes met his. He slowly placed his hand on the back of her palm, taking her hand in his.

She looked down at the connection of their hands, then back at him. "What do you want to say Henry? that you're in love with me? that the reason why you didn't pull away back then was because you feel the same way? I was there at your engagement right? We got your ring together. You told me about how much you loved and trusted your fiancee and how affirmative you were about spending the rest of your life with her, so what are you doing right now? Was that all a game to you?"

"Astrid..."

"I said I love you, but it doesn't mean you have to love me in return. It doesn't mean we have to be together, okay? I'm still married and Heather has loved you all your life, you wouldn't want to do that to her, would you?"

"Astrid, listen!"Henry hissed in frustration and gripped her forearm. "Yes I put a ring on her finger because I was so sure of what I wanted for myself then, but...not when you walked in. You changed everything Astrid. I wasn't sure of my decisions, things that seemed clear to me, I started questioning them. It felt like I had been going down the wrong path all this while and...I don't know why, but Astrid..." He closed the space between them, not breaking off their eye contact for a second. "I don't understand what this is...why I feel this way...It was something I really didn't expect, something I didn't plan for, but running away from it would just make things worse and..."

Astrid jolted away from his grip shaking her head in complete disapproval, stopping him before he could continue. "You don't even know me Henry, not enough to actually feel something for me. Let me tell you what this is, you're infatuated like every other guy I've met. Let's stop deceiving ourselves and face reality. There is nothing we can do about this because none of this is real!"

"Astrid...running away from it isn't going to solve anything."

"You think it isn't?" Her tone stepped up, becoming more intense and angry. "Alright! Go ahead and tell Heather that you can't marry her after years of a successful relationship because you somehow fell in love with a married woman in your internship program!"

"Oh...how about telling Gerald Haddock that you're breaking off your family's relationship with her family and let's see what the withdrawal of the major shareholders of Haddock aviation would do to the company. Go tell the public that you're breaking off your engagement to Heather that was so much published on the news when you did."

"Astrid..."

"Stop making this hard for me Henry! If you're not willing to do the right thing and walk away right now, I would! We are not kids, we both have different lives to live, so let it go! Forget this ever happened! What I did in Wisconsin, forget about it. Go home to your fiancee and I'll..."

"...go back to your husband? Even if he abuses you constantly?"

Henry could see her tense up immediately, probably shocked at the fact that he knew about this. "What are you talking about Henry?"

"I saw him Astrid, the day I visited your apartment...he hurts you, right?"

The question caused her throat to close up, her lips to purse tightly together, but Henry was startled when she sprang up from the park bench, more furious than she'd been before.

"Can you hear yourself?! What on earth are you talking about?!"

"You can stop lying to me Astrid! I'm not buying into any of it! Everything made so much sense after that day!" Henry went on, Astrid now struck in silence. "Why he always leaves you under the rain when you both have a car, why you are living in constant fear pushing away the people around you, why you didn't want to go home that day I found you in the club, why you think you need alcohol to happy! I figured it all out and believe me, it's the real reason why I couldn't get mad at you back then."

"Because...you were hurting a lot more than I was... What was that you claimed to have that caused your absence? The flu? It wasn't good enough to fool me and my silence to it was only because I didn't want you to walk away from our friendship again, but right now, I don't care! How much did he hurt you that you had to take a whole week of absence from work and returned with cuts and bruises?"

He wrapped his hands around her upper arm. "Astrid! What kind of life is that?! You deserve to be with someone who knows your worth and treats you like a human being at least!"

"He's my husband Henry, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Walk away!" Henry yelled out of frustration, voice echoing in the silence of the park. "Your marriage is toxic and you're hurting so much out of it. He doesn't deserve to be with you because he clearly doesn't love you!"

"and who does? you?" Astrid asked, tears welling up the corners of her eyes. "I might be in an abusive relationship, but what about you? You are with someone who loves you so much. Someone who has always been there for so long, and you want to walk away now? Henry, come on! I'm not even worth it! Just stop this because you and me? It would never work out."

"We are talking about you right now! You and your safety. What I don't understand is why you keep staying with him even when he hurts you, why?"

"Henry, I can't leave my husband."

"Why?!"

She didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to face it and so was completely unprepared. She had no idea how to respond, the pressure of the question causing her chest to tighten.

"I just can't okay?!"

"Because you love him?!"

Her breath was shaky, the nausea was rising in her stomach, pushing everything else, her nerves and weakened shields to the surface. Until the words were being forcibly thrust up through her throat, with nowhere to go but past her lips. "No...I love you! but there are some things about my life that you don't know, or will ever understand."

"Then tell me and make me understand Astrid! Why are you still married to someone who constantly violates you? Someone who has no respect for you?!"

"Henry! this is my life! and you can't walk into it and start making decisions because you know nothing about me!"

Henry sighed in frustration, her pain bringing him to the brink of tears. Why couldn't he just break through this wall? Why did she decide to keep him locked away from her life even after admitting to being in love with him? He was tired of being in the dark about this, she had been hiding something that he'd been yearning to find out about even from their friendship. He'd expected that at least at this point, she would open up to him.

All he wanted to do was take away her pain, help her and be there for her like he'd promised her back in Wisconsin, but right now he couldn't...not when she hadn't taken down this wall of secrets between them.

"Do you...have a child with him?"

She shook her head, but he couldn't decipher if that was an actual truth, or just another lie. "No...we've only been married for two years."

"Then why? What is this about?"

"It's nothing you need to know. It's nothing that concerns you."

"Dropping you off most evenings and knowing fully well what you go home to every single day, it does Astrid. It concerns me." Henry locked his gaze on hers."I'm not telling you to leave him for us to be together...but for you. You deserve a better life...you deserve to be free."

Astrid shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down before she looked up at Henry. She really wanted to pour out her heart to him, to tell him the truth about her past and the huge debt that caged her in her marriage, but she couldn't.

She could stand being judged by the rest of the world, but not Henry. It would kill her if he changed his mind and feelings about her and if he walked away. They wouldn't even be having this conversation if he learnt about her past because she'd be a totally different person to him.

"I would leave...but not yet. I know you don't understand why, but just trust me. Trust me Henry, I'm staying for a reason...and would leave as soon as I can."

She placed her right hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb, hoping that he wouldn't press further into this topic. There was really nothing more she could tell him at this point. "Please, Henry."

Her heart soared at the depth of worry and disappointment she saw in his eyes and silence. She wasn't being fair to him. He deserved to know about her past, about who she was, what he'd just gotten himself into by falling in love with her and the fact that she was a full downgrade from his fiancee, but she wasn't going to.

She was willing to hold on, letting go of the consequences and doubts and for once, thinking about her own happiness. If she told him the truth now, it was going to change everything between them.

He placed his hand on the back of hers, then stepped closer to wipe off the tears streaming from her face. She loved him and wouldn't have fallen in love with him if they were so wrong for each other. She had to give this a chance and hold on to the slight possibility of things working out for them.

Henry finally closed the space between them with an embrace. He hugged her tightly and leaned into her shoulder and that rare feeling returned. The ray of peace, comfort and happiness. Right now, it didn't matter who she was or who she'd been, she was with him now and this was a feeling she wasn't going to run away from, not for anyone in the world.

"Can we not think or talk about any of this now? Just for a few minutes, Astrid." He leaned into her hair after whispering softly into her ear. She slowly released her fists and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed in, sobbing into his shoulders. More tears leaked down her cheeks, and more sparking nerves threatened to knock her off her feet. She was giving in, she was falling deeply into a situation she was better off walking away from.

She was tired of going in circles about this, he was right about running away not being the best option. If there were consequences for this decision, he was willing to stand by her through all of them, right? He was here and even if he'd be the most affected by this, he still chose to stay...so she really had no reason not to. This was something she wanted so much for herself, someone she'd waited for all her life. She was going to hold on to what she'd lacked and desired the most...true love.

* * *

"Well...here we are." Henry gave an exasperated sigh as he pulled the gear to a stop. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hey...I'll be okay, besides...I've been married to him for two years now. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Astrid...I'm serious. You need to get out of here because if he hurts you one more time..."

"He is not...besides, he's not home. He traveled last night, I don't know where and I didn't care enough to ask."

Henry relaxed after that, tilting towards her to fully glance at her lit up expression and bright smile he so much enjoyed. "That's a relief...I guess. Do you want me to come in for a bit?"

"No, I'm fine. It's all drugs and alcohol in there, you wouldn't want to be there and besides..." She hesitated. "Heather is waiting for you."

His brows knit together just a bit, but he leaned forward, intertwining her fingers with his. "But we are...making this work, right? I mean...you and me"

She stared at him in silence for a while before lifting her hand slowly into his silky hair. "I'm willing to give this a chance Henry. We can't keep running away for the rest of our lives, after all, we also deserve to be happy...don't we?"

His heart leaped, lips curling into a full smile. "We do."

"What ever happens, we wouldn't regret the fact that we tried...right?"

"Yeah." He nodded before she jabbed him instantly in his arm and he winced. "Ouch! Is it going to be violence now with you?"

"That's for making me cry so much today." Astrid teased, giggling at his reaction.

"Are you kidding me? Seth wasn't kidding about..." she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. She kissed him slowly and gently, even better than he'd remembered and it all came back to him, the reason why he never pulled back in Wisconsin. He groaned softly, low in his throat, lifting his arms unconsciously into her hair and even as his lips parted, he still felt breathless. She lingered on his upper lip for a while before pulling away and pushing him backwards with a huge grin on her face.

"and that's for...everything else."

Henry's cheeks flamed and every single doubt he had about this melted away. He loved her and it didn't matter what they had to face just to hold on to what they had now, he was going to do it. For the first time, he'd made a decision that wasn't out of his will, wasn't forced or expected by the people around him. It wasn't what seemed right, but it was something he really wanted for himself and if selfishness was going after his happiness, he was going to accept it. He smiled and watched her fumble a bit with the seat belt until she got it off, she opened the door and stepped out.

"I love you." He blurted out for the very first time. He was sure that was very unconscious statement, but it only explained the fact that it came straight from his heart and he didn't have any regrets or urge to take it back. She also seemed startled hearing those words come from him and he could see the joy and happiness lit up in her expression.

She closed the door and flashed the most beautiful and sincere smile he'd ever seen from her. This time, she wasn't pretending or caging up anything, she was genuinely happy.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Where have you been, Henry?"

"What kinda question is that? I've been at work, where else would I have been?" Henry pulled off his shoes. This was usually the point where he would tense up to her question and try to come up with the fastest lie he could think of, but this time he seemed pretty calm considering the weight of his decision on his relationship with Astrid.

"You mean the same work that closed two hours ago?"

"Heather, I don't have time for this."

"Oh you better not walk out on me Henry! Answer my question, where have you been?!"

"Alright! I went to have a talk with Astrid. I went to find out why she left me stranded in Wisconsin. I told you I was clueless about this."

"And I'm guessing she gave you an answer? What was it?"

Henry hissed in frustration. "Why is this so important to you right now?"

"Because I want to know if I'm still the one in your heart Henry! You think I'm stupid? I know you're lying to me and I'm sick of being silent and watching you slip away from me! I'm sick of hearing you call out her name in your sleep every night! Have you ever stopped to wonder why I'm always in the guestroom whenever you wake up? I want to know the truth right now, and all of it! What happened in Wisconsin! You had just one night Henry, just one night!"

Henry's heart dropped, choked up with this strangling situation. This was definitely what it felt like being caught between a rock and a hard place. What was he supposed to do about Heather now? He knew he couldn't fool her for this long and she had gathered a lot of suspicions about his friendship with Astrid but had been silent the entire time.

He didn't want to hurt her, his affection for her was still there and she'd done nothing to deserve him turning his back on their relationship, but he couldn't keep hurting her this way. He couldn't keep lying to her and leading her on. He had to tell her the truth because there was a lot more to loose if he didn't.

He struggled with the words, but succeeded in pushing them out and wishing he could be mute to them. "I kissed her." He said in a very low tone, keeping his gaze off her.

He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes, the pain that was his fault. She broke into an immediate sob like she'd been expecting him to say that, but only waiting for a straight up confirmation, she buried her face into palms and a storm of guilt hit him. "Heather...I..."

"Don't touch me! Don't even dare!" She reacted aggressively when he reached out to her and stepped backwards away from him. She looked up and him in tears and the clear view of her pain choked him. Flashing back to his promise...no, his million promises to her and his demand for trust. He'd never felt so terrible in his life.

"You asked me to trust you, and even I knew what was going on, I still decided to trust you."

Henry dropped his bag and made another attempt towards her, but she stopped him with a terrifying glare. "Seriously Henry, come one step closer and I swear I'll do something we would both regret."

He stopped, hurting at the pain that radiated from her. "What more did you want from me Henry? I gave you everything! What is it about her that you never got from me? Just tell me Henry...make me understand...why Henry?"

He froze in silence. It was a question he couldn't answer or even dare to if he came up with an answer. He was wrong in this, he'd always been wrong and Heather had been his support system for so long. There were so many problems he wouldn't have conquered without her in his life and then this? Just when she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him he'd do this? "I don't want to hurt you Heather."

"You don't want to hurt me? You put a ring on my finger Henry! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" She yelled, trying to be firm, but her voice quivering in pain.

"Heather..."

"You're crazy Henry, you're crazy! Whenever you're over what you're on right now, you know where to find me!"

"Heather!" He called again, but she pushed her way through him, walking out of the mansion and slamming the door behind her.

"Henry? What's going on here?!" Henry jolted in shock to Gerald Haddock's call behind him.

"Oh Dad! You're back...Uhm...nothing, I er..."

"I heard every single word, so don't even think about lying to me."

"Great, so you eavesdrop on my conversations now?" Henry shot back, making him more of a "douche" than he already was.

"When your conversation is right in front of the front door instead of your bedroom? Yes!" He got to the bottom of the stairs before he saw the rage in his eyes.

"What happened in Wisconsin? You and Gobber had lied to me about this. Why did you need another copilot? You had a flight back with Astrid, right?"

"Dad, I'm really exhausted, I..."

"Henry! I need an answer right now! You had a flight back from Wisconsin with Astrid Hofferson, am I right?!"

Henry stomped his foot in anger. "You already know I did! What is this dad?! Gobber and I lied to you...I lied. We had a moment and she left! Are you satisfied?!"

Gerald Haddock chuckled in disbelief and sarcastically, while still somehow holding his glare towards Henry. "You better fix this Henry. You know Heather's parents, you know how many years of her life was wasted on you and you also know the business relationship we have with them. Don't mess up your life with one stupid decision!"

"Business relationship? Is that what you're so worried about?!"

"Yes! It is! You don't like me bugging into your life, right? I'm going to focus on the part of this decision that is going to affect me the most. You chose to be a pilot? Fine! but don't you dare mess up everything I've worked so hard for! Don't do anything to ruin our partnership with the Bell-woods!"

Henry blinked in disbelief. "Dad...are you being serious right now?!"

"Am I Serious? You want me to point out to you the worth of the girl that just walked out that front door? You want me to make you realize how lucky you are to have her love you that much? I'm not Henry! because I always seem to dictate your path and I'm done! You mess up your life, but not my company!"

"Having something or someone so close would make you take them for granted, but Heather? Even your mother never loved me as much as she loves you!"

Henry exhaled in silence and watched his dad stomp up the stairs, biting his lower lip in total confusion, running his hand through his hair. He dropped down on a step of the staircase. Things were so messed up and he wasn't sure about what was right and wrong anymore. Why did he ever join that internship program in the first place?

His dad had tried to warn him, but for some reason he'd insisted on it. He'd also insisted on pushing further to being a pilot and now had created a huge dilemma out of a situation that could have been avoided if only he'd listened in the first place. Why was everything so difficult because he'd chosen to just one decision for himself? because he so much wanted to escape that pressure of being "The perfect son." or even "The perfect son-in-law."

He leaned backwards on the rail and stared at the portrait of his mother on the wall. "Mum...where are you when I need you?"


	28. Heartbreak

Henry hit the ground squinting in pain as he felt warm thick liquid drip down his nostrils. He panted softly and touched the spot, pulling out a visible amount of blood on his fingers.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He exclaimed, vision blurred to the pounding headache he gained from the impact of the blow.

"Fifteen years Henry! I have been in love with Heather Bell wood for fifteen years! and trust me, I have wanted to do this to you for the longest time. She was my best friend, way before you came into the picture! I never told her I wanted so much more than our friendship even when I had so many chances to. I joined the basket ball team in junior high because she was a cheerleader, even became the captain, just to impress her but she'd rather spend her weekends hanging out with this nerd at coffee shops or doing homework with him in the library."

"I threw parties and fixed movie nights, but she stood me up on every offer because of you! I was devastated, always asking myself what about you pulled her in. I could have bullied you for it Henry, but I decided to be friends with you, at least to get on her good side, hoping that somehow she'd notice my feelings for her."

"I finally gained the courage to tell her about it, at junior prom? when you beat me to it! I stepped back because I saw how much you made her happy and that was the only reason why I could deal with it. I never moved on...I was still in the sidelines, waiting and hoping that somehow...just somehow...things would change."

"Then you proposed to her! I was really hurt. It wasn't something I could bear to see even if I tried to be strong. You had her, I finally lost every hope on getting her back, but it was still okay, she was happy! that was all that mattered!"

"...and now? You decided to hurt her after you proposed to her?! Are you insane Henry? Heather could give her life for you!"

Freddie gripped the collar of his coat so tight, till it was almost difficult to breathe. "and for what? A married woman?! Do you have any thoughts that Astrid could just be after your money?! What kind of slut throws herself on guys like that?!"

"Freddie, stop! Don't call her that! You don't know anything about her."

"Oh and you do? In what, like a few months? Who do you think you are Henry?! I let you have her, and then you do this?!" Freddie smashed his fist into Henry's face again increasing the intensity of his nose bleed. "How dare you Henry! I warned you about this, didn't I?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her Freddie, I..." Another blow from Freddie cut him off and he groaned in pain, falling back to the ground.

"One more word and believe me I would kill you right now! You didn't mean to hurt her? Well you did! and she's back there drinking and crying herself to death when she nothing but love and stand by you! Why didn't you just let me have her?! I could have done a lot better than you did! You don't even know her worth Henry, because if you did, It wouldn't have taken you ten years to propose to her!"

"Freddie, I'm..."

"Save it for Heather because she deserves a lot more than your apology! You better do something about this right now because if she does anything to hurt herself because of you, I swear Henry...I swear you'd wish you were never born!"

Freddie released his grip on Henry and he coughed in pain, nose bleeding profusely."It turns out you're not just a disappointment to your father, you're a lot worse than that."

* * *

Astrid walked out of the building towards the car pack, hitting the button on the remote of her car while searching her purse for her mobile phone. She stopped instantly at the loud and angry voice echoing from a distance.

'You better do something about this right now because if she does anything to hurt herself because of you, I swear Henry...I swear you'd wish you were never born!'

Freddie.

He was definitely talking to Henry and over...Oh no! What happened between Henry and Heather? and did Henry...No no no...This was it, the start of what she'd always feared about going towards her feelings for Henry. She had warned him about this, made up her mind to ignore this, but Henry kept pushing into this and now, the consequences were all playing back. She walked towards the voices which had already stopped and bumped into Freddie who was filled with so much rage.

She glanced at him, both speechless and terrified, completely different from the friend she knew and had back then. She tried to speak, but was speechless and terrified after she noticed the blood on his fists. Her heart stopped in shock...Henry!

Her gaze flickered from his fist to his eyes in shock and stepped back as he walked past her without uttering a single word to her. Astrid rushed towards Henry, letting go of her purse and key, shaking in fear when she spotted Henry on the ground in so much pain.

"Henry! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Astrid scanned his face in worry, pushing his hair away from his face. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine...this is nothing."

"What do you mean? You're bleeding, How could he have hurt you like this?"

"Astrid, stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"No! You're not fine!" She held his arm trying to help him up. "Come on, let's get to my car. I've got a first aid box. I need to clean this up."

"You have a first aid box in your car? Why do you keep that?"

It was annoying that he was trying to evade the current situation that his face was a mess right now. She'd kept a first aid box mostly because of the bruises she often gained from her fights with Eric. Henry probably guessed that, and still felt the need to ask about it. "You know why, but that's not what were talking about right now. You're bleeding seriously Henry and would need to get a full treatment after this."

She placed his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist helping him get up. Taking slow and steady steps, they got to her car and she opened the back of the car, helping him get into the back seat. She grabbed her first aid kit and opened it, looking at Henry's wounded face. His lips were swollen and bleeding from a cut on the area, his nose was also bleeding. He was badly hurt...because of her.

This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so eager to tell him about her feelings for him, none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be hurting so much right now. This was the kind of pain she didn't want to cause Henry, the type her mother often caused her father. She took a piece of cotton wool, cleaning off the blood gently, tears blurring her eyes.

Henry noticed them and stopped her. "Astrid...come on, I said I'm fine...okay?

"Henry I can take anything that comes out of this, but when you're the one getting hurt? I don't think I can stand it."

"Freddie has been in love with Heather for the longest time, it's normal that he'd react this way."

"Why did he do this? What's going on? Does...Heather know about us?"

Henry nodded. "I couldn't keep lying to her, and you were right, she's done nothing to deserve this."

Astrid sighed and looked away, but Henry held her hand. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. I just think I went about this whole thing the wrong way."

"I told you about this, didn't I? It would be impossible to make this work. Look how much it's affecting you already. Maybe we should just..."

"Hey...I knew what I was getting into when I chose to do this. I saw this coming and there's a lot more to come, but I'm not giving up...not so easy at least." Henry cupped her face, stroking her cheeks gently. She shook her head and resumed her work cleaning up the cuts on his face.

"Not when you keep getting hurt this way."

"I said I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. My dad knows about us and he's going to come after you, probably your job, but I wouldn't let that happen."

"Henry..."

"Just promise me Astrid." Henry swallowed. "Whatever my dad does...just promise me you wouldn't give up. I'm willing to stand by my decision to be with you, but I can't do that alone. I need to know you're with me on this."

Astrid leaned into his palm biting her lower lip. "Henry, I can't promise you..."

"Astrid...please."

Astrid looked into his eyes which as usual always seemed to comfort and take her pain away and brighten that tiny blink of hope in her dark life. She brushed his hair from his forehead and trailed the sides of his face. As much as she loved him, she couldn't guarantee him her ability to hold on, especially when he was the one getting hurt.

"Alright." She spoke up after much hesitation. "I promise not to let your dad or anyone come between us."

"and...you really mean that?"

"Yes...Yes I do."

Henry relaxed a bit after hours of worrying about his conversation with his father earlier. Gerald Haddock was definitely going to do a lot more than just, 'Letting him ruin his life.'

He knew his father too well, Gerald Haddock hated having obstructions in the path of his plans and right now, to him, Astrid was a huge one. His next move would be so predictable, going after the one thing he was in control of, her job and the truth was...Henry wouldn't be able to stop that if it actually did happen.

"Maybe..." Henry started as Astrid stopped applying the medication to the spot between his the bridge of his nose and his mouth. "I was so confident about making this work...I admit, It's almost impossible. Everyone is furious with us and...I'm not even sure I can protect you from them."

"You don't need to protect me from them Henry."

"What about your husband? I'm even more scared of the outcome of him finding out about us. I can't..."

Astrid placed her index finger on his lips, not just silencing his words, but also his doubts. "It's going to be fine. What am I supposed to do if you're freaking out like this? I'll probably be out of our marriage by the time he does...I'm uh...I'm thinking of resuming the divorce I had filed for months ago."

Henry sat up in surprise. "Really? Um...I'm gonna help you and..."

"Henry, no. Let me handle this, okay?"

"You said I should trust your decision about staying in your marriage, right? I can only do that if you help me out on this. I can get you a good lawyer, help you throughout the process...not because of us, but because of your freedom. It's the least I can do for you right now."

"Alright." Astrid leaned her forehead on his, sighing softly as she closed her eyelids. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, smearing blood from his bruises on the spot.

"We'll get through this...okay?"

She gave him a look of total doubt and uncertainty and his heart dropped again. "Yeah...we will."

* * *

"Miss Astrid Hofferson?"

Astrid looked up to he strawberry blonde lady standing before her desk. Her face seemed so familiar, but she vaguely remembered when and where. Right! At the convention! Astrid remembered seeing her behind Gerald Haddock at the high table, whispering to him with a tablet in her hand. It had to be his secretary and the discovery made her shiver. Why would he send his secretary down to her department in person? The reason was definitely far beyond work and her heart raced.

"Mr Gerald Haddock would like to see you in his office."

Astrid froze instantly. Figures. What was this about? She hadn't done anything exceptionally good to be wanted by the CEO or bad...Wait! She'd left Henry on their flight back to Kalamazoo from Wisconsin and the news had probably gotten to him.

**'Your relationship with Henry, stupid!'**

Henry had told her about this the day before,  **'coming after her job'**  and she hadn't really given any thought to it. He wanted to see her? Heather had a close bond with Henry's father and he definitely wouldn't be calm about the change in Henry's plans to marry her. She swallowed hard and nodded lightly, trying to hold up a smile.

"Okay."

She got up and followed the secretary out of the office and into the hallway.  **'You promised Henry, Astrid. You weren't going to let his dad come between the both of you.'**

She wasn't sure if keeping to that promise would be the best idea at this point because even if Henry could protect her from his dad, he couldn't protect her from Eric. She needed her job to be able to get away from him.

"Ma'am?"

The elevator was open and the secretary gestured, leading her in before getting in behind her. After pressing the button to the destination floor Astrid believed was at the very top, she stepped backwards to the spot beside her. Astrid glanced at her, desperate to know the reason why she was being called, but held back. It probably wasn't something that Gerald Haddock would have informed his secretary about if he sent her in person. After spending quite a long time in silence, they got to the final floor and Astrid could feel her heart pound even faster. Whatever this was about, she really hoped her job was not on the line right now.

"She's here, Sir."

The lady kindly ushered her in and Astrid walked in, immediately flabbergasted by the ambiance of the room. It was definitely the largest office space she'd ever seen and could spend an hour examining and admiring every single detail, but moved her gaze straight down to the marble floor after noticing Gerald Haddock seated leg crossed, leaning back with a full focus on her that sent shivers down her spine. This was it, a moment she had hoped to never be in and right now, passing out at the spot seemed like her only escape.

"Good day Sir" She greeted, realizing the huge difference in his expression now compared to the first time she first met him during dinner at the Haddock mansion. Something was definitely wrong and she strongly doubted that this meeting was for a good cause.

"You can leave us now Sarah." He spoke, completely ignoring her. Fear struck her at this point and she wondered just how Henry had persuaded her into going down this path, knowing fully well about the consequences.

"Take a seat, Miss Hofferson." He added as soon as his secretary left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Astrid gently dropped in one of the swivel chairs across from his on the large office desk. Her gaze fell directly to her lap, fingers quivering in an impulsive reaction to her fast heartbeat.

"So how are you doing, Miss Hofferson?"

She lifted her head, eyes finally meeting his and that sense of fear and intimidation returned. This time, both Henry and Heather weren't here to save her. "I'm good, Sir."

"I heard you got into the company. I wouldn't have been quite worried if you hadn't, considering how good your credentials and performance was."

"Thank you, Sir."

"But...I also heard...about your unethical behavior towards your work. I'm sure you know exactly what I am talking about." Astrid froze, trying so much to keep calm in the midst of the fear of the consequences of her actions.

"Now I had asked if there was a crucial reason behind your action, but couldn't seem to get a valid answer." He leaned backwards again, his gaze fading into a glare.

"New employees often take their jobs very seriously to increase the span of their job security, but it seems like you're not willing to be a part of this company. I want to get a straight up reason right now. Why did you abandon your flight back to Kalamazoo? I'm going to tell you, it really cost us a lot."

Astrid was choked to silence by fear. She couldn't lie to him, considering Henry had told her that his father was fully aware of their relationship now, and she also couldn't dare to say the truth either. She bent her head in silence, hoping for some kind of help out of this situation while Gerald Haddock waited patiently for her answer and chuckled softly in an amused response to her silence.

"You had said you were married right?" Astrid looked up to see his gaze now on the wedding ring on her finger and swallowed, placing her hands down.

She nodded sightly. "Yes Sir."

He chuckled again, shaking his head before leaning forward. "I'm going to be very frank with you. I do love my son Henry, and I am really proud of who he has become, but sometimes he tends to be naive, easily swayed by people and that is a weak point he needs to work on. You see, his life has been so organised, all in preparation for his huge role in the future of this company. His engagement to your friend, Heather, created not just a business relationship, but a mutual relationship between our two families. We might be heading towards the creation of a joint firm, furthering the success of Haddock Aviation."

"Now suddenly, my twenty-six year old son comes home, going back on every single decision he'd ever made because of an employee...a married employee. I don't want to know what this is about, how you were actually able to lure him into starting up a relationship with you outside your marriage. I don't know what your intentions are towards my gullible son, but I am just going to make this clear to you, you're just an employee of this company and if you want to keep your job here, you have to act with a little dignity."

"It's okay to reach for the skies, but do it the right way. I'm still trying to hold up a little respect for you as an employee, but you have no respect for yourself. I am willing to overrule your errors and failures at your job only because you worked to be here and deserve to be here, but you are going to do one simple thing. You are going to completely cut off all your ties with Henry and you are going to stop this sudden madness. Today should be the very end of this drama, You will remain an employee of Haddock aviation and Henry would go on with his plans for his life...Do we have a deal, Miss Hofferson?"

Astrid was sore from the jabs of those painful words and tears crept down the corners of her eyes. She looked down in pain, still not able to utter a single word of response. What else what he supposed to see anyway? other than an opportunist slut trying to throw herself on the nearest wealthy guy she could get her hands on. It was the way her relationship with Henry seemed to everyone around them, to everyone who knew nothing about her life and was so quick to throw judgement. She had told Henry about this, she did have respect for herself and tried to walk away, but he kept holding on, making her believe in an ideal possibility of a life of happiness with him.

'Just promise me Astrid. Whatever my dad does...just promise me you wouldn't give up...'

She wished she hadn't made that promise, because she wasn't definitely going to break it anyway. This was a fight they just couldn't win...even with all the love in the world. Sniffing softly, she cleaned off the tears from her cheeks and flickered her gaze back to Gerald Haddock, with a more confident and self assured expression.

"Yes Sir...Yes we do."

"Good." He replied nonchalantly. "I knew you were a smart girl."

"May I please return to my duty now, Sir?"

"You should...You may leave now."

"One more thing Astrid..." She stopped when she was almost at the door and turned backwards to face him again. "No one is going to know about this conversation...especially Henry."

Astrid glanced at him in disbelief and walked out of the office without a reply.

* * *

"Hey mum." Henry placed the bunch of roses on beside the grave stone, kneeling beside it. "I...I uh...I'm sorry I've not been visiting you more often...It doesn't mean I've forgotten about you, it doesn't mean I love you any less, it doesn't mean that scar you left is gone. I still miss you, so much."

He was at Riverside cemetery, where his mother was buried exactly ten ago years from today. He'd decided to take a break from work to construct the revolving thoughts that have continuously worked up every single nerve in his brain. It was quite unfathomable that some kind of drama always seemed to pop up at this time of the year for the purpose of intensifying the already existing grief of the loss of his mother.

It was an annual tradition between him and his father to spend this day with her, but for some reason, Gerald Haddock had broken the tradition for three years now. His father hardly visited, talked about or even light a candle in her remembrance and Henry had sworn to never ask or talk to him about it. Right now, he needed a moment with his mother and his father's issues weren't going to get in the way.

"Mum...everything is a mess and it's because for the first time, I decided to make a choice for myself. Dad always says a leader puts his people before him and I've tried not be selfish for the longest time. It has always been what he wants, what was best for the company or what seemed right, but mum...I can't let dad force me into being a full replica of his image. It's exhausting being his son and I want to be free."

"I fell in love mum." He sat down in a W-position, spreading the beautiful bouquet gently on the grave. "I feel very terrible at the fact that it's not Heather. I'm really the worst for leading her on all these years only to break her heart a few months to our wedding, but mum...I can't be pushed into a life I don't want for myself. The truth is...I fell in love with Astrid Hofferson. She's this girl I met when I joined the internship program for Haddock aviation this year and I can't keep leading Heather on, it'd be so unfair to her."

"She found out about this and she's hurting so much right now because of me... I don't know what to do mum...I'm so confused."

He buried his face in his palms, dipping his fingers into his hair. "Dad is also disappointed. He's going to loose a lot if I decide to go on with this and...I'll never be able to make up for it. I'll never be more than that apple that fell far far away from the tree."

"Should I keep sacrificing for him? for everyone? or should I stand by my decision?"

* * *

Astrid stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her. It was the beginning of the fall season and It was a bit chilly today, but that wasn't going to stop her. She hadn't seen her dad in a very long time. She'd decided that moving back to Kalamazoo would let her visit him frequently, but she hadn't done that once ever since she got here nine months ago.

A huge part of it was the pain, it wasn't something she believed she could handle yet, but getting into Haddock aviation had created a new reason to paying her dad a visit. She still hadn't told him of her success in achieving their dream, but now that her job was on the line? How could she tell him that she could loose everything they worked so hard for because she couldn't control her emotions? because she chose to fall in love with the furthest person she could ever have an actual future with? She still had to see him, Eric still wasn't home and she had the chance to now, procrastination wasn't an option. It would be so different seeing him again after ten whole years of being away and she hoped he would forgive her for it.

Pressing on the lock button on her car, she buttoned up her coat and walked down the walkway of the Riverside cemetery, where her dad was buried ten years ago. His death anniversary was a month away from now, but she was going to visit him now anyway. She wouldn't be too sure of being able to do this again. She was only a few meters away when she spotted a very familiar figure seated on the grass, next to a grave stone that was quite close to her dads.

Tall...and brunette...and...no!

She walked further and stopped when she was fully convinced. Great! Why couldn't she ever get away from this guy? She was threatened some hours ago into cutting off her ties with him, but wasn't even given a chance to actually stay away from him. He always seemed to be in her path no matter how much she tried to avoid him. She hissed in frustration and gazed at him. What was he doing here anyway? Was his mother buried here too? She hadn't seen him at work today, but hadn't expected to find him here.

Part of her sprung over seeing him again, the part that chose to be with him, and the other was the part that made that deal with his father, the part was pulling her backwards into walking back into her car.

**'You will remain an employee of Haddock aviation and Henry would go on with his plans for his life...Do we have a deal, Miss Hofferson?'**

She turned back towards the direction of her car, but stopped, glancing at Henry one more time. Those were the two people she loved the most and she was walking away? Why? because of another threat? Her father was right there and so was Henry and she was going to turn her back?

**'Your job is on the line Astrid, just walk away! You can see your dad some other time.'**

Would her dad want her to walk away right now? He wouldn't, because he would never let fear keep controlling his actions and stealing his happiness...and neither would she. She slipped her keys into her purse and turned back to the direction of her father's grave, walking as fast as she could towards Henry. He noticed her footsteps when she got closer and looked backwards, eyes catching her gaze immediately.

Her heart melted as she watched him call out her name in joy, hating herself for wanting to leave in the first place. He was up before she got to him and she sunk into the warmth of his embrace. She felt him brush her hair back with his fingers and she buried her face his shoulders, like it would make the taunting words of his father go away. Maybe she was going to keep to her end of the deal, maybe she wasn't, but if she was going to have to, just not today.

Henry was about to break off the embrace, but she held on, her grip even tighter and he leaned back in.


	29. The past

"Are you okay?" Henry asked softly, his fingers still brushing through her hair. Astrid opened her eyes that she'd closed to stop her tears because there was no excuse she had come up with hold back the pressuring questions that would flood in if he saw her crying. She couldn't tell him about her conversation with his dad, or this would be her last working day at Haddock aviation. Henry would create a huge scene if he found out about it and the last thing she wanted was to be the cause of a fight between Henry and his father.

"Yeah...I..." He broke off the long embrace and cut her off, immediately locking his lips with hers, hands holding onto both sides of her waist. She melted into his kiss and his touch, elated at his sudden romantic gestures, sending sparks through her nerves. She lifted her hand into his hair already breathless, moaning a little into his mouth, before he gently pulled away. 

Leaning her forehead on his slightly, she smiled, trying to get over the dizziness and trying to steady her uneven breaths. Keeping her gaze glued to his, she reached out to the bruises beneath his nose in worry. "I hope you got a proper treatment for these. Did you see a doctor after that day?"

"I did. It's getting better, I told you it was nothing."

"What did your dad say about it?"

"Honestly, we don't see eye to eye anymore, we don't have breakfast or dinner together like before so he hasn't noticed this. Freddie could get in real trouble if he does." He scanned her face for a while in silence. "Were you...crying?"

Astrid blinked, trying to sound elated to cover up her real mood. "No, of course not...Why would you ask that?"

"Astrid, you've been crying...it's obvious."

"It's nothing...I just thought about my dad." She said and looked down at his mothers grave stone trying to make this more about him and less about her. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes...Valerie Miller Haddock, 1967 to 2007...it's unfair she wasn't given a little more than that. At least till my graduation, because...she really wanted to be there." He slipped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "She would have loved you, you know?"

"I doubt that." She smiled, leaning backwards. "I'm sure she must've had a bond with Heather...like your dad does."

Henry leaned into her hair. "Well, she did...but she's a lot different from my dad, Astrid. She would've understood our situation. She would've supported us."

"I bet you really miss her."

"Lots." He sighed and twirled her to face him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I came to see my dad because its...it has been a really long time."

"Your dad was buried here?"

"Yeah...do you want to meet him?"

"Of course...where's his grave stone?"

She pointed to the direction of the spot she somehow remembered vividly. "It's over there."

Henry's eyes followed her index finger to the spot and faded memories flashed through his brain. "Wait...that's your dad?"

"Yes." She seemed surprised at his reaction and leaned back. "Why?"

That same spot. It was the same spot he'd met that blonde girl and her mother. He remembered back during the first year of his mother's death, he would often visit regularly with his father, once in two weeks. Although it was painful having to reminisce the pain of her loss that often, his father still made it a tradition. It was at the third visit after his mother's death that he'd seen that blonde girl, crying and sobbing loudly at her father's grave. Her mother was right next to her, trying to comfort her, but it didn't seem like she was happy with the presence of her mother either. She had his attention that day because somehow, his sixteen year old self could feel the depth of her pain and really wanted to do something to help. It wasn't a kind of pain that could be healed or taken away, but maybe she would listen to someone who was going through the same thing as she was.

He could remember wanting to talk to her, even as an introverted hiccup, but his father had stopped him.

**"We came here for your mother Henry, stick to that."**

Even after his dad's words, he still wouldn't stop watching her, hoping he could see her face at least. "You were that girl."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"I once met a girl with her mother at that same spot ten years ago...that was you."

"You...were here that day?"

"I was here with my dad. We came to see my mum and you were sobbing really hard that day, I was watching you, but I didn't see your face. I wanted to talk to you...Maybe since we both lost a parent, I could make you feel better."

"I didn't see you either."

"You wouldn't have...you were in so much pain that day."

"So...we did actually meet before...that's amazing."

"When I got my licence, I came here more often to get a chance to meet you again, but you never came back...why?"

Astrid looked down, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I...couldn't bear the pain. It was a very sensitive topic and besides...I moved to Ann Arbor."

"Do you want to see him now? Are you ready to?"

She shrugged. "I think so."

"You'll be fine." He took her hand, intermingling his fingers with hers, "Come on."

They both walked towards her father's grave that was just a few steps away from his mother's. He released her hands and she sat down on the grass beside he stone. Staring at the inscription on the stone, her eyes blurred with tears. She looked up at Henry. "I didn't even get flowers for him."

"It doesn't matter. He is still happy to see you here." He walked to his mother's grave stone and picked up a rose from the bouquet of roses and walked back to Astrid, kneeling down beside her. He handed her the rose, eyes locked on hers. "Here, you have one now."

She smiled and lingered her eyes on his and his fathers words rang in her head again. She wanted to tell him about it, tell him of how much she wanted to keep to her promise to him and how complicated their situation just got, but him knowing about it would completely take away the gleam in his eyes she was enjoying right now and besides...this moment was about her father. She took the rose and placed it on her father's grave, trying to kick out all other thoughts from this moment.

"Hey dad...Ten years is a pretty long time, isn't it? Do you still recognize me? your little warrior? Of course you'd never forget me no matter the change." She exhaled and continued "After you left us, mum and I moved to Ann Arbor. She mourned you for like a week? and then...we moved in with her boyfriend. The one of the many others she kept outside her marriage...the one that got you so furious that day. It was hard dad...watching her replace you so easily after how much you loved her."

"She wanted me to drop out of school because she couldn't afford it...but...I insisted, I wanted to be a pilot, to achieve our dream. It was your dying wish, so I..." She glanced at Henry, remembering she hadn't told him everything about her past. She also couldn't tell her father either...it wasn't a news he would be proud of because he'd expected her to be different from her mother. "I...I went through college working multiple shifts. It was exhausting, I was at the verge of breaking down so many times but...a warrior chooses to fight, right? So I did...I graduated, got married and that turned out to be the worst decision of my life."

"The good news is...I got into Haddock aviation and I really wish you were here to celebrate it with me." Tears flowed down the corners of his eyes and Henry didn't hesitate to wipe them off gently with his thumb, still paying full attention to every word. "Dad...this is Henry...Henry Haddock. Meeting him turned out to be the most important part of my journey this year. Yes, I'm still married and I'm making the same mistake mum did by keeping a relationship outside my marriage but dad...You once told me that when I find love, I should never let go...so even if it seems impossible and complicated at this this point...I love him...I really do...and that is why I'm still holding on right now"

"Maybe if you were here...my life would have turned out a lot different. I really miss you dad...I miss you so much."

Henry leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace, letting her sob softly into his shoulders. She didn't know which hurt the most, the pain of loosing her dad or the fact that she actually did turn out to be like her mother. Even if she'd been trying to make a better path for herself, she had also made every single mistake made by her mother in the past and was afraid Henry was going to end up hurt...just like her dad. He wouldn't...there was the difference between her parents relationship and her relationship with Henry. It wasn't one-sided or selfish...they were both willing to make sacrifices for one another and that wasn't the case of her mother.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"What? another husband question?"Astrid ran her fingers through his head on her lap, stroking his silky hair in a continuous manner. "I'm getting tired of those."

They were still at the cemetery, she'd planned to spend the rest of the day here anyway and Henry's presence made it a lot special and less depressing. They talked about their pasts, memories and the struggles they both had to bear, moving on. How her father's death converted her from that self-centered, quick-tempered, feisty teenage girl to a calmer and more understanding lady. The only thing she'd lost was the strong part of her personality...the one she often used to completely block of pain...the one that always seemed to hurt people first, before they could hurt her.

She was different now, and that wasn't completely a good thing because she seemed to be controlled by fear...and it was a lot worse now that she had something she was afraid to loose...Henry. He'd talked about his mother, how she had to cope with the constant absence of his dad, but couldn't complain more about it, claiming to be lucky enough to be born into a loving family. It was great...getting to know more about him and understanding more about his childhood and relationship with his parents.

She was interested in knowing more about Heather and the build up of their relationship, probably from the insecurity that she would never match the years of his life with her. It wouldn't feel right to ask...not when he hadn't still dealt with his issues with Heather.

"Just one more question."

"Fine...what is it?" Astrid looked down at him, hoping it wasn't one she wouldn't be able to answer.

"If you didn't love your husband...why then did you get married to him? or...did something happen along the way or..."

"Why did you propose to Heather...if you weren't in love with her?" She directed the question back to him and tittered, waiting for his reaction.

"Well played Miss Hofferson...well played."

"You have to answer the question, if you want to hear mine."

"I did love her...I just...I don't know...I told you...it was what seemed right at that point...and besides..."

"I get it." She interrupted. "People change...you changed."

"So...ready to give me an answer?"

"She must really be hurting now, you know? You don't know how guilty that makes me feel."

"I know she is...I feel guilty as well...and I need to sort things out with her...I just don't know how."

"There's no way you can..."

"Let me worry about all that...okay? None of this is your fault." He then took her hand, giving a more serious expression. "But tell me...what happened? You said you got out of college and got married instantly...I'm just curious, were you two in a relationship before that? for how long? and what changed?"

Astrid frowned and pulled her hand from his. She seemed to be failing at trying to dodge this because he was aware there were a lot of secrets between them, and would not give up in persuading her to spill them. "Henry...that's a lot to take in. It's a part of my life I don't want to remember or talk about. What matters is that I'm ready and willing to end our marriage...you just have to be a little patient with me."

"Alright, I'm sorry...I was just..."

"It's okay." Her hands were in his hair again. "Do you have a flight tomorrow?"

"Yes...to Minnesota..I'm sorry we weren't put on the same flight. I had told Gobber that..."

"I did too...he probably didn't want a repeat of what happened in Wisconsin."

Henry smiled, staring directly at her. "Yeah."

They both remained silent for about what felt like ten rare minutes of absolute peace, before it all came back again.

**'You will remain an employee of Haddock aviation and Henry would go on with his plans for his life...Do we have a deal, Miss Hofferson?'**

She had to tell Henry of his father's threat and at least make him understand the dangers of still holding on. She had to keep her end of the deal to Gerald Haddock, but not at the cost of loosing Henry. Maybe if they talked about this clearly, they could both come up with a better option. He could also persuade his father into changing his opinions about her...well...a girl can only dream, right?

**'No one is going to know about this conversation...especially Henry.'**

That was another threat. She could also loose both ways by either telling him or choosing not to stay away. Cutting her ties with him was not an option she wanted to consider, so she had to tell him about it. It was something he was expecting from his father, and this way...she would be keeping her promise to him.

"There's something I...wanted to talk to you about and I hope you don't overreact to this...It's your dad...he..." She stopped after noticing how invalid her words were right now because Henry had fallen asleep. He'd looked a bit exhausted even if he wasn't at work today.

He probably didn't get enough sleep last night, how could he? with all that was going on in his life right now. She gently touched the bruised spot from his fight with Freddie two days ago. He did get proper medication and was healing, but she wished a lot more in his life could heal up right now...especially his relationship with his dad.

Her fingers traced the corners of his face and went back into his hair again. Picking two ends of hair at the base of his skull, she twisted his hair into a braid and was surprised it still didn't wake him up. She also missed doing this, smiling at the fact that he always never took off the braids she put in his hair.

"He's just like you dad." She glanced at the grave with a smile. "Hiccups...What is it with you guys falling for messed up women? You knew who mum was, but chose to love her...and...you never lived a happy life. I can't do the same to him...I don't want him to end up like you did. I'm already causing so much problems in his life and his father made it clear. I really need my job, it's the only way I can be free and start up a new life."

"Knowing this guy...If I don't hurt him...he wouldn't stay away." She finished up the braid to the tip. "He wouldn't stay away even if I did...so what do I do dad? We are in a relationship we are both loosing from so what's the point of this? It's not like we have a future anyway."

"Should I give up? I have to reasonable and face reality. He doesn't understand the situation I'm in...why we can't be together so is it right to sacrifice my job? For the slim chance that after he finds out about my past, he might still choose to be with me? He wouldn't...he has a much better option anyway."

She stroked the sides of his face softly. "I'm sorry Henry, but...I just can't do this. You had a good life set up before I walked into it. You need to go back to that and realize what you are giving up, before it's too late."

His dad was right and if she really loved Henry, she should also want the best for him and that wasn't her. She had to let go because it was going to be worth it in the end. Planting a kiss on his forehead, she sniffed, pushing back the tears now clouding her eyes. She had made a deal with his father...and this time, she was going to stick to it.

* * *

Panic or anger?

It was very difficult to process which was more consuming as Astrid read the contents of the envelope that was handed to her this morning. What she had feared the most, but hadn't made much effort to actually avoid it. She was fired from Haddock aviation...right after her first flight...towards the day of her second...after several months of a successful internship program. Panic stepped in first...as she realized the reason why she'd come here...how she so desperately needed this job and the instant loss of a position she'd been dreaming to be in for the past years. The time, money and hard-work that was invested into this job and watching it all go down the drain.

This had to be a joke...right?

She re-read the contents over and over again, wishing an hoping this was a nightmare she would get up from very soon. It wasn't. She actually was fired and there was no escape from it. She sat down, panting hard and trying to settle the anxiety from the thought of spending the rest of her life caged up in Eric's debt.

She was fired?! For what reason?!

**'You will remain an employee of Haddock aviation and Henry would go on with his plans for his life...Do we have a deal, Miss Hofferson?'**

Then anger crept in. There was no way this could be the reason for this...it could be anything but this. Gerald Haddock had told her about this just yesterday, and had her fired the next day?! Did he actually give her a chance to keep to end of the deal?! She was willing to...she was going to break off her relationship with him and if she'd done that the previous day at the cemetery, was she still going to loose her job anyway?!

This was unbelievable! There was no way this guy could walk away over people like this, It was already enough that he totally degraded her to nothing, but also decided to take the only hope and way out of her miserable life?! No! She should have told Henry about it...she should have put a little trust in his ability to fight for her and stand up to his father over this...he was willing to...but she didn't. She was afraid and lost both ways.

How could he do this?! This was all she had...all she'd worked for, for the past five years. It was the reason she danced at flight club every single night, living a life she once despised as a kid because of this! It was the reason she struggled to balance that life and college...not minding the reputation she had to bear in school because of it.

She lost all of that, not because she was incompetent...because he'd let her go for bailing on her job...but for the fact that his son was in love with her?!

Why should she be punished so much for that?!

She didn't tell Henry to walk away from his life for her...In fact, she'd tried so much to make him realize the depth of his decision to still be with her, but he wouldn't listen! and now she had to pay for it?! Fear joined in, making her break down into a sob instantly. She couldn't go back to Eric.

Her life was miserable in that marriage and this was the only way to...She had to talk to Gerald Haddock...plead with him if she had to, her pride couldn't get in the way right now, despite the anger burning within her. She needed this job and was willing to do whatever it took to keep it.

Holding on to the letter with tears clouding her eyes, she rushed out of her department towards the head office, taking the same route she'd used the last time she was at his office. Getting into the elevator, she tried to be calm and try to assure herself of the possibility of things working out, but there was clearly no rainbow in this situation.

Henry was on a flight right now...and she was supposed to prepare for hers tomorrow. She couldn't inform him about this and also couldn't talk to Gobber about it either. Gerald Haddock was the CEO and even Henry wouldn't be able to make him go back on a decision, especially when he'd informed her previously about it.

More tears came, but she held them back...she had to be strong...she couldn't be treated this way for something she really shouldn't be blamed for. Getting out at the top floor, she hurried down the hallway to the chief executive's office...without an appointment, or a call. This could either work out for her, or turn out to be a lot worse than it already was. Luckily, she bumped into his secretary...the same lady who'd come to send the message of his call yesterday.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I see Mr Haddock for a moment?"

She looked completely puzzled, looking down at the paper in her hand. "I'm sorry...he has a very important meeting in the next fifteen minutes."

"Please...this would only take less than five minutes of his time."

"You can't just do that...You don't walk into his office without an appointment...you do know that, right?"

"I got this letter on my desk this morning...It's really urgent."

"It's not enough reason to..."

"I had a meeting with him yesterday...I am begging you ma'am, please...I really need to speak with him."

The lady finally gave in after much hesitation. "I can just inform him about your request, but it would be his decision to speak with you or not."

"That would be more than enough, thank you."

She walked behind the secretary towards the office. "Just wait out here...I'll make a call to him."

"Thank you so much."

"I'm not making any promises tho."

"That's fine." Astrid bit her lower lip hard in anticipation as she watched the lady walk into her office to make a call. Whatever the outcome of this meeting would be, she had to let Gerald Haddock know her efforts in keeping to her end of the deal. She hadn't said anything about this issue during her previous meeting with him, maybe if she did actually answer his questions, explain her situation, he would be more understanding...even if she was the reason behind the current rift between him and his son.

It was definitely the source of his anger towards her...but how was she going to convince Henry into solving his issues with his father when he was bent on standing by his decisions right now? Henry was her problem right now...if he could just...

"Well...lucky you...he granted your request, but you have to be fast about it." The secretary came out of the room much quicker than expected. It almost seemed like Gerald Haddock had been expecting her to be in his office on this subject...and she was darn ready for it.

She walked in and got into his office, more assertive than she was the last time. "Good day, Sir."

"Miss Hofferson." He started with a smirk that she desperately wished she could slap off his face right now. There was definitely nothing amusing about loosing her job over his issues with his son. "I believe your sack letter was sent to you an hour ago, so I'm quite surprised you're still here."

She had to keep calm...this was her boss. This was his company and he had the right to get rid of whoever he wanted at anytime and she had no right to question him for it, but she had to...she had a lot to loose from this. "You said we had a deal, Sir. I would have my job as long as I kept to my end of the deal."

"And...did you?"

Astrid swallowed hard. She didn't...she had a choice to walk away back at the cemetery back then...but she didn't. He didn't know about that, right? It was just her and Henry at the cemetery that day and he said he wasn't on speaking terms with his father, so there was no way he could have found out about that...right?

"I did."

He chuckled at her reply and she was convinced he knew she was lying. "I was there...at Riverside cemetery? I was there at three o'clock yesterday. It was the death anniversary of my late wife. I'm sure my son told you about it."

This was it...there was no way she was getting out of this one. Why didn't she think about this? Henry had told her it was his mother's anniversary, but she hadn't thought about the possibility of his father also being there. Why didn't she turn back? Walk back in to her car? She wanted to, she really wanted to...but chose not to and now? she'd lost everything and Henry wasn't here to stand up for her.

"I didn't know he was going to be there...I was going to cut off my ties with him...I just needed time...I..."

"I have a meeting I really don't want to be late for Miss Hofferson...so you really should leave right now."

Tears poured down the corners of her eyes and her anger went up, gripping the paper in her hand. "This isn't even legal! You have to give me a good reason for this. Henry has the right to make decisions and I have to pay for it? I didn't ask for any of this. I'm not here for his money, his success...I'm not interested in any of that. I just need my job."

"Your services are no longer needed Miss Hofferson...If this wouldn't be enough to keep you away from him. I can give you a check...name your price but as long as you're a part of this company? He would never see the fact that he's ruining his life right now."

Astrid ran her hand through her hair in anger, tears streaming down her eyes. "You know what? You used to be my biggest idol years ago. I always looked up to you and had dreams of being a part of this company. Maybe it's a good thing Henry is different...It's very clear who the better Haddock is."

She stormed out of the office in tears. Squeezing the paper tightly in her hand, he hurried down the hallway back to the elevator. What was she going to do now? She didn't see this coming, she came into Haddock aviation with a goal and got carried away, falling in love with the CEO's son?

What had she been thinking all this while? that life was a movie that would somehow play out well in the end? Henry knew nothing about her...he couldn't help her either and she let him persuade her into giving up everything?

She really did change a lot...she was never this gullible, she never let emotions stand as distractions so what exactly went wrong? How could she have ruined her plans because of this one guy? Where would she go from here? back to Eric? He would come after her if she tried to run away and life was already unbearable spending most of her time at work, more so now that she'd lost it and would be at home more often.

Did she really get this far only be thrown back to where she started? It was painful...the fact that Gerald Haddock looked down on her with so much contempt, thinking she could be easily bought off with money. It made her loose all that respect for him and hurt more that he used to be a role model to her. Was this who he really was behind closed doors? All that self-image and reputation, were all cover stories?

The fact was that she had been careless, if she hadn't, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Henry, or even made an attempt to start up a relationship with him. It was too late now and it was a very hard and painful price to bear. She got back to the her department and picked up her bag still choked to tears, completely ignoring the world around her.

She would come back for everything later, but for now...she had to be as far away as possible. She rushed out of the office with her head down, trying to clean hide her tears from the people around her.

Getting towards the exit, she pulled out her keys and the crunched up paper into a recycle bin near-by...if only it was that easy to let go of pain. She finally was almost out of the building when she accidentally bumped into someone...again!

Ugh! Why couldn't people just be more attentive to their environment! Bumping into people seemed to be a daily ritual at her every exit from this building. She looked up about to protest, instead of apologize, like she usually would...but froze to the sight of the very last person she expected to see at this point.

Heather.


	30. Old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the Heather haters, here's more fuel to your hatred. If you were in Heather's shoes tho, how would you react to this situation? Would you fight? or walk away? Leave your solution in the comments.

Astrid fixed her gaze on her lap, once again in the same state of mind she'd been these past days. She knew she was going to have to face every single person affected in her decision to keep her relationship with Henry...especially his fiancee. It was a dreaded moment she hoped to avoid, at least for now, but the day just couldn't get any worse right now. She didn't just loose her job, but had to finally face Heather the very same day.

She wasn't prepared for this, sitting opposite from her right now at a coffee shop, avoiding her direct stare in silence. What was she going to say to her now? Heather had requested to speak with her and she couldn't insist on it, she deserved an explanation after all, considering they used to be friends.

Guilt gripped her even more, now that she'd seen the difference in Heather. Her eyes were swollen, and the dark circles beneath her eyes showed that she'd barely gotten any sleep for days. She used to be so cheerful and exuberant, the few times she'd seen her, but now? She wasn't just hurting, but was miserable from loosing her fiancee. They'd spent the past few minutes in dead silence, another very awkward moment that she wished she could escape from, but this was bound to happen.

Regina had told her of Heather's 'over protective' nature towards her relationship with Henry and it just made her shiver at the intensity of trouble she could be in right now...not that there was anything about this that could be worse than loosing her job anyway.

"Why, Astrid?" She finally heard Heather speak up, in the most grief-stricken tone that charged up her guilt. "We were friends, right?"

"You...had set up our engagement party...you were the only one who was able to talk him into proposing...you were totally in support of our relationship, so I don't understand...What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Astrid looked up, her eyes meeting Heather's. She was already in tears and it made her heart drop. She still couldn't say anything...she couldn't dare to because she had no excuse, she could have avoided Henry, she could have put a lot more effort in avoiding this situation...but she didn't.

"Alright...but tell me the truth, are you in love with him?"

Astrid's gaze fell to her lap again, still not able to utter a word. She was in love with him, so much that she hated herself for it. It was the reason why she had given up everything...including the only tool she had to better her life. She hadn't just hurt Heather by doing this, but also hurt herself more, but despite all that...she was still in love with him, it was a fact she couldn't deny.

"I'm going to tell you a story...just so you understand the gravity of what you just done." Heather started, when she still wasn't getting any reply to her questions. "Henry might have met me first in junior high, but that wasn't the start of our relationship. He doesn't remember this but...back when we were kids, I met him in the waiting room of a hospital. You see I was adopted, I got into a new family that showed me nothing but love and care and when my foster mum fell ill, I was devastated because I was scared of going back to a life of loneliness."

"I'd overhear my dad begging and pleading with the doctors to save my mum. The thought of loosing her, broke me to tears...I kept crying and hoping that she'd get better instantly...then this...skinny green eyed, brunette boy around my age walked up to me. He wanted to know why I was so sad, and somehow, I confided in him."

"He pulled off his jacket and put it around me and assured me that my mother was going to be fine. He was there because of his mum too...who passed years later. Even if her condition was a lot worse than my mum's at that time, he still made an effort to make me feel better about it."

She smiled, as a tear trickled down the corners of her eyes. "I remember he'd given me a lollipop, it was all he had then...and it turned out he was right. My mum was fine. As young as we both were, he was so smart and quick-witted...and really awkward, but funny...always complaining about how his hair constantly fell into his face, but his mother never let him get a trim."

"For the first time, I felt really happy, I felt accepted, I felt like I didn't have to change anything about myself to feel loved. I felt like someone really cared...and...I'm sure you felt the same way. It didn't last long tho, his dad came to get him. He never told me his name, but it was printed on the varsity bomber jacket he gave to me...Henry. I remember after he left...I held on to his jacket...hugging it, giggling childishly and pretending he was still there beside me."

"Years went by, and I made new friends, I joined the cheer-leading squad in junior high. A lot of guys would ask me out constantly, but somehow, I was still tied to that caring green eyed nerd that lent me his jacket at the hospital. I wished to see him again, to thank him...because I never really did."

"It was unexpected, a new student was introduced to our class one day. It was the same skinny brunette boy I dreamed a lot about. He looked a lot more handsome than I remembered. I stared at him with so much excitement that I could tell he felt uncomfortable. I was hoping he'd remember me, but he didn't. I could understand that, I had changed a lot anyway and I still decided to be there for him...like he was, for me."

She pulled out a soft towel and wiped her tears, dabbing it underneath her eyes, before going on. "He is my fiancee now and I have his ring and his promise. We've been through a lot and I'm not going to let you walk in and ruin everything after putting so much in our relationship because it would kill me to loose Henry. I tried to be mature about this, I noticed his affection towards you, but I didn't want to judge."

"I was jealous because he is the kind of guy that every woman dreams and hopes to find one day...so I suspected you had feelings for him, but closed them down because I assumed that since you were married, you'd have a little more dignity. It turns out, I was wrong...I would have been surprised that you would go after my fiancee, despite our friendship, but you know what?...I'm not..."

"I did a background check on you Astrid Hofferson, just to know your main motive here...to know your real intentions. After all...Henry is wealthy and successful...what else could a woman want? I heard you're a good dancer, in fact, I heard you were the golden girl of flight club, Ann Arbor. It must've have felt really good, huh? to have guys drool over your beauty? I also heard...you were willing to screw anyone...as long as they were willing to pay a big deal."

Astrid stared at Heather, hot tears streaming down her face. She figured out as much, that one way or another, someone would find out about this...she'd just hoped it wouldn't be Henry. Here she was once again...having to face a past that she'd been constantly running, but never seemed to escape from. She couldn't blame Heather for bringing it up, Her actions were only from the pain because she was also hurting as much as Astrid was right now.

"You see, I was silent...but I wasn't blind...I also couldn't be fooled. Now...I wonder how Henry would feel about this, that the gorgeous blonde intern in his class...isn't at all the person she appears to be. If only he knew...right? I'm sure you haven't told him about it...and it just shows you don't love him at all. Henry is a good person, he deserves someone better...he deserves someone he would be proud of...someone who he can show off proudly to the world...and a stripper? We both know that someone isn't you, Astrid."

Also choking to tears, Heather leaned forward in anger. "This is me fighting for the man I love. This is me fighting for our dreams and our future together...I can't give that up so I'm willing to do whatever it takes. You need to realize that you have no place here...you have no place in his heart! You can't cure your misery and desperation at the expense of people's happiness!"

Astrid shut her eyes tightly in pain...bearing the weight of those words. She'd been used to these kind of words from her college years when she first joined the club as a dancer, but now...it was just too much to bear. She was a warrior, she was used to fighting...but this time...she was loosing. She'd lost everything...her job, her dignity, her self respect.

The fact that the world judged her so harshly for a life that she would have avoided if she could...was what hurt the most. These people had been born into a life of luck and luxury and were clueless and ignorant towards the fact that fortune was shorthanded, and it wasn't extended to her either. She'd lost her father, the only person who really cared about her and despite being raised on the wrong side of the tracks, struggled to make her own path.

All people chose to see was a worthless slut, trying to reach for the impossible. It was all her mother saw...it was all Eric saw...it was all Gerald Haddock saw...it was clearly what Heather saw right now. Yes, she used to be that, and it was like a scar she couldn't erase, but how long would she keep fighting? how long would she keep running? trying to be something different?

**'Don't you dare forget who you are, You can't be those people Astrid. You're mine! The world rejected you then, they would reject you now and as usual, you would come running back to me. They would always see us as nothing!'**

She sobbed softly in silence for a while, then picked up her phone, dialing in Henry's number. He'd said his flight to Minnesota was around two hours, so from the last time she'd spoken with him before getting on his flight, he should've landed right now and had probably already lodged into a hotel...or so she hoped.

"You're making a phone call in the middle of this discussion?" Heather said, irritated by Astrid's response to the situation.

Hopefully, Henry did pick up his call. Ignoring Heather's reaction, she placed her phone next to her right earlobe. "Hey."

"Hey m'lady! I'm so glad you called...I just lodged in, I'm in Minnesota now. How are you doing?"

Hearing the excitement in his voice doubled her pain. "I'm good. How was your flight?"

"It was okay, nothing beats having you next to me on a flight. Maybe Gobber would reconsider pairing us up again, I really miss you."

She bit her lower lip so hard, she could almost taste blood. He had no idea what was going on, he was innocent in all of this. It wasn't his fault that it was this hard to keep up their relationship. It wasn't his fault that he was from a world that she just couldn't be a part of, even with a million promises to stand strong. She couldn't keep fighting because she'd lost every reason to, and he needed to realize that.

"When are you coming back?"

"I have a series of flight this entire week...I'll be back by Saturday. It's gonna be hard staying away that long."

She swallowed and continued, avoiding any intimate words that might provoke Heather. "When you get back...can we...meet up?"

"Of course...I had something planned for our first official date...I'm really looking forward to it."

Astrid closed her eyes again, holding back the sob in her throat. Henry couldn't know about her situation now. "Can we...meet up at a club instead?"

He hesitated for a few seconds before responding. "A club? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, Don't worry about it, It would be fun...trust me." She accidentally sniffed, sparking up the question she was avoiding.

"Astrid...are you...crying?"

"No, I'm not...It's just really cold today and I'm adjusting to the weather."

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay to me."

"I'm fine...so...the club? at ten on Saturday?"

"Well...clubbing isn't really my thing but...as long as you're gonna be there."

"I would...so are you down for it?"

"Yeah...definitely."

"I'll text you the address. You don't have to pick me up, I'll meet you there."

"Alright...I can't wait to see you again...I love you."

She looked up at Heather who's gaze was on her the entire time in total rage. Still ignoring her expression, she blinked away.

**I love you too...I love you so much that I have to pay dearly for it because I chose to be with you.**

"Bye, Henry." Astrid quickly hung up before she could get a reply and turned her attention back to Heather, wiping the tears from her face.

"What the hell was that about? You've got the nerve...in my presence? What are you up to this time?"

Giving a faint smile, she finally replied. "You're right...Henry deserves someone he would be proud of, someone that is just perfect as he is. Now he doesn't know that...so it's time I make it clear to him."

Heather looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "So what's your plan now?"

Astrid got up, hanging her purse across her shoulder. "I'm going to show him the real Astrid Hofferson because I would never go after my happiness, at the expense of someone else's. You don't have to worry...you haven't lost anything, you have his ring, his promise...I could never come close to that...I'm not worth it."

* * *

Astrid stopped frozen in shock when she noticed the door of her apartment was now locked from the inside, totally opposite from how she'd left it this morning. Could there ever be a more terrible day to top this one? Eric was back home from wherever the universe decided to keep him for the past days to her benefit. These blessed days of very rare and calm moments of absolute peace had just ended without a warning. Could there be a more terrifying timing? just when she was fired from work. This day was definitely cursed and could easily be as terrible as the day she lost her father.

The first feeling was the usual grip of fear...the typical attitude of a trapped and submissive wife, but that was because she still had a reason to be silent...to bear the pain of the violence and emotional abuse, but now? She'd already lost it all and had nothing more to loose. Holding on to the courage she'd so easily gathered up, she rang the door bell, already picturing his reaction after seeing her. It would either depend on the level of his sexual urge...or whether he was sober or not. Whatever he had up his sleeve for her, she wasn't at all ready for it...that Astrid was gone.

The door creaked open, and just as she'd predicted, he showed up with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a stick of cigarette in the other. He hadn't changed one bit, he still posed as the monster she couldn't seem to get away from. She gave a direct stare, much different than looks of intimidation she would usually put up to avoid his attention and temper. She was going to face him...something she should have done a long time ago.

"You're back." She almost scoffed, but still trying to avoid any possible fights even if she wasn't going to let him lay a finger on her again.

"Why, you really think I would be the first to walk out on our marriage, don't you?"

He sounded sober at least, he probably had just gotten on that bottle a few minutes ago to actually give a somewhat sensible reply. She hadn't expected him to be home today, if not, she would have probably hit a random bar and drink off every painful event that occurred today. It wouldn't have done any good, she'd probably wake up in some hidden alley with an unbearable hangover and her problems still staring her right in the face.

She'd chosen the more mature option, to stay home and ponder on how she would reveal her past to Henry to completely keep him out of her life and to re-think her decision of going back to that life she'd vowed never to return to. She couldn't do any of that right now, not with his loafer hanging around. "Welcome home." She muttered, ignoring his aggravating remark and walked past him, closing the door behind her. She hung her coat and took off her shoes, now trying to pretend that Eric wasn't there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? and how much exactly are you paid over there huh? The pantry is fuckin' empty!"

A huge wave of anger swept in, but she chose to be calm, remembering that he was so used to disrespecting her and getting away with it. "I've been busy lately, but I was going to fill it up, maybe if you had informed me you were coming in today, I would have prepared for it!"

The loudness and intensity of her voice startled herself, she was definitely going to fuel his anger, but she didn't seem to care about it. "Are you raising your voice on me, Astrid? Does paying the bills now give you the right to?!"

It just dawned on her the height of shit she'd endured this past year in her marriage. How much of a full blown slave she'd become to this egocentric scoundrel. She hadn't just been on the bills since his company's demise, she'd also spent so much money on medical pills prescribed for his mental illness, the ones he constantly failed to be faithful to, would never inform her whenever they ran out, but would rather spend money on endless stock of alcohol.

She'd taken all that, even if he still saw her as nothing more than that desperate stripper he easily bought off with money. She was nothing more than an asset that he could dispose of at free will. The thought of it made her burn, the fact that she'd been blind to all this elevated it to a whole new level.

Yes, she was nothing...the world never failed in bringing a constant reminder to that fact, but still...she still deserved to be treated with the slightest bit of respect, especially from her husband. She was human and not a property he owned.

"Yes! It does...especially when you're so wrapped up in your ego to show a little appreciation for my efforts here!"

He flamed up, but was too shocked at her courage, to make the usual swing towards her face that often sent her to the floor in pain. She wasn't backing down, she could be just as violent if she decided to and silence only proved fear, but not weakness. Placing the bottle of whisky down, his eyes grew dark and he stepped closer towards her, she would usually step back trembling and rendering the apology he so much desired, but no! not this time...not now...not ever.

She didn't move an inch backwards and she could tell he was also surprised at that change. "You've got some nerve...What is this sudden boldness about, huh? Did he also talk you into leaving this marriage?"

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked, getting so close, but not throwing a punch at her like he normally would. "You're one cunning whore, aren't you? You grip a wealthy, successful guy and milk off him to desolation...when he has nothing more to offer, you get your fangs on the next. Tell me...what number am I on this cycle?"

Astrid gazed at him, hearing her own breath as a tear flowed from the corner of her eyes. Eric smirked, he got what he wanted, to keep breaking her over and over again. This was the third time today, the third time she had to swallow a slap from her past. No one had the right to judge her! They knew nothing! They knew nothing about her pain and the hard choices she had to make, the sacrifices...they knew absolutely nothing!

"I don't know...I lost count way before you joined the cycle. You know what? He is in it too...but...the difference between him and every other guy is that I am in love with him."

Mission accomplished.

As tough as he claimed to be, it was so easy to pierce through that pride and hurt him just as much as he did to her. She still stood strong, not for once inviting fear into her mind. She wasn't satisfied, she'd wanted to hurt him so badly and couldn't let go of this chance, now that she'd got him under her grasp.

"You came to me Eric! I had a life that wasn't the best, but at least, I had more worth than I've ever had being your wife! You lured me in and I was swayed because it was surreal to actually have someone love me, even with that life! You had told me you loved me!"

"Because I did!" He yelled in anger, she felt him pushing back the urge to hit her to ease his anger, the way he always used her as a shield against his own emotions.

"You call this love?" Astrid struggled not to break down, if she showed any sign of hurt or pain, it was going to feed his ego and possibly give him a winning card. "You saw how broken I was...and you promised to give me healing, to help me pick up the lost parts of myself and rebuild it again."

"What did you do then huh? It only took you loosing your wealth to realize my actual worth to you. For every slap, every blow, every assault, you kept tearing down parts of me that I'd been struggling to build up! You call this love?! Do you at all consider I'm human, with actual feelings?"

"Do you consider how much I bleed from every abusive word you define me with? My self-esteem plummets with each degrading word that comes out of your mouth! but still, I come back here...every single day to your torments and you say you love me?!"

"You kept me locked up this cage of a marriage, silencing me with the debt you willingly paid for without any request from me! You changed so much about me...you made me a victim of constant fear, creating doubts and endless insecurities about myself. I looked in the mirror and saw the stranger you made out of me!"

"Sometimes I would agree with your actions, make myself believe that I might have deserved your anger, your rage...your...abuse. Instead of seeing you as the reprobate you are, I was blaming myself! fooling myself to the belief that you were only reacting to your misfortunes and that some day you'd get back to the man I met at the club who used to be so much concerned about my welfare...back to the man I actually married!"

"I am only human Eric! you have used me, broken me and wrecked me on the inside and I took so much...but not anymore! I've had enough! I've had enough bruises, wounds and scars! I've had enough of fear, I've had enough of the threats and I'm not going to keep silent! You threatened to throw me back to the dump you picked me out of? Go ahead! I had a much better life there anyway! You..."

"Enough!" He gripped her arm, squeezing hard and pulling her towards him. "You made me this way Astrid! Can you actually claim that you ever loved me from the start? Did you just use me to get away from your life at the club!"

She hit his arm off hers with her right elbow, making him release his grip and whimper in pain. He was struck by her strength and gaped in silence.

"Hurt me one more time Eric and I swear you'd spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars! It's always about you! You don't care about anyone else but yourself! You keep blaming the people around you for your loss, for your misfortunes! Do you think it was easy to love you? When everyone else left, I stayed! I was willing to stick with you through thick and thin...because I was your wife! You chose not to see that...you kept claiming the world had turned it's back on you and decided to channel all that anger and pain towards me!"

"I've had enough Eric! You paid for my debt but how long would I keep suffering for it?! I would pay you every single cent you paid to get me out of that club. I'm going back there...I'm going back to the identity of the 'opportunist slut' because no matter how I keep running, I keep trying to be something better, to give myself some sort of worth and value? It catches up with me, pulling me back into accepting it and... I'm ready to...if not for anything...for the man I truly love."

She pulled off the wedding ring that had brought nothing but bad luck for the past two years and dropped it straight to the floor.

"You don't own me Eric...not anymore."

* * *

Henry walked into the club, nauseated half way in. Why on earth would Astrid choose a club for a date anyway? It was just so random. He wasn't good with drinks and from his past experiences with her, she wasn't either. She'd texted him on the venue, but never actually picked up his call since his last talk with her. He'd been very worried about her strange actions towards him lately and hoped it wasn't somehow connected to her husband. She'd told him to be in the VIP section, a place no girlfriend would want her boyfriend to be seen at...It was all drinks and strippers. What exactly would they do on a date here? Make out?

He'd prepared a beautiful dinner, made arrangements for the little things he'd hoped would make her feel special and better about herself. It could have also been a small and quiet picnic where they could've just enjoyed each other's company, just like they did at the cemetery...but if she wanted to be at a club tonight, he could do it for her.

He quickly paid for the VIP section and was led in, he was offered a drink, but rejected it, insisting on Astrid getting there first. It was his duty to look after her, just in case she also had plans of getting wasted tonight...not that he was ever going to let it get to that extent. Two dancers came up on the ramp and Henry had never been so uncomfortable in his entire life. Astrid had to be here. Watching a bunch of half-naked girls when he had a girlfriend felt so wrong...for a hiccup at least. Trying too hard to avoid the show, he scanned the club for Astrid.

Where was she? Did she plan on putting him in such a situation on purpose? It wasn't going to work, he loved her so much to actually be distracted by this. He tried calling her again, he hoped she was close at least. For the nth time, he cursed himself for not insisting on picking her up first before getting here.

* * *

Astrid peeked from a corner looking through the crowd for Henry. She spotted him in the VIP section on his phone. The first set of dancers were up but he didn't seem at all interested in the show...clubbing really wasn't his thing. Did guys like this still exist? Well...they did...she'd just found herself one and she was about to let him go. He also seemed uneasy, looking around and probably searching for her. He would have called like fifteen times now, but she'd switched off her phone. Tears filled her eyes, saying this sounded a lot easier than actually doing it. Watching him now, she'd realized what she was giving up.

The love of her life. Her strength. Her happiness. The only reason she had to keep living.

This wasn't about her...it shouldn't be...It was about Henry, what was best for him and what he truly deserved. There was no better way she could prove her love for him than letting him go...she hoped he would understand.

Holding back the tears from ruining her make up, she walked back to the dressing room and looked into the mirror. This was her second day doing this and hoped she would not mess up like she did with her previous performance. It was a lot harder coming back to this because she'd really hoped she left it behind for good. Getting back on that stage after being on the verge of achieving her dreams broke her to tears during the show.

She'd sworn she saw the face of her father, with an expression of disappointment that she had come back to the life of her mother. It became almost unbearable that she had left midway into her performance. Being giving a second chance, she really had to let go because she couldn't loose this job too, she had to full accept her fate and identity now. Right now, she had to do this. Henry deserved to know the truth about her past and that she was so wrong for him. He had to go back, to mend his relationship with his father and engagement to Heather. He had to go back to his life.

He had so much to loose if he didn't.

"Astrid Hofferson? You're up next."

Dabbing the tears gently from beneath her eyes and resisted the urge to send a quick text to Henry, telling him to leave the club immediately.

No.

He had to see her this way.

He had to see that she'd been living a lie.

He had to see the real Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

Henry took a break from the game he'd been playing on his phone. It was a distraction from the show on the ramp. Astrid was still not here and he'd given up on searching for her. She was going to come eventually...he just needed to be patient.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" The girl in the tight corset revealing a massive part of her cleavage asked, serving a tray of drinks. Henry totally kept his full focus on her face, not daring to go any point beneath her head...Astrid was more attractive anyway.

"Uhm...no...I'm just waiting for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? In the VIP section?"

"Yes." Henry raised a brow at her sudden interest in his business. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No...you've been here for a while now. You could get a drink and if you're lucky enough, you could go home with the 'golden girl' tonight. You're in the VIP section after all."

Henry rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm not interested."

"I see...you're one of the good ones huh? Hope she knows how lucky she is."

"Believe me...I'm the lucky one."

The spot light changed it's theme and so did the music to show the change in the show. Ugh! this was still not over! The 'Golden girl' that lady talked about was probably coming up to deserve a special intro for her performance. He could also sense that from the fact that she had everyone's attention now...every single guy in the room. Astrid still wasn't here and it was getting frustrating.

**'A little more patience Henry, she'll be here soon.'**

He glanced at the time on his wristwatch. 11pm. He'd been here for almost an hour. Great!

Looking around again, everyone now seemed so intrigued and mesmerized by the performance and even screamed a few more cheers. He didn't want to pass a single glance towards the show because he had no interest in it, but something seemed strange. It was like the dancer was somehow focused towards his direction. He was curious about it to be honest, but still chose to keep his attention away from the ramp.

"Dude...Looks like she's got her eyes on you, but if you're not interested, I could have her instead."

Henry turned to the dark-haired guy sitting on his far left, completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't waste your money on the VIP section if you're just gonna sit around here on your phone."

Awkward. Why should it be a problem that he wasn't interested in this show. He wasn't here on his own terms and didn't plan on getting involved with any activity so people really needed to keep out of his decision to be the 'stick in the mud' here.

**'Looks like she'd got her eyes on you, but if you're not interested, I could have her instead.'**

He had felt the dancer watching him in her performance, but this fully confirmed it. Why? He wasn't exactly the most attractive or wealthiest guy here, so why?Consumed by the urge for an answer, he decided to take a look at the center of attraction. His heart stopped and was sure time froze for that moment as he looked directly into the blue eyes had fallen deeply in love with months ago. The same girl who'd walked into his internship class months ago, but in the most unrecognizable form possible.

Astrid.


	31. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, keep an open mind, try to picture yourself in every characters shoe and comment how you would react as Henry, Astrid and Heather.

Henry kept his eyes glued to the dancer. In that instant his skin became grayed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

Astrid was the golden girl.

Astrid was the girl performing on the ramp, gripping tightly on the attention of everyone in the club.

He'd just realized what this was all about, the reason why she'd picked out a club for a first date and why she didn't want him to pick her up before getting here.

Astrid was a stripper.

His face was stuck in an incredulous expression with an unblinking stare as his eyes traveled down her body. She was "dressed" in a long white halter neck gown that was so transparent that the jeweled bikini bottom underneath that barely covered her was visible even to a myopic victim, with both sides highly slit up to her waist, revealing both thighs in an erotic way.

He swallowed, temporarily incapacitated as his eyes trailed above her waist. The matching top of her bikini almost as pointless as the bottom as the curves of her breasts crept from both sides of the gown. He was sent reeling backwards, his brain desperately scrambling to make sense of it all.

**'Wake up Henry Haddock! This has to be a dream! None of it is real.'**

Eyes bruising from the piercing view, he flickered his gaze to the other guys seated with him in the VIP section, watching them engrossed in the performance, nodding in approval, making infuriating comments on their opinions of her body, her peaks and flaws, placing bets on chances for good night stand.

Placing bets on Astrid...his Astrid.

Hot tears clouded his eyes as his hands curled up into a fist. Her eyes were still locked on his, dancing and swaying up the pole, tears glistening on her cheeks...he couldn't hold his either. Everything was slow and warbled as his brain couldn't process what his sight gave right now.

There were so many questions, so many "whys", "hows" and "whens" piling up in his head.

Questions he wasn't sure she'd ever be able to answer and even if she did, would never be good enough.

**What was she doing up there?**

**How long had she been doing this?**

**Did she keep this from him all this while, pretending to be in love with him?**

Blinking the tears off his sore eyes , he got up, itching desperately to leave the club immediately while resisting the strong urge to walk up to the ramp, and pull Astrid away from that pole. He couldn't do that, it must have been her decision to do this and he couldn't interfere with that, as much as he really wanted to.

"Sir, you're leaving already? Don't you want drinks or..." The same waitress that had offered him a drink tried to stop him.

"I'm fine." He cut her off, trying to hide his tears and looking around for the exit.

"But Sir, you..."

"I said I'm fine!" Henry yelled, he could feel his hands shaking, totally not revived from the shock. Looking back at Astrid again, she hadn't still moved her gaze away from him and it attracted the attention of most people in the club now towards him. She was still dancing, fixing her entire gaze on him, watching every move, every expression with pain screaming from her eyes.

He decided for once to be blind to that pain, stomping and pushing his way through the crowd and out of the club.

* * *

Astrid watched Henry walk out of the club and held up the fierce battle with her tears. She shouldn't be crying, she had prepared for this...right? She had decided to be strong despite Henry's reaction to this and if it was anger or deception, she was going to accept it...put up a forefront that would finally keep him away.

What broke her was the fact that his reaction was different than she'd expected. It wasn't irritation, or anger...it was pain. She had hurt him in a way that was totally unbearable even to her. The fact that she'd never told him the truth about this and given him a chance to decide if he still wanted to be with her or not.

She had been so selfish and made him believe in lies and "half-truths" just so she could remain on that high rank of worth he placed her on. He had every right to walk out that door, because she'd known from the start that no matter how much he loved her, he was never going to accept her this way. She wouldn't ever be the same in his eyes and it cut through her, making her almost break down again. She had to stop the tears, she was ruining her make up, as well as the show.

She looked at the expressions of the guys she was supposed to entertain, their looks, their winks, stares and whispers made her remember how much she hated this life. This was the reason she'd swallowed all of Eric's crap and abuse...it was why he'd used this place as a threat to keep her caged up in her marriage to him. It all came back to her...how much self-hate being on this ramp created for herself every single day, turning her further away from that strong self-assured girl she used to be.

But she'd tried right? She'd tried running away...trying to be better...changing her story...but she still came back to this. If she tried to run again...she would still somehow end up here...like her mother always did.

This life was like a torn she couldn't get rid of and the pain was really unbearable to know that even Henry, had just walked out of her life because of it.

She had lost him...forever.

None of that mattered at this point. He belonged to Heather and she was only trying to make him realize that truth. He had to go back to that perfect life he had before she walked in...before messing up his relationships with his family and friends. This pain was only temporary, he would get over it and be happy once again, with time... just like she wanted him to be.

Astrid wiped off her tears and kept dancing. This was her life now, it was who she was born to be...She was done running, she was done trying to reach for the skies...when she clearly belonged in the ocean.

* * *

Henry rushed out of the club panting and blanking out completely.

**Come on Haddock...you need to wake up from this silly dream!**

He tried biting his lip harder to see if he could put an end to it, but no...this wasn't a dream. It wasn't an illusion he could get rid of or some silly daydream like the ones he usually had relaxing on the balcony of his bedroom in the Haddock mansion.

This was real...all of it was real.

He'd just seen Astrid, barely dressed, dancing on a strip-pole in a strip club. He dropped to his knees as every last bit of energy was drained from him, in reaction to the shock of it all. Staring into blank space, still wide eyed, he struggled to put bits and pieces together to come up with a possible explanation for this because there had to be one.

Was it Eric? Did her husband threaten her into this?

He was completely clueless on the history of their relationship as she'd decided not to break the wall that never let him into her personal life, even as her boyfriend, so he couldn't understand any of this. Could it be that this was the reason she'd been so hesitant to talk about this?

What if she was trapped in this like she was, in her marriage? If she was, why didn't she tell him about it all this while? Why did she decide to keep secrets this deep between them? He'd opened up to her...about his family issues, the burden of his responsibilities, even all his insecurities and she'd kept this? Who knew the lies she had to tell to cover this part of her life.

How could their relationship stand? when it'd been built on lies from the start?

He wanted to walk away...not just from her, but from the heaving pain that weighed him down right now, but he had to talk to her. He had to find out the reason for this...he still loved her and was ready to listen to whatever reason she had for getting into this lifestyle.

He sprang up to his feet and walked back into the club, taking his gaze back to that dreaded sight. Astrid wasn't on the ramp. Her performance was over and she'd probably been chosen by one of the guys who had been with him in the VIP section.

His heart pounded a lot faster and his hands curled into a fist so tight, that he could feel his finger nails dig into his skin. He couldn't feel any other pain right now, other than the one aching within his heart, other than the sight of Astrid flirting around with some guy. An unknown anger consumed him and there was no time or patience to even consider the option of self-control.

Without thinking twice, Henry stomped down to the corner, eyes fixed on Astrid. He walked up to the guy and shoved him forcefully away from her.

"Yo! What the fuck?!"

"Henry?!" Astrid exclaimed, more shocked at the fact that he actually came back to the club.

"Stay away from her!" Henry pointed his index finger directly towards him with a warning stare, anger blinding him to the fact that this guy was almost twice his size and a lot more than that in strength. Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him away from his opponent.

"Henry, that's enough! You need to leave now!"

"Are you high?! I paid to be with this chick! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Pulling away from Astrid's grip, he stepped even further, still not backing down. "Maybe if you put that money into your personality, you'd look less of a coward!"

"Henry!"

One blow.

One blow was all it took to send him cold to the ground.

It was something he definitely saw coming...he was a hiccup after all.

He still had to try, this was about Astrid. It was about standing up for her and defending her...he'd failed miserably at it.

"Stop it! Please stop. Don't hurt him, he's my boyfriend...I'll talk to him." She intervened, holding the guy back from hurting Henry any further.

Henry exhaled, placing the tip of his fingers on his bleeding nose, still dizzy from the blow. This were the times he really hated himself, hated the fact that he was so weak, the fact that he was so useless, and the fact that Astrid had to apologize to the coward, on his behalf, pierced him.

"Talk to that chimp! I didn't pay all that money to get insulted!"

"I'm sorry...I'll talk to him, just give me five minutes, I'll meet you at the back...please...five minutes."

The guy walked away, and Astrid rushed down to Henry, helping him sit up straight and examining his face. "Henry, are you okay?"

Henry pushed her hands off him, glaring at her in disbelief. "Am I okay?"

"Why would you do that? If he decided to beat you up, were you gonna fight back?"

"What are you doing here Astrid?" He totally ignored her question, anger still coursing through him. "What is this about? Was this also part of your dad's dream? Did it make you feel good having those guys drool over you lustfully? You were like some cheap slut up there!"

Instant tears crept down the corners of her eyes to those words. She'd been called that so many times that is was now like an identity tag, but Henry? Her heart shattered into a million pieces, in a way that would be impossible to build up again. She pulled away from him, keeping her gaze locked to his and not making a single effort to control her silent tears.

"Well that's who I really am Henry...A cheap slut."

Henry exhaled painfully, placing his hands strongly on her shoulders. "Is this about your husband? Is he making you do this?!"

"This has nothing to do with him and you better face it!"

He stood up, glaring at her in complete unbelief, holding back tears. She was lying. She had to be lying. "Is it my dad? Heather? I can deal with them! You don't have to go to this length just to push me away from you."

Astrid shoved him backwards, pushing his hands away from her shoulders. "Gods you don't get it, do you? This isn't about Eric, Heather or your dad. This is about me!"

"This is about the life I had to get into because of my dreams. I had told you about my mother right? Well, I didn't tell you everything! I never told you that I ended up being just like her, taking an identity that keeps haunting me to the point that I always come back to this!"

"So why didn't you tell me about it!"

"Because I love you!" Astrid exclaimed, choking on her words. "Because I wanted you for myself! Because I didn't want you to walk away...I didn't want you to look at me the way world does!...the way you are right now."

She lost the brake she'd held on her tears, falling weak to the torture of his gaze. "Please stop...don't look at me that way...please don't..."

"How else am I supposed to react to this Astrid? This isn't who you are, It can't be!"

"Love isn't selfish Henry...and that is why you need to know the truth. This is who I am, this is who I've been for five years! This is what I did to get through college and flight school...to get to Haddock aviation! You want to know why I married Eric? because he brought me out of this! He'd paid a lot to get me out of a huge debt that kept me here much longer than I was supposed to...so I was trapped in our marriage, taking all the bruises and pains he caused me because they were nothing compared to this! You didn't think I'd have a reason good enough to stay in an abusive marriage?!"

Henry grabbed a handful of hair and paced within a short distance, still somehow hoping this was still a dream he would somehow get up from. The weight of those words, the discovery, he wasn't sure if it was about who she was, or the fact that she'd kept it a secret that hurt the most.

"You've finally broken the wall...This is the secret you've always been curious about...and it is heartbreaking! So if I were you Henry, I'd go back to Heather and renew those failed promises before it's too late." She wanted to make sure, his gaze was locked on hers to see how serious this was.

"I am nothing compared to her! You deserve someone with worth, someone with value...someone who isn't worth a thousand bucks for a night stand! Use your head this time Henry...don't leave a ninety for a ten!"

"Okay! so you had to do this to get through college, it's not your fault! You left, right? then why did you come back?!"

"You're in no position to ask me that! You need to leave right now, this is my job you're messing with!"

"What job?! You're a pilot in Haddock aviation for Christ sake, why are you here?!"

"I resigned!" Telling him the truth would stop him from leaving right now and ruin the entire purpose of this reveal. "To get away from you!"

His lips parted, gaping at her in uttermost shock. "What? you really expect me to believe that?!"

"I don't care if you do, but you need to leave right now!"

Henry gripped her forearm so tightly, he didn't mean to hurt her, but right now, it seemed like the only way to get through her. "You're not going back there Astrid!"

"Let go Henry, You had walked out on my performance, right? Why did you come back then?!"

"Astrid! I'm serious about this! You are not going back to that ramp!"

She shoved him away from her with a force that almost made him trip over. He stood wide-eyed in reaction, watching her as she struggled with words that felt like thorns in her throat, words that she didn't mean, words that she could never mean, but they were words that she needed to say to keep him away for good.

"Yes I am...It's over between us Henry. You need to realize that sometimes...love is just not enough."

Henry staggered backwards, her words like daggers plunged into his chest. He shared one last gaze with her, desperately wanting to say something...anything to express the effect of her words on him, her decision to go back to this life, her decision to end a relationship that barely even began, a relationship that he'd struggled and was determined to fight for, only to return and meet its end? He hadn't felt this way in a very long time, ever since he lost his mother ten years ago. It was that familiar pain, the pain of loosing someone he loved and cherished so much, only that this one had just opened up the old wounds, his mother had left.

It hurt. It really hurt.

He watched her fight back more tears, struggling to hold up the tough front she'd placed as a shield against her true emotions.

Placing his hands on his cheeks, he wiped the tears beneath his eyes and turned to walk away. He was madly in love with her, but none of that even mattered at this point.

She was right...maybe love wasn't enough...and he'd just realized that.

Walking further towards the exit, the grunted beneath his breath, trying to make himself numb to the pain, just enough to get back home. The club was so loud, crowded with a lot of people tonight, but her words echoed through the noise, over and over again. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else, but right now was in a desperate need of a drink...or two...maybe three.

His father's wine cellar in the basement of the mansion would finally serve a purpose since he was never fond alcohol. He'd heard a lot about its magical qualities...its ability to take away pain, even though only temporarily. He'd never expected to ever be in need of it, he'd often spoken against it, but now seeing the reason behind Astrid's attachment to it. He was willing to hold onto it tonight.

Anything to ease the depth of his pain.

* * *

Astrid watched Henry walk away and waited until he was out of the club before bursting into uncontrollable sobs. Sinking her face in both palms, she fell on her knees and cried out in pain. She didn't want him to leave, she'd been hoping he'd be the stubborn strong-headed hiccup she fell in love with, the one who still chose to be with her despite the mess it created in his life.

She wanted him to insist on staying, working out their situation, love her despite the big reveal of their past. She wanted him to put his arms around her, hold her tight and hold on to his promise...their promise to each other.

But he walked away.

She'd been wrong about Henry. He was just like the world...he'd looked at her the exact same way his father did...the way Heather did. He'd even called her a slut.

A cheap slut.

More tears came, she messed up in her job again, but she didn't care, she'd thought she was going to be strong, but this just too much to bear. These past days as his girlfriend had been the happiest days of her life...waking up to his morning calls, his concern and love for her had created new reasons to get up everyday, with enough strength to go through the day. He'd been so much more than what she'd expected from him, already creating a permanent spot in her heart within a very short period of time.

Life always had a way of breaking through her happiness, now she'd been thrown back to the way she was before she met him. The fact that she'd hurt him so much, finally making him walk out of her life...forever.

It just dawned on her, he really did just walk away.

She'd just lost Henry Haddock for good.

* * *

Henry pushed the front door of the mansion and slammed it behind him. Throwing the keys to his bmw m3 sports car to the floor, he pulled off his coat, also flinging it miles away from him. He rushed down with haste down to the stairs of the basement, not slowing down till he got to the wine cellar. Heading towards the section that stored up the hard liquor, he pulled out two bottles, without any desire to know which, he had no experience with this anyway.

He looked across the cupboard of stored champagne glasses in a corner and rolled his eyes. Screw them, glasses were used to celebrate happiness...and there was nothing happy about his current situation.

He slammed the door of the wine cellar so hard, a loud noise of rattling bottles echoed in response. Ignoring them completely, he walked up and out of the basement, going further upstairs to his bedroom. He tugged on the string of a bottle, setting the second one on his bed and successful pulled off the cap of the bottle sending a loud pop and sizzle of the drink that spilled a little over his hands. Taking in a large and thoughtless gulp, he squinted hard to the taste, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pacing back and forth.

**'This is who I am, this is who I've been for five years! This is what I did to get through college and flight school...to get to Haddock aviation!'**

He took another gulp to silence her voice in his head, holding back his tears, grappling to avoid surrendering to his pain.

**'You want to know why I married Eric? because he brought me out of this! He'd paid a lot to get me out of a huge debt that kept me here much longer than I was supposed to...so I was trapped in our marriage, taking all the bruises and pains he caused me because they were nothing compared to this!'**

One more gulp...this pain...He groaned and kicked hard on the base of his bed, completely numb to the impact and pain it might have created, it couldn't be worse than the one he felt right now. He kicked even harder, grunting and trying to release a fraction of his anger for a slight relief, but it just wasn't enough.

**'I am nothing compared to her! You deserve someone with worth, someone with value...someone who isn't worth a thousand bucks for a night stand!'**

Tears came again...a lot more than before, the first bottle had gone halfway, but still no effect on his pain. He suddenly smashed it impulsively into the mirrored door of his closet, giving up completely on its expected effect and the mirror shattered along with the bottle spilling the rest of its content to the floor.

Did he fall in love with the wrong girl?

Yes, he was in love with Astrid Hofferson, but there was another side of her...the one that he wasn't sure he could accept.

The fact that she was born into this life was what hurt him the most, and the reason she remained in her abusive relationship.

But she was right.

She did try to be something better, she was excellent at Haddock aviation, probably trying to repay her debt to Eric...it was the reason she'd told him to be patient with her. She'd been so terrified of going back to the club, of Eric sending her back there. It was also why she was always pushing him away.

It all made so much sense now, how could he not have even guessed that? even with the hint of her mothers lifestyle?

But why did she leave Haddock aviation to go back that life? Did Eric send her back? Why didn't she tell him about the debt?!

**'It's over between us Henry. You need to realize that sometimes...love is just not enough.'**

He dropped to him his knees with soft silent sobs. He really shouldn't have met Astrid Hofferson. If he hadn't been so strong headed and joined the board in the first place, he wouldn't have been part of this program and even if they met, there would've have been no way to develop feelings they did for each other.

Another conflicting emotion of helplessness flowed in. He'd claimed he loved her, but she had been suffering all this time, and he hadn't done a single thing about it. He couldn't even defend her from that one guy at the club.

She was right. His dad was right.

They didn't belong together and were both wrong for each other. He couldn't protect her, from her past, from Eric...he wouldn't also be able to stand up for her either to his dad...to Heather. He reached for the second bottle, deciding to give it another chance.

"Henry!"

The voice was all too familiar, but he really had no interest in entertaining anyone right now.

"Henry! where are you?!" It became more audible, getting closer and closer, but he sat in silence, staring blankly, tears making their way down his cheeks.

The bedroom door flew open. "Henry! what happened to you?!"

Henry looked up into the bright green eyes he hadn't seen for quite a long time since she left. She looked so startled to see him in tears. "Are you drinking?"

She suddenly gasped at the sight of the broken shards of glass from the mirror and bottle littered around, the smell of rum filling the bedroom. He ignored her, pulling the strings off the second bottle. "Henry! What are you doing to yourself!"

She grabbed the bottle from his grip and placed it on the center table away from his reach. Without making an attempt to retrieve it, he buried his face in his palms, still sobbing hard. "Henry, what is going on with you?" Heather knelt beside him, trying to wipe the tears that streamed down his face. "Henry?"

He finally moved his full attention to her, hesitating for a while before responding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She brushed his hair from his face, cleaning the tears beneath his eyes. "You can ask me anything."

"If love isn't enough...then what is?"

She immediately looked away with a frown, sliding pass his question. "Henry, you're drunk."

"Aren't you gonna give me an answer to that?"

"Nothing else is Henry! If she doesn't think love is enough, then she never really loved you at all."

He sniffed, a bit puzzled by her reply. She placed his arm around her shoulder for support and held his waist with the other arm, helping him up. She moved with slow and steady steps out of his bedroom towards one of the guestrooms down the hallway, struggling to keep Henry in balance.

"Where's that bottle?" Henry mumbled as she twisted the knob of the door to the bedroom, pushing it open with her leg. "You've got to give it back."

"You're not getting it from me. You've had enough."

"You know I need it right now, right?"

Heather let him down on the bed. "No you don't, Henry. She isn't worth it."

"She is." Henry ran his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't even protect her. I couldn't do...anything."

"I'm so useless. She finally opened up to me, something she'd been so scared of doing from the start and I just...walked away."

She was afraid of being judged by him, and he judged her, just like the world did. He could've have reacted a lot differently because he loved her, but he didn't. He'd looked at her in a way that sent her to tears and walked straight out of her life without thinking twice. He'd lived his whole life with judgement and negative doubts in himself and it had been so easy to blame the world for judging him constantly, but he'd done the exact same thing to someone who'd looked at his imperfections and tagged him perfect.

For the few days they dated, he could feel just how much she loved and trusted him, how much she was willing to fight with him for their relationship.

How was it so easy for him to walk away from all that? when she revealed her own imperfections?

When she so much wanted him to stay?

He left her back there, in the hands of those guys...in the hands of Eric.

Gripping tightly to the sheets, he gritted his teeth in pain. Heather wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug that was the very last thing he expected from her. He noticed his ring on her finger, and those feelings of guilt returned. He hesitated before loosening the fist his hand was curled up into and leaned in, returning the close and tight embrace.

It was quite shocking how Heather came back for him after how much he neglected her. He'd chosen Astrid over someone who kept coming back...something even his mother never did.

He hadn't just hurt her, but never cared or called to check up on her.

But still...she came back to be here for him now, like she'd always been.

Maybe Astrid was right about Heather. She was worth so much more that the pain and broken promises he'd caused her and he was making a huge mistake by letting her go. It wasn't hard to love her...it had never been. She cared for him for most of his life and that alone made her one in a million.

He had to get real and face the current situation, this was the right path and Astrid only hurt him to make him realize it.

Inhaling the sweet lavender scent from her hair, he squeezed harder, burying his face into her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for walking away. I'm really sorry."

He wasn't sure if that was really directed to Heather or Astrid, but it was all his brain could render now. She stroked his hair, planting a soft kiss on his temple, her voice quivered to show she'd been crying too.

"I love you...you know that right?"

"I know."

"I'm still holding on Henry, please don't let go again." She pulled away and looked directly into his eyes. "I barely survived this time...I wouldn't make it through the next."

He trailed his fingers down the sides of her face, his eyes heavy from tears. He held up her stare for a while in silence. Astrid's words echoing over and over again.

**'It's over between us Henry. You need to realize that sometimes...love is just not enough.'**

She already let go Henry, there was no point in fighting a lost battle, its time you do the same.

Swallowing hard, he took her face in his hands, brushing his thumb gently beneath her eyes to wipe off her tears. "I promise."

* * *

**PS: Boy! this episode took me a long ass time to write, but still ended up being cringe and dramatic...I give up.**


	32. The price of Freedom

 

"Ugh, my head." Henry groaned, squinting to the sudden ray of light that flashed in through the open drapes. Rubbing on his eyes, he sat up before getting a clear view of Heather Bellwood, pulling the curtains behind their holder to bring more light into the dimly lit room. He glanced down to the breakfast trolley that side at the side of the bed with a tray holding a dish that was fulling covered with a stainless dome dish.

The lower level of the trolley held a stainless bowl of water and a clean soft towel on the side. He also noticed a blanket on the right side of the bed indicating she'd been here all night and his heart sunk into his chest.

"I'll get you a pill for that." She mumbled without passing a single glance towards his direction. As soon as she left the room, everything flashed back from the night before. Astrid on the pole of a strip-club downtown. Their conversation along with the blows he'd gotten both physically and emotionally and the wounds from her piercing words. She'd ended their relationship and he'd become a wreck for the rest of the night.

The pictures of the events returned, all excluding Heather's presence and how she even came to know about his situation. It wasn't the real question here, the startling factor was that she actually did come back here after...everything.

She returned with a glass of water and aspirin, Henry watching her as all the words he wanted to say hung at the back of his throat.

"Here. This would help a lot." She sat gently on the side of the bed, handing the glass of water and tablet towards him. He just stared in utter shock. "Come on, take it."

"Thanks." He swallowed the pill and washed it down with half the content of the glass.

"You're welcome." She took the glass and placed it on the trolley before returning her gaze to him.

Silence succeeded her words along with a direct stare that stirred up than the usual wave of guilt that he so much despised. He wanted to say something to her, but shame held him back. What could he say anyway? other than the fact that he'd realized he had been a fool these past weeks? He locked his gaze with hers as their eyes shared a mutual understanding, he realized that he didn't need to say anything. She was Heather Bellwood, she knew him more than anyone else did.

Suddenly the door flew open and the large dark coated schipperke rushed in, hopping onto the bed and straight to Henry's arms in excitement. Henry smiled, leaping inwardly at the perfect timing of the dog's intrusion. He really didn't know how much more torture he could bear from his conscience with that unwavering stare. He picked up the dog who'd been at the vet for a further examination on it's amputated limbs and had just picked him up before his meetup with Astrid at the club.

"Hey, bud! I'm glad to see you too." He laughed as toothless licked the sides of his face, a habit he'd seemed to pick up recently. "Gosh, It's been quite long."

"He was really frightened when I walked in last night. Well...a drunk and depressed Henry can be really terrifying."

"I wasn't really drunk, Heather."

"Yeah. Says the guy who smashed a bottle of vodka into his closet mirrors and got injured in the process."

"That wasn't the alcohol. I was just..." Stroking the ears of the Schipperke, he looked up at Heather, avoiding reminiscing the events of the previous night. "I'm sorry."

"What exactly happened last night, Henry?"

A slight frown spread across his face. He didn't want to go back to that, he'd been hurt and wasn't open to the illusion of going down that path again. It was time to heal and time to move on from it. "I don't...want to talk about it...if you don't mind."

Heather shrugged, taking his reply a lot better than he expected her to. "Alright. I locked up the cellar...just so you know."

Henry chuckled teasingly. "I could always go to a bar."

"Then I'll put a beeper on you."

"Well...wouldn't be as effective saying it out loud, huh?"

Heather laughed and reached out towards his face, pushing strands of his hair backward and he smiled, holding that stare he'd been avoiding in the first place.

"Thank you...for coming back."

"I can't stay mad at you for long, remember?"

"This is different. This was really my worst."

"I love you Henry Haddock and I'm not ready to let you go...especially...this." She lifted the back of her palm, revealing the diamond ring he'd expected she would have gotten rid of, right after she walked out of the mansion that night. She never did, even with the broken promises attached to it, she still kept it on, the entire week of their separation. "I still believe it's meant to be mine."

He folded her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand softly. "It is yours. You wouldn't have to let it go...even if you deserve much better."

She stared at him for a while, as his body stilled, waiting for her response and that stillness had to do with her possible doubts in his new promises. He was never true to the previous ones anyway. She just pulled him into a hug, leaning closer into his bosom, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulders.

"Please don't do that again, okay? My heart isn't as strong as it seems."

She was in tears. Letting go of her anger towards him was a huge step that had just proved her love for him. It must've been really hard for her and he wouldn't dare let her down on her his second chance to winning her trust. Although their relationship wouldn't be the same, he was ready to build the bridge across the space between them as a result of his actions, to restore the wholeness of their relationship. He slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer into the embrace.

He had a brand new take that he really didn't deserve. so he had to change his focus, let go of distractions and learn to control his emotions...especially about Astrid.

* * *

Henry shoved open the door to the office. Striding in, purposefully to get his complete focus on work today and a possible hectic upcoming flight schedule. He derailed so quickly from that goal, as he glanced at Astrid's desk, right across from his. He studied the huge change in her corner, confirming what she'd told him that night about her job. She really did resign from Haddock aviation, something that he wouldn't have ever guessed she'd even consider as an option, due to her commitment to her job.

Her desk was completely cleared, her files gone, the framed picture of her dad fully dressed in the air army uniform that usually caught his attention at his every entry was also...gone. The entire office corner was empty like the space he'd reserved for her in his heart.

**You're doing it again Henry! You need to concentrate on what's really important here!**

If professionalism at all times was going to be his motto, he had to start with keeping his attention off Astrid's desk, or any thoughts of her.

Finally moving towards his desk, he turned on the monitor to check on his flight schedule for the week. His conversation with Gobber about Astrid had prevented having her as a copilot but now? he was pretty curious to see who he was going to be stuck with for the entire week. His guesses were between Seth or Freddie and each came as an equal level of torture.

Seth would be the end of a peaceful, less aggravating career and he and Freddie wouldn't build the necessary teamwork with the bad blood between them. Freddie's case would also come with guilt considering he and Heather just got back together. If he dared to hurt her the second time, Freddie wouldn't mind being jailed for murder. He was that protective of her that it made him more of a boyfriend than Henry would ever be.

"Henry! Guess who's stuck with you for the whole week? Brace yourself because this is gonna be one hell of a journey with you."

Henry rolled his eyes, sure irritation was probably better than guilt, but this was just ridiculous. "I can see that."

"Wait a minute, why is Astrid's desk vacant tho, did something happen to her?"

"She quit," Henry muttered sharply, trying hard not to delve his thoughts back into that topic.

"What? Why would Astrid quit? She was more dedicated than you ever were, does that make sense to you?" Seth muttered in disbelief.

"No. It doesn't, but it's what happened, so why question it?"

"You don't seem to care about this...and should I be suspicious that this happened right after your flight with her?"

"What about that is connected to her quitting her job?"

" I know you two were a couple! We all know that...at least I do. I was with Freddie when Heather called him in the process of drinking herself to death."

Henry leaned back startled and moved his gaze from the monitor to Seth. "What do you know about that?"

"Man are you a big-time player. Heather and Astrid? Why didn't you just let me have one of them? See what greed does to you, hiccup?"

"I wasn't playing any of them, Seth."

"Oh really? You had a fiancee and a girlfriend who surprisingly, weren't the same girl. What exactly do you call that?"

"I really didn't mean to hurt Heather...I..."

"Love her?" Seth chuckled, placing his bag on the desk that once belonged to Astrid. "Make up your mind lover boy, who exactly do you really want?"

Henry stuttered at the same question that had hunted him for months. "It...It's not that easy Seth."

"Well I did warn you about this, remember? Did you listen? No, you didn't. If I were you, and I so happened to have the perfect life you just love complicating so much, I would have joined the board. It's not what you wanted, but it would have kept you away from your feelings for her which you were so terrible at hiding by the way."

"Instead you stayed, fell in love with her, and ruined both their lives. Congratulations, you really outdid yourself this time, I didn't know you had it in you."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Astrid or my love life so you really need to shut the hell up if we are going to fly this plane without crashing it."

"So..." He continued, despite Henry's rebuke, falling into the swivel chair behind him. "Are you back with Heather again?"

"Yes. Yes, I am...and for good this time."

"And...Astrid? You really loved that girl...I mean just by the way you look at her...it's not something you can over that easily."

"Well, I just did."

"Really?" Seth snorted, chuckling beneath his breath. "You need to make a decision man, and honestly...we both know what that decision really is."

Henry jaw clenched, equally riled up by that statement and startled to its depth of truth to be coming from Seth of all people. Those forbidden images flashed through his mind again, slowly pushing him down that dreaded path. He couldn't get back with her and there was nothing to go back to anyway. She'd asked him to walk out of her life and made it clear that those emotions were over.

Was that what she really wanted?

Yes, she'd wanted him out of her life, but it was because she thought it to be in favor of his benefit and to restore his broken relationships with the people around him.

Ugh! He really needed to stop stirring excuses for a pass to entertain this idea again. He'd promised to let go, he was on his second chance and couldn't mess it up again.

"Astrid and I are over Seth. Our relationship was wrong and we...wait, why am I even telling you any of this. It's my private life, right?"

"Whatever man. Do you know where she is now?"

"Why? Do you want to go after her now? She is still married you know?"

"I'm pretty sure she was also married when you dated her. How exactly were you sleeping with Heather and dating Astrid at the same time, huh?"

"That's it, we are done with this topic Seth."

"I'm not jealous, but I'm curious. What is it about you Henry that tends to pull these girls towards you? because clearly, I can't see it."

"Enough! You're beginning to get into my head and I'm not ready for that."

"You're really sticking to Heather now, huh?" Seth still didn't give up on stretching the conversation.

"Yes. She is my fiancee and I'm not going to change that."

"Women. You can't live with them, can't live without them."

Henry smirked. "You are living without them, Seth."

"Sure, rub it in Jackass...like you wouldn't have been single your whole life without Heather."

Henry shook his head, getting up while shutting down the system he'd been working on. "Time to go...we have a flight to catch."

"I'm looking forward to being your new pilot for the week Hiccup." Seth threw an arm across Henry's should in a tight grip.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual and you really need to stop calling me that."

"Yeah, I know right, keeping two relationships at once? It definitely isn't something a hiccup would do."

Henry grunted in frustration, pulling away from his grip. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

Henry arrived at the front door to Astrid's apartment and took in deep breaths, feeling goosebumps spread throughout his skin in an impulse to the fear welling up within him. This was definitely the very last place he wanted to be in right now but had to do this. His aggravating conversations with Seth throughout their flights had kept him longer on this than he'd intended to. It was the fact that while he was living his dream, living a comfortable life, Astrid was still back there, in the club, against her will and trapped as she had been in her marriage.

The thought never left his mind for a second. She had said she had a debt that kept her in there longer than she was supposed to and had probably gone back because of it...to break off her marriage deal with her husband. It only meant that she was there because of him and his narcissistic nature.

There was a lot of truth to Seth's words, he knew where his heart really was and even if he was going to sacrifice that for Heather, he had to be guaranteed that Astrid was free and couldn't stand another sleepless night knowing she was still in that club when he could do something about it.

At least he hoped he could.

This time he remembered to ring the doorbell as it had almost become an issue the last time he was here. As much as his anger towards this guy was unexplainable for the way he'd abused and maltreated Astrid, he was the only one who could make her leave the club and needed to be somewhat calm to accomplish that.

He bit his lower lip when the doorknob tilted and the door opened to an all too familiar face that had frightened him at his first visit. The monster in Astrid's life...in both their lives. He chuckled in disbelief after a hard look of contempt, wheezing smoke off his nostrils...pretty much what Henry had been expecting.

"You've really got some nerve coming back here...and I trust me, I would've killed you right now if I wasn't in a good mood."

"Good to know." Henry blurted sarcastically without his brain processing a reply. "Can we talk? I've got a huge offer...that you wouldn't stand to lose."

Eric took off the cigarette from his mouth that was succeeded by another wheeze of thick smoke. "What exactly do you think you can offer me?"

Henry slipped his hands into both pockets, his lips curling into a smirk. "I think we both know the answer to that question."

Eric frowned for a while before pushing the door wide open, ushering Henry who seemed hesitant to get into the apartment at first.

"Get in! If I wanted to take you out, I wouldn't even need a gun to do it."

He did have a point and that made Henry much convinced into walking into the apartment, Eric shutting the door behind them. Henry's eyes scanned the room, cringing to the revolting smell of both alcohol and drugs, just like Astrid had warned him about the night he wanted to visit. Empty bottles of hard liquor scattered all over the floor and on the center table including a cigarette stick. It was quite shocking to see that this much alcohol could be consumed by a single person.

Astrid had really been in hell all this while and it probably looked a lot worse now that she'd left.

"Whenever you're ready to sit down, we'll start talking." Eric plopped into an armchair, completely nonchalant towards Henry's impression of the state of the apartment. He sat down at the very edge of the armed chair, trying to hold his breath from the putrid smell without making his discomfort more obvious to Eric.

"So...what is this about? My wife? You know, for someone with such high status, I assumed you'd have better taste in women."

Henry's lips parted with bursting emotions of both anger and disbelief, holding on to that calmness he'd picked up at the doorstep. As much as that inhumane comment pricked him, he was going to let it slide. After all, he'd hurt Astrid in worse ways that a little respect for her was the last thing he expected to get from him. Even with the presence of that self-control, this guy still had to be put in his place.

"Well, that's interesting...considering you'd married her knowing full well what 'better taste' is."

Eric laughed softly, his eyes, far away from Henry's direction. "You better start talking. I'm beginning to lose the mood that welcomed you here."

"Let Astrid go." Henry leaned forward. "She went back to that strip club because of her debt to you and you're the only one who can get her out of it."

"She decided to pay a debt I never asked to be repaid! Going back there was a decision she made and I'm pretty sure you are a huge part of it. She gained the guts to walk out of our marriage after everything I'd done for her?!"

"Oh, she did? Gee, I really wonder why."

"I see she told you a lot about our relationship, huh."

"Are you talking about your constant abuse and violence towards her? Yeah, she did."

"I'm sure she also excluded the effect of this marriage and how much I had to lose from it. I guess life teaches you strong lessons about love."

Henry gave him a quizzical glance and his mouth tightened, his rage exceeding the range of self-control he had left. "You're blaming her for your misfortunes? Gods, you're even a much bigger coward than I thought."

Eric's eyes grew dark, a wave of anger radiated and it made Henry hold back. He really had to stick to the reason why he was here and actually convince Eric to let Astrid go. Riling him up wouldn't accomplish anything at this point.

"One more word and I swear I'll knock you out right now! I did love Astrid Hofferson! I doubt you even love her as much as I did! If you really love her, why are just coming for this right now huh? Why did it take you so long to realize that she'd been so desperate for freedom all along? I gave her everything, everything I had because I wanted to be with her. It was easier back then, I was wealthy and even if I was made to believe that she wasn't good enough for me by my family, I still loved her! I got her out of the club treated her like a queen, and assumed she also wanted to spend the rest of her life with me!"

"I was wrong. She never loved me. I realized she'd just used her marriage to me to get her freedom from the club and that broke me. I was hurt and it didn't just affect me emotionally, but I also started losing focus. My performance at work dropped so much till I started failing...failed in winning her love, and saving my company. I didn't change because of my misfortunes, I changed because of her."

"How long have you known her to be so confident in her love, huh? She could also be using you... as she used me."

Henry's eyes burned with anger but were not blinded to the message Eric was trying to pass across. He was silent, trying to sieve and make sense of every single word without being biased towards his love for Astrid, but yet, there was still no way he could give meaning to any word from this psychopath. Astrid had never asked for his help, she'd never asked for his love.

Their friendship had been based off his own efforts and even if she'd fallen in love with him, he was the one who'd pushed them into stepping up a relationship outside her marriage, so how exactly was she using him? Right from the start, she'd been the one pulling away, to avoid the implications they both faced now so this guy really needed a reality check. It was also quite amusing that he never for once blamed himself for the change in his actions that led to those failures.

It was all Astrid...still not holding the slightest bit of respect for her.

"Look, I'm here to clear off her debt to you so she wouldn't have to be in that club. She never asked for this, in fact, she wanted me completely out of her life and out of this. Maybe you should ponder on your previous actions, then you might just discover that the toxic person in your marriage, was you."

"And what if I am not interested in this deal of yours?"

"Oh you better be or I'll have to continue with the case your wife had filed against you for sexual and physical abuse. If that isn't enough...I could chip in your drug abuse. I'm sure you wouldn't easily get out of that one."

Eric snorted, not threatened a bit by Henry's words. "Do you know how much I had to pay to get her out of there?"

"Whatever the price is, I'm sure it isn't big enough to have made her suffer so much for it. I will give every single dime you'd paid. If you make her realize that she doesn't have to repay her debt to you, then she wouldn't have a reason to be there."

"Are you insane? Her job has nothing to do with me."

"True...but you can still get her out of there!"

"So that she finally gets the divorce she'd always wanted? and be with you? No Henry. It isn't part of the deal."

"She's not coming with me, Eric," Henry remembered his name vividly from the time Astrid had told him about it. "I am engaged to someone else...and we're getting married in a few weeks. It's the difference between you and me, I just want her to be really free because freedom wasn't what you gave her in the first place."

Henry could tell he was dumbfounded to the information of his engagement to a different person, making him question Henry's main motive for this.

"So what do you stand to gain from this?"

"You had said you had loved her much more than I do. I guess you were wrong. 'SHE' stands to gain true happiness from this."

After much hesitation, he finally succumbed to the offer. "Fine. I'll get her out of the club, as long as you keep to your end of the deal."

Henry pulled out his checkbook and scribbled down on a sheet before gently ripping it from the book and handing it Eric. "Three hundred grand, I'm sure it's a lot more than she owes you, so get Astrid out of there. She deserves so much more than that and it's the reason you'd covered up her debt in the first place. This also ends your relationship with her, especially your marriage. She doesn't love you, Eric, you can't keep punishing her for it." Henry said keeping up a more fierce and confident tone. "You can start over with this if you are wise enough. Also, she had filed for a divorce a long time ago, the only problem was your willingness to cooperate. As a part of the deal, you are going to sign the divorce papers, completely end your marriage, and stay away from her for good."

"If you don't keep to your end of the deal, I would involve the police in this and trust me, it already took a lot to decide not to involve them right now."

Henry stood up when he didn't get any reply from Eric and placed the check on the center table. "You need to learn that love isn't about you, it shouldn't be about you. It's about sacrifice...and most times, you don't always get loved in return. Good day."

* * *

Henry stretched out on the balcony of his bedroom, looking down on the lovely view of the back yard of the mansion, staring at the sunset. The last time he did this was at the cemetery, in front of his mother's grave with Astrid Hofferson in his arms, enjoying the lovely scent of her hair in his face. This was something he always did with his mother either at the park or at this same spot.

The sunset in Kalamazoo was beautiful and the only thing that changed about doing this was the fact that he was alone now. Things were fine between him and Heather, but their relationship just wasn't the same. They hardly slept together, she hardly ever visited the mansion recently and she was completely distant. She probably could tell he was still in love with Astrid Hofferson and she was still hurting from their previous breakup.

His dad had been on a business tour for almost two weeks now, and they still hadn't restored their broken relationship. It was just him in this huge, cold mansion.

It seemed like everyone in his life couldn't stand being around him and ever since his mother had passed away, he'd always fought this thorn of loneliness. It was the main reason why he always felt the need to please his dad, his dad was all he had...all that mattered to him.

Toothless barged outside from his bedroom into the balcony and hoped on his body in full excitement. Well...he still had toothless anyway.

"You're not gonna leave me too, are you bud? You're the one I really hurt the most, but you're the one who's still here." Henry stroked the furs on his hair and his ears jolted up, looking startled. "You don't understand me, do you? Great, I'm here talking to a dog, but does it matter?"

He licked his hands and stretched out on his lap. "For some reason, you're a lot easier to talk to than my own father." He cuddled him closer. "and my ex-girlfriend."

"Henry!"

Henry sprang up in shock. His dad was back, when? How? For christ sakes! This was the last thing he actually was expecting even if he'd been rambling on about loneliness.

"Dad, you're back!"

"Yes, I decided to return, especially after the alert of a debited three hundred grand from your trust fund account."

"Are you kidding me? that's why you returned?!"

"Why don't we start with a solid reason for that withdrawal before deviating into silly questions?"

"What?"

"Did you get a house? or a car? It can't be a car right? You're not that extravagant."

Henry ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "No, dad. I didn't get a car."

"Then what? Why would you take out that much money, Henry? You know it's fine if it was an investment of some sort."

"Dad, it's my account, right? I'm not a kid, how I spend the money in there shouldn't matter to you!"

"And it's my money put in that, so there should be a reason behind that. You only just started earning that much for yourself and it shouldn't matter to me?"

"So you had set up a trust fund account for me so you could control every single dime in it? Dad! I'm twenty-six! do I need to move out to make you realize that? If you're so worked up about the money, then give me ten months, I'll give it all back to you."

"That's not my point. The money isn't my problem Henry, it's so unusual that you would do something like this, don't I deserve to know the reason?"

"Alright! If you must know, I took it out to pay off a debt that Astrid..."

"Astrid?" His dad cut in. "Wait, does Heather know about this?"

"Dad! Listen! She doesn't, and this does not mean I'm going down that path again. She just needed my help and I decided to help her."

"Did she ask for your help? What exactly is going on with you Henry?"

"She didn't have to ask for it! Dad, that money leaving my account would affect us a lot less than her spending the rest of her life in a club! You know she's better than that, she was a competitive employee, right? So if you're so worried about the money, I'll give it back, just don't make me feel wrong for doing the right thing! Don't let privilege blind you from being considerate, dad!"

"So you're doing the right thing, didn't you think I should have been aware of it at least?"

"Yeah, sure because vintage Gerald Haddock would let me lend that much money to a girl he despises so much."

"And a club? How did she get into my company in the first place?"

"Dad! Enough! What I had with her is completely over and she left Haddock aviation. Can you stop judging her? You have no idea what she's been through and she got into your company because she deserved to be there!"

"You need to wake up Henry! I still don't understand how it was so easy for you to walk away from the beautiful relationship you had with Heather, but you have to get that girl out of your system, especially now that Heather is doubting you. I'm really disappointed in you Henry, maybe I expected way too much, but you've let me down in so many ways. Life isn't all about you and what you want, I hope you realize how much is at stake here."

Henry frowned to the words he so much detested and had lived his life to change. His dad was disappointed in him...again. He hated feeling this way, especially when his main purpose was to be the son his father wanted. He had felt their relationship dwindle into basically being total strangers to each other. They hardly spoke to each other, even living under the same roof and it was the from the pain of all the things he had to give up being his son.

It seemed that they brought out the very worst in each other, each of them backing up the other's vices as if they were virtues. This had to stop, he wanted to so much restore that relationship they used to have before the distance, before the alternate responsibilities...before Haddock aviation. There was only one solution that could be effective in bridging the gap between father and son.

He had to conform to his father's wish and join the board. He'd been running away from the weight of this responsibility for so long even if his whole life had been in preparation for it. It was time to stand up to it, whether it was what he wanted or not, he'd always known that his personal plans for his life wouldn't matter as long as they weren't a match to his role as the heir to the company. His father had given up so much for Haddock aviation, and he loved Gerald Haddock so much to watch that legacy fall if he didn't start taking actions to secure the future of the company.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Astrid! I've been trying to reach you for weeks now! I know you're also busy, but don't you ever pick up your calls?!"

"Regina, I'm really sorry about that, things have been really difficult these past days."

"I heard you resigned Astrid. What was that about? Did you forget just how much you need your job right now?!"

"Uhm...is it okay if I stay with you for a while? I just left my husband and I really have nowhere else to go for the meantime."

Regina gasped with a mix of shock and concern. "You left your husband? Oh my gosh? Are you okay, girl?"

"No...not really...I need your help."

"Of course! Where are you girl?! I'll come to pick you up, I'm off work today."

"I'm at the train station downtown, I hope it's not too far away from where you..."

"Cut the drama!" She exclaimed. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much." Astrid gripped firmly the handle of her box and shuddered in the cold night, pulling Henry's black leather jacket he'd lent her months ago tight around her. A whole lot had happened in the past weeks and she had to go through unbearable changes that all still seemed like a taunting nightmare that just kept going. First, it was her relationship with Henry, then being fired from Haddock aviation as a result of it, going back to the club and somehow also getting out of it.

She was actually free now, not just from the club, but also from her marriage with Eric. She could have come up with other possible causes for this, but it turned out to be the very last thing she expected.

Henry Haddock.

The fact that he did come back only meant that he never really judged her that day, he never really walked away and that he still believed in her.

She dragged her fingers through her platinum blonde hair still in total unbelief of the entire situation, her conversation with Eric at the club and how he'd talked about Henry's visit and plan to get her out of the club. Anger had been her first reaction, completely skeptical about it being just another vice from Eric to get her back into their marriage, until he'd mentioned his decision to cooperate with the divorce process, to quicken it and sign the papers willingly.

There were so many questions, questions that Eric had been hesitant to answer. How? How exactly was Henry Haddock able to convince her ex-husband to let go? he was able to transform him close to that responsible caring man, she'd met three years ago. He'd even offered her money to start over, to somehow restore everything he'd taken away from her, but she'd rejected it without a second thought.

She'd sworn never to accept anything from him that could make her a slave to him the second time. He had been so calm and respectful, something she had never expected from him in a million years and he'd let her go just like that?

Did Henry...Oh no! no, no no..there was no way he could have given up that much just for her. Sure, he was from a wealthy home, but did his father know about this? She tensed up thinking about the problems it must've caused in his relationship with his father.

Why? Why did he come back for this? What was it about her that made him keep holding on after all she'd done that night? especially after knowing the truth about her past? Didn't her identity change the way he felt about her? didn't it at least generate some sort of anger towards her for the lies, the deceit, and the pain?

She pressed her forehead into her palm, tears clouding up the corners of her eyes. Was this guy even real? Was it possible for someone she'd barely known for a few months, influence her life this much? He'd never called her after night, he'd never texted and it seemed like he didn't care after she ended their relationship. Even after everything, he'd still been thinking of her, thinking about her welfare and taking costly risks for her sake...for her freedom.

She glanced down to the screen saver of her phone staring at the selfie she'd taken with Henry at their alleged 'date' at the cemetery. He was behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzled in her hair. She looked so happy in the picture because she was...she really was and she was probably never gonna feel that again.

She'd remembered the look in his eyes that night when she'd taken out his heart and ripped it right in front of him, but still...he had to be Henry Haddock.

The selfless, compassionate, strong-headed hiccup that just didn't know when to give up. It wasn't about the money he gave, but the hope, the chance to freedom and unlike Eric, without demanding anything in return, or making her feel less of a human for it.

It only took a few more minutes before a navy blue colored Hyundai pulled up in front of her bus stop close to the train station. Regina Norman hastily climbed out of the car heading towards her direction. Astrid sprang up immediately in relief, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Astrid! Are you okay girl? What happened to you?" She asked pulling Astrid into a tight hug.

"A lot...I really need your help, Regina."

"Okay, but what happened? Did your husband kick you out? Why did you resign? What is this about?"

Astrid was suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions and the tears she'd been holding back crept down her cheeks and she shook her head at Regina.

"You have some real explaining to do. Let's go to my apartment, it's freezing out here."

'Thank you so much...really...Thank you."

"Stop it. We are friends, why would I leave you out here in the cold?" Regina took hold of the handle of her box, helping her roll it towards her car.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Hi, dad," Henry called out to stop his father who had arrived home but decided to ignore him completely. "Welcome home."

Gerald Haddock stopped just at the base of the stairs before turning towards his son. "Thanks, how was your day? Didn't you have work today?"

"No...I've got two more days till my next flight."

"Alright...what about Heather? Did she come over today?"

"Not yet Dad...I'm...still working on that."Henry exhaled deeply before going on. "I need to talk to you, Dad."

"Is it urgent? I'm exhausted from work."

"Yes Dad, it is."

"Alright." He crossed his arms over his chest, the lack of interest plain in his expression. "Let me hear it, is this still about the money?"

"No, dad...It's not about that. I want to join the board now."

Henry saw the shock register on his father's face before he could hide it, only that he never did. His face was washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the words he'd just heard. "You know, if this is a forced decision to get back on my good side, you don't have to, it wouldn't be necessary."

"Have I ever been on your good side dad? It's not because of that. I have given some thought to this and you were right I have been disrespectful and irresponsible these past months. I've also been running away from my responsibilities and...I've just realized that I have to change my direction to keep the success of the company. I made the decision to join you Dad and I really mean it."

Every muscle of his body froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other and somehow, Henry found solace in that smile of approval.

Mission accomplished.

"Are you serious about your decision, Son?"

"Yes, Dad. I am."

"Alright then...I'll send the news to the rest of the board. You decide whenever you want to start."

"I'll start as soon as possible Dad. I'll just have to resign from my job as a pilot and I'll be pretty much ready."

"Thank you Son, you have no idea how happy you've made me today. I've waited so long for this moment."

"I'm glad to hear that Dad because, you know...it's what is most important to me...your happiness."

"You're going to do a great job Henry, I'm really so proud of you, Son."

Henry fought that inner battle to hold up his smile while he pictured the life he'd just chosen for himself, the position, the responsibilities, the weight on his shoulders and the legacy he just couldn't mess with, for his father's sake.

"Thanks, Dad."


	33. Moving on

 

"Get this jacket off your shoulder, you've been clinging to it since you got here, I'll get you a blanket."

"I don't know why I've..."

"It's Henry's, I get it, but you need something a little more effective." Regina pushed the jacket off her shoulder and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders. "You need to get warm, you're literally still shivering."

"Thanks, Regina." She took another sip of hot chocolate from the mug in her hands and placed it on the center table.

"So tell me, what is this about? I mean, I'm elated you finally left your husband, but why did you leave Haddock aviation? I even visited your apartment, then I met your husband. I couldn't even ask about you because I was so terrified, so I just left. You mean, you've been married to that guy for two years?"

"Well...he didn't use to be that way. I married a whole different person than the guy you met at my apartment...He just...changed."

"What about your resignation? Didn't you say you needed that job to get away from him?"

"I didn't resign from Haddock aviation, Regina. I was fired."

"What?! Did Gerald Haddock find out about what you did in Wisconsin? Is it about the missed flight? You told me Gobber heard you out, right?"

"He did, and he has nothing to do with this. Gerald Haddock had me fired, but not for that reason. You see, he'd called me before then and asked me to cut off my relationship with his son if I wanted to keep my job in his company."

"What?! Does Henry know about this? Everyone thinks you resigned!"

"I'm sure it's what he wanted Henry to think, it's also what I wanted you guys to think, but it's not the truth. He fired me, without even giving me a chance to actually keep to my end of the deal. Then, things got even more complicated, I met up with Heather who'd somehow found out about my past life at the club and threatened to reveal it to Henry if I didn't stay away from him. I was fed up, I was tired of holding on when I'd already lost everything."

Regina's mouth hung open in shock in disbelief. "Oh my gosh, I warned you about her, didn't I? She gets really protective when it comes to Henry, but Gerald Haddock actually fired you?! I can't believe this...I mean, isn't he bigger than that?!"

Astrid shrugged, sighing deeply. "Well, I can't blame him for it. Henry and I were wrong for each other and his father was only trying to make it clear to me...to the both of us. I decided to stop keeping secrets from him and tell him the truth about my past."

"You didn't!" Regina's eyes flew open, gasping in shock. Astrid nodded and it triggered an impulsive reaction from her that was startling. "You went back to the club! Are you insane?! Why didn't you come to me, we would have found another way to pay your debt to your husband, even without your job!"

"It's not a burden you can handle, Regina. I didn't want to get you involved in this. I stood up to him, I had to go back there, it was the only way to..."

"What was that going to solve?! What if you never get out of there again!"

"I just did."

"What? How? You haven't even been there for a month!"

"Henry." Astrid whispered softly, "I showed him my past life and identity, a good reason why I was the wrong choice. I expected him to walk away completely, forget about everything we had...but...he didn't. He came back. I don't know what he did, what he'd said, how much he had to give up, but Eric let me go. Eric signed the divorce papers and I decided to leave the club."

Regina was dumbfounded in silence, her lips parted as she stared at Astrid. "Are you serious?"

"I don't have to work at the club or deal with the torture of paying that debt. I mean...it's all over."

"So...what are you gonna do now?"

Astrid buried her face in her palms, breaking down unconsciously. "I don't know. Why did he do that? Why is Henry so stubborn? I thought I had succeeded in pushing this guy away. He just never listens, you know what kind of problems this would cause with his dad?"

"Well, has he called you since your last conversation with him?"

"No, he hasn't called or texted me since that night...and I get it, but this?"

Regina moved towards her position on the couch and placed an arm on her shoulders. "It's alright. What matters is that is that you're free, and don't have to deal with Eric anymore. You should be happy about it."

"But how am I gonna pay him back for this, huh?"

"Astrid. Henry isn't Eric, I've known him long before you have. He didn't ask for anything in return right? He didn't even tell you he did this, did he? You don't have to worry about giving something up, he did this because he loves you. He really does...I mean...I didn't even know it was this serious."

Astrid took in deep breaths. "I really need to talk to him. I don't even know how to start, or what to say, after how much I hurt him that night."

"Don't worry about that for now. I'm not exactly the queen of positivity, but you need to look at the bright side. You have the chance to start over, rise from all this and come out even stronger, It's what you're good at anyway."

Astrid smiled. "Thank you, Regina. Thanks for letting me say with you, I really don't know where else I would've gone."

"What about the rest of your stuff? Are you just going to let that monster take everything away from you? What about the case you'd filed against him? You can't just let him get off that easily after that life of torture."

"Regina, I'm tired of dwelling on the past. I'm free now, but would also need to let go of everything to truly find happiness now. Going after him wouldn't change anything about my life now, and neither would it change the bad memories of our marriage."

"I still don't agree to that decision, but you do what you think is best. What matters is that you are happy and remember, I'm always here for you."

Astrid pulled her into a long embrace. "Thank you Regina...for everything."

* * *

Henry stared at the text he'd received from Astrid a few hours ago. It had popped up on his screen during a board meeting that seemed to suck out life from him like the previous ones he'd attended since his decision to join the board. Trying to avoid his father's watchful eyes, he had struggled to divide his attention between the matter that was being discussed then and her text. Gerald Haddock had probably noticed his moment of distraction which he would have to pay for with another 'pep-talk' at dinner tonight, but he didn't care, Astrid's welfare was much more important to him at this point.

**Henry, Can we meet up at the park at six?**

**There are just a few things I need to say to you and I promise not to take much of your time.**

**Thank you.**

He checked for a final confirmation that this was actually from Astrid, and reread the text over and over when it was. He hadn't been able to stop stressing on the events that took place after he'd left Astrid's apartment a few days ago. He'd been curious to know if Eric had kept to the promise he'd made and had even planned another visit to find out, this time with the police, but Astrid's message had eased him up a little and she was probably out of there...or so he hoped.

How was she doing? Did Eric really let her go? or was he still holding onto a love that never really existed? If he did, did Astrid have the funds to start over? A strong flood of worries swept through his mind as he leaned backward on the park bench where he'd been waiting for ten minutes. He had devised an excuse to rush out of work as soon as he could, to go see her, even if this might and could probably be the last considering she left Haddock aviation.

He tapped his fingers on his knees nervously, completely shaken to the fact that he was going to see her again for the first time after their conversation that night. The fact that he had to face those emotions again, a situation that would place him at that crossroad again, where he always needed to make a choice.

He had already made one and wouldn't dare to go back on it.

"Henry?" He heard the all too familiar voice that he'd yearned so desperately for these past weeks and turned to the face of the girl he fell in love with at the worst timing of his life, Astrid Hofferson. She'd looked so much more beautiful than he'd remembered, her loose ponytail revealing the full structure of her face and her eyes...There was something different about her today. Although she looked a lot thinner than before, she had this new beam that showed she was happy, genuinely happy that he has a little less regret in letting her go.

He wasn't ashamed to let out his smile, locking his gaze to hers. "Hey, Astrid."

"Hey." She returned the smile and his heart melted, Gods he'd missed her so much that all he wanted to do right now was to wrap his hands around her, pull her towards him, hold on and never let go, but he couldn't. Their past relationship was a closed chapter of his life that couldn't be revisited.

"How...how've you been?"

She nodded. "I've been alright, you?"

"Same." He replied, seeing how tears had already blurred her eyes in their stare.

She blinked away and sniffed. "Uhm...I heard what you did Henry. Eric told me all about it."

Henry shrugged. "Do you still want to continue with the case you filed against him?"

She shook her head in disapproval. "It wouldn't change anything, It wouldn't take away the bad memories of our marriage."

He searched her eyes and her emotions were completely clear.

Apology. Regret.

She went on in a low voice. "There's so much I want to say to you Henry, so much that wouldn't cover the depth of my shame. You know, my marriage to Eric changed a whole lot about the way I viewed myself, not just that, but I'd let every situation define my personality and lifestyle. The only thing that had kept me going and trying, was my aim to achieve my dad's dream, but that had also failed me at the toughest times. Then I met you...you seemed to see so much more than my constant self-pity. I saw shattered, you saw whole. I saw broken, you saw beautiful, and...even if you were getting bruised for it, you kept helping me. You changed everything just by being...there."

"Thank you, Henry...It's not about the money you gave, it's about the hope and a chance to start over...I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for..."

"Please don't...You know we are willing to do anything..." He swallowed, her gaze, like unbearable torture. "For the people we love."

Henry was struck at his own words. He did have a habit of saying things without thinking, but this was one of the few he didn't regret. It was the truth, even if he couldn't be with her, it didn't change the fact that he was still in love with her. This wasn't infatuation, he'd always made himself believe it was, but the fact that she was this close and he couldn't reach out to her or touch her, burned him. The silence lasted far too long, but he couldn't help but let staring become their new form of communication. She just stood motionless, holding him captive to the beauty of her eyes and the hidden pain beneath, the pain that he was sure matched his own.

**'Do something Henry, hold her, tell her the truth, tell her nothing changed about your feelings...or at least wipe off that tear creeping beneath her eyes!'**

It would be going back into the mess he'd been living the past weeks to clear up and he'd already made up his mind to sacrifice this, for the sake of the people around him. She started taking slow steps towards him, not releasing her hold on his eyes for a second. He froze, trying to stay firm to his decision, but falling at the same time. Her fingers immediately slid into in his hair and he could feel the tension wrap around them, so tight that it rendered him breathless.

He wanted to kiss her, so badly that he ached all over, but he tried to distract himself by thinking about everything they'd gone through the last time they decided to give in to their feelings. It seemed she'd forgotten about her words at the club, that love just wasn't enough...it wasn't enough reason to be with her as it was outweighed by the million reasons why he couldn't be with her.

She leaned in, about to finally close the space and bridge between them, but he stopped her, taking her hands in his, pushing them away from him. She searched his eyes desperately, both in shock and confusion. "Astrid. I can't...we can't."

He placed her hands at her sides gently and took a step backward creating some distance between them and could tell her heart shatter at that instant.

"Uhm...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I uh...I joined the board." He moved his gaze to hers again. He couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness, but it just seemed like an imperfect mix of both. She still stood blankly without reply, so he went on. "and...I...I'm getting married to Heather in a few months."

She exhaled with a smile, but he could see her eyes glisten with tears, as she fought with her emotions. He could tell she was hurt, but it was what they both had to give up to avoid hurting the people around them. "That's great. I'm...I'm happy to hear that."

It was obvious her emotions contradicted that statement by the waver in her voice. "This way, no one has to get hurt, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know...you could come back to Haddock aviation. I don't know why you resigned, but the company needs you and you'll need the means to start over now that you're free from him."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not coming back to Haddock aviation, but I can handle it." Henry's heart dropped, but it was probably not the best idea to have her still close to him even if he was part of the board. If he was ever going to move on from this, she needed to be far away from him.

"Just remember, if you need any help, I'm always here for you."

She smiled again, still somehow holding up the tears that were begging to be let down. "I know."

She opened her purse and pulled out a small red velvet box, pulling it open to reveal a golden wristwatch. "By the way, I didn't forget your birthday."

Right! Today was his birthday and he'd almost forgotten about it till a call and birthday wishes from Heather earlier in the day. Gerald Haddock had been so much more concerned with his presence in the endless board meetings to care about something as important as his birthday. He'd never cared about it, considering it was only a few weeks after his mother's death. Right now, he was shocked at the fact that she even knew about his birthday, they hadn't talked about it, considering he didn't know hers either.

"Heather told me about it." She added, noticing his expression. "She talked a lot about you when we hung out. It's how you know a girl that really loves you."

Ugh! She was doing it again, letting him feel just how forbidden their relationship was and to justify the purpose of their breakup.

"This was my dad's." She gestured to the watch in the box. "It's the last thing I have from him, and I want you to have it."

"You should keep that, I'm sure it has some sort of sentimental value to you."

"Well, you are just as important to me as he was, so I want you to keep it. I know it isn't much, but..."

"Thank you." He closed his arm over hers, before taking the gift from her.

"Don't worry about the board, you'll be excellent there, and I'll be cheering you on...even from a distance."

Henry nodded and smiled. He took a glance at the box when she turned to go. "Astrid?" She stopped immediately, turning back to him." This doesn't end our friendship, right?"

"Of course not." She raised her right hand in a wave. "Goodbye, Henry."

"Bye." He whispered painfully under his breath.

He watched her walk away, tears blurring his eyes. She was only half way towards the bus stop when he noticed her break down in tears. She had her back turned on him and couldn't see her face, but could still feel her pain. He wanted nothing more than to run towards her, stop her from leaving, hug her and let her know how much he still loved her...how much he wanted to be with her, despite her past life, despite everything at stake. He took one cowardly step forward, knowing it was already too late when the bus pulled up to the stop. She'd immediately rushed into it and it was gone within a few seconds.

He took one more glance at the box closed his fist around its sides, biting her lower lip in pain. He let down the tears he'd also been holding in and fell back on the bench wondering how exactly he was going to move on from this girl. He needed to be with Heather, he was supposed to be with Heather so why was it so hard to do it? Why did he feel so empty and confused?

Life wasn't about him, there were some things he couldn't hold on to as much as he wanted to and Astrid Hofferson was definitely one of them. He stared blankly into space and exhaled deeply in pain.

"Happy Birthday Henry...Happy Birthday."

* * *

"Hey...Henry, you're here. You didn't tell me you were visiting today."

"Well, I did want it to be a surprise, considering you've been avoiding me these past weeks." Henry stepped into Heather's apartment that seemed a lot different than he'd remembered.

She closed the door and shook her head in total disagreement. "I haven't been avoiding you, Henry. I just don't know why you keep saying that."

He plopped down on an armchair in the living room. "You always have excuses on deciding not to come home, calling off every single date and I want us to talk about it."

"About what? The fact that you're reading meaning into every single action?"

"You know what I'm talking about Heather, we both know what's going on here. I made a mistake that cost us everything we've been through for ten years and I'm sorry. I want us to put all that behind us and start over, but you're not giving me any chance to. You're still holding all that against me."

Heather rolled her eyes in frustration and disbelief. "You had also ditched dates with me in the past right? It was okay because you were always busy with work, but it suddenly becomes a big deal when I am busy?"

"Heather, I've joined the board, she left Haddock aviation. I'm trying to fix things here, please tell me what to do to earn your trust again."

"Get her off your system! Your dad had told me about the money from your trust fund account you apparently used for Astrid. You had gone back to the club? after everything she put us through?"

"Is that what this is about? I didn't go back for her, did I? I went to clear off her debt. She's been trapped in a huge debt that had caged her in a job as a dancer in a club, an abusive marriage and I wasn't supposed to do anything about it?"

"She'd chosen that life for herself, right? It shouldn't concern you, Henry! Why did you have to do that? It just shows that up until now, she's still in your head and I just can't stand that."

"Heather, If that's the only reason why you're so mad at me, then I don't regret it at all."

"What?!"

"Do you have any idea what that girl has been through? Do you think she chose that life for herself? She didn't! You know she's worth a lot more than that."

"Are you being serious Henry? Is that why you're here? To justify your past relationship with her?!"

"I'm not justifying anything Heather. I was wrong, we were both wrong, but watching her live that life when I could do something about it? Come on Heather."

"I don't want to hear any of this Henry! You can come back when you're really ready to apologize!"

"I am apologizing for this Heather...for everything. I was terrible for hurting you, but you know I wasn't wrong for trying to help her."

"Why are you so concerned about her anyway? You space out every second we're together and I can't get through you. You're so distant Henry! I can't even feel the difference between being with you and being far away. If you want to be with me, you need to let her go! Forget about her!"

Henry swallowed and walked towards her, placing his arm on her shoulders. "I have...and I'm so sorry. Please, Heather, let's put this behind us and start over. I know I have to do a lot to win back your trust, but I'm not giving up. I'm not giving up on what we had...and our plans for the future."

She stared deeply into his eyes for a while, like she had conflicting thoughts of giving him a chance or walking away. "Are you still mad about my parents setting up our wedding date and making plans without informing you about it?"

"Well...I do feel left out but I was never mad about it. It was my decision after all to marry you and I don't mind when, just as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I trusted you once Henry, I don't think I can go through that cycle again."

"It's not a cycle, I slipped, but I have come to realize that it's you, it has always and will always be you." He took her hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If we are going to work thing out between us, we need to do it together. I would never let you go through that again, I promise."

She immediately closed the space between them and kissed him softly, but he lingered in an unusual stillness that he was trying to fight off. He wanted to deepen it, hold her lovingly and kiss her in the way he usually did that reminded her how much he loved her, but he just wasn't doing it. It was like the battle between what he really wanted, and what he should want. She noticed the difference in his reaction and pulled away, but not making a single comment about it.

**'Come on Henry! This is Heather! Your fiancee! The girl you've been with almost half your lifetime, so why is it so hard to return her love right now?'**

There was no way he was going back on his second promise to her, she was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with and he had to accept it if he ever wanted to live a happy life, after all, he had been happy before Astrid walked in...right?

Before she could utter a word after that awkward moment of silence, he leaned in and kissed her, covering up whatever thoughts she might have picked up over his previous hesitation. She would be his wife in a few weeks and he wanted nothing but to make her happy in this decision.

She smiled, moaning a little in her throat when he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Astrid, come on. You promised you were going to start over with me. You can't let Henry get into your head like that, right down to affect your decisions?"

"It's not just because of him, but everything...It's from Michigan. A lot has happened here, memories of pain, faded memories of happiness...even if they were so rare and short spaned. If I want to start over, I have to do it in a different environment and put the past behind me."

"But then...wouldn't I be part of that past too?" Regina's brows dropped. "I mean, not to be dramatic or anything, I just really enjoyed having you around. It's good to have to a moral compass pointing out my every mistake...it kinda set me in the right path, even for a few weeks."

Astrid smiled. "It's also great having a crazy friend to spice up my miserable life."

"Then don't leave. It doesn't matter where you go, If you can't get him out of your head, the memories would still hunt you."

"At least distance helps to break off relationships Regina. I have to do this for myself. It would also stop him from coming after me, he knows I'm here now."

"So what?" Regina scoffed. "He shouldn't come after you, considering you he's getting married to Heather. I heard they've started making huge arrangements, already."

Astrid could feel her heart pause for a few painful seconds. "Arrangements?"

"It's nothing, It'll only hurt you even more if I told you about it."

"It's alright, I've accepted the fact that we've really ended things for good. It's one of the reasons I have to move, I need time to heal."

"Well, it's for the best when I think about it, but...where will you go?"

"I have a friend who lives in Chicago. We used to be together in the club and was the only one I actually kept in touch with after I left the club and got married. I'll give her a call, she'll be glad to hear that I left Eric after all that."

"Anyone would. You should call her. I hope you can start over and all this behind you."

"I have to, I have to move on from this. I'll probably get a job somewhere else even if it means doing an internship all over again."

"That's good, you'd even have a better chance of getting in based on your experience in Haddock aviation."

"Yeah, you're right...I really hope this works out. I was really tough getting into that company, hope it wouldn't be the same with other ones."

"Even if it is, you would always get in. You're basically a professional pilot, what aviation company wouldn't want to have you as an employee?"

Astrid smiled. "I'm really going to miss you, Regina. You've been such a good friend to me. I don't know how I would be able to move past this without your help."

"I'm pretty sure you would have. You've been through a lot but still came out stronger. I'm really proud of you."

Astrid chuckled softly and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you had a soft side, Regina."

"You would call me often, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Hopefully, I would get a call about your engagement or even your wedding!"

"Please, I can't even stand the thought of that right now."

"What, you're over Freddie already?"

"A long time ago...I don't take feelings too seriously to ditch my job because of it." Regina teased and Astrid burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm not that dramatic."

"Trust me, you'd fall in love real soon Regina." Astrid bit her lower lip and exhaled, pulling away from the embrace. "When you least expect it."

* * *

"Make that two glasses please."

Freddie snorted, shaking his head before taking another sip of the glass of rum in his hand. "Make it soft...I don't want to have to babysit you tonight."

"I can handle it." Henry took the glass that had just been poured out for him and raised up with a smile. "Cheers?"

"What are you doing here, Henry?"

"Wow...way to ruin the mood." Henry placed the glass down to the rejected offer. "I know I'm not exactly the best person to hang out at a bar with."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look, Freddie, joining the board doesn't mean I've forgotten about my friends."

"That's not the point. We still have a lot of issues to sort out."

"Iknow that, and that's exactly why I'm here. I'm not going to throw our friendship down the drain, you're still my best friend, Freddie."

Freddie took another sip of his glass not giving Henry a single glance, but it was okay, he really didn't deserve any attention from him considering the cause of their previous rivalry over Heather. He was still focused on earning back his trust and friendship.

"How's the board?" Freddie finally spoke up after a fairly long moment of silence.

"Good. It's better than I expected and..."

Freddie interrupted with a subtle laugh that startled Henry. "I know you a lot more than that Henry...How's the board?"

He did understand Freddie's message and the fact that spending the whole day in a board room with endless meetings and planning was the very last thing Henry wanted for himself, but he was Henry Haddock, it came with a lot of responsibilities he couldn't run away from. He sighed and ran his hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Well...I mean...it could be worse."

"You mean it isn't?"

"What option do I have? My dad is already setting a lot of responsibilities and projects on my shoulders and it's kinda making it a bit unbearable. I can't walk away, besides, my whole life was all in preparation for this role. It's a life I'd been expecting from birth."

"Well...I want to apologize for what I'd said to you back then. I'm not sorry for beating you up, but I was wrong for those words about you being a disappointment. If there's anyone who really understands your life, it's me. I know you just want to be a pilot, but it's okay...I think you're more than capable to handle your position at the board and your dad wants you to be where you can be effective the most, and not just for the purpose of carrying on his legacy."

"That's a positive angle...but either way, I don't have any choice."

"What about Heather? How's she doing?"

"You could give her a call and find out for yourself...I know you've also been avoiding her too."

Freddie went silent again, and this time, a bit spaced out. "Do you really want to be with her Henry? I know you're pressured by the expectations around you, but this isn't a job, it isn't something you can learn to live with. It's marriage...you make the wrong decision and you're fucked up. You probably don't want to hurt her but spending the rest of your life with her when you have your heart elsewhere, it's the worst thing you could do to her."

Those words hit him. He was still in love with Astrid Hofferson. It was the hard truth he didn't want to face now. He was engaged to Heather and her parents who hadn't been aware of their previous breakup before setting up plans on their wedding without his consent. He had given up on his relationship with Astrid and was working on mending his with Heather, besides...Astrid had a new life now, one that she would n't ever want him to be a part of.

"Freddie, I made a mistake. I got infatuated and I was wrong, you were right, I was a coward. I hadn't realized her worth for a very long time, it made me take her for granted, but I'm going to change that and set things right."

Freddie gave another chuckle and glanced at Henry before finishing up what was left in his glass. "Until you're ready to be a man and stop lying to the world and to yourself, you can forget about our friendship."

With that, he walked out of the bar. Henry exhaled, watching him leave and turned back to the bartender. "I'll pay for his drinks." He said when he noticed his reaction to Freddie's departure.

He then took a sip of the hard liquor, not feeling the usual reaction of disapproval to the taste he so much detested. Right now, he couldn't feel anything other than confusion. Living a life of expectations turned out to be a lot more difficult than he'd imagined. He would often space out in those boring meetings and conversations, drowning in the pressure of holding up the confidence of every single member of the board in his abilities. Messing up and slacking was not an option as he had to not just meet up their expectations, but exceed them.

He was his father's son after all.

It was an exhausting life and happiness stepped further and further away from every single day. Why was he born into this? Into a world where he had to conceal and keep giving to the world, but not receiving anything in return. Giving into people's standards until he was almost unrecognizable. The life he really wanted for himself seemed so simple, yet almost impossible to achieve. The girl he desperately yearned for, completely out of the option. His father would want a classy and self-willed woman of integrity like Heather, he had been for that choice for ten years anyway and now there was no turning away from it.

His actual dream job, considered inferior to his status. It was like being in a world he didn't fit into at all and it was suffocating at this point and couldn't picture going on like this forever.

He pulled out his phone and opened his last message to Astrid...or rather, her last message to him.

**Henry, Can we meet up at the park at six?**

**There are just a few things I need to say to you and I promise not to take much of your time. Thank you.**

He had a lot of things to say to her that day. A lot more than he could remember...a lot more than he actually said. He was so tempted to send a text, just to know how she was doing. His thumb quivered at the textbox...almost pulled into going back, but he stopped.

**'If we are going to work thing out between us, we need to do it together. I would never let you go through that again, I promise.'**

That promise...he'd made another promise to Heather and just couldn't hurt her the second time. Exiting her message box, he dropped his phone back into his pocket and took another drink. Freddie was right. He was lying to the world and lying to himself and facing the truth?

He was too much of a hiccup to do that.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia."

"Um...I'm sorry, I'm quite busy right now. Could you call later?"

Astrid was startled. It was definitely not the reply she'd expected from her childhood friend. "Um...Okay...I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"Wait...Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Astrid Hofferson? Is that you?"

"Hi, Lydia. Yeah...It's me."

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been, girl?! Did you change your number or something?!"

"Yeah...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"I would be really mad at you for it, but I'm so excited to hear from you again. How have you been?!"

"I'm good...wait, didn't you say you were busy?"

Lydia laughed out. "I'm at home right now actually. It's my day off."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting your call and I've also been avoiding this pest of a guy who's called me with numerous numbers now. I assumed this was one of them."

Astrid snorted. "Some things never change."

"Believe me, I have...for the better at least. So how are you girl? It's been so long. Does being married compel you to cut off from your friends?"

"No...not all.I'm really sorry. We moved back to Kalamazoo and I went after my application to Haddock aviation."

"Did you get in?!" Astrid could feel her excitement radiate through her tone.

"Yeah I did, but it doesn't matter now, anyway."

"What do you mean by that? You'd struggled to get through college because of that job."

"I resigned...I'm thinking about leaving Kalamazoo."

"Are you insane?! You got into The Haddock aviation, the company you wouldn't stop rambling about. Why are you leaving it behind?!"

"It's a long story, Lydia."

"Well, don't make it short. I've got the whole day. What's going on? What about your husband, Eric?"

"He was wrong for me Lydia. Deciding to marry him turned out to be the worst decision of my life."

"What do you mean? He covered up your mother's debt to the club, didn't he? and the way he always looked at you? We all envied you back then."

"Well, the span of that love lasted a lot shorter than expected. His business failed and he lost everything and became so violent after turning to drugs."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? that scumbag! How could he? After all his promises to you?! When did all this begin?!"

"About a year after our marriage."

"And how long have you been away from him? Wait...please, tell me you've left him already."

"I have, but it's been only two weeks now."

"Hold on, so you mean you spent a whole year living with an abusive husband?! Astrid! Are you serious?!"

"He held me with the debt Lydia. What choice did I have?"

"He held you with the debt? Did you have to still be married to him to pay him back? Astrid! Did marriage also take away your sense of reasoning?!"

"I tried, Lydia! I filed for a divorce. I didn't have the funds to push through with it, even if I did, he wasn't in support of it."

"And that's when you involve the police! Astrid! What happened to you? You used to be this strong, feisty, self-assured girl that no guy could ever mess with. What changed?"

"I don't know, I just became a victim of fear. He became so violent, feeding me with endless threats."

"So how did you get out? Were you able to pay your debt to him?"

"That's another story, one I'm really trying to forget right now."

"Astrid...so you really haven't been free all this time?"

"You have no Idea, Lydia...but I am now. Eric signed the papers and I need to start over, I need time to heal."

"And Eric? He just gets away with everything he did to you?!"

"I have to let go of the past. Going after him wouldn't solve or change anything."

"So that's why you want to leave Kalamazoo? He took your happiness from you and you're gonna let him take your job too?"

"He is not the reason I'm leaving my job. I didn't just resign, I was fired, but it's alright. I really need to leave this place, Lydia."

"The Astrid I knew, wouldn't want to run away. I feel there is more to this story than what you're telling me."

"There is...but please...I want to forget...even for a moment."

"I'm so sorry...You've been through so much. I really thought you'd found happiness with Eric."

"Well, it was the biggest lie I made myself believe."

"You know, you can move here with me, I'd love to have you here...just like old times."

"Really?"

"I understand everything Astrid, and you're hurting so much now. You need time to get back up. Let me there for you, like you were there for me."

"Thank you, Lydia. I missed you so much. What happened after I left the club?"

"Well...I left too...I moved to Chicago and decided to start over. I couldn't finish college as you did, but I was able to get a job that helped me a lot that I started wondering why I'd turned to the club in the first place."

"We were desperate...it's not your fault."

"It would be exciting seeing you again. I was wondering how I was going to invite you to be my maid of honor like you'd promised."

"Oh my gosh, Lydia! You're engaged?!"

"No...I'm not...yet, but we'll get there eventually."

"I would definitely be there. You're not getting married without my approval."

"I'll get my apartment ready, just tell me whenever you're ready, I'll definitely pick you up at the airport."

"Thanks again. This means a lot."

"Of course...anything for my best friend."

* * *

Henry scanned the room with his eyes continuously, wishing that he could read the minds present in the board right now. It wouldn't help with his insecurity being here, but would at least make him figure out if he was on the right track on his previous contribution. His first meetings here had been totally silent and his father had criticized him for it.

**'You're the leader Henry, the company shouldn't be mainly based on the decisions of others.'**

Contributing points and solutions would somehow set that bar of control and involvement as the leader, but that was also an additional burden to the existing task of being here. Matters he didn't have full knowledge of, or even cared about, he was supposed to brainstorm on solutions to them?

He was trying, he really was, but this was just all too much. It wasn't just that he was the youngest here and his opinions were never taken seriously, even by his own father, it was that he was also supposed to keep making decisions.

Why was all this necessary? He wasn't even the CEO yet! and he wouldn't be for a long amount of time, so why was his father in such a haste to place him into this life?! It'd been three weeks now, three weeks of absolute hell with an outward appearance of "The perfect job". People would often comment on how lucky he was to be that fortunate, but what was the fortune in this? He felt so useless being here and was seen as the naive apprentice who had so much more to learn.

**'Focus Henry...Focus.'**

Zoning off in deep thoughts was risky as his father would often throw questions at him. It would be the worst experience to be unable to give an answer to his question in front of all these watchful eyes around him, being the 'future' of the company.

**'Unless you're ready to be a man and stop lying to the world and to yourself, you can forget about our friendship.'**

He was still lying, lying to his father about this being his dream job. Lying to Heather that he had completely moved on from Astrid. Lying to himself that it was possible to move on from her and that he could cope living like this. He couldn't...and with every passing day, he could feel himself slowly dying on the inside.

He had also spent this week trying to get Heather out on a single date even after their conversation on this subject. She still had new excuses to cancel every single date he'd set up. It was either a court session, a meeting with a client or some convention. Nothing had changed after that talk and the distance between them widened even more.

Right now, his life was still in a mess even with all the sacrifices, trust was still a lot harder to be earned after being lost.

"...Henry? Henry!"

Shit!

The meeting was over and he hadn't even noticed. He glanced towards his father who had the usual glare of disappointment spread across his face. "Dad...I...Uhm..."

"What is up with you Henry?" He started after everyone had exited the board room. "I know you have the attention span of a sparrow, but this is beyond normal...even for you!"

"I'm so sorry Dad...I er..."

"You had said you were ready to be here. I didn't force you to join the board, did I?"

What?! All the constant pressures and emotional blackmails of being the 'perfect son' didn't count? Did his father have any idea that he was only here for his satisfaction a personal desire of his? He had to be calm, this was him finally standing up to his responsibilities to Haddock aviation and he couldn't run away again, especially when he'd already begun the journey.

"I'm sorry...I don't know, I just..."

"Is it Heather? I've noticed her absence for three weeks now."

"I've been trying to win her trust Dad, but nothing seems to be working."

Gerald Haddock hesitated in silence before replying. "You shouldn't involve emotions with work son. Don't you think these people here also have problems of their own? They have much bigger problems, but when it comes to work, you keep your focus on it! You had this same problem as a pilot!"

"We are over that now, right? I made a mistake, but how long are you guys going to make me suffer for it?!"

"If you really understand the weight of that mistake and the effect it had on your fiancee, you would understand why she is complacent towards you right now."

"Dad, please! I said I'm sorry! I'm trying here, okay? Can you stop calling me out in the decisions on topics that don't concern me?"

"You are my son Henry, everything about this company should concern you."

"If I have solutions, I wouldn't need you to call me out before I make a contribution."

"But you only do, after I call you out, Henry! You need to wake up if you want to handle this company. If something happens to me right now, what confidence do I have in your ability to take over? that's right, none! Think about it!"

Henry bit his lower lip completely fed up with this situation as he watched his father leave the boardroom. What more did this guy want from him? He'd given up his dream job as a pilot for this, but still, nothing ever seemed good enough. It didn't matter what efforts he was putting into being active here, his father wasn't still impressed. It didn't matter what efforts he was putting into making things up to Heather, nothing seemed to be working. His life was in the exact same state as it was weeks ago, only that then, he had Astrid at least.

Even after giving her up, letting her go, keeping the distance that was becoming frustrating, it didn't change anything. What then was the point of letting go? What then was the point of living this fake and torturing life? He pulled out his phone from his pocket and noticed the missed call and text from Heather. She actually did call him back. For the past weeks, she'd never called back even after a series of missed calls from him.

**Hi babe,**

**I'm sorry for these past weeks. I admit I've been hurting, but I figured I'm only hurting more because of the wall of doubts I chose to place between us.** **I miss you so much, Henry.**

**Are you free tonight? What about we hang out at a coffee shop downtown? You know, like we always did in high school?**

**I'll meet you there by seven.**

**I love you.**

He should be happy about this, right? She was finally willing to give him a chance. She was willing to really trust him the second time, but was he going to keep to his promise to her this time? Had he fully made up his mind to completely block Astrid off his system and focus on his new life? It had been his life before she got in.

He couldn't ignore the message, but at the same time, couldn't also come up with a reply to her text.

**'...it isn't something you can learn to live with. It's marriage...you make the wrong decision and you're fucked up...'**

Freddie's words made his head spin, causing a migraine much more than the one he'd been getting recently at the end of each day of work. He didn't want to hurt her, but pushing into this was going to be a lot worse than walking away right now. If he did go back to Astrid, he wouldn't have a future with her...not as Gerald Haddock's son. He was back again at the crossroad and question that he'd slept on for weeks but never came up with a single solution.

**Heather or Astrid?**

He thought that Astrid wouldn't be an option once he'd paid off her debt and ended his relationship with her. He thought he'd be over her after discovering about her past. He was wrong. It didn't matter to him who she was, the fact that she was a stripper for three years of her life didn't make her any different from that gorgeous blonde girl who walked into his first internship class, completely soaked in the rain. He wanted to see a million reasons why they couldn't be together, but they only fueled his desire to be with her.

But he was Henry Haddock. This same identity he'd been trying to escape from all his life was a haunting shadow that made him give her up. It was too late and he just couldn't let Heather down again.

**'Heather or Astrid?'**

Heather.

Yes, his life was messy right now, but it would be much worse if he went back to Astrid. He'd already told her about his decision to marry Heather, breaking off their relationship and making her believe that she was no longer the same girl he'd promised to stand by despite the struggles. He gave up, even if she'd given up first.

**'Sure. I'd love to. I'd definitely meet you up there tonight, so we can really work things out.'**

He tapped on the send button and paused, flashing back to when he'd met Heather in junior high, how she was the only one who'd chosen to sit next to him at the cafeteria. How she would always partner up with him in every project, most times, to the dismay of her other friends. How she stopped him from taking down those pills he'd made up his mind to take in high school. So many memories, so many instances where she proved how much she loved and cared for him and how much she yearned to be loved in return.

**'Even your mother didn't love me as much as she loves you.'**

He opened the chatbox again, more confident this time. She was his future and it was an insane amount of luck that he couldn't take for granted...not again.

It was time to move on, it was time to finally let go.

**'I love you too.'**

* * *

**PS: Please leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter! See you guys in April!**


End file.
